Wormholes and Meteor Showers
by Shall-Iin
Summary: The SG team finds evidence of a lost race that the Goauld are unable to infest and who legend say are imbued with vast physical powers beyond those all other races. They seek information about the lost race on Earth, where there is evidence they might hav
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the idea of how to put these worlds together.

I've seen several x-overs recently of these, and have been inspired to write my own. It's not just Stargate/Smallville, as I'll be mixing my Superman references. Pete never left, Lana and Clark never got together.

9879879879879787

Prologue

Clark sighed as he watched one of the EPA's trucks getting loaded up with the larger pieces of meteorites that had recently struck the rural community of Smallville. It was the second large meteor storm to strike the community in 15 years. Clark was well acquainted with this for the first storm had heralded his arrival on the planet Earth by way of Krypton.

He'd only learned of his true origins at the start of his 1st year of high school. He found it hard to believe that with all his abilities, he'd never considered that he might not be from Earth until the day his father brought him down to the storm cellar and showed him the tiny ship that had brought him to this world. He was so different from any one else he'd known, that it still surprised him at times how long it had taken to learn the truth of his origins. Or at least the part where his parents found him in a field after the 1st meteor storm and taken him into their home, raising him as their son. Not just raising him, but loving him and helping him cope with the weight of his secret and the need to hide his abilities.

Shaking his head, he tuned back into the world around him and his observation of the men working to remove the rather large meteor that had struck his family's home. He was currently no where near the farm itself since the piece of rock that size had affected him even from the main road nearly a mile from the house itself. Instead he was once again seated atop the water tower at another farm nearby.

He sighed and turned from his home to cast his astute gaze towards the center of downtown Smallville, using his specialized ability to zoom in and see through the face of the wall into the teen hot spot cafe. The Talon was the brainchild of his former longtime crush, Lana Lang. After the previous owners had wanted to tear down the formerly majestic theater and replace it with a parking lot, the driven teen had fought for the building's right to exist and convinced new local millionaire Lex Luthor to bankroll the project. They had been able to restore the old glory of the theater, giving it a second life as a coffee house. It was now thriving as the 'In' place to go both before and after school, boasting a faux Egyptian motif while offering both the most modern conveniences in high tech compatibility and a wide array of specialty coffees. Lex had spared no expense and installed the latest in computer connectivity, both landline, wireless, and even satellite servers for the use of the clientele.

It was so popular in fact, that it was also attracting the attention of the more mature clients, and so far there had been no conflicts between the eager youths and the more sedate professional crowds. Each had been respectful of the other, and somehow, without a word spoken, they had come to unspoken agreements on when each would dominate the limited space and how they would behave during those crossover times.

Right now, he watches as his mother sat in her office, going over the latest financials and trying to work out ways to better serve the customers. She had wanted to remain at the farm to help rebuild, but his father had insisted that she head back in to the Talon and make sure that the recent shower didn't affect the cafe adversely. A large part of the Kent income was currently tied up in the success of the Talon, and though the insurance would cover most of the damage to the home, they would need the extra funds provided from her position as manager of the Talon, as well as the selling of her locally famous baked goods to help restore their home to it's former level of comfort.

He grinned and waved, though he knew she couldn't see him. Then he turned and started looking around the town, practicing the ability to combine both his telescopic and x-ray vision. He'd only recently found out how to make them work together, and he wanted to perfect the skill before he left for college in the fall. If he left, he amended silently to himself. He still wasn't sure if he'd go, or stay and help his parents around the farm.

Deciding he'd had enough self-pity, he stood and stretched, returning his vision to 'normal' mode. He leaned on the rail and looked around, ensuring that no one could see him. With a grin, he casually lifted himself over the rail and over the edge, falling the 120 feet to the grassy ground easily. He didn't even feel the impact with the soft dirt, and his feet had barely touched down before he was off and racing, heading to the one place nearby he knew wasn't riddled with meteor rocks and the poisonous effect they had on him.

He hadn't seen Lex in a few days and even if his friend was busy, he could hang around the mansion. Maybe playing pool, or swimming in the indoor pool. Or he might just browse Lex's collection of expensive vehicles. If he was really lucky, Lex might let him take one out for a ride. He'd recently bought a vintage classic Harley Davidson that Clark had been itching to feel roaring as he speed down the highway.

Hell, if that didn't distract him from the fact that he couldn't go home yet, he could always race over to Metropolis and visit Dr. Swan or catch the afternoon showing at any of the Omniplex theaters. There had been a few movies released recently he hadn't had a chance to see with all the increase in meteor freak activity and the problems with Jor-El, his biological father.

987987978987987987987

Ch1

Daniel Jackson was tired. It had been a long day, or rather a string of several long days, and all he really wanted to do was head home to his quiet apartment, lay down on his own soft mattress, and sleep for the next 20 or 30 hours.

But sadly, that wasn't going to happen. Members of SG-28, a joint British/ Japanese unit, had recently uncovered a temple on P9C-4J1 that told of an alien race feared by the Go'auld. The race was apparently several centuries or millennia ahead of the Go'auld in technology, though they never seemed to leave their home system. The Go'auld had tried to invade, but had been soundly fought off. If the text was correct, the Go'auld had captured several of the alien race, and tried to implant them with symbiotic spawn but had failed.

This had puzzled the Go'auld, but the real surprise came later. Upon reaching the planet, the unknown Go'auld leading the expedition had had a single slave brought before him. The meeting, and it's aftermath, had been secretly recorded by an early Tok'ra, who had hidden the recorder with the text. SG28 had found the recording, it had been inoperable do to it's age. Sam was working on it in her lab, and Daniel was anxious to see it. The text claimed that the alien race had abilities beyond those of the Go'auld. They included enormous strength, speed, increased healing(on those few times that could be injured), the ability to create fires with their eyes, and to see through solid objects as if they were glass. If even half those claims were true or even exaggerations of lesser abilities, then Daniel could see why the Go'auld had desired their slavery. With beings such as these, they would have been even more powerful then even before or since.

He was reaching for the phone to calls Sam's lab, when the contraption rang. He chuckled and picked it up, knowing who it had to be. "Hi Sam, did you get it working?"

Showing no surprise at her friend and team member's apparent psychic knowledge, the multi-doctorate soldier chuckled. Ever since he had returned to human form after his ascencion, Daniel showed occassional flares of precognitive skills as well as several previously unknown abilities. "Just got it on, haven't even played it yet. It needs some type of code word or something to play, and I thought you might have found something in the texts you found. I already called Jack and Tealc, and they are on the way down."

"I'll be there in a minute, let me just gather my notes." he said into the phone, holding it to his ear with his shoulder while gathering the ancient text and his translation notebook. "I'm on the way, don't start it without me."

"Daniel, I don't think I can. I can't speak Go'auld, and even if Tealc beats you here, he won't know the code to get this thing playing. I have a fresh pot of coffee waiting for you."

Daniel grinned. His friends knew him so well. "I'm there." he said, then hung up, standing and leaving his office. On his way out he handed Nyan a list of recent artifacts to work on translating that he didn't have time to do with his schedule. "Sorry to dump this off on you, Nyan, but the general needs these by tomorrow afternoon and it looks like I'm stuck with the works SG28 brought back."

The small stature alien bobbed his head rapidly. "Do not worry, Dr. Daniel. I am pleased to be of help. I will finish these as quickly as I can. Is there anything else I can do to help you when I finish these? Or do you wish me to continue to work on cataloging the artifacts from P9H-2T1?"

Daniel paused as he waited for the elevator to arrive. "If you finish those today, just keep with 2T1 for now. I saw some odd symbols in those ruins that look like they might actually belong to a more highly advanced culture then ever lived there. They might have been brought and left behind by a Go'auld or some other race. After I finish with this translation, and view that vid that was found with it, I'll come look for you and see if you need anything. Did you get a chance to eat yet today? I know you often skip meals, but I don't want you getting sick doing my work."

"I have indeed had a pleasant meal, Dr. Daniel. One of the medical SG team members wished to learn more of my people, and I was only too happy to speak of my former home. She was quite engaging."

Daniel grinned. He had a good idea who Nyan was talking about. "Then I'll talk to you later." he stated, stepping into the elevator and punching in the floor and access code for Sam's lab level.

The lift went through the standard trip, and finished with the customary slight thump upon reaching the right level. Daniel made sure he hadn't dropped anything and stepped out, nodding to the guards stationed next to the doors. The guards, familiar with the archeologist, allowed him to pass without bothering to check him. This was a technical breach of procedure, but with the frequency of visits from Daniel, Jack and Tealc to the level, and their sheer fame within the ranks, no one bothered them with the usual small hassles unless there was a security condition being run.

He entered Sam's lab, and nodded to the other members of SG1. They were already seated around the main work table. The device brought back by SG28 was sitting in the middle of the space, and about a foot and a half above it floated a cube of glowing light and a string of Go'auld text. He took a seat next between Sam and Tealc and placed his armful on the table top.

"Let's see how to get this working." he said, ignoring Jack's groan and Tealc's raised eyebrow as he and Sam started throwing ideas at each other. Only the occasional suggestion from Tealc about phrasing and secondary meanings interrupted as they worked on translating the text and finding the code to access the recordings.

Jack grew bored watching them, as he usually did. It wasn't that he couldn't understand most of their babble, but he tried not to show how much he did understand unless necessary. He didn't want to be treated differently by his teammates if they learned he had degrees in several areas of Astronomy as well as a degree in aerodynamic physics. He hated the thought that they might one day learn that not all of his previous assignments had been in the field and that he had spent some time working in research labs designing better, faster planes, many of which were in use today.

"So what's the verdict, kiddy's? Can you make this thing work or not?" he asked, playing idly with some doohickey from Carter's desk.

Sam and Daniel shared a glance and a sigh, and turned as one to face their CO.

"I think I've got most of the translation, but from reading what's inscribed on the device, if I'm off on any inflection in the phrase, even in just the tone or volume of my voice, it will cause the device to self destruct. And since it uses a naquadah power supply, Sam thinks that the explosion might be strong enough to at least burn out most of a level." Daniel stated, a frustrated frown on his face.

Jack quirked his own eyebrow in imitation of Tealc towards Carter. "This true, Carter?"

Sam let out another frustrated grimace. "Yes sir, Colonel. If Daniel makes even the smallest mistake, the self-destruct device inside the recorder is powerful enough to take out a medium sized building. Or to destroy this whole level."

"So it's up to Danny Boy to make sure he dots the I's and crosses the T's, then?" Jack asked, grinning as his friend and teammate's exasperated face at the nick name. "In that case, I'll just have the rest of the staff get off level and alert the General what's going on. I trust Danny to get it right. He the linguistic genius who speaks 50 languages."

Daniel sighed. "Jack, I can only speak about 30 languages." there was a pause as Daniel's face flushed. "The others are just dialects of languages I know." He grunted as his friend and team leader just grinned at him. "Fine, I'll do my best." he turned to the text and the recorder, making a few more notes before taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He barely noted that Jack had already used the PA phone to evacuate the level and advice the General of what they were attempting. He grinned as he realized a moments pleasure in the trust the General and the rest of the staff had in Sg1 that they were permitted to perform these little experiments without any of the usually months of double checking and outsourcing that usually had to be done for any project to get the go ahead.

Eventually, he felt fairly comfortable with the wording of the coded activation phrase and turned to Tealc to confirm his decryption. The Jaffa warrior studied the text, but simply nodded to show that Daniel's translation and phrasing were correct as far as he could tell. Considering that the Go'auld had frozen the language since first exploring space and conquering their first slave races, this was a good sign. The Go'auld had not wished for a change in the language since that would mean that they'd have to track the changes as the language evolved on the diverse worlds they had conquered. So they had forced their slaves to remain in the culture they'd been taken from, not allowing any growth or advancement of any kind, technological, linguistic, or spiritual. This allowed a Go'auld to leave a world and return decades or centuries later, and find the world exactly as it had been before.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Daniel stated, before shifting his mind into Go'auld. " By Nimeth's order, play your message. "

987987978987987

So should I continue? I think I have some good ideas. For reference, anything in fancy brackets like these is Go'auld/ancient Egyptian/Abadonian. Anything in reverse alligator like this is Kryptonian, and anything in normal alligator's is any other language like this 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except the idea of how to put these worlds together.

I've seen several x-overs recently of these, and have been inspired to write my own. It's not just Stargate/Smallville, as I'll be mixing my Superman references. Pete never left, Lana and Clark never got together together.

For reference, anything in fancy brackets like these is Go'auld/ancient Egyptian/Abadonian. Anything in reverse alligator like this is Kryptonian, and anything in normal alligator's is any other language like this 

Okay, so last time, we introduced a bit of the characters and some of their interactions. This time, we have the ancient recording of a captured alien that the Go'auld couldn't ingest, and some more Smallville stuff.

9879879879879787

Clark had been disappointed to find that Lex wasn't home. His assistant mentioned that the young billionaire was at some conference or other being hosted in Gotham city by Bruce Wayne, one of Lex's old school friends and another of the billionaire inheritors in Lex's set. Bruce had apparently disappeared for several years and had only recently returned in time to save his company from being sectioned and sold off to the highest bidders.

Clark debated whether to zip over to Gotham, but decided that he had no valid excuse to go that distance since Gotham was at least a 3 hour flight by plane, or 8 hour car ride. So he called his mom at the Talon and told her that he was going to head over to Metropolis to catch the afternoon showing, and she cautioned him about being seen. Metropolis was usually a 3 hour drive, but it was a ten minute run for him, and he was soon seated in the theater, a super large cup of Coke, and a large bag of popcorn held in his hands as the opening credits to the remake of King Kong started up.

3 hours later, he was exiting the city and dumping his trash into the bin outside the screen. He stretched a bit and started walking around the down town area, marveling in a discreet manner at the sheer size of the buildings in the bustling city. There was an energy here that drew him to the city, that captured his imagination in ways that Smallville never could. Smallville would always be home, and he loved the closeness of his hometown, but he knew that his future lay in a more high paced environment. With his gifts, it wouldn't really matter where he eventually settled, as he was never any further then a 30 minute run from home. That was a shorter commute then a lot of workers in big cities made.

Of course, that was if he chose to remain centralized in North America. He could find a place in some other part of the world where he could feel that connection he was missing, but he thought he'd feel more comfortable in the US, or at least in North America. Mexico would be nice for a change, or Canada.

As he walked he noticed several minor traffic violations as well as a few other petty law bending, but nothing that concerned him over much. He played tourist, visiting a few famous downtown sights, before checking his watch and noting the time. He groaned, seeing how late it was. Even though it would only take him 10 minutes to get home, he'd still be late for dinner, and he'd forgotten to do his chores before coming to Metropolis. His dad would have a fit, especially since the EPA guys would still be around and he would have to work at a 'human' rate. None of that would matter though, if they hadn't hauled away the larger pieces of meteor rock, especially that big daddy that had landed in the family room.

Finding a convenient alley, he shifted into speed mode and headed home.

979879879797987987987987987

There was a flicker in the cube and then the 3d image of a dark haired man, apparently in his early to mid thirties, with a light beard and wearing an oddly metallic garment with a silver crest resembling a triangle with a sideways 4 in the center. The man was standing in the center of a ring of Jaffa, who oddly where shifting nervously, their Ox Head masks up and ruby eyes glowing. Several of the Jaffa looked wounded, and there were signs of battle in the background, including at least one downed Death Glider and what looked like the falling ruins of a temple.

An off screen voice began speaking in the artificial tones of a Go'auld. Jaffa, Kree! The Jaffa warriors took a few steps back, keeping their staff weapons level on the human looking alien. Give up and surrender yourself, Yan-Or. You have no hope of escape, and only death awaits you. Make it easy on yourself and choose the honorable path. You are not suitable for a host, but you and your people would make excellent slaves. 

The man on screen seemed to shake himself all over and glare defiantly at where the voice must be located. You dare use the Kryptonian Language, Go'auld. For that I will see you dead and your empire destroyed. You, who speak of my defeat, can not begin to comprehend the power of the Kryptonian people. You took us from our world as slaves, not understanding what you unleash on yourselves. Do you no comprehend that there is a REASON that my people have remained within the bounds of our own solar system and not attempted to colonize outside the boundaries of Rao? We too, were once like you, seeking the stars and taking what we wanted from other worlds. But we learned that we are unlike other races. Outside of our system and the bounds of Rao, we undergo a change on a genetic level. The change gives us abilities far beyond those of most races. Abilities that you covet and seek to possess when searching for your so called perfect host. 

The Go'auld silenced the man with a harsh gesture and a command for silence. We are gods, Kryptonian. Your puny abilities pale when facing the might of our wrath. We thought to take pity on your pathetic race by lowering ourselves to taking you as our hosts. Yet you fight us and refuse to allow that honor. Mark my words Kryptonian. If not today, then someday, the Go'auld will see your world destroyed and your race exterminated to the last generation. Word has been sent to the Go'auld Council, and all the Lords are in agreement: The Kryptonian race is doomed, and they shall fall at the hands of the Go'auld. We will wipe your pathetic souls from the universe, even if it takes centuries or millennia. We will not rest until we find the means to destroy you. 

The man laughed, loud and strong. Maybe so, Go'auld, but that day will not come for you. You have consigned yourself to death, and if it is the last thing I do, you will die by my hand. The man started to walk slowly forward, only to have one of the Jaffa blast him back with a shot of the staff weapon. The watchers of the recording, some thousands of years after the battle, were astounded to see that the staff blast didn't do any more then knock the man back a step or two. The other Jaffa soon opened up and started firing away and they were amazed to watch as the man allowed the powerful energy strikes to simply slam into him with seemingly no effect.

There was a pause as the Jaffa allowed the smoke from the fired energy to dissipate, revealing that the space occupied by the man was empty. The Jaffa shouldered their weapons, congratulating each other in their typical manner. Then something blurred across the view of the screen and a mini whirlwind of dust flew up from the ground. The dust settled, revealing the man, Yan-Or holding one of the staff weapons, the others lying at his feet, shattered. The warriors that had surrounded him were no longer standing, but instead were all collapsed on the ground, dead. You could see they were dead, for several had been decapitated, a few were dismembers, and some had holes the size of a large man's fist through not only their body, but also the enhanced armor that they wore.

I told you that you would not understand what power you have unleashed, Go'auld. My people have restricted ourselves to our home system and Rao's light for generations beyond measure because Rao's gift grants us abilities of the gods. Stronger then any 100 men, immortal, impervious to any injury, speed nearing that of Rao's light itself, and many more. These are the blessings of Rao given unto his children, the Son's and Daughter's of Krypton, to ensure that we survive the travails of the universe and return home to his loving embrace. Only by Rao's anger may we be killed. Should we disobey his rules as set down to us generations before now, then he shall take back his gift and render us as like unto other mere mortals, with no more gifts or abilities then granted us under the rule of his home. For only there are we vulnerable to the whims of fate and weakness that suffuse the races of Rao's universe. An evil grin crossed the face of the Kryptonian and the watchers of the long dead beings shuddered as they realized that just because this man was fighting the Go'auld, didn't make him a person they would befriend.

Now die like the serpent you are, Go'auld! The man's eyes started glowing a deep red, reminding those future watchers greatly of their hated enemy, but there was a difference in the glow. Beams of intense red light blasted out from the man's eyes, the air shimmering as they flashed towards the target. The recording turned to track the fiery-blasts as they slammed into and through the shielding of the Go'auld before striking the menace itself. The Go'auld let out an otherworldly shriek of pain, before the beams ripped through his body and out the other side to strike the transport that had housed the Go'auld. It was here that the watchers got their first recognition that the beams were more then just confined force blasts, as the heat started melting the gold armor sported by the Go'auld and his flesh went up in flame. The heat and strength of the blast was so powerful, that it took only seconds for the gold to puddle on the ground and for there to be nothing but ash left of the Go'auld and the host. It even melted the side of the transport, turning the vehicle into so much costly scrap.

The recorder swung back to the man, who had shut his eyes after the transport melted. He turned and seemed to stare directly at the recorder. I will not allow word of the true strength of the Kryptonian people to spread. The person running the recorder must have been some hundreds of yards from the scene, yet it took Yan-Or less then a second to have grasped both the device and the being, who it turned out was a human looking male of rather puny size, even by ancient standards. This recording will be hidden until my people have the chance to return for me. And you, you shall spread the word to others like you to avoid the space of Krypton's influence. Not even the Green Lantern Corps will be able to save you should you betray my command. I am Yan-Or, ruler of the Kryptonian Council and I vow that the Kryptonian people will not rest until all Go'auld are eradicated from the universe. This foolish specimen of the wretched race claimed the Go'auld would forever on seek our destruction and I accept his challenge. We shall see who is the destroyer and who is the destroyed. Go home, serpent whore. Go and tell your betters to prepare. I return at once to Rao's sacred land to begin research on how best to seek you out and destroy every last Go'auld and all your various off shoot races. Yan-Or dropped the being and slowly, almost unnoticeably rose off from the ground until he was floating his own height off the surface. He glared down at the being, before slowly turning in the air, and flashing off at an angle that would take him out of the planet's orbit.

Minutes later, several great explosions occurred, and the being regained his wits, adjusted a few setting on the recorder, which seemed to zoom into orbit. It captured the remains of several Go'auld Motherships, being ripped apart as several blurry figures slammed into and through each vessel. Sometimes blurs would pause at the hull of the great ships and start tearing into them with their bare hands, pulling huge piece of metal away from the vessel, exposing the interior to the harsh vacuum of space.

The motherships and other vessels attempted to fight back, opening up with all remaining weaponry, but aside from one of two blurs being seared into nothingness, the ships were outclassed. In a matter of a half hour, over two dozen Go'auld motherships had been reduced to orbital trash, and hundreds of Deathglider, a few score Hektak fighters, and some other ships were also similarly rendered into floating tombs of the dead. At the end of the battle, the recorder zoomed on the central floating figure, which turned out to be the one called Yan-Or. Floating freely in space around him were a dozen other metallic thread clad figures, both male and female. There was one operational craft remaining, and the 13 warriors floated into the open access hatch, discarding the dead Jaffa crew into space before sealing the vessel and flashing off in an unknown direction. The recorder then returned back to the surface of the planet and the operator, who had moved to a nearby cave.

I leave this record of battle and the strength of Kryptonians here, as instructed by Yan-Or. I leave with it a copy of my notes regarding Go'auld fleet strength and the records of battle from the invasion of the Kryptonian home system. I hope that one day these records are returned to any surviving member's of the Tok'ra alliance in hopes of finding a means to placate Kryptonian anger and seek their assistance in defeating Lord Ra and the other Go'auld System Lords. I am Nemith, scribe of Ehtet, symbiote of the host Revan. Tok'ra Kree anet.

The four watchers blinked as the cube suddenly winked out and they were left in the darkness of the room.

"Ah, so did anyone understand what we just saw?" Jack asked, recovering first.

"It looks like that man, whoever he was, was some how able to not only survive dozens of staff blasts without even a burnt hair, but was able to move faster then the camera could pick up, able to shoot beam of heat from his eyes that were strong enough to melt a transport ship, and cause a Go'auld to spontaneously combust, but was able to FLY into orbit, and with only a handful of others like him, destroy a fleet of ships that could probably take over Earth, even with all our defenses. With their bare hands. Literally."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I got that part, Danny. I meant did you understand what they were saying? I only caught the odd Go'auld word here and there."

Daniel blinked. "Oh. Right. Well, I didn't understand most of it, but I was able to make out some of the individual words. The language sounds are incredibly complex, and seem to have a secondary sound to each word. Almost like he's saying two things at the exact same time."

"I too was able to discern that the being was speaking with what you call a Doppler effect, DanielJackson." Tealc stated. He'd remained quiet and still during the play of the vid, but was sporting a rather unsettling and uncustomary frown on his face. "There is something about the being. Something that stirs my symbiote. There are tales more ancient than ancient among the Jaffa about a race of super beings with abilities that might be based of this alien's gifts. I never listened to them, as they seemed fruitless to me, but Master Bretac is quite learned in the ancient tales. Perhaps if we show him the recording, he might be able to discern who and what the alien is."

"Sir, I think Tealc's right. I wasn't able to do more then catch a few syllables, but Bretac might be able to help Daniel translate whatever language it was they were speaking." Carter stated, adding her support to her friends.

Jack sighed. "Look, before we spin that shiny wheel let's see what we have first. I was able to make out something like cryptan, or criptone. And the Go'auld and alien also repeated something like yawn-our, or janor."

"Yan-Or, and Krypton. Also Kryptonian." Tealc corrected.

"I heard something like Rayo." Sam added.

Daniel nodded. "Rao, almost like Ra, but stressing the end sound into an 'o'. I'm guessing from the tone and facial expression that Rao is either a religious figure, or it might even be the races god figure. I think Yan-Or is the alien's name or title. And his race is Kryptonian, from a planet or system called Krypton."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except the idea of how to put these worlds together.

I've seen several x-overs recently of these, and have been inspired to write my own. It's not just Stargate/Smallville, as I'll be mixing my Superman references. Pete never left, Lana and Clark never got together.

For reference, anything in fancy brackets like these is Go'auld/ancient Egyptian/Abadonian. Anything in reverse alligator like this is Kryptonian, and anything in normal alligator's is any other language like this 

987987987987987

"So any luck getting through to Selmak and Jacob, Carter?" Jack asked as he breezed into her office like he owned the place. This was nothing new, as this was his standard march any time he entered a room that had been lacking of his presence.

"Not directly sir, but we did reach a Melchias, who was going to be meeting with dad and the others on one of their safe worlds. Hopefully, they'll be here by the end of the week." Sam said, as she adjusted the definition on the screen image. Most people would find her not facing her CO rude, but they had been working together a long time now, and knew that unless they were in the field, Jack would want her to continue her work as best she could with his distractions.

"Has Danny made any insights into translating the text or the recording?" Jack asked, lifting an oddly shaped item that had been found on Pjx-whatever. It was a hexagonal cube with odd markings on it. He frowned as he studied the markings. Something about them was tickling his mind. "Hey, Sam, does this thing look familiar to you? There's something about the symbols."

Sam looked up from her screen to see her CO playing with the Hex Cube they'd found on PJ4-3G2. It had been found on a desk near what they thought were the ruins of a incredibly advanced computer system. They'd brought a few pieces of the equipment, including what looked like a crystalline power source, but hadn't had any luck getting anything to work. They had abandoned the tests, and sent most of the pieces to Area 51 and the NID, but Sam had kept the disk as a curio.

"Pass it here, sir, and I'll run it through my scanner and have it referenced against all the artifacts and equipment we've recovered recently." She hid a wince as the colonel tossed her the disk and went to work. It took only a few seconds to scan both sides and all the edges of the disk into the computer network, and to set up a pattern recognition search for the symbols against recently recovered items. Having done this many times over the years, she knew that it could take a while, so she stood and rotated her shoulders, feeling a little stiff from sitting for so long.

"This could take a while, sir. Why don't we head to the mess and see what is left from lunch? I hadn't realized how late it was. If Tealc hasn't eaten it all, they were supposed to have blue and red Jell-O today, and I think Daniel mentioned that it was a double birthday for some of the Marines today and the mess staff was whipping out a special meal with real cake and ice cream."

Jack grinned, and grabbed the disk, slipping it into a pocket. If that was all true, then Daniel was probably still in the mess with his usual number of female admirers. Hell, just the Jell-O alone was well worth the risk of not being bored with this inaction as they waited for word from Selmak or Daniel. "Sure, let's go. I bet Danny's still there, lapping up the attention of the female staff members."

They left the office, neither noticing the system flash and dual images appear on the screen. To the left was the hexagonal disk, and on the right was the recording device and text they'd been puzzling over. Several windows detailing matching runes popped up, and from the markings on both, several words/paragraphs that were repeated on both also came up. The windows would open until a research assistant passed by, saw the unoccupied office with the computer still on, shut down the system, accidentally erasing the search file created to save the search details. It would be another two days before they would get to run the search again.

By then, they would have learned more about the origins then they'd ever bargained for.

98798798798797987

Clark smiled as his father again told him of his exploits as the high school football star while they worked on the tractor. The old girl had seen many rough times since she'd been bought by Jonathon's father more then 25 years before, but she had outlasted several attempts to replace her with 'new' and 'modern' farm equipment. Often repaired, and as finicky as a chicken in a fox hole, she'd been on the farm before Clark, and barring a third meteor strike, she might still be there long after he'd moved on. As much as he loved the farm, and loved his parents, he wasn't cut out to be a farmer. Sure, he knew how to do everything, and to do it well, but he wanted more. Something bigger then just working a farm for the rest of his life.

He was currently holding the tractor slightly off the ground, just above the height of the jack they'd set up as camouflage. He could have lifted the whole thing with his pinky above his head, but they didn't want any passing visitors, or orbital satellites to catch an image of him doing something so . . . super. They'd settled on Clark's just holding the tractor about an inch above the arm of the jack while keeping the jack in place with a casual foot on it's foot.

"So what's the plan for the weekend, son? Gonna grab Pete and head over to the game in Metropolis?" Johnathon asked, seeing how his son wasn't paying any attention to his story.

"Actually dad, Pete's visiting his mom in Wichita. Chloe and Lana are having a Girl's Night In, so that leaves me on my own. I was hoping to spend some time with Lex, but he's heading to London on a business trip an will be gone a week. Apparently, one of his dad's mistakes came up and is slowing sales down, so Lex has to go do damage control." Clark paused for a moment and repositioned himself and the tractor so his father could reach the parts he needed to fix. "Of course, that's only if his business in Gotham with that Wayne Enterprises guy works out okay. If something goes wrong with that deal, Lex might never be able to get back the power base he's built up."

"Son, I know you know I don't like you hanging out with Lex, but I do have to admit, Lex has done some good for Smallville. I just hope that his always covering up his father's mistakes doesn't come back to haunt him. Even if Lex is nothing like his father right now, dealing with all that backwoods, back stabbing dirty dealing trash his father has done is bound to affect him. I don't doubt he has been affected by it, at least a little. He isn't as . . . clean as you might like to think he is. I worry that his misdeeds might one day hurt you. You know that he's already done a few shady business deals, and then that whole thing about researching you and the accident. I worry Clark, but I'm not going to say you can't be his friend, just don't rely too strongly on that friendship to alter whatever strange behaviors Lex has picked up from his father. He's only known you for a few years now, and he's been with his father his entire life. That's a lot of preconditioning to over come."

Clark sighed. They always came back to this, no matter how much he insisted that he did take that into account when dealing with his friend. "Dad, I know, okay? I know that Lex isn't perfect, but I also know that he has, for the most part, good reasons for doing the things he's done. Even when he researched me and the accident, he was only looking for answers as to how he survived. I can't blame him for wanting to know that. Or for most of the things he's had to do, just to keep from being destroyed by the media and his own father."

"I understand, but I'm just concerned about his interest in you. He might be your friend Clark, but I don't want to think about what he might do if he learns about your abilities. No matter what you say or think, he is a Luthor, and after being raised by Lionel, I doubt any one could turn out as anything less then a ruthless bastard. He might have the best intentions in the world, but don't think for a moment that he would let your friendship get in the way of his ambition. If he learned what you could do, what you were capable of, then he wouldn't stop until he'd stripped you of your abilities and learned everything about you and them, and sold them to the highest bidder."

Clark conceded silently that his father had a point. He liked Lex, and knew that Lex liked him. Lex had become something like an older brother to Clark since that day on the bridge, offering advice and other incidentals as needed. Clark had long since last track of how many times each had saved or endangered the other. But just because he liked and respected Lex, didn't mean he could trust him completely. He'd seen first hand too many times how easily Lex could turn from amiable, friendly rich kid next door, to cut throat business man willing to do anything to keep what was his safe. He knew that he was lucky to count Lex as a friend and could only hope that neither ever crossed the line that they'd painstakingly agreed on as the limits of their friendship.

He'd seen how Lex treated his enemies and would hate to have to count himself and his family among their number.

"So if everyone is busy, what are you going to do? I could use a hand checking the fields for other, smaller rocks that the EPA missed." Johnathon grunted as he tried to crank the bolt loose. It started to turn with a jerk and he loosened the panel to check on the wiring. "Take a look at the crank shaft and tell me if it's straight."

Clark zoomed in on the part with his special sight. "Looks alright to me, Dad. Ah, actually, if it's not really important, then I was hoping to zip over to Metropolis again and scout out MTU. Maybe even visit Dr. Swan and see if he's translated any more of the Kryptonian language." Clark was about to add something else, but a sound attracted his attention. It wasn't really his ears that were picking it up; instead it was almost like his bones were vibrating in time to the deep humming that was drawing his attention. The hum seemed to be coming from the loft, so he gently placed the tractor on the jacks, and when he was sure it was stable, he moved to the stairs.

"Clark, where are you going? We aren't done yet, and I'll need you to scan the engine block for that rattle we heard." Getting no response from his son, Johnathon pushed his way out from beneath the vehicle and sat up. He noticed his son heading up to his loft, and as the boy turned a corner, caught sight of the vacant expression on his face. John frowned, remembering the few times he'd seen that look on Clark's face. He wiped his hands on a rag, and moved to join his son upstairs. He watched silently as his son mechanically went to the small desk, opened the bottom drawer without bothering to unlock it.

The drawer came out of it's racks and scattered most of it's contents on the floor. Left in the drawer was a cast iron/lead coated box. Clark lifted the box with an almost reverent expression on his face to reveal the Kryptonite octagonal key that had once activated Clark's space ship until he'd been forced to destroy it in order to save himself. The runes on the key were glowing, and shifting along the surface, rearranging themselves into a new pattern that was as complex and mysterious as the previous pattern.

"Everything alright, son?" John asked, slowly approaching the raptly staring youth.

Clark shook his head, trying to clear it of the humming he was still hearing. "Dad? Everything's okay. I heard a humming and it was coming from the key, but it seems to have stopped now." He looked over the glyphs on the disk. "The glyphs are different." he said, puzzled.

"Son, do you think something happened at the caves?" John asked, worried. Even with everything that had happened in recent years, one of the constants that they'd come to quietly rely on was the unchanging form of the key. Despite attempts by both Luthor to destroy or decode it, the key had not changed since they'd first found it. They knew it was more then a simple key to the ship, but didn't know what it was fully capable of doing. John suspected it might be some kind of computer storage device, while Martha liked to toy with the idea that it was some kind of translator/genetic alteration device that had changed Clark so that he would be able to survive the different conditions on Earth from the home world.

"No, not this time. I think this is something new. Something that has nothing to do with Jor-El and the problems we've been having. I think it's reacting to some other source." He stopped looking at the glyphs and glanced up to see his father staring at him. "I think I should get this to Dr. Swan soon and see if he can translate what it's saying now."

John sighed. "You can go Saturday, Clark, but I want you to promise that you won't mention anything that he doesn't mention first. Tell him you were looking for something in the drawer, noted a glow from the edges of the box and when you opened it, you noticed that it had changed."

"Sure Dad. I won't tell him anything he hasn't guessed himself. Now, let's get back to work on the tractor. We should be harvesting soon, so we need it up and running to drag the baler." The two left the loft, bringing the disk and box with them. They set the disk in the box and placed it atop the tool-chest. John got back on the role cart and slid under the tractor while Clark effortlessly lifted the tractor and moved it around as his father directed.

They didn't know that the new symbols represented a change in their whole existence, and that life as they new it, was about to be blown out of the water in ways they'd never even dreamed of.

9879789797979


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing except the idea of how to put these worlds together.

I've seen several x-overs recently of these, and have been inspired to write my own. It's not just Stargate/Smallville, as I'll be mixing my Superman references. Pete never left, Lana and Clark never got together.

For reference, anything in fancy brackets like these is Go'auld/ancient Egyptian/Abadonian. Anything in reverse alligator like this is Kryptonian, and anything in normal alligator's is any other language like this 

987987987987987

"So did you ever find out who turned off the system before the search finished, Sam?" Daniel asked as he took his normal seat in the military astrophycisyst's office. He was fiddling with a cliboard which had several files clamped in place.

"Yeah, one of the new recruits thought they'd help me out by shutting down the system for some reason. I guess the 'unlimited' budget didn't click and he thought he could save the power or something. I've warned him not to turn anything off without asking for permission first and Jack chewed him out too, so I think he won't have any more problems." Sam said, taking a sip of her coffee. Everyone on the base knew that Daniel made the best and new the best places to go, so when they'd needed a coffee run earlier, she'd volunteered Daniel to get them some decent brew. There was coffee on base, but she suspected it would make a better breeding environment for Go'auld then a beverage for humans.

"What do you have there?" she asked about the clipboard.

Daniel looked puzzled for a moment then it clicked. "Oh. I found this doing some research lately. I found some intersting corrolations between the symbols on the disk and on the recorder with some found in a Native American cave in Kansas. Some of the symbols have been translated by a Dr. Virgil Swan. He's some kind of billionaire recluse with an obsession on astronomy and ancient cultures. He really seems to know his stuff. Not a lot of archeology, but a lot of anthropological work."

Sam frowned. She'd heard the name before, during the course of her studies. Some of his earlier works were used as textbooks for the early astronomy classes at MIT. She hadn't known he'd had an interest in ancient cultures though, and if Daniel said he knew his stuff, then he had to be better then most of the people working in the field. He'd become a recluse several years earlier after a riding accident paralized him below the neck. It was about that time that he started putting out a branch of new mathematics so advanced, people still hadn't caught up ten years later. It had been used to help program some of the XO3's systems in order to increase security.

"Maybe we should try and talk to him. I don't know if it would be possible, but we should see about getting both his notes and sending a team to those caves you mentioned. What's the nearest town?"

Daniel looked at the file, making sure he didn't make a mistake. "Says here it's a Smallville. The natives of the area were the Kawatche. It seems that Luthor Corp had purchased the caves and tried excavating them, but a local heritage group forced an injuction against any type of drilling or excavating. They're only allowing still images to be taken of the cave drawings with the symbols, no video and no sampling."

"Smallville? Smallville... Why does that sounds so familliar?" Sam asked herself.

"Probably because its the site of not one but two of the largest meteor showers to hit the continental US. The first one was just about 14 years ago, and the second one happened a few months ago. Several deaths both times, but mostly property damage." Jack answered as he entered the office, taking a moment to grab the coffee Daniel had brought him. Tealc followed behind the colonel, taking his large latte and a donut from the box.

Jack frowned as his younger teammates stared at him in surprise. He sighed as he realised that this was a time his cover was acting against him. "Interest and degree in astronomy, remember? I always look up interesting stuff about meteor showers. In fact, there are rumors that some of the population of Smallville were altered by some special kind of rock that fell with the meteors. There's been studies on the so called meteor rocks, but nothing conclusive. Weird things seem to happen in Smallville, unexplained deaths, and people suddenly able to do things no one else can do. There was a bit of a push to have the area quarantined and the people tested, but no one wanted to fund it. I think some private corporation took up the slack, though they promised to share any findings."

"Shall we be visitting this Smallville, O'Neill?" Tealc asked, having followed the conversation taken up by the colonel when they arrived.

Jack turned to Sam and Daniel. "Well kids, what do you think? I heard the name Swan being muttered, so I'm guessing you have some leads on that doohickey we found."

"Well, it seems that Dr. Swan has been working on translating a language that looks remarkably like the one we just discovered, sir. He's working on some unknown source material, and some cave paintings from a cave near the town of Smallville, in Kansas." Sam replied, taking a plain honey dipped donut. "So we can either go to Swan and try and get either his help or his notes, or we could skip him altogether and head to Kansas and the caves and try and work on this ourselves."

"What's the chance that talking to Swan would be easy and hassle free?" Jack asked.

"Zero to none. He doesn't talk to anyone but a handful of assistants or investors, and it might take weeks to get an appointment even if he agreed to meet with us. It's much easier just to bypass him, or send a secondary group to him, while we go on to Kansas and try and work this out ourselves. When Dad gets the message, he can either contact or meet us there."

"I'm guessing you aren't thinking short term project for this?" the colonel asked.

Daniel and Sam exchanged glances. "I'm not sure, Jack. We are talking of a language completely unrelated to any thing we've encountered before. It seems as much a new type of math as it is a language. There's a reason I'm a linguist and not a mathematician, Jack. I just can't get much further without the help of some heavy duty mathemeticians."

"What about Sam, can't she help?" Jack asked.

"Sir, I can handle the basics, but the type of math this is is beyond my level. I'm an astrophysicist. I can calculate planetary trajectory and locations, but this . . . this is a whole different type of math."

"Give it to me in terms I can use to explain to the brass why we might need to try and recruit a whole new specialty team." Jack stated, a little lost in the technical details.

Sam thought for a moment. "It's like the difference hockey and football, sir. In many ways they are similar and some of the strategies in one could be used or adapted to the other, but they aren't exactly equal. They both use the same basics for safety: helmet, shoulder pads, etc... but they are used differently. It's the same with this. I have the basic foundations to understand this, but the way I've been taught to use those foundations is completely different from what a theoretical mathematician like Swan and others are taught."

Jack sighed, understanding what his xo was trying to say. "I'll pass it to Hammond and see what he thinks. I don't know if we could afford to hire a big name in the math field, but we should be able to find someone we can clear to work with us on this."

97987987987987987

Clark was getting anxious for the weekend. He'd done a quick run round the farm, at above normal speeds, but still not his full speed. His father had followed and noted any stumbles or pauses as Clark located the remaining meteor rock fragments in the most direct means possible. Luckily, there were only small pieces left, and they weren't as powerful as their larger or more refined cousins. After they'd done that, he'd taken a shower and sat down for supper. There was a tarp covering the large hole in the roof, and the food was takeout from the local diner. He planned on sleeping on the couch in the loft tonight, since it wasn't safe to head upstairs, and his parents would be camping out in the remains of the living room.

He flipped the key over in his fingers while staring out at the stars, wondering which one had been his original home. Or if the light from it had reached Earth yet. He knew nothing about the world of his birth, except that the image of his father kept trying to force him into being something that felt wrong. That there was something not quite right about the messages and the 'destiny' that Jor-El kept trying to force on him. As though it wasn't what he was really here for, and that feeling helped him continue to fight against the programming of the caves. He was on Earth for a reason, and something about the Jor-El he'd encountered was conflicting with the idea that a man had loved his son enough to send him in that small craft to a new world on a hope that he would survive. After experiencing some memories of Jor-El's time on earth and meeting with Granpa Kent, he doubted it was an accident that Hiram Kent's son had been the one to find and raise him.

No that spoke of a person wanting the best, most loving family experience for their child and that conflicted with the experiences he'd been through because of the cave Jor-El's manipulation of events. Some thing else was going on, something more then a man trying to ensure the continuation of his people's legacy by forcing a nearly cruel personality to emerge in the body of his child. He didn't feel any connection to the Jor-El they'd experienced through the caves or stones and other Kryptonian devices left on Earth. The only time he'd ever really connected to Jor-El on an emotional and mental level was during those flashbacks caused by the memory device.

He sighed and decided to distract himself by finishing some of the summer school work he'd had to take in order to be able to apply for the 2nd semester at Met U. He hadn't taken enough English or media courses to apply for a Journalism scholarship. So he was forced to take make up courses over the summer, which he was really only able to accomplish thanks to his special abilities making it much faster to do his chores and work at the farm. The most recent meteor shower had slowed even him down, and he was now nearly a week behind in the classes he was taking.

He finished as quickly as he could, slowed only by the fact that while he could shift his mind into superspeed, it didn't mean he could understand or decifer the meaning of an author's work faster then a normal person. It was why he'd always hated English courses, even if his mind was able to learn the rules of grammar quickly, it didn't translate into dissecting hidden meanings behind what was said. It's why he'd liked math. He could work through the steps and get an answer, and it would be a fact, not just a belief of what the person who made the question.

Once he finished the work, he decided to go for a run to the caves to see if anything there had changed as well. He glanced towards the house and focused his special vision to see if his parents were up, only to hastily look away as a blush burned his face. The only good thing was that they would be too occupied to notice that he'd gone, though he wished he'd never seen what they'd chosen to keep themselves occupied since the TV had been destroy when the rock crashed into the house. He closed up his books and changed into a pair of fresh jeans and plaid sweater over a blue tshirt then leapt out the window, easily landing after the twenty foot drop as though it was a normal step. He shifted into hyper speed and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing except the idea of how to put these worlds together.

I've seen several x-overs recently of these, and have been inspired to write my own. It's not just Stargate/Smallville, as I'll be mixing my Superman references. Pete never left, Lana and Clark never got together.

For reference, anything in fancy brackets like these is Go'auld/ancient Egyptian/Abadonian. Anything in reverse alligator like this is Kryptonian, and anything in normal alligator's is any other language like this 

98798798798798

Daniel and Sam were frustrated. After they'd discussed their options, they'd taken a shot at contact Swan directly anyway, only to learn that the man had recently passed away due to complications caused by his paralisyze. His succesor at the Foundation refused to help them the second they learned that Sam was military. The woman had claimed that Swan was strongly anti-militant and would have refused helping them, but that if Daniel had come to see him, in person, by himself with no mention of military involvement, then Swan would have gladly met with the young archeologist, having looked on his own into the claims made by Daniel for his doctoral thesis and the now infamous lecture on his beliefs in the age and construction of the Egyptian Pyramids.

Word had come from the Tok'ra that Jacob and Selmak were on a mission and could not go to Earth for something as mundane as a translation, but that they could send the device and texts to them and they would send back the results to the SGC if any were made. Their offer was declined, and Jack was pleased that no one had mentioned what they wanted translated or any info from the recorder. He was getting tired of the lack of co-operation from the Tok'ra, who never seemed willing to share anything they found with the SGC, while they constantly demanded to know everything that the SGC discovered.

Tealc had gone to Chulak and then to the Land of Light to visit the free Jaffa, and was due back anymoment with news. After he returned and debriefed, they would head up to the airbase and take a flight to Ft. Myerson, the nearest base to Smallville, where they'd hop into a typically military nondescript SUV and drive to the rural community. They would take only small firearms and one ZAT, but none of their heavier arms, though they would remain in contact with both the SGC and Myerson should they require backup. SG's 2 and 3 would accompany them to Myerson and conduct a field recon exercise with some of the troops there to cut down on travel time for the backup.

"So Tealc should be back anytime. He's due for 1200h, but there might be some delay if everything went well. If he is going to be late, then he was going to call in anyway." Jack stated as he fiddled with the Rubix Cube he'd recently purchased. His feet were up on Sam's desk as Sam and Daniel worked on the device and texts at the workbench.

Sam sighed in frustration and set down the scanner she'd been running over the crumbling pages of the documents. Daniel was transcribing all the characters from both the device and text into a program on his laptop and trying to match them against the symbols in the Kewatche caves. There were already several matches from the three sources and Sam was scanning in the lines of text from the document, which was mostly in Goauld, but contained large samples of writing that fit the Kryptonian samples they'd collected. The Goauld portions were simple fleet statistics and reports on various actions they'd taken to attempt to conquer the Kryptonian system.

"What time are we scheduled to fly out to Myerson, sir?" Carter asked moving away from the workbench and grabbing a cup of stale coffee. She swallowed the thickening liquid with a sour grimace, but didn't want to make a run to the mess or one of the town shops for something less lethal. It might not be tasty, but it was caffeine, and that was all that mattered at the moment. She'd been up most of the night working on the dialing computers which had developped a glitch. It hadn't been major, but if they had let it slide, then there was the possibility of a more serious problem later.

"1330h, depending on the length of the debriefing from Tealc. If it goes longer, Sg2 and 3 will go ahead of us, and we'll fly out in a copter later tonight. Hopefully Bra'tac will know something about these criptanesean guys." He finished the cube and sighed. 'Still too easy, gonna have to try the master level ones now' he thought to himself. Seeing that Sam and Daniel weren't paying attention, he scrambled the cube and tried to make it look like he was struggling with it.

"So I have time to go home, shower and change? Or do I have to be here for the meeting?" Sam asked.

Jack shrugged. "I saw that you signed back in last night, so I guess you should head home, clean up and get back for 1400h. Even if Tealc is on time, you can read the report on the debriefing on the flight over to Myerson. I'll let the General know if he asks, but I don't doubt that he knows already. Danny, you want to take a break and head home too? Might be some books or rocks you might need to bring along."

Daniel shrugged. "Not from home, but I think I'll grab a bite to eat. So far I've matched 16 separate symbols, but there's some slight nuances in their designs so I think they might change their written meaning depending on their context and positioning."

"And that means what exactly?" Jack asked.

"Well in one sentence this symbol, might mean something like 'invaders' because it's describing a hostile force, but in another, the same symbol could simply mean 'unknown being' or 'stranger'." Daniel shook his head. "Of course, I'm just using those as examples since I don't know what any of these actually mean yet. Just trying to give you a guide to how this language seems to work."

"I'll take your word on it, Danny. Now, go to the mess, and grab a bite. I'll go let teh general know what's happening and see if Tealc called in." Jack left the fnished cube on the table, and went to talk to their CO while Daniel finished a few more words before putting down the pen and brush and leaving to grab a sandwich or two from the mess. If he was lucky, no one else would be around and he could eat in peace.

898988989

Clark slowly woke to a gentle prodding on his side. He blinked and turned his head to face his mother, a little surprised to see their faces at the same level. "Mom? I didn't sleep in did I?"

Martha sighed, placing the baseball bat she'd been smacking her son with behind her back. His invulnerability was sometimes and inconvenience to frazzled parents. "Uh, no honey, but um. Everything okay, Clark?"

Clark frowned. His mother was worried about something. Enough that she'd had to wake him with the bat again. He was just gald she'd switch to the aluminum instead of the wooden ones. They'd gone through ten bats this way before his father could convince her that sometimes, tradition had to be changed to adapt to modern time and technology. Which was odd since it was usually her trying to convince him of that in regards to the farm equipment. "Sure, no problems. Just looking forward to going to see Dr. Swan today."

"Son, the reason we ask is, well. Uh, Martha?" John Kent was leaning against the door frame, looking a little puzzled.

"Clark, I want you to slowly turn your head and look down." Marthaa said.

Clark blinked again and did as his mother wanted, slowly turning his gaze to his pillow. He frowned and then his eyes widdened in shock as he realized that his pillow was soem three or four feet below him on the bed. He reached down with one hand just to confirm that there was empty space beneath him and gulped deeply, turning to face his parents. "Mom?"

"Honey, Don't Panic. Stay calm and don't tense up. We don't know-" Martha didn't get to finish as Clark started hyperventilating and with a final squeaked "Mom?" fell down onto the bed, once again breaking the frame.

Martha sighed and helped her son out fo the wreckage of his bed._ And we just made the room livable again. Oh well, Clark's worth the hassle._ "So it's happening again?" she asked gently. They'd managed to finally make at least a part of the upper floor livable the evening before after Clark returned from his trip. They had started with Clark's room and putting up the roof first.

Clark sighed as he looked down at the destroyed bed. "That's the third time that I break a bed this way. Why does this keep happening?"

"Well son, maybe it's just another ability starting up. Kal-El could fly, and maybe you're starting to remember how and it's coming out in your sleep." Johnathon remarked quietly, not wanting to scare his son.

Clark sighed. "When is it going to stop? What else am I going to find out that I can do and how many more times am I going to get away with NOT hurting any one when one of these new powers shows up. I've been so lucky so far that I didn't burn any one with the heat vision, or accidental break any bones while I started growing REALLY strong. Or breathe too strong and freeze someone solid."

"Son, no matter what happens, we love you, and we know that if something happens and you do accidentally hurt someone, we'll always be there for you. Nothing can ever make us stop loving you, son." Johnathan stated as he threw his arms around his boy, internally marvelling at how tall and strong his son was growing.

Clark sighed and pulled on a shirt, looking back at the bed. "Want me to clear this up?"

"Right now, why don't you head down and do your chores then take a shower. You should probably drive over to Metropolis today, just in case. Maybe Pete can go with you and you can have a day of it." Martha suggested. "As for this, "she waved at the bed. "Your father and I will clear the frame, but this is the last one. The box spring and mattress are just going to have to rest on the floor. Take the key with you. Did you take pictures of the cave walls when you snuck over there the other day? If so, bring the camera. Dr. Swan will be able to analyze them and see if there's any big changes or small ones you might have missed."

Clark sighed. Was it just his, or did all mothers know their kids so well. "I didn't bring a camera. But after my chores, I'll grab Pete, see what he's doing, and then we'll stop at the caves and get some pictures. Seems his trip to Wichita was put off because of another disagreement between his parents. I'm just so glad that Lex got rid of all those guards and that there's just the sign in gate now. It was hard sneaking around the caves with all of Lionel's goons and scientists there all the time."

"Just be careful, Clark. As helpful as Dr. Swan has been, he still has't explained his full reasons for helping you yet. I have a feeling that he wants something from you. Something that only you can give him or get for him, which means he needs you abilities and anyone who needs something so . . . exotic usually needs them for a less then altruistic reason."

Clark rolled his eyes at his father's contiued paranoia. As far as he was concerned, the only person out to get him was Lionel Luther. "I'll be careful, Dad. I just want to know if he's managed to decifer any more of the Kryptonian language and if he knows what the changes on the disk mean."

"You should hurry then. Even as fast as you are, you can't hurry some of the chores. I'd hate to see how Betsy would react to you trying to milk her at superspeed." Martha stated, shooing her son on his way.

Clark chuckled. No matter how tense things could be for them, the love of his parents always found a way to brighten the day. "I'll be done in 30 minutes." he promised, mentally going over what needed to be done that morning. There were some fence posts to fix, and a few loose shingles on the barn and the chicken coop, and of course the milking, but everything else could be done later. He nodded to his father and zipped down the stairs and out of the house, pulling on clothing as he moved.

98798797

"So T, any news?" Jack asked as the large Jaffa warrior stepped off the ramp from the Stargate.

"Indeed, Colonel O'Neill. I have spoken with Master Bra'tac. Unfortunately, he was unable to return with me as he was needed to lead a mission against a minor System Lord. But he did explain how to find information on these Kryptonians and provided me with a destination for an ancient Go'auld planet where a natural disaster forced the Go'auld to abandon the planet. He says that as a young warrior he was brought to that planet by his trainer and shown records of battles of Go'auld ships against a race known by that name. It was there that he first began to doubt that the Go'auld were gods, as the records clearly showed both indidual beings destroying vessels and armies of Jaffa without injury, as well as vessels the size of a deathglider that were able to fire through the hulls of even a mothership."

Jack nodded. "That will wait. Or we can send a few of the other teams to gather the recorders and bring them here. After the debriefing, we're off to Kansas. Hopefully, Aunt M and Toto don't mind the company."

9789798


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing except the idea of how to put these worlds together.

I've seen several x-overs recently of these, and have been inspired to write my own. It's not just Stargate/Smallville, as I'll be mixing my Superman references. Pete never left, Lana and Clark never got together(dated a bit, but never got together).

For reference, anything in fancy brackets like these is Go'auld/ancient Egyptian/Abydonian. Anything in reverse alligator like this is Kryptonian, and anything in normal alligator's is any other language like this 

9879879879879

Jack groaned as he stepped into the compact jeep that they were being loaned by the motor pool. It was hardly large enough for Sam, never mind him or Tealc. And Danny was having to scrunch down and nearly fold himself in half in the back seat. Sam was driving because she was the only one who would fit behind the wheel.

"It's a perfectly serviceable machine, sir." Carter stated, ignoring the rash of irritation that surged in her at her CO's continued complaints. And that she could almost steer with her chest. "There's nothing wrong, it has a decently powerful engine, and 4wheel drive. AC, CD player, and a GPS. I don't see your problem with it. Sure, it's not the biggest thing in the world, but the motor pool was one of the first places hit with the cut backs in funding to non-essentials in the army. And bases like Myerson were the hardest hit by those cuts since they are so far inland."

"Carter, this thing is like one of those toys for kids with the four of us in it. Tealc takes up the back seat himself, Danny's practically bet in half- geeze sus Danny, I didn't know you were that flexible!-, and I'm practically sitting on your lap here. Couldn't they have spared something a little more . . . dignifying or something? Maybe a Subaru or a Jeep instead of this ... what is this thing anyway? An Austin Mini?"

"I believe it is a Geo Tracker, ColonelO'Neill. And I must admit, I find it somewhat . . . discomforting trying to enter and seat myself in this vehicle, Lt.Carter." Tealc stated in his deep voice, an unusual flare of emotion in his normally stoic voice.

"I have to go with Jack and Tealc, Sam. I didn't know I was this flexible myself, and it's not something I want to do often. Look, if the army isn't able to get us a decent vehicle, why don't we stop at a rental place and get our own. I'll pay." Daniel offered, trying to shift his knees so they didn't knock his glasses off.

Sam sighed. Truth be told, she wasn't overly fond of the little tracker herself, but someone had to be devil's advocate. And she knew that Jack wouldn't do it, and Tealc didn't understand how yet, so it was left to her. Besides, this way, with her extolling the virtues of the admittedly small vehicle, they three of them could guilt Daniel into springing for a rental on his dime. Lord knows, that after being drafted into helping file the latest budget reports and seeing Daniel's pay grade in the mid six digits compared to the relatively modest pay for herself and Jack, the archaeologist could well afford the measly $500 rental fee for a decent vehicle. That was why she'd picked this out of the lot when they'd passed by on the way to the base commander's office for the official exchange of orders. Guilt him enough, and they might get him to spring for a Escalade or maybe even an H2. Especially after all the teasing Jack had thrown his way over the past two weeks.

"Fine. Let's go ask to use a phone book and call the nearest rental place. Maybe they have an old Bronco or something." she said, letting a little frustration show in her voice.

Daniel gratefully got out of the tiny vehicle, having to basically slide out one leg at a time before getting the rest of his lanky frame out of the trap. He winced as Tealc grunted while trying to shift his frame out of the small door frame. Daniel wasn't fooled though as he saw the grin Jack and Sam exchanged. He knew that the base had to have some decent vehicles on site, and if nothing else, they could have taken military issue jeep or SUV. He withheld a grin as he played along, giving the rental place his credit card and insurance info, opting to take all the extra insurance they offered, knowing the luck SG1 had on missions.

His friends had recently learned of his admittedly much higher pay then their own, and had begun a subtle(as subtle as a grenade going off in an ammo dump) campaign of teasing and needling him about the money. This whole scene with the Tracker was another jab at his supposed hidden wealth. He didn't mind paying, since he knew that he could file it as part of his expense report, which they hadn't learned of and which on a decent Earth-side mission was equal to about half their yearly pay.

Okay, sure, he was well paid, but most of the money was spent purchasing artifacts and texts to aid in doing his job. The military couldn't be seen purchasing certain artifacts as it would raise questions, so they'd given him the means to make those required purchases for them. Jack would faint to learn that some of the 'rocks' and 'dusty old books' in Daniel's office had cost as much as Jack's house. One or two of them had cost enough to pay the SGC salary budget for the next ten years. Experts in ancient languages and cultures were hard to find, and those willing to work with him and keep an open mind were even harder to find. And that meant they were in much demand and could command high salaries wherever they went. The same went for the computer specialists and other technical civilian staff.

Waiting by the base entrance for the freshly ordered SUV to arrive, Daniel took out his latest find, an ancient text detailing a battle between godlike beings who were said to be stronger then any hundred men, able to fly and shoot flame from their eyes, and not even the sharpest or strongest iron could cut their skin. Taking into account a degree of exaggeration by the storyteller, it sounded a great deal like the abilities displayed by the man, Yan-Or, and his fellow Kryptonians against the Go'auld. The question was why were the two fighting?

Twenty minutes later, two vehicles, a nice looking convertible and a dark colored SUV pulled up to Ft. Myerson's gate. The man driving the convertible stepped out and approached the guard, seeming a little nervous as he took in the site of the armed guards. "Uh, excuse me, sir, but I'm from Kansas Rentals, I have a Ford SUV here for a Dr. Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel put the book away and moved over. "Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson. Are you Dave? We spoke on the phone. So where do I sign?"

Dave handed over the folder, which contained the rental and insurance agreements, as well as the credit card slip. Daniel signed where indicated and showed his card to Dave, who matched it against both the slip and the printout from the conversation. Once everything was verified, Dave motioned for the driver of the SUV, and a petite brunette wearing mechanics coveralls stepped out. She handed the keys to Daniel with an appreciative smile and glance, before hopping into the convertible's passenger side.

Dave and Daniel shook hand's and Dave then drove off in the convertible, leaving Daniel with the others.

"Key's, Danny." Jack said as he moved towards the vehicle, his duffel bag already hoisted on his back. Sam and Tealc had also grabbed their luggage, each only a small bag, leaving Daniel's three suitcases, camera bag, and laptop sitting on the pavement.

"I don't think so Jack." Daniel said, using the remote to unlock the doors and open the rear hatch. "I'm paying for this thing, so I'm driving."

Jack and Sam both pouted, eager to be behind the wheel of the new machine. Tealc simply nodded and placed his bag in the back before moving to help Daniel who was now struggling to gather his own.

"I believe the term is 'shotgun'? Tealc called after moving the heavy bags, which he knew to contain books and equipment to help copy and translate the cave drawings. He moved easily into the passenger side front seat, a slight smirk on his face as the Colonel and Lt. stopped arguing over who should sit next to Daniel. The two grudgingly stepped into the back of the vehicle and as soon as they were settle, with Jack poking and prodding everything within reach, Daniel pulled the SUV around, and they headed down the highway towards Smallville, Kansas and the Kewatche caves.

87987979799797977

Clark and Pete returned from Metropolis a little disappointed with the entire trip. First, after reaching the Institute, they'd learned that Dr. Swan had recently died. Dr. Crosby tried to help, but even after Clark drew both the original messages and the alterations, she just wasn't as adept with the language as the now deceased Virgil Swan. She had promised to keep working on it, and had informed Clark that Dr. Swan's will-reading was to be held in three weeks, and his funeral the next weekend. When asked why the delay on the funeral, she had explained that certain legal matters had to be dealt with before they could release the information that Dr. Swan had passed. They had to prepare in order to block any potential hostile takeover's of the Institute, as well as prepare to whether any potential stock drops when news of his death hit.

After learning that, and hearing that he and his parents would need to be at the will-reading, neither Clark nor Pete had felt much like catching either of the two games in town. Even though the Metros were leading the division for the first time in ten years, and the Gulls were opening the playoffs against Seattle that afternoon. So they wandered around downtown Metropolis, stopping often to snack. Occasionally, they would pause to take in a sight as they passed them, but they weren't actively searching for anything. Just killing some time.

Eventually they grew bored and returned to the Institute to get the truck. They started back home at just about the time they would have been eating supper if they'd stayed home. They had made a final stop at a fast food place for some quick, greasy meals and then hit the interstate to begin the two hour trip back to Smallville.

They pulled into the Kent farmstead just as the sun begun setting. The pair gloomily trooped into the house, knowing that Martha would have kept them something from supper.

"Mom, Dad, we're back." Clark called, not knowing where his parents were and not hearing any sounds of work being done. All the EPA trucks were gone, as were the meteor rocks. There was still a lot of damage to the house, but he and his father were 'slowly' fixing it up. It wouldn't do with all the visitors they had to have the place suddenly be fixed overnight. So fat, they'd managed to fix the stairs and his room, and were now working on the 2nd floor's floor/1st floor's ceiling. Once that was done, they'd fix the outside hole, and then make sure everything else was livable. Clark's room had suffered the slightest amount of damage, being the furthest from the actual impact, but they had to remove the hall way side wall in order to prepare for repairing the rest of the floor.

As they entered the kitchen and smelt the still warm odor of a pot roast, Clark moved to the board and spotted a new note. He took it down and moved to set the table, as Pete was taking the pot roast out of the oven. The two moved quietly around the kitchen, setting the table up for their meal. Pete poured them each a tall glass of orange juice, as well as water, and took a container with a salad Martha had prepared out of the fridge while Clark cut slices from the roast and served it onto their plates, adding some of the potatoes and onions that had been in the pan with the roast.

"So what's the note say?" Pete asked as he took his seat. He'd already told his parents that he'd be spending the night at Clark's and wouldn't be home until the next evening. He'd help Clark and Johnathon with the repairs tomorrow.

"Mom and Dad decided after supper to head into town and visit some friends. Then they'd gonna sleep over at Whispering Wind for the night. They're trusting us not to do too much more damage to the house. There's also a list of chores for me to do in the morning, things Dad usually does, but well, he won't be here."

Pete nodded, popping a mix of potato, roast, and onion into his mouth. Once he finished chewing and swallowed, he asked. "So what you wanna do tonight? Party? Invite the girls over?"

Clark sighed. His parents were still leery of trusting him alone at the farm because of the last fiasco. "Not tonight. I though we might head up to the loft and check out some of the old board games. Don't know why, but I've been in the mood for Monopoly, or maybe some Clue lately."

Pete laughed. "Probably because you've been hanging out with moneybag's over there who plays life-scale monopoly on a daily basis, and with all the meteor freaks around, you've been playing detective and hero rolled into one."

Clark laughed. "I guess that's it. Well, if that doesn't work, we can go into town and stop by the Talon, see what everyone else is doing."

Pete grinned, stabbing another piece of roast onto his plate. "I think some of the guys were gonna head over to the gym for a pick me up game. They invited us to join, but I wasn't sure when we'd be back. Or I know that the swim team is having a meet this weekend and we can go cheer them on."

Clark laughed again. "You just want to see Ellie Jensen in her suit again."

Pete wriggled his eyebrows. "Can you blame me? The girl is smoking hot, bro'. "

"There's more to a relationship than how hot a girl is in a wetsuit, Pete." Clark stated.

"So says the guy who used his telescope to spy on the girl next door until he grew able to see through walls and started peeking on the girls in the change room."

Clark blushed as the memory of several early accidents with his Xray vision flashed through his mind. "I never did that on purpose! I didn't even know what was happening."

Pete chuckled, finished his salad. The roast was nearly bare now, and the salad demolished. "I know, I know. Still, Ellie is one hell of a fine looking girl. So are most of the team. Might be fun to go cheer em on."

Clark chuckled and stood, grabbing the dirty dishes and heading towards the sink while Pete put away the left overs in the fridge. "Let's just head over to the pick up game. Play a little two on two for twenty bucks."

Pete cocked an eyebrow. "With a little special help?"

Clark paused, then shrugged. He was adept enough now at using his speed and strength to gain that little extra that could be attributed to pure talent or lots of practice and the hours of farm work. "A very little, but only in two on two. If they want three on two, we'll just have to wing it."

Pete grinned as he wiped the table while Clark washed the dishes at a faster then human pace. "Mike and Jim are going to be there. They've been bragging about winning some 2 on 2 tournament in Allenville a few weeks ago. Says they won about a grand. I'll cover a few games if you want to try and bring down their egos a bit."

Clark grinned but shook his head, not sure he wanted to use his abilities in order to cheat someone out of money they'd earned fairly. "I'm not sure, Pete. Mike and Jim are good, and if they did win that tournament, then they earned their money."

Pete gave a sly glance as Clark grabbed his jacket from the hook by the door. "Mike's been saying he's going to use his portion to try and impress Lana. He's asked her out and she's agreed to go."

Clark paused. He still had mixed feelings about the brunette even after their last and final breakup. He'd thought they'd be together forever, but things were too difficult between them. He knew that she would never understand if he told her the truth about himself, and he didn't think it fair to her to lie about himself any more. And she had known that he was hiding something and wasn't willing to live with not knowing what he wasn't telling her. She wanted to be a full partner in his life, and couldn't understand why he wasn't willing to share those hidden parts with her. She had suspicions about what he was hiding but could never get him to open up and tell her the truth. So they had broken up, and though they would always have strong feelings for each other, and be close friends, there would never be anything more between them than that.

Still, Mike was something of a player, and his reputation from school wasn't very good when it came to how he treated his dates. "Well... I guess one time won't hurt. But I draw the limit at $200. And we have to loose a few so that they don't get suspicious."

Pete grinned. He knew that Clark and Lana were splitsville, but that didn't mean that either was ready yet to see the other move on, and Pete also knew that Clark was aware of Mike's rep among the girls at school. "Let's do this bro' ."

7897987987

"So what's the name of the place we're gonna be staying?" Jack asked as Daniel followed the highway towards Smallville. From the signs, they would be in downtown Smallville in about another 40 minutes or so at the rate Daniel was driving.

"It's called the Whispering Wind. I booked us what they called a Family Suite. Two rooms, one with 2 twins, and the other a king. There's also a kitchenette unit, full shower and separate bathtub in the bath room, and a living room. It has DSL, Cable, and Satellite internet hookups in the rooms for me and Sam, and Satellite and DVD/VCR for the TV for you and Tealc. The woman I spoke to also mentioned they have a rental place at the hotel for off road vehicles. You know, Quad bikes, motocross and things like that. It also has a small convenience store in the lobby. The couch in the living room opens up into a full size bed. No pool, but there is a sauna/jacuzzi exercise area which includes supervised weight room open from 5am to 9am and again from 6pm to 10pm. They have a restaurant and room service, or we can pick up some things on our own and cook for ourselves." Daniel stated as he carefully passed a slow moving 80's style Civic. He might not be the road warrior Jack and Sam were, but that didn't mean he liked being stuck going 20 miles below the speed limit either.

Jack snorted. "You seem to have done a lot of work on learning about this place, Danny boy. All we needed was a room to fit the four of us. The rest is just gravy."

Daniel chuckled. "Actually, I booked online. It seems that they have a website, and that Smallville has become something of a tourist trap because of the meteor showers. They have a whole video guided tour of the hotel, showing all the types of rooms and everything they have. They also have a flash image tour, and a slide show for those with low speed connections. It stuck with me since it's one of the best designed sites I've been to in a long time. Has all the info you could want, and even gives credit to some of the other nearby places. They are a little higher priced then others, but they are much more modern then the other two places in town, and the three between them and the nearest other communities."

"So how'd you get the General to agree to pay for the higher place? They usually give us the cheapest place available." Sam stated, reading through a file she'd brought.

"Actually, I put it on Jack's MC. I figured he wouldn't mind since the three of you would be cheating me into renting a decent car when we reached the base."

Jack swore. "My MC? Damn it Danny, that's my emergency card. I never use the thing except for emergencies. How'd you even get the damn number? It's been in my wallet for years without being used since I wrecked my truck during that year you were on Abydos."

Daniel shrugged. "Remember that time you were stuck on the other side of the Gate for a few months? Someone had to go through your finances."

Jack sighed. he knew he'd deserved it for how hard he'd been pushing Daniel about his pay. "Fine, fine. Though the MC people are gonna wonder what the hell is going on."

"DanielJackson, have you determined how we shall be assigning the sleeping rotation?" Tealc asked.

"Well, I figured Sam could get the room with the King bed, and two of us could share the room with the twins. I don't mind taking the pull-out. Compared to some of the places I've slept in the field, it will be a godsend."

Tealc cocked his head. "DanielJackson, I require less sleep then the Tauri. I suggest that yourself and ColonelO'Neill share the room with the twins, and I shall remain in the general area under Kel-no-reem. Will we be posting a watch during the rest cycle?"

Jack shook his head, placing the Rubix Cube he'd been fiddling with on the dashboard. "I don't think we'll need one here, Tealc. Somehow, I doubt we'll have any need to defend ourselves in a place called Smallville. With a name like that, what kind of danger could there be?"

987979798797979

AN

Just had to end it there. Next Chapter, SG1 meets John and Martha Kent, while Clark gives a friendly warning to a former schoolmate.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing except the idea of how to put these worlds together.

I've seen several x-overs recently of these, and have been inspired to write my own. It's not just Stargate/Smallville, as I'll be mixing my Superman references. Pete never left, Lana and Clark never got together(dated a bit, but never got together).

For reference, anything in fancy brackets like these is Go'auld/ancient Egyptian/Abydonian. Anything in reverse alligator like this is Kryptonian, and anything in normal alligator's is any other language like this 

okay, someone asked why I wrote that Clark and Lana dated, when I'd previous mentioned in AN that they never got together. I wasn't clear enough on what I meant, so I'm sorry. They did date, but never got together after Lana's return from Paris, which still happened. Only no jason Teague, and no stones or witches. Lois has been around, but not quite as much as in the series. I might include later Barry(Flash), AC(aquaman) and If I get really inspired and feel I can do a good job with him, I might add Martian Manhunter and possibly Bruce Wayne in a cameo.

78978978978978978978978978978978978

Daniel sighed as he watched Jack flop onto one of the beds in the room of the suite they had rented. The older man had found that one of the set of controls in the back seat was for the radio, and he and Sam had engaged in what they'd termed Station Wars, switching radio stations constantly in an attempt to control what was being played. It had become a three way war when Teal'c had jumped in with the master controls for the CD player. Daniel had finally had to threaten them all with putting in a CD of various lectures he'd attended, which had stopped their fighting and left Teal'c in charge, but it had still given him a pretty bad headache.

"So what do you want to do first, Danny boy?" Jack asked, lifting his face from the pillow.

Daniel blinked as he set down his last bag on the chest at the foot of the bed. "Are you actually asking me what we're going to do, Jack?"

Jack turned over, stiffling a groan from his sore body. He hated such reminders that he was no longer as young and limber as he once was. In his mind he still felt like that same 18 year old who'd signed up with the Air Force to escape a less than happy home and get a chance to get an education while also fullfilling the childhood dream of flight. A lot had happened in the more then 25 years since, most of which he fought desperately to ignore or forget. There were good memories, but those were by far outnumbered by the bad.

"Because this is really your mission, Danny. We're just here to make sure tthat you don't get hurt, kidnapped, release an ancient goauld or get so lost in the caves that you forget everything else."

"Oh." Daniel thought as he put away his clothes into the nearest dresser while opening the chest to store his luggage. There wasn't a closet in the room, but the chest, about twice the size of the foot lockers at the base, was more then equal to the task of storing his bags and extra equipment. He left out the laptop and a few of the most potentially helpful texts. "Well, first, I'm gonna take a shower and then I think we should head down to the restaurant for supper. We can ask around a bit to see if anyone would be willing to help us explore the caves and possibly direct us to Clark Kent or Pete Ross, the two boys who rediscovered them a few years ago. We can head to the caves in the morning and spend the day capturing everything on camera."

Jack snorted as he moved off the bed, grabbing his duffel bag, opening the chest, and dumping the clothes inside. He then took out the small box containing the ammo for the guns that were in Sam's bag. Teal'c was carrying a couple of zats, while Sam had their handguns. They had 1 P90 disassembled and scattered in various pockets in Sam and Teal'c bag. The two were likely putting it together now. Luckily, the P90 used the same ammo as his and Sam's guns, though Daniel prefered a different caliber handgun. He and Sam were used to the Air Force issue 9mm Baretta's, but Daniel was more comfortable with a .40cal H&K, which was an odd sized caliber, but had less recoil then the Baretta's and was smaller then the Glock's they'd also been offered. This wasn't an offensive mission, after all, and the guns would remain either in the vehicle or in the room, locked and unloaded. There was only two clips for each handgun, and 1 for the P90, but if they left the rifle alone, they had enough to refill each Baretta clip twice for a total of 4 clips per gun. Daniel would only have his two clips, but he could always take one of the zats or switch out with Sam/Jack for their Baretta while they used the zat.

"Sounds good to me, though you'd better hurry or Carter's gonna beat you to the shower." Jack said before gathering the laptop case and books and bringing them out into the common room or the suite where he set them on the desk.

98798798797987

John and Martha were enjoying the night out. It wasn't often they got a chance to splurge like this, but the insurance money from the meteor strike had come through and was more then they had needed. They'd been able to pay several oustanding bills and still had money to spare for extras. Martha had been making a pot roast for supper when Johnathon surprised her with the news of the reservation at Whispering Wind. She had finished the dinner and left it warming in the oven, knowing that Clark and Pete would finish it between them, if not that night, then the next day as left overs. So instead of her pot roast, they were enjoying May Jones' county winning Pineapple ham. The evening was something of a 2nd honeymoon for them, a chance to relax and enjoy being together without worrying about the troubles that had plagued their lives in recent times.

" -so there we were, ten of us, dressed only in our pads and cleats, helmets covering our most . . . uh. .. prized bodily parts, trying not to look at each other

to keep from breaking out laughing, while explaining to the Dean and the house mother why we were in the women's dorm at that time of night." John finished the tale with a flourish, downing his beer while his eyes tracked his laughing wife's face. They'd been recalling old times at school for a while now, just basking in each other's company and old memories.

"Johnathon! You've never told me that before. Why is this the first time I ever hear about this little adventure?" Martha mock scolded her husband, trying hard to ignore the mental image placed in her mind by the story.

John took a last bite of the ham on his plate before asnwering. "Well, the others and I agreed not to mention it until either 25 years had passed or the dean and house mother had died. Yesterday made it 25 years, so It was time." He watched Martha's eyes sparkling in the reflected light and again thanked god that he'd managed to win the love of the angel before him. "So any stories of your own to share?" he asked teasingly.

Martha grinned and was about to answer when a rather odd assortment of people entered the dining room. Four people, 3 men and a women, standing stiffly as they surveyed the packed room. Martha noticed immediately that while none were obviously related (the huge black man and blond woman could not be related to either of the other two men, though there was a possible connection there, but from their mannerisms, she doubted it) they were very comfortable together, as they silently conversed about the lack of room in the hall. May's daughter Beth, who was working as hostess and waitress went over to talk to them and then she too was looking around the room.

Beth's face dropped a bit as she realised that their were no empty tables, but she caught Martha's eye and the red haired woman nodded to the empty seats at the table she was sharing with her husband. John meanwhile had picked up that Martha's attention was elsewhere, and unlike her, he knew immediately why the four people could seem so at ease and comfortable with each other, yet still seem uncomfortable with everyone around them. It had been a long time since his own stint in the military, but the 4 people surveying the hall screamed it to any one who'd dealt with career military. From the way the older man and the blond where looking around like they were superior to every one they saw, he guessed they were either air force or Marines. He'd been in the Rangers himself, but the two of them screamed black ops. The black man stood with near military precision, but John guessed he was foreign military. And the other man, while standing with some of the military bearing, was obviously either newly commissioned or a civilian working for the military.

John's eyes met those of the older man and locked together for a moment. Each read plainly what the other was portraying and with a nod the older man's gaze turned to scan the rest of the room, while John felt a moment's flush, as though he'd been tested and passed. It had been a long time since he'd felt that kind of approval, and though the other man looked about the same age as him, it felt like getting his father's approval.

Beth made her way over, and John was forced to pay attention as she asked if they would mind if the newcomers joined them at their table since it had the only empty seats in the room. John shrugged and gestured that he was fine, and Martha smiled and waved the four over while Beth went to the counter to get menus for them. John and Marth stood when the four reached the table.

John held out his hand, unsurprised when the older man was the first to take it. "I'm Johnathon Kent, and this is my wife Martha. Looks like you four got in just in time. The place is pretty busy tonight."

The older man chuckled while giving John a firm shake. "Jack O'Neill. And we would have been down earlier but Sam and Danny had an arguement about who got to use the shower first." O'Neill indicated the others, who also shook John's hand and introduced themselves. "Thanks for letting us join you. For a while I thought we might have to order take out, and after getting whiff of this place when we checked in, I would have hated to settle for fast food."

"So what brings you all to Smallville at this time of year? The tourist season is over for this year, and you're a bit early for the winter travellers." Martha asked while sipping her cup of tea.

Daniel answered, having gone over the cover story after the shower battles with Sam. "I'm an archeoligist working on a paper on how ancient peoples used the stars and seasons as guides in their everyday life. I am on leave from my position, which is working with the Air Force on translating ancient documents to attempt and get a better view on how to deal with some of the less advanced cultures that still exist in the remote parts of the world. Jack is my CO, and Sam is an astrophyicist who's working with me on the project to corolate ancient methods of dating by celestial events and the changes they had in the people who observed them. Things like comets and meteor showers and the like. Murray is an observer and extra security for field assignments. He's assigned to us from the UN.

I recently came across the works of Dr. Virgil Swan and his take on the Kewatche Indians and their stories of the area, and with the second meteor crash several weeks ago, I decided to take my leave and spend some down time working on my own research. The others had some leave, and having nothing better to do, decided to come with me, since Sam's used to working with me in the field and knows the procedures, and Jack has a pair of doctorates in astrology, though he doesn't like to talk about it."

Johnathon nodded. "The military outlike on scientists and education. 'Less is better'. I know, I felt it myself when I was in the Rangers. Went through a lot of ribbing because of my degree in agriculture."

Jack grinned. "Yeah, well you know, if the troops know how smart you really are, they tend to always look at you for answers in the field instead of thinking for themselves. Had some problems my first few commands because of that, so I started downplaying the degrees so that my people would learn to think for them selves."

Martha turned to Sam. "So you're here to look at the caves then?"

Sam smiled and placed her order with Beth who had returned and was standing nearby. "Well yes, but we're also hoping to get in touch with some of the surviving Kewatche and hear their legends." Sam blinked as something occured to her. "Uh, your name is Kent? Any relation to Clark Kent?"

John and Martha shared an uneasy look, but couldn't think of a way out of the question. "Yes, he's our son. How'd you know about him?"

Daniel sensed that the couple was uneasy with the idea of the military knowing any of the details of their son, so he tried to calm the situation. "I read that it was he and a friend, a Pete Ross, that rediscovered the caves a few years ago. From what I read, they were racing their dirt bikes, and Clark fell through the roof of the main cavern. We were actually hoping to possibly get a chance to talk with them about any impressions they might have had regarding the cave drawings. I understand that Clark has been working with Dr. Swan on translating the drawings and has become interested in the Kewatche legends. I thought I might speak to him, possibly see if he's interested in learning about some other legends and indigenous peoples I've studied. Sadly, less and less people are taking an interest in studying the past, and I was hoping to kindle the flame of Clark's interest into a possible future education and employment opportunity."

Seeing the look cross between the couple, he guessed that they were uneasy with the idea of Clark working with the military, an opinion he himself held in most cases. "Not necessarily with me or the Air Force, but the field of archeology or anthropology in general. Frankly, if we don't get more people in the field, then it's likely to fade away."

"Well, I suppose talking to Clark wouldn't hurt. Lord knows, he needs a little direction in life. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think he's made to spend his life on the farm. He's gonna outgrow the farm, and Smallville, soon, so if you can give him a little guidance, I don't see how that would hurt." Johnathon stated. "Though it's his decision if he wants to talk to you. He's had some pretty bad experiences with the caves recently, after Lionel Luthor bought the land and tried to demolish the cavern system for a luxury office building."

Jack snorted, being well aware of the reputation of the Luthor family. At one point there'd been discussion on whether or not some agency should take steps to contain the damage the senior Luthor was doing to both his competitors and others. There was a file room some where in the Pentagon that was filled with memoes and reports on Luthor's various underworld dealings with both organized crime and unfriendly foreign nations. Sadly, nothing had ever been done, and now Luthercorp had ingratiated itself too finely with the military industrial complex to be removed without serious reprecussions to the responsible party. He would have spoke his derision of the Luthor's but there meal arrived.

"Is there a place we could meet with Clark and possibly Pete? We were planning on heading to the caves tomorrow afternoon for a preliminary scan. They might like to come along." Daniel stated as he sliced a small piece of ham. He and Sam had taken the Pineapple Ham special, while Jack had pork chops with apple sauce, and Teal'c took a T-Bone with Worcheshire.

"Well, Clark was gone to Metropolis today with Pete to speak with Dr. Swan, they should be home soon. I left some chores for Clark to do, and no doubt Pete will lend a hand, so why don't I leave a message on the machine for Clark and Pete to meet you tomorrow, around 1130 at the Talon?"

"Er, I hope you don't mind my asking, but are you here for a special occasion?" Sam asked, realising that if the pair lived nearby there was no reason for them to be staying at the hotel.

Martha smiled at the other woman. "Not really. Our house was badly damaged during the last meteor shower. It was hit by a fairly large meteor and we haven't finished all the repairs yet. And since the fields and cattle were also damaged by the shower, we won't be able to take our usual weekend trip for our anniversary next month, so we decided to take it today. Clark's old enough to look after himself now, and we trust him not to take advantage of our absence. At least, not too badly."

"I'm sorry to hear about the damage. I hope it wasn't too expensive." Jack stated. "My uncle lost his dairy farm because the insurance company refused to honor his claim after a storm damaged his fencing and his herd got loose. I used to spend the summers there, helping out my cousins. Got to make my own kind of cheese." Jack stated proudly.

"Really? I never knew that, Jack." Daniel said. "What happened to it?"

Jack waived his hand. "You mean you've never heard of Monterey Jack cheese, Danny?"

Everyone but Teal'c broke out laughing at Jack's statement, as the Jaffa didn't understand the origin of the humor in Jack's claim.

798798797987987987

"Man, I still can't get over the look on Mike and Jim's face when you pulled that 360 dunk off." Pete stated as he and Clark entered the empty Kent farm house. "Did you use a little 'help' with that?"

Clark grinned as he dropped his jacket on the back of a chair, going to the fridge to take out the remains of the pot roast while Pete grabbed the bread, napkins and a knife. They'd worked up an appetite during their fleecing of the pride of SH's star players. "No, the dunk was all natural, or as even as I could be. It was just before that, I used a touch of speed, a little strength, and some super breath to get to that pass to set me up for the dunk. I think I completely froze Jim in place on that one."

Pete grinned as Clark prepared the sandwiches. He pulled a wad of bills out of his pocket and split them in two even piles, sliding the one pile over to Clark and taking a plate with a pair of prepared sandwiches back to him in the same motion. "Here we go $100 bucks. Man we should have played that last game. It would have been double or nothing. Still, we pushed as much as we could. Don't want any one suspecting anything about you, or me for that matter. It would suck if someone started spreading 'meteor freak' rumors about us. And this way, we're set for rematch when WE agree to it."

Clark grinned, stuffing half a sandwich into his mouth while enjoying his friend's exuberance. He chewed and swallowed before replying. "I didn't even use my powers more then once or twice a game, and even then it was mostly to add a little bit of a . .. show to every thing. I think between us, we could have beat them straight up. Jim wasn't hitting anything outside of the key, and Mike was a little slow on his feet. Maybe it wasn't their day, or they were tired from playing since they got there, but they weren't playing as well as they normally do. And did you notice that they didn't seem to be working together that well? It seemed like Mike was sort of off kilter around Jim."

Pete shook his head and finished the first of his sandwiches. "Man, you didn't hear? Damn, with those ears of your's I'd have thought you'd have heard even before Mike. Dude, Jim came out last week and told Mike he had a crush on him. Mike's been completely freakin' about it, but he's trying to deal. That's why they were at the games today. Trying to see if they could still work together on the court the way they used to. Heck most of the Bball team was there and they kept switching players in and out like it was a practice to see if they could deal with Jim, knowing he's gay. Mike isn't quite as comfortable as he used to be, but he's doing better then he was earlier this week."

Clark sighed. "Now I feel really bad about beating them. If I'd known why they weren't playing so well I'd have never let the betting get as high. I just thought they were tired."

Pete shook his head at his friend's sense of fair play. "Clark, Jim and Mike went into the games knowing that they weren't up to their standards. And I bet you also noticed that the more we played, the harder it was to play them. They just need time to come to grips with Jim's little revealation. That was the whole point of today's games. To get Mike, and the others used to playing knowing that Jim was gay. It's not like he's not a great player or anything, because he is one of the best in the state, it's just that they have to learn to set aside those silly fears and prejuduices about gay athletes. Just like people not so long ago had to get used to playing with blacks and other minorities." Pete glanced at Clark to see if his friend was following his statement.

"Mike and Jim were the best of friends. They did everything together, and now Mike has to learn to deal with knowing that his friend is a little different than what he always thought. That he has thoughts and feelings and needs that are different from Mike's. I can relate a bit, you know. Learning about you was a big shock, and it took a while to learn to cope. That's where Mike and Jim are now. We got past your little secret, and Mike and Jim will deal with their issues. As for feeling bad because we beat them, well that's just something you need to get over. We played better then them and won. You yourself just admitted that you didn't use your powers, and frankly, I don't think it's cheating if you had. After all you'd only be using your own full potential. It's not like you're on steroids or something.

The fact that you limit yourself to what others are capable of doing when you could play a full court game against EVERY NBA team at the same time and win with only a small effort is just part of who you are. You could do any thing you want and no one could stop you, unless they learned about the meteor rocks. Yet you just want to fit in. Clark, winning a game or three against people who aren't up to their normal standards isn't cheating. They knew they were having problems and they still thought they could beat us. Because we never really play. You never played team sports or pretended to be bad or at least average when playing in gym, and they thought that I was too small to be any good. I've dealt with that my whole life. Hell, I made the football team despite my size because the coach couldn't find a real reason to keep me from playing. They took their shot at beating us, and we outplayed them. It's as simple as that."

Clark downed a glass of milk and mulled over Pete's words. With a start, he realized that his friend was right. Using his natural abilities did not mean he was cheating. Sure, he would always need to limit what he showed himself as capable of doing, but that didn't mean he should keep from playing at all. Both Jim and Mike had known they weren't playing too well, and they had underestimate how good Pete and Clark were. He and Pete had won fairly, even with his occasional extra speed or breath to redict an errant pass. He poured a second glass and grinned at his friend, who was slicing more bread. "Come on, let's grab a few more sandwiches and a bag of chips and head up to the loft. You can have the couch, and I'll sleep on the bales. There's enough blankets and Mom put a space heater up there since I've been sleeping there until the house is fixed. I promise not to use my Xray vision to see the cards, if you promise not to stack the deck."

Pete raised an eyebrow in fake shock. "Moi? Cheat? I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Pete, you forget that I was there when you went through that card trick phase. I know you can stack any deck in your favor when you shuffle. And that sometimes you do it without thinking about it. Why do you think I stopped playing poker with you?"

The boys shared a laugh and went out to the loft, just missing the ringing phone and the message left by the senior Kents regarding the newcomers to their sphere of influence.

98798798798798798798798797979797987

AN

kay, got a little preachy there near the end, but I couldn't write myself out of how to explain to Clark that even they they did 'hustle' the others, it was okay because they were aware of their own problems and still didn't consider that Clark and Pete could possibly beat them.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing except the idea of how to put these worlds together.

I've seen several x-overs recently of these, and have been inspired to write my own. It's not just Stargate/Smallville, as I'll be mixing my Superman references. Pete never left, Lana and Clark never got together(dated a bit, but never got together).

For reference, anything in fancy brackets like these is Go'auld/ancient Egyptian/Abydonian. Anything in reverse alligator like this is Kryptonian, and anything in normal alligator's is any other language like this 

Lois has been around, but not quite as much as in the series. I might include later Barry(Flash), AC(Aquaman) and If I get really inspired and feel I can do a good job with him, I might add Martian Manhunter and possibly Bruce Wayne in a cameo.

I couldn't remember Pete's dad's name, so I called him Jerry Ross. I know Pete has a large family, so I've kind of given him a Weasley(from Harry Potter) sized family with him as the youngest of 7 brothers. No sisters. (does he have one in the series? They changed so much of the mythos behind Superman, I'm lost. Plus, I hated it when they cut Pete. He was great!) So his brothers (in order of age) are Jerry Jr(JJ), Jim(James), Matthew(Matty), Andrew(Drew), Randall(Randy), and Mike. In case they are mentioned in this or future chapters. (Only Jerry and Jim have meanings- Jerry Schuster and Jim Siegel who created Superman.)

78978978978978978978978978978978978

Clark woke easily, his eyes snapping open to some unknown sound. He turned his head, and noticed Pete staring at him from the other couch. his eyes closed, and he turned to face into his pillow. He moved the pillow out of the way, and was almost grateful to find that he was again floating above the couch. At least he hadn't turned green or spouted wings or horns or something. Closing his eyes again, he willed himself down to rest on the couch again.

"Damn, Clark, I know you told me you sometimes floated, but I never expected to see it myself. That was pretty cool." Pete stated, as he swung his legs over the edge of the sofa. "Wish I could do that."

Clark chuckled as he threw back the covers and swung himself into a seated position. "You wouldn't think so after paying for the 3 beds that I busted falling when I woke up after banging into the ceiling. Any way, looks a little later then I usually get up. Why don't you head into the house and warm up whatever is left of that roast while I start on the morning chores."

"Any chores I can help with while the roast is warming?" Pete asked, pulling on his shirt and jeans.

"Well, you can milk some of the cows while I'm checking the fence and feeding the rest of the animals." Clark said, going over to the dresser he'd stored some extra clothes and things in. He took out some things to wear after the chores were done and they headed out for the day. He redressed in the stuff he'd worn the previous day, and hurdled over the banister to drop to the floor of the barn. Looking up, he noted Pete shaking his head ruefully. "Well?" he asked of his friend.

"8.6 on the landing, 9.0 on the leap, and 8.4 on the fall itself." Pete stated with a grin as he moved over to the stairs.

"That's it? Come on, the landing had to be at least a 9.2, and the leap was a perfect 10.0. Did you see me plant the hand and cross scissor over?" Clark stated, tossing his friend his keys.

"No style, and too 80's cop drama." Pete stated. He moved over to the stalls that housed the three dairy cows that the Kent's kept. With most of the Kent fields being in bad shape after the 2nd shower, they'd had to sell off most of their cattle. They were getting a fair amount of their value back from the insurance, and once the fields were in decent shape, they'd already made arrangements for a new herd, but they'd only kept 4 of the top line animals. The three cows as breeding stock and for their milk, but also kept their most prolific bull, Ferdinand. He was out in the south field, where the damage had been limited, and only required an boxed off area. "Hello Girls! You're in for a special treat today. You're gonna be milked by the magic hands of Pete Ross." he said while leading the eldest of the three, Clark's old friend Betsy over to the milking station. He'd been here often enough, and he and his brothers had occasionally lent helping hands here and at other nearby farms to earn extra spending cash.

The morning passed quickly, Clark using a little extra speed and strength to get some of the work done faster. After checking the far pastures, he had returned to check on Pete, who was working on Daisy, asked Pete to feed the animals while he checked on Ferdinand. He'd found the bull near the new fenced area, trying to knock the posts down. He had chuckled, attracting the bulls attention. The large male didn't like the intruder in his domain, so he had charged Clark. Feeling playful, he'd let the bull knock him down a few times, before meeting him head on and halting his attacks by the simple expedient of holding the bull in place, chest to chest. The wily old beast had calmed after a few moments, and even allowed Clark to check his hoofs without a fuss, now that he'd shown his dominance over the intruder.

He was checking for burrs in the thick neck mane when he heard Pete calling for him to get back to the farmhouse. He'd gently slapped the bull on one massive shoulder, before racing back at Olympic sprinter speeds. If he'd bothered to time it, he would have seen he'd run a three minute mile.

"What's up, Pete?" he asked as he neared the house, catching the wet towel his friend threw at him.

"Man, your parents called and left a message on the machine. Seems some guy saw the article about us discovering the Kewatche caves, and since he's some kind of archaeologist and language freak, he wants to talk to us about what we saw down there. Your mom didn't seem worried about you talking to him, so there's a good chance he's on the up and up. Your mom mentioned that he did some kind of translation work and some diplomatic stuff with people like those natives in the Amazon, and had been following Swan's work on the cave translation. He took some leave and came here to study them himself."

Clark nodded as he entered the house. He noted that Pete had prepared a few more sandwiches and some juice and was grateful that his friend had thought of it. "So he wants to talk to both of us?"

"Yeah, seems he's gonna go spelunkin' and wants a 'native' guide to the area. More specifically, he wants the pair who found the caves. That means you, and me."

Clark thought for a moment. "Rewind the tape and let's hear the message. Maybe my ears can pick up something in the background that you might have missed."

Pete shrugged and rewound the machine. The message played, and all Clark could here was his father singing in the shower in the background and some faint music in the room. He tried hard not to think about what they might have -or might be going- to do. It was bad enough having to watch them being so openly affectionate in person, his mind couldn't take the horror of being forced to imagine what they might do alone in a hotel room.

"Nothing. Just my dad doing his bad Sinatra shtick in the shower and some music playing in the background." Clark stated. He finished a few sandwiches while thinking. "So, what do you think? Should we meet this Jackson guy?" His mother's message had given the names and descriptions of the four interesting dinner guests they'd had the previous evening. Clark had felt a stirring of interest as his mother mentioned some of the things this Doctor had told them. But he was also worried, because he didn't have the most pleasant track record with the military and military personnel. Though to be fair, those were mostly Army and Marines, and not Airforce.

Pete paused with the glass of juice half way to the table. He reversed his movement and took another drink to help swallow the mouthful of his PB&J sandwich. They'd demolished most of the roast the previous night, and Clark was eating the last of it now. "Well, I don't know. Sounds like it might be fun. From what your mom was saying, he might actually be an interesting guy. Besides, she mentioned that one of the people with him was a woman astrophysicist and Lt. Colonel. That sounds like a woman I want to meet. A woman like that, must be a babe."

Clark snorted at the typical response from his easy going friend. "Do you ever think of anything other then babes and money?"

"Sure, lots of things." Pete stated, striking a mock lecturing pose complete with an imaginary clipboard. "There's cars to _get b_abes, houses to _live _with babes, banks to _store_ money, stunts and sportsto_ impress_ babes, clothes to _buy_ with the _money_ you get from marrying _rich babes. _See, I think of lots of stuff."

Clark broke out laughing as his friend finished his statement with pumped eyebrows and a huge bite of his last sandwich. "Thank god they left the truck then, if we should get to the Talon by noon. Even if we started walking now, it would take you until tonight to get into town."

"Hey, I resent that remark, farmer boy. It's only 25 miles. At most a half hour for someone as fleet of foot as myself. You forget, I was the star of the special teams last season?" Pete pretended to preen and struck a pose as though blocking an invisible tackler.

Clark sighed and wiped his hands. He reached over and clapped Pete on the shoulder. "Pete, this is me your talking to. Clark. The guy who's known you most of your life? I've seen your speed trial rankings on the coach's chart. It took you 4:40 to run the 4-40. And I don't mean seconds."

Pete gave a mock angry snarl and threw a slow punch. Clark exaggerated the movements to dodge the punch, and returned his own slow motion reply. They horsed around for a bit, then cleaned the kitchen. They played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who'd used the shower first while the other straightened up the living room. Pete won easily, knowing well that Clark had stopped using Rock when he'd learned that it was the meteor rocks that made him sick.

987987987987987

"Wakey, wakey, Dr Dan."

The first thing Daniel Jackson saw when he opened his eyes, was the blurry face of Jack O'Neill way to close for comfort. "AHHH!" he squeaked while frantically trying to shove the horrible vision away.

Jack O'Neill easily dodged his friend's flailing arms as he backed away from the prone figure. "Come on, spacemonkey. It's time to get up. Every one else is waiting for you."

Blindly, Daniel reached for his glasses on the night stand and set them in place. He blinked a few times to work the sleep out of his eyes before throwing back the covers and shifting to a seated position, his hands cradling his face, fingers rubbing his temples. "What time is is Jack?"

"Almost 10. Teal'c and Sam went to get a bite downstairs while I volunteered to stay here and wait for sleeping ugly to wake up. That's you by the way, in case you were wondering."

"Hah, hah, Jack. Funny. Did you steal that from Abbot or Costello when you went to one of their shows, old man?"

Jack huffed haughtily at Daniel's comeback, though inside he was smiling. "I'll have you know, spacemonkey, that I'm no were near old enough to remember who those people are." His face took on a vicious smirk. "Unlike some people whose name will remain unmentioned cough-Daniel-cough-cough-Jackson not all of us are trapped in ancient history. Some of us prefer more modern forms of humor."

Daniel shook his head and stood, stretching. He winced at the loud cracks from his spine sounded in the room. He slept better on a firmer surface these days and it always took him a few minutes before he could move comfortably when spending a night on such a soft mattress. "You forget Jack, I've _seen y_our sense of humor. Whoopee cushions, ExLax in coffee -which should be a crime worthy of the death penalty, by the way- pies in the face, and joy buzzers are not exactly up to date standards of comedy."

"Ah come on Danny. It was only one time."

"It was my coffee, Jack. My hard to find, impossible to import, family secret flavored coffee. My $25 a cup coffee that I had to bribe everyone from here to Cairo to get the beans. I had to have it snuck into the country in a sealed package in a barrel of oil in order to get enough beans to make a pot. And You-Put_-EXLAX_ in it!"

"I said I was sorry. I paid you back, didn't I?" Jack stated as he watched his younger friend getting worked up over the ancient history. Well it's ancient to me. That was 6 months ago. And I had more shipped over for him. 

"Money wasn't the issue, Jack. You didn't even know that it wasn't the normal sludge they serve at the base. The issue is you put ExLax in _MY_ coffee a half hour before a meeting with the budget committee. Do you have any idea how it felt when it kicked in? I still haven't spoken to anyone in that department."

Jack grunted as Daniel pulled some clothes out of the trunk. "Okay, so my timing was off that day. Blame it on Apophis. If he hadn't been at P3J-whatever, then we would have returned to base on time, and you would have drank the coffee the day before instead."

Daniel just grunted and moved off to have a shower.

Jack shrugged and moved into the common room where the twin laptops of Daniel and Sam sat already booted and waiting for a user. He logged into the secure line to Cheyenne and rattled off an email for General Hammond. The phone by the desk rang and he picked it up absentmindedly. "Colonel O'Neill here."

A gentle laugh came over the line and he straightened up in the seat. "Forget you aren't in the office, sir?" Carter asked when her laughter trailed off.

Jack shrugged, the grimaced. She can't see that on the phone, dumb ass. he thought to himself before answering her. "Usually, when were on a mission, you or Danny get the phone. Danny's in the shower though, and your calling. I hardly ever answer the phone except on base, or to speak to people calling from the base." There was a moment of awkward silence as he realised how pathetic his life must be if the only people who ever felt the urge to call him were people from work. "Any way, what's up? Danny should be done soon, and then we'll join you downstairs."

"Martha and Johnathan Kent just joined us at the table. Seems they had a late night." There was a hint of mischievous in her voice that he was glad to hear. It had taken her a long time to get comfortable enough to show anything other then a professional mask. The way their first meeting had gone hadn't helped, and he suspected that for the longest time, she'd thought he was a sexist pig. Which couldn't be further from the truth. He'd seen too many woman in combat from the opposing side to think that she was less of a soldier because of her gender. His problem at the time had been that he hadn't known how much field experience a theoretical astrophysicist could have. Of course, he'd hacked her sealed files after that first meeting, and had been impressed by her combat record. She had more flight time in combat situations during the Gulf War then he'd had in the last 15 years. "She mentioned she'd left the message from Clark, and that if they agreed, they'd meet us at the Talon."

Jack chuckled as he logged out of the email system. There'd been nothing important, just the normal back log of minutes from the last few debriefings, and a message from Walter to everyone that Siler was going to be back from leave on Monday and reminding everyone that the next betting pool on the luckless engineer's next injury would be closed on Sunday. "Daniel's gonna love that. He'll probably want to bring the espresso machine and a waitress with us when we get to the caves."

Sam's laugh again travelled over the line. "Sir, they stop serving breakfast here at 1030h. If you and Daniel want anything breakfasty, you'll need to be down soon. They close the kitchen between 1030h and 12000h for cleaned and lunch prep."

Jack heard the sound of the shower dropping out, and spoke as Daniel made his way from the shower to their room. "Danny just got out and is getting dressed. Give us 5 minutes. Order us both the normal breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, coffee. Oh, and orange juice for me as well."

"Way ahead of you, Sir. Teal'c is ordering it right now."

"How'd you work that out, Carter?" he asked, impressed.

"Easy sir, I know what you and Daniel usually take in mess, so I told Teal'c to watch for me to signal and then to order. See you in a few, sir."

"Thanks Carter. Oh, Carter?"

"Yes Sir?"

"This isn't a mission you know. It's okay to call me Jack."

"Yes Si- Yes Jack. But only if you hold off on calling me Carter. If this is a vacation, we should all act like it. Well, as best we can with Daniel around and dragging us on a field trip."

"Sure thing, Car- Sam. Daniel's ready and we're on the way."

798797979797797987

"So how are things with you and Lois going?" Pete asked as he nibbled at his plate containing 3 of the Talon's Homemade cookies. Today's batch was actually three types instead of just the one kind. There was chocolate chip, peanut butter, and oatmeal raisin. Pete and Clark had ordered the 1/2 dozen variety, which included two of each kind. Pete had ordered some fancy new concoction that Clark had never heard of, but the Krypton-transplant had simply ordered a large half-and-half. They were currently waiting the arrival of the visitors, and chatting about idle happenings in town.

Clark sighed. "Pete, how many times do I have to tell you that there is no 'me and Lois' ? She hates me, and I . . .well. I find her annoying and condescending."

Pete shook his head at his friend's steady denial of reality. It seems that the only two people who didn't know that Clark and Lois had it bad for each other were the two people in question. Hell, even Lex Luthor had mentioned it to Pete when they'd been witness to another of the 'non'-couple's lover spats outside the Talon. It as likely the first time a Luthor and Ross agreed on anything since the devil (aka Lionel Luthor) had betrayed the Ross Brother's trust and swindled them out of their land.

"Clark, you know what they say about denial, right?" Pete asked with an exasperated sigh.

Clark snorted. "That it's not just a river in Egypt? Except in this case, that's all there is. I don't like Lois. At best she's a relative of a friend. At worst, she's my nemesis. Sometimes I wonder if _she's_ Sagath and not one of the Luthors."

"That is the dumbest thing I've heard since Dean told Steve that he had the hots for Steve's sister and Steve went nutzoid and put Dean in the hospital for 3 months. And that wasn't what I was saying." Pete added in reference to the over used cliche regard the Egyptian river and it's homonous state of mind. "What I meant was, that denial is not only a stage of grief, it's also a stage of love. Seriously, Clark, you don't see the way she looks at you when you're not staring her in the face. Her eyes follow you like a shark follows blood in the water. She wants you bad Clark. And whenever you disappear because of the FotW, you don't see how worried she gets, knowing that somehow, you've gone to fight someone who should by all rights kill you. She might not know, man, but she sure as hell knows that something about you isn't the same as your average 6'3" blue-eyed brunette farmboy."

Clark shook his head, paying no heed to his friend's weak evidence. "She only worries because she's afraid if I get hurt, Chloe will freak. Because if you want to talk about denial, you need to talk about you and Chloe. I mean, you admitted that you loved her, and what does she do? Run into the arms of the next three mutants we run across. And let's not go into the disaster that was my attempt at a relationship with her. It was worse then the mess with Lana. At least we were able to salvage our friendships, but none of them has been the same. I'm not as close to Chloe as I used to be, because I know she still wants to try and have a relationship that I just don't feel for her. With Lana, it's the same but different.

We tried dating, and came to realise that while we cared about each other, it wasn't that kind of feeling. I realised that what I thought was love for Lana was really a perverse sort of penance I felt I owed her for what happened to her parents when they died during the meteor shower that was a cover for the landing of my ship. Lana. . . she's not quite a sister, but she's not dating material. We don't fit that way, and neither do Chloe and I. Chloe still hasn't accepted that and hasn't made a **real** attempt to try. Sure, she's dated, but look at the guys she's chosen. Most turned out to be mutants or to have some hidden agenda. And even the decent guy or two that she's gone out with was only really for show. She's gone out of the way to keep from dating anyone who might really care about her. Look how she's drifted away from you since you told her how you felt."

Pete sighed and finished the second cookie. He noticed the waitress and gestured for a refill and more cookies. "Look Clark, we're not talking about my lack of a love life. We're talking about how you and Lois spark off of each other. When the two of you are together, it's like the whole world seems to fade away. Not just for you, but for anyone watching. There's some kind of connection between you that's so strong and has such a magnetic pull, that anyone nearby can't take their eyes off the pair of you. Face it Clark. Those little spats you have? That's not hate driving it. It's your version of foreplay. Every witty remark is a hug, each of those nicknames a kiss. The sexual tension between the pair of you is so intense that when one of you finally storms off or gets a parting shot, every one nearby feels the need to roll over and light a cigarette. Or take a cold shower. Whichever is faster."

Clark snorted and looked away as the waitress brought the refill of coffee and cookies. He smiled absently at her, failing as always to notice the blush on her face at what Lana and Chloe called his 'mega-watt heart-breaker' smile. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's too nice a day to think about stuff like that. Anyway, an expensive looking SUV just pulled in across the street and I think it's the people we're here to talk to." he added to change the subject.

Pete craned his neck and let out a whistle as he notice the form of Lt. Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter. "Sweeet! That is one major babe. She's an astrophysicist? Damn, I gotta rethink my career choices. If I'd known scientists could look like that and not old Mrs Beamer or Mr. Davis, I'd have paid more attention in math and physics."

Clark couldn't help the chuckle at his friend's stereotypical teenage male response to the attractive Airforce officer. He discretely studied the four as they made their way across the street, two of the men engaged in what seemed a heated debate. It would have been so easy for him to relax control and hear what they were saying, but he restrained him self as he usually did. So far, these people had not done the slightest thing to arouse his suspicions. It was entirely possibly, indeed even rather likely, that Dr. Jackson and his co-workers were here for exactly the reasons they'd told his parents the previous evening. Just because they were obviously experience soldiers and carried themselves as though expecting attack from any and all passing strangers, didn't mean they were here to chase him.

He'd already decided to go with them to the caves while he was checking on Ferdinand. If someone found something in the caves he didn't want to be in the dark. As much as he sometimes hated the program left by his biological father to instruct him in his so called destiny, he didn't want to see that technology fall into the hand of people he didn't trust to use it wisely. That was especially true of any of the world military forces. No, he'd go and do his best to insure that they didn't learn the truth of the origins of the paintings or the legends. He'd give them as much misinformation as he could safely get away with, and hope that they underestimated him as many seemed to do.

They only saw the farmboy, and were swayed by the old stereotype of rural people being out of touch with modern times and therefore, uneducated and dimwitted. This was largely a myth, perpetrated by rural farmers themselves to gain an edge when dealing with the corporate slime of the banking world. As in any other occupation, there were some that fit the expected role, but most of it was propaganda and misrepresentation in the media who deliberately sought those who did fit the stereotype in order to assure urbanites that they were indeed superior in their chosen life.

He was Clark Kent of Smallville, born Kal-El of Krypton and he was no one's fool.

987987987

So how was that? I'm not sure if there's gonna be any 'action' in this story. I want to do a character piece, mostly. Maybe a bit with one of the Freak-of-the-Weeks. But I doubt I'll put any Go'auld into the story. SG1 is just there to learn how to translate the symbols on the device they found offworld. I'm kind of hoping that they don't learn about Clark until near the end of the story. Maybe even not until they get back to SGC and they realise what saw Clark doing.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's ch9 of Wormholes&Meteor Showers.

I own nothing except how I put these together.

Enjoy!

7987987987987987987

Clark frowned slightly as he greeted the four people his mother had told him about. None of them, despite their oddly typical appearance were like anyone he'd ever met. Each of them was different in some way to any other human he'd ever met. All his senses were spiking with information too quickly for even his enhanced Kryptonian brain to process. He decided to try and focus on each person's differences one at a time while allowing Pete to keep their attention focussed on him. He communicated this plan with a simple nod as he introduced them and mentioned his mothers call. Pete immediately took off, having long since adapted to his role in their investigations of various meteor freaks.

_Am I glad Pete learned my secret. It's been a lot easier doing stuff like this since he found out. Makes using my abilities and hiding them easier then ever._he thought to himself as he began to surreptitiously study the others.

He started with the young archaeologist, as it seemed it had mainly been his curiosity that had drawn their attention to Smallville. It was he who had mentioned seeing the article in the Daily Planet and the desire to meet him and Pete.

To Clark's senses there was an odd brightness about the man, as though he was giving off a soft glow that was invisible to human eyes. Luckily enough, Clark wasn't limited to human eyes. His vision was capable of so much more. He started shifting his vision from one end of the spectrum to the other. Somewhere past the farthest section of human limits, a bright glow formed around the archaeologist. The man radiated a low level field Clark could detect, and he could feel it surrounding him in a warm embrace. _He's literally radiating trust and respect._ Clark realised as he felt his suspicions easing.

Shaking his heat to clear it of the calming influence, he shifted to xray and also tried to get a scent from Dr. Jackson. He recently learned how to distinguish scents of individual people and had noticed that there were some similar underlying scents in all humans. He could tell from smell alone several various characteristics. These included age, health, gender and several other personally identifying factors. He could even smell what made meteor freaks different, as well as the differences between normal humans and people like Bart Allen and Arthur Curry.

Dr. Jackson smelled human, but there was a slight after taste of a . . .power of some kind. Or perhaps ... something a little more evolved then human. It was almost as though Dr. Jackson had at some time gone beyond humanity, only to return to human form.

Putting aside the puzzle of the military archaeologist, he turned to the older man. It didn't take any special abilities to immediately see that Jack O'Neill was a man of action and a natural leader. His posture was seemingly at ease, but thanks to some recent martial arts training, Clark had learned how to spot those with real skill from those putting on a front. He was no pushover, but he wasn't near this man's level of displayed skill, and Clark wasn't naive enough to believe that O'Neill wasn't hiding a large part of his true abilities.

And though he looked relaxed, Clark could tell that the man was prepared to move in any direction at the slightest provocation. His whole attitude screamed 'professional soldier' and the arrogant posture was typical of those career Airforce specialists. Clark had met several who had been friends with his father's during his father's times in the armed forces. O'Neill made even General Sam Lane look only moderately competent.

The oddest thing about him was that there was a scent over laying the normal human smells. It was something that Clark had noticed in several people, including Lois and Chloe, as well as in Lex. He often spent time wondering what it could be. Every one he'd noticed who had that scent was exceptional in some manner. Chloe's deductive reasoning and investigative skills, Lex's ability to turn a profit from any business and his unusually powerful anti-bodies. Even Lois and her ability to annoy anyone in a fifty mile radius at a moments notice while simultaneously arousing every male in a 100mile radius were just the more noticeable examples. He had been relieved to find that Lionel Luthor did not have what he'd taken to calling 'The Gift'. He didn't know where this gift came from or why those who had it seemed to excel in their chosen fields of interest, but this gift gave those who had it superior skills when they chose to apply it, or were given the opportunity to embrace it.

From what he could tell, Jack O'Neill had chosen to apply his to his military training. And that made him even more dangerous then he'd be without it. He was most definitely not some one you wanted as an enemy.

Having taken stock of the older man, Clark decided to check the source of the odd reactions he was having to the only woman in the group. It wasn't arousal, as he was getting very familiar to that sensation thanks to Lois's intrusion into his life. And while there were stronger sensations emanating from the large black man, Clark also felt uneasy about looking too deeply into his nature until he had a firmer handle on the others.

The woman, name seemed to be Samantha Carter -though the black man called he Colonel or Doctor at times. She was rather attractive, as Pete had noticed when they'd first spotted the four approaching the dinner. In fact, she reminded Clark a great deal of Chloe and he had a momentary flight of fancy that the woman was his friend's mysteriously absent mother. Reality kicked in before he could mention that flight as he realised that if she was Colonel in the air force, and a some kind of doctor (not medical, but some kind of scientist according to his mother), then she would have been in schooling for her dual careers when his pixie sized blonde friend was born. The only thing he knew for sure regarding Chloe's mother was that she had not graduated high school and was not in the least capable of living a militaristic or scientific career.

So dismissing the resemblance as happenstance, he focused his xray vision. He found numerous internal scaring reflecting several broken or fractured bones, but she didn't have the green glow on her skeleton that all meteor mutants displayed to his gaze. Deciding on another track, he zoomed out the xray to only see through the dermal layer so he could see the muscles and the blood flowing through her veins. Then he honed in on her blood with his microscopic vision. Immediately he notices traces of a heavy metal unlike anything he'd ever encountered. The metal was radiating some form of emission that, while faint at this quantity and distance, he could feel when he focused on it. It reminded him vaguely of the material his ship had been constructed from, whatever it had been. And somehow, it had been introduced to her bloodstream and was not harming her. In fact, as he watched, he noticed it latching on to what looked like dying cells and strengthening them.

_Well whatever it is, it isn't hurting her, so it can't be too dangerous_he thought to himself.

Steeling himself for some kind of backlash, he turned to the black man. His unease grew. Every sense h had was telling him there was something wrong with the man. Or that the man carried a source of great evil and power within himself. Yet he also gave a sense of calm acceptance, as though he'd faced evil head on and over come it.

He was obviously a warrior yet Clark could tell he had a kind soul. His scent carried only the faintest traces of humanity and Clark realised immediately that he too was an alien. This knowledge greatly affected the misplaced Kryptonian. He had come to accept that his origins were non terrestrial, and he had never expected to meet someone from a third race. Let alone one working with the military.

There was another scent on the man, one he had also noted on his three companions. It reeked of power and chaos and somehow gave the impression of vast distance. Distances so immense that they could only be measured in terms of galactic proportions. The echo of energy surrounding the four made his skin tingle in ways he hadn't felt since he started puberty. He idly wondered if this was what others meant when they said something tickled.

Realising that as good as his task as Pete was, his friend couldn't keep their attention forever. Clark knew that it was time to get back into the flow of the conversation. He focussed on the main source of the oddness around his fellow alien and activated his xray sight. His eyes widened as he saw something he had never expected. So great was his shock, he sprayed out the mouthful of hot coffee all over the others as he simultaneously leapt back away from the large man. His attention remained focused on the other alien who didn't even blink as the others scrambled too wipe the scalding liquid from their burning skin.

"Who the hell are you?" Clark demanded, his eyes still locked on the snake-like creature inhabiting the space where the other's stomach should be.

The man stood slowly, not wishing to further agitate the already startled young man. "I am called Murray." he stated, sending a glance to O'Neill with a raised brow. A silent message passed between the veteran soldiers. "I believe I have startled you somehow. Perhaps at this time, it is best to relocate our impending discussion to a more isolated location? One with less security issues?" Tealc added with a glance at the curious on-lookers. He kept his voice even and soft, not wanting to be overheard about his stated concerns.

Clark noticed the look and glanced at Pete, not surprised to find his friend also noticing the exchanges or the way the man stressed the part about security issues. He nodded to Pete and relaxed, pasting a smile on his face. "Why don't we head over to the caves?" he suggested. "That way, we can talk about how we found them and how difficult it was to save them while actually showing you around."

Jack stepped forward, angling between the still visibly tense teen and the Jaffa warrior. "That sounds like a good idea. I have a real powerful urge to see these caves." Jack stated as he casually examined the young man and his powerful build. Jack could tell that Clark had little or no training, but he stood with a confidence in himself and the situation that showed he wasn't concerned about possible hostile acts from the four military people he'd just met. Such a display was usually a bluff to hide a person's inferiority or it showed that he was hiding his true skill.

Jack didn't believe that Clark was a good enough liar to be hiding any real training, but somehow he also doubted that the young man was bluffing. For some reason, Clark really believed that he had little to fear from any physical confrontation against SG1, even including the bulk of Tealc's form and his own obvious nature as a combatant. In fact the idea of a fight seemed to amuse him as his grin widened over the exchange of words and Jack's protective gesture towards Tealc.

"We'll follow you." Jack stated as he replaced the light jacket around his shoulders. He called over the waitress and changed their orders to go. He paid with a pair of twenties, telling her to keep the change and use it to cover the two young men who looked to protest but he waived them off. "One of the perks in our line of work is the hazard pay and expense account. Our paychecks may not be the highest, but since we hardly ever have to pay for anything ourselves, it tends to sit in the bank gathering interest." he said with a grin, letting Sam and Danny leave first the then gesturing to the two young men. The pair exchanged shrugs before walking out with Jack and Tealc brining up the rear of the procession. "Of course, the downside is being shot at and the occasional round of torture. All in all, well worth the hassle." he added, grinning at the puzzled looks on the young mens faces.

Clark and Pete started and threw the older man identical puzzled looks over their shoulders but he was now scanning the streets for any potential threats in an openly distrustful manner while his companions ignored him. Oddly enough, they had managed to park their dark SUV next to Pete's new classic muscle car, a present from his mother in an attempt to have him side with her during the divorce proceedings. While Pete tried to stay as far from the hassle and bickering of his parents, he was enjoying some perks that his elder brothers were too old to benefit from.

Every one piled into their respective vehicles and Pete lead the way, for once obeying all the traffic laws, even the minor ones nearly everyone broke and that no one really questioned unless there was a major accident. Clark explained to his friend about the weird things he'd noticed about the foursome, including the oddity in Murray's abdominal cavity.

Pete shook his head, only mildly affected by the news. After everything else that they'd seen the last couple of years, it was hard to be shocked by learning that the military had some alien dude with some kind of evil alien eel in his stomach working for them. He didn't for an instance doubt Clark's senses when his friend mentioned the oddities of the other three. "Okay thanks for the heads up. Why don't you do your thing and listen to what's going on over in the Airforce ground patrol. I think the big dude noticed that something was up when you jumped away screaming like a little girl meeting her first meteor freak." he paused and his face settled into a more serious expression while his friend muttered under his breath. "Clark did you feel the green stuff from any of them? You said one of them glowed. Was it like the K-rock glow or something else? Not all K-rock is green, after all."

Clark shook his head as he gave up protesting the less then fearless way he'd reacted t finding that snake in Murray's stomach. Or where his stomach should be, if he'd been human. "Nope. Nothing harmful at all. Though Colonel Carter felt a little like Murray, but not as strong."

"O'Neill's the dangerous one though." Pete added, recalling his own impressions of the four. "He moves like he is consciously forcing himself to reign in his reactions. You didn't see him start when Sally came up behind him to take their orders. His hand twitched like it was going for a gun. And they are packing, Clark. Except the big dude, but he looks tough enough to take down the Cowboy's Offensive line by himself. I don't think you could even slow him down without your extra talents, but with him also being from there, " Pete nods and glances up towards the sky, "who knows if he has any extra talents of his own. Aside from being an incubator for EELAs."

Clark frowned. "EELAs?" he asked while mentally conceding that Pete had a point about 'Murray's' unknown abilities.

Pete grinned as he turned onto the road leading to the caves. "**E**vil **E**el-**L**ike **A**liens. EELA. Not bad, huh?" he asked as he shifted gears and increased his speed to the limit now that he was out side of the downtown area. "Any way, sit back and pick up on what they are saying, man. I want to know if the fine Dr. Colonel Sam and I have a chance to make it in this cold, cruel world." Pete sighed dramatically, his face set in a love-lorn expression.

Clark shook his head and leaned back. He then started to relax the restraints he had to force himself to live under, slowly extending the range and strength of his hearing, while filtering out unimportant sounds or roaring engines, rushing winds and beating hearts. He soon was able to latch onto the voice of Dr. Jackson, catching the man in the middle of a sentence.

"-I can't believe what you just said, Jack!" Dr. Jackson's voice rang in Clark's ears before he lowered the volume while increasing the clarity. "How can you think of taking Clark out of the picture? He's just a young man. There's no reason to kill him just because you think he found out Tealc's not human."

Clark blinked at the idea that the older man would consider killing him, but grinned as the archaeologist confirmed that Tealc was not human. _Tealc must be Murray's real name._

Clark was still listening when Jack replied. "Danny boy, I never said anything about killing Clark. I said neutralize him. I was thinking of making up some type of cover story to gloss over whatever proof he thinks he has to show T isn't human. And if worst comes to worse, tell him about the SGC and the Goauld. I never even thought anything close to killing him. What kind of monster do you think I am, Danny?"

Daniel gave a pointed glare at his older friend while continuing to drive. In the seat behind him, Sam had to stifle a sudden coughing fit to hide her reaction while Tealc simply raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Jack asked as he turned to glare at the rear seated passengers.

Sam cleared her throat. "Sorry sir, it's just that to be honest, you had to have at least though of the possibility. It's part of our duties after all sir. Especially yours. Even Daniel thought of it, sir, though I doubt it did more then cross his mind."

Jack sighed and turned back to face the rear view of the classic muscle car they were following. "I know, Carter. And it did cross my mind. For about 3 seconds. But I couldn't dot it. Not even to protect so-called 'National Security'. Whatever Kent knows or thinks he knows, it isn't worth it." He paused and glanced out the side window, his eyes focused on the past and not registering the passing scenery as images from the past flooded his thoughts. "I've done some unforgivable things in my life, Carter and I promised my self I would **NEVER** let myself be used like that again. Not after Charlie. I just can't do that to another person. Another parent."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the vehicle as each recalled some less then pleasant actions they'd been responsible for. No one could fault Jack for his past actions or his current refusal to act as was once second nature to him. They'd all suffered losses, not all of which related to the Goauld. Sam lost her mother in her early teens and was estranged from her father and brother for years after. Daniel's parents died when he was a child and he spent his adolescent years bouncing between foster homes because none of them could understand his brilliance.

Most of Tealc's losses were tied to the Goauld and the service of Apophis. He was forced to leave behind his wife and son on their homeworld to the scorn and 'punishments' of their peers. His wife died as a result of his betrayal of Apophis and his work with the SGC. His pain was no less valid for the time he'd spent obeying the horrific orders of the monsters that were the Goauld.

Each had also done unthinkable acts both before and after joining the SGC. Not even Daniel was innocent. It would likely shock his teammates and friends to learn of some of the more sordid details of his past. There were a number of incidents that didn't make it into the police reports.

There was silence in the SUV for a few moments, and Clark started to pull in his hearing to what he considered normal. His attention was drawn back when the oddly named Tealc spoke next.

"O'Neill, I must caution that ClarkKent is not what he seems. There is an unusual energy projected by the young man. One that my symbiote can feel and it is most agitated by the sensation." Tealc stated while staring at the lead car as best he could over Jack's shoulder.

Jack frowned and again turned in the seat to face the rest of the team. "Any ideas, Carter?" he asked the blonde scientist.

Sam tilted her head in a miniature shrug. "Too little information, sir. But I swear I could feel his eyes on me back in the coffee shop. And not in the way his friend Pete was eyeing me." She paused to consider the sensation that had stirred her attention. "It was like he was looking at me through a microscope."

"I felt like he was seeing a lot more then anyone else. He felt almost like Oma Dala and the other Ascended feel when they take human form. But he feels a more . . . tangible then the Ascended. He feels like raw power restrained. Like at any time,if he relaxes, some type of raw power would erupt from inside him destroying everything around him."

Tealc nodded. "I felt a similar sensation as each of you, ColonelCarter, DanielJackson. My symbiote became most agitated when the ClarkKent attempted to study us without our knowledge. If I did not believe it nearly impossible, I would believe he was able to view the differences that mark us as not the typical military personnel."

Jack's eyebrows bunched up as he considered Tealc's statement. "You think that he was somehow able to **see **that Daniel Ascended, that Carter has Naquedah in her blood, that I'm a descendant of the Ancients, and even spotted Junior in his belly pouch?"

Teal raised an eyebrow at the concise and colorful manner in which the Tauri soldier described. "Perhaps, O'Neill, it would be more appropriate to saw 'Sense' in place of 'see'. I believe O'Neill, that ClarkKent possesses senses far beyond those of most humans. I believe that he was able to perceive the remnants of an aura that surrounds DanielJackson. That something in our scent or possibly our forms advised him of the Ancient genes that you possess O'Neill. That he felt or smelled the Naquedah in SamanthaCarter and my own blood. That he also was able to look at the major's blood to see the changes it has made in the Major. I believe he was able to **see** and **feel** my symbiote. What is it the Tauri call it, to see through clothing and other matter?"

Jack chuckled. "So Tealc, you think this Clark Kent is some kind of Superman? Xray vision, telescopic vision, super smelling? What next, super speed and strength, heat vision? Maybe super hearing? Hell, maybe he's listening in on us right now." Jack's humor was infectious, and soon the others were laughing along with him.

All except Tealc who took a moment to consider the possibility that the Tauri leader was overlooking a very recent discovery. They had after all, just witnessed an ancient recording displaying a being with the abilities that O'Neill was dismissing in young ClarkKent. Though the Goauld had claimed the destruction of the entire Kryptonian race, Tealc highly doubted that the false gods could have managed to destroy a race as powerful and ancient as the Kryptonian people. He was certain that they had made plans to salvage some of their population, perhaps even by sending them to live unknown among the people of Earth.

_It is not impossible for this ClarkKent to perhaps _be_ one of these displaced Kryptonians. Perhaps there is a significant number of them on Earth. If so, we should attempt to establish an alliance with them. Ancient records and stories tell of their technological prowess and strength. It was said that they drew strength from the stars themselves, though it was also said that in the light of their own sun, they were as vulnerable as any. I will have to contact Master Bretac and inquire about the legends surrounding the Kryptonians. None has been seen in the universe, or at least, none has shown themselves as Kryptonian in nearly 7500 Tauri years._ Tealc watched the vehicle as it turned onto a second road, this one unpaved and leading into a heavily forested area, a rarity among the plains and farms of the Kansas state.

79879879879798

Clark had to struggle to remain calm as O'Neill practically listed his powers to the others. For a moment he felt a surge of panic, but he relaxed when the others simply laughed off O'Neill's suggestions. He turned back to the sounds of the music playing on the radio in time to see them pulling onto the road that lead to the back of the caves, and the dirt tracks they had been racing on when he fell into the caves.

_Superman? _he thought to himself with a snort. He had read the theory during his philosophy course, but it had never sat right with him. _That's the stupidest name I ever heard. God, I could _never_ go around letting myself get called that. It's too . . . egotistical for my taste. Though,_ he added with a grim smile, _ Kal would love it._

Any way, there was no more time for thinking about European philosophers and their insane ideas of a master race. They were here. Time to get out and start the tour of what was one of the few remaining places in the universe that contained actual Kryptonian technology and writing.

79879798798798798

AN:

well I hope you like this, because I worked hard to get it down.

I want to thank Windyfontaine for his recommendation in **_her_** fic Unusual Meetings, the sequel to **_her_** humorous but very good story (in fact the inspiration in some ways for this story) Unusual Meetings in which the Smallville gang meets up with and teams up with the SGC crew. If any of you are reading this haven't read **_her_**, I recommend you do so. It's in the TV xover section, or you can search his username or the title.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's ch10 of Wormholes&Meteor Showers.

I own nothing except how I put these together.

Enjoy!

Out of curiosity, is Milton Fine Braniac or Eradicator? I missed most of seasons 4and5 and didn't catch who he/it really is. Either way, in My verse, he's gonna be an Eradicator.

Longer chap, was thinking of splitting it, but decided to keep it as one.

7987987987987987987

Clark fidgetted a little as he and Pete lead the foursome through the initial tunnels into the inner caves. He was decidely uncomfortable being here with these four was was slowly coming to regret agreeing to eve meet them. His little survey back at the Talon and what he'd seen there were only a part of his discomfort. Yet Dr. Jackson's obvious enthusiasm (he was swinging and extremely expensive looking digital camcorder like a rattle in a toothing child's hands) made up for his own reluctance. He just couldn't see the eager, bumbling(he'd tripped three times coming into the caves) archaeologist as much of a threat, even if he showed the occassional flash of 'military' training. He looked to be in decent shape under his loose fitting clothes. And not the kind of muscle bundling of a bodybuilder, but of someone who stayed fit because of how active they were. But aside from Indiana Jones, Clark didn't think that an archeaeologist and linguistics expert(especially one working out of a mountain base in Colorado) would be physically active enough to remain in the kind of shape he was guessing Dr. Jackson to be in.

The other three were looking around as though searching for potential threats, hands a little close to what Clark was able to realise must be hidden holsters. He'd been around Lex's guards and their types enough to recognize them, now that Pete had pointed out that the three were travelling armed. Clark hid a grin behind a cough as he realized that the only potential hazard (aside from normal hazards of being underground) were the result of Jor-El and the elaborate computer network installed inside the cavern walls. Hopefully Jor-El would keep hidden today. There was enough advanced tech inside a square foot of the cavern wall to keep scientists drooling for decades. Krypton wasn't just a few centuries ahead of Earth. Krypton had had intergalactic space flight for roughly a million years by the time Humans evolved to use simple tools.

According to the holographic computer records, Kryptonian civilization was as far beyond humans as humans were beyond insects. Personally, Clark thought the holographic personality was offended by the speed in which humantity was advancing and was seeking to belittle Clark's adopted people every chance it could. It had only reluctantly allowed Clark to learn of the slow and methodical pace at which Krypton had advanced their civilization. And it had come as close as the it's programming could to refusing to allow him access to some sections of Kryptonian history. It had eventually admitted that during their early history, Krypton had suffered through it's own period of civil unrest and internal warfare. It had even mentioned a few conflicts with some near stellar neighbors without going into details about any of them.

Clark was so busy watching them, he didn't notice how closely they were watching him. He didn't notice the looks they shared, being distracted by a startled exclaimation by Dr. Jackson. It seemed they'd finally reached the 1st public section of the inner caves and with them, the cave drawings.

"So after Clark fell down the rabbit hole I showed you back there and told me to get help, he somehow got up and started to look around. And Voila! Not only did he find the cave paintings depicting the history of the Kewatche people and their legends, but he also found the beautiful( but surprisingly deadly) descendent of thse ancient people: Kyla."

Daniel frowned. "Surprisingly deadly? What do you mean by that?" His gut dropped. _Oh please God, don't say she had glowing eyes, an echoed voice, and was stronger then any 3 men._

Pete grinned. "Ever heard of Skinwalkers?" he asked.

Though he had asked Daniel, it was Jack who answered. "Isn't that native american belief that there are some people born with the ability to transform themelves into animals? Usually the animal was their spirit guide." he frowned when his team mates looked at him in surprise. "Hey, I watch Discovery. They did a series on ancient legends and considering how that relates to our work, I felt I should watch. Besides, it was funny seeing people prancing around in loincloths and fur bikinis."

"Right. Anyway, they aren't quite as much of a legend as you think." Pete stated as Clark casually leaned against the wall, covering the opening for the key and the Inner Sanctum beyond. "Kyla was a skin walker. She was able to turn into a wolf. She used her form to attack and kill several of the Luthor employees. Everyone was confused since there hasn't been any sightings of wolves in this area in almost a hundred years. Eventually, Chloe, a friend of ours and a budding reporter, figured out that someone had the ability to shift their forms. At first, we thought it was just another FotW, then for a while, we suspected Kyla's grandfather. Heck, old Joseph was even arrested and charged. Clark was a bit out of it at the time, spending a lot of time with Kyla, the caves and Joseph. Sadly, Kyla attacked Lex at the mansion and Lex's goons were able to wound her. She was eventually cornered and killed." Pete shook his head.

"It was a real waste. She refused to see that what she had done was wrong, and surrender herself to custody." Clark added from his position on the wall. "She said she'd rather be dead then live in a cage for the rest of her life. I tried talking her out of it, but she let them kill her." Clark looked away, the pain of her death still fresh in his mind. "Anyway, that wall there is the main story. The one that's hit the papers." he nodded across the cave to the opposite wall.

Daniel spun with the camera, trying to take in the entire wall at once. Then he set himself, taking control of his excitement and began to systematically move the camera from one side to another, and then moving slightly lower to make sure he caught all the images. The camera was equiped with a UV lens as well as Infrared and other high tech image taking equipment. It had cost Daniel and arm and a leg, but it had proved worth it by being able to scan for images or works that were outside of the human eyes visual range.

"The paper said that this was supposed to be on of the Kewatche's most beloved legends. Something about visitors from the stars. Do either of you know the story?" Daniel asked as he made sure to zoom in on the drawings of the figures and the markings on their chests.

Pete and Clark exchanged glances and Pete shrugged. Deciding that it was known publicly, he might as well tell it, Clark started explaining. "This is the legend of Numan and his enemy Sagath. Numan is said to be a visitor from beyond the world, who traveled to this world in a ship that floated in air. He was gifted in several ways beyond the skills of men. He could fly, he was as strong as a herd of buffalo, he set fire streaming from his eyes, and could freeze the air with his breath.

Despite his gifts, he wanted only friendship with the Kewatche, saying that he was travelling among the worlds seeking new knowledge to aid his people. He became friends with one of the warriors of the tribe, a man named Sagath. They were the best of friends, closer then brothers. Eventually, both men fell in love with the same woman, and Sagath grew tired of always being second to Numan's skills. Sagath made a dagger out of the ore from a fallen star and waited patiently, the jealousy and frustration growing.

At what he deemed to be the proper time, he struck, seriously injuring Numan. Numan only barely survived the attack, but the ensuing fight, Sagath was mortally wounded. He vowed to spend eternity seeking out Numan and finding a way to defeat him and erase him from history. Sagath's name became synomynous with betrayal, and he was buried in the way of those who'd turned from the Kewatche path."

Clark finished and turned to watch Jack, who had neared the rock face and was tracing the image of Numan's crest with a finger. "That's the crest that Numan wore on his clothes. According to the legend, he claimed it was the symbol for his family among his peoples leaders."

Clark paused to ensure that they were still following him. "Numan decided that with the death of his friend, it was time for him to return to his people. He had to leave the woman he loved and their child, since they could not survive either the trip to his home, or the conditions that existed there. He vowed to return one day to protect the tribe from the wrath of Sagath and the other Evil Ones. The Kewatche are still waiting. Although for some reason, Kyla felt that since I tried to protect her, I was tied in to the legend somehow. It's completely of target, but there are a few who agreed with her."

"Why you?" Sam asked, noting idly that while he was trying to pass off the belief, he seemed uncomfortable with the whole issue.

"Yes Clark, why don't you explain to the former host who you really are." called a voice from deeper in the caves. Everyone turned to watch as a man, slightly shorter then Clark and with a build similar to Dr Jackson's came from the shadows. "Explain to your people's killers that they didn't manage to finish off their task. Why look, there's even a Jaffa. I wonder if he even knows that his so called God is dead and that it's host is using her title to retain control over it's slaves."

"Host, Slaves, Jaffa? Who are you and what are you talking about?" Clark asked in confusion, not tnoticing the start each of the group had given at the stranger's mention of those words.

"I feel horrible that you don't remember me, Clark. We met not long ago after all." the man stated, finally stepping into the light.

Now Clark was really confused. "Professor Fine? What are you doing in Smallville?"

The man known as Milton Fine steppe dcloser, sneering viciously at the members of Sg1. "There's even a little lost Ascended and the scion of the Ancients. What a motley group this wannabe godling has managed to put together. So godling, what was your name? What did you call yourself when you dared to defile the Light of Rao with your vile presence? Ra? Osiris? Isis? Which of those foul, evil beings were you? Ah, none I see. Perhaps you were one of those 'Tok'ra' that we heard so much about. Yes, by your heart rate I see I've discovered the truth. And you Jaffa, a slave to Apophis by your marking you seek to hide under that hat. No matter, none of you but Kal-El shall leave these caves alive."

"I dont' think so, Prof." Jack stated, stepping ahead of Clark and Pete, his 9mm aimed directly at the stranger. Sam moved to the other side, her own sidearm also aimed towards the professor. Daniel had also pulled his own pistol, and was now pointing both the camera and the gun at Fine. Tealc had moved forward and pulled out both the zats. "I have no idea who the hell you think you are buddy, but you're the one that's not going anywhere. At least until the MP's get here and we can bring you back to base for a debriefing. I don't know where you learned what you know, but we will find out."

Fine's head tilted to one side and his eyes glazed over momentarily. "Ah, you are General Jack O'Neill. US Airforce, using the title Colonel to remain as a field operative for the Stargate Command unit based out of Cheyenne mountain in Colorado. Your specific unit consists of Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter who has several doctorates in physical sciences, Dr. Daniel Jackson, one of the worlds leading linguists and a maverick in his main field of study with the 'insane' belief that an advanced alien race build the pyramids. And this other is listed in Stargate's records as Tealc, the former first prime of the Go'auld known as Apophis, brother to the System Overlord Ra. The Stargate project began in the 1920's as a discovery by an Egyptologist in Giza. The Airforce took over the project in the 30's, but had no idea of what they held.

After they managed to get it working, one Ernest Little went through the gate to another world, but was unable to return. Fearing the consequences of their actions, the Airforce decided to hide the project, and destroyed most of the records. It would not be activated again for almost 60years, when the few in the know learned through their sources of Jackson's theories. They brought him in, and in less then an hour, he had translated something that had baffled liguists for 60 years.

They brought you in, then as a Major to lead their team through the stargate. You had recently retired after your son shot himself with your service pistol. You only agreed to the mission because it was supposed to be a one way trip. You had no way of knowing what you would face on the other end, or if you'd be able to make the gate work from that location. You ended up on the planet Abydos, one of th Go'auld's slave worlds under the control of their Overlord Ra. The Go'auld had once enslaved all of earth, and had exported slaves from many primitive earth cultures to other worlds, prefering humans as their hosts for their beauty of form and the ease with which they could control the hosts while repairing the body.

They had enslaved many races in the past in their search for the perfect hosts. And their search eventually led them to an isolated society in the system known on your gating network as P92-5z9. It is one of the first combinations worked out by your dialing computer -I must congradulate you, Dr. Carter, it was a briliant piece of work- but it's in an area of space that is entirely hidden by a radiation belt from your primitive telescopics. So you decided to wait before attempting to reach it. I'll advice you now, that doing so would lead to a back lash in the wormhole that would cause it to explode."

Fine moved closer, ignoring the cocking of the weapons and the charging surge of the zats. He looked directly at Clark. "The isolated people were an old race, older then the Go'auld by hundreds of thousands of solar cycles." his voice lowered and was filled with reverence. "Kryptonians had evolved on their planet long before the Stargate network existence. They, like all young races, were eager to explore beyond the limits of their world. And it was at that time that they learned of the true gift given to them by their creator, the ever burning Rao. For once beyond the reach and safety of Rao's ever present light, they changed.

Their natural abilities increased a thousand fold. Where once they could radiate heat to warm themselves through their eyes, they could now melt through the most stubborn of alloys. Where once they could life three times their own mass, now they could move three thousand times their mass. Where once they could move fast enough to evade the most dangerous predators, now they could move so quickly that the world around them seemed frozen in place. Where once they could leapt twice their height, now they could not only jump exponentially higher, but they could fly! Under their own power. Experiments were conducted and the source of these gifts was made. Kryptonians had always had a most reverential relationship with their sun. And now they learned that in their very genetics was the seed of greatness.

For good and for evil. For Kryptonians gain their gifts under the light of Rao's siblings. Rao had blessed them by making them as near to perfection as possible for a mortal. For hundreds of thousands of years, Kryptonians travelled the universe, finding other races and teaching them the path of science and intelligence. Some races were hostile and refused Kryptonian logic, and others respected Kryptonian position, but had their own source and beliefs that Rao's children could respect.

One of these races were from a planet they called simply Gaia. This race would become close friends with the Kryptonians for among all others, they were closest in appearance and abilities to Rao's gifted. While Rao's gift was of physical might to match Kryptonian intelligence, their new allies gifts were of mental nature. They possessed the ability to move things with their minds, read the thoughts of any race where Kryptonians could only share their thoughts to another Kryptonian.

They could control and command animals, and forces of nature. They could make air feel solid, and fire cold. They could bend metals with their minds and shape the hardest of substances with a mere thought. Together they and the Kryptonians begun constructing a system of gateways between planets, cutting back on travel time and allowing each to aid the other in the materials needed by each culture that the other possessed in abundance.

Eventually other races rose and a great alliance was formed. It lasted many thousands of years until the rise of a new race, an evil race. A race that called itself Go'auld. While not as advanced as the elder races, they were ambitious and ruthless, something that the other races, peaceful as they were could not deal with. The alliance fractured, as most of the races withrdrew to their territories and sealed their gates. The Nox, the Kryptonians, the Freling all withdrew to their own worlds, leaving the race now known as Ancients and the youngest of the 5, the Asgard, to try and contain the Go'auld."

Fine paused to ensure that his audience was following. He could see the open curiousity in Jackson for him to continue, and the cautious curiosity in O'Neill and Carter. The Jaffa hid his own interest while keeping the charged zats aimed evenly on Fine's form. "Kryptonians willingly gave up their extra gifts and returned to the loving embrace of Rao. Only a handful remained, those who'd made familes among the other races and they too willingly surrendered their enhanced gifts, becoming no more then they were under Rao's light. Still more powerful then their fellow beings, but no longer able to soar through the sky under their own power or do more then give some one a sun tan."

Fine spun and started pacing, his hands gestruing wildly. "Do you have any idea of how noble a sacrifice that was? How foolish? They could have ruled the universe with their gifts and knowledge. Yet instead, they all returned to their tiny three planet system. Soon, they started dying off. Within 75 000 years, the Kryptonian population fell from nearly 100billion to just over 2.5 billion. 97.5 percent of the population died in the blink of Rao's eye. No one was concerned, seeing it as a jsut punishment from Rao for their arrogance in helping let loose the scourge of the Go'auld and creating the menace of the Replicators. Of aiding in the rise of the Wraith, and the Ori. What they sought to teach out of compassion was perverted into war, and they suffered terribly for their kindness."

"The universe eventually forgot of Kryptonian existence, and the Go'auld began conquering more quickly then the Ancients and Asguard could contain. The Ancients eventually decided to leave this plane and forced themselves to evolve beyond their physical form. A second intelligent race had began to rise on their planet, and they felt that it was time for them to step aside and allow a younger race to grow." Fine chuckled. "If they had known the horrors they would unleash on the galaxy, I'm sure they would have tracked down and slaughtered the entire microcosm of those early beings."

Jack took a moment to interupt, overcome his interest in the story to assess the situation. "Well thanks for the history lesson, Prof, adn for breaking our cover, but I don't see what any of that has to do with us."

Fine spun to glare at the armed man. Jack could swear he saw a red glow in the other's eyes and felt the heat in the cave rising for a moment.

"Fool human. So smug in your ascertion of your own superiority. This has everything to do with you and your pathetic race! You are the race that replaced the Ancients. Some of their genes still survive in a portion of your population. You yourself, O'Neill possess these genes. And Dr Jackson, you seem to have been pulled into their little Ascention club. What did you do? Try and save a life and they punished you by kicking you out and making you mortal again? They really shouldn't be so high handed. They could have stopped the Go'auld before those filthy things became more then a mere annoyance to even their own system." He regained control and turned back to Clark, who had inched slightly away from the wall in case he needed to move.

"For so long they remained in seclusion that when the Go'auld returned, they were unable to defend themselves. Half the population were taken as slaves and brought out of Rao's light. The Go'auld remembered the stories and kept the displaced Kryptonians out of the light of Rao's siblings, keeping them on ships or working deep inside the mines for their precious naquadah. But one of them became greedy and seeing no evidence of the legendary power, took a group of Kryptonians to build his new palace on a world with a yellow sun.

The Yellow suns are the ones that give their powers most freely to Rao's children. While every sun but a red sun granted powers, the gifts of Rao's golden sisters were most freely and generously granted. Yan-Or, leader of his family and second among the Council of Science and Law to only the Family of El, waited for his strength to grow and when it reached it's peak, he struck. Killing the false god known as Brahma and freeing his clan, he lead a rebellion against the Go'auld. This raised the ire of the entire Go'auld for tales of his slaughter of a God were causing rebellion amongst their slaves.

The Go'auld vowed to exterminate all Kryptonians, and though they were far more advanced, Kryptonians had no inclination of ability in the art of war. The battles were long and the fight lasted thousands of years with countless dead among all. Eventually, a leader arose among the Kryptonian people. General Zod, a great man and the first in generations to trully understand war. He created a plan to wipe out the Go'auld, but before he could implement it, the Go'auld struck first.

They attacked Krypton en mass, each and ever System Lord contributing their entire fleet to the battle. Krypton was outnumbered by ten thousand to one but they could not surrender. They held off the Go'auld for a century, beating back countless waves of ships and troops. The battles left the homeworld as little more then a smoking ruin. Buildings and cities that had lasted for a milllion years turned to crystal shards and dust. And then the Go'auld did the unthinkable. They managed to destabalize the core of the homeworld and cause a cataclysmic failure in Rao's cycle. The system was doomed. Rao was going to go nova, but not before Krypton itself would be shattered by the forces of gravity acting on the planet."

Fine's eyes were misted, and though they would never admit it, so were those of his audience. All save the Jaffa and the General who posed as a colonel. "Only one man had the brilliance and the forethought to prepare. The greatest of all Kryptonian scientists and the leader of the most honored house in Kryptonian history. Jor-el had created an enclave on the planet that had caused their destruction and he preposed to send a small force, a balanced group to repopulate the planet by way of a small ship hidden in a meteor that they had calculated to strike Earth somewhere in the middle of one of the main continents. As a young man, Jor-El's father, the leader of Krypton, had sent his son to this planet to scout for potiontial weakness and to implant the beginnings of a Kryptonian presence.

The council denied Jor-El's request, stated that they would instead send off three of their largest ships in opposite directions containing the greatest collections of Kryptonian science in order to attempt to find a new, unknown world to populate. Disenchanted by their refusal, Jor-El returned to his home and his mate, Lara. He told her of his failure, and that the council had ordered that as punishment for their disobeying the laws against travel to the hated planet, he and his wife would have to remain on Krypton until the end while the rest of the council separated among the three ships.

But Jor-El would not allow his lineage to die. He and Lara had recently birthed a child, a son. A son he named Kal-El, a most honored and respected name in Kryptonian society. A name that means 'Star Child', and is a reference to being a child of Rao. Jor-El decided that since he and Lara could not leave, the council did not refer to Kal-El in any way. He constructed a ship, one just large enough to fit the infant child. He filled the ships computer with as much history as he could, so that his child would grow to know the people who had birthed him. He set the ships guidance to appear out of hyperspace directly in the center of the meteor shower, not knowing that the wake of the ship would draw in some of the irradiated crystal remains of the planet. He sent the ship on course, unknowing of how close to the end he had stretched.

His last act in this universe was to send a second ship, one that had been prepared long before and hidden to follow his son's ship and ensure that the child within survived. He instilled in the ship one of an ancient line of Kryptonian constructs, a being known as an Eradicator, to both punish those who'd been the down fall of Krypton and to ensure that Kal-El learned of his true heritage when the time came. And of his need to complete the commands of his dead people and avenge their death against the instigators of the Go'aulds wrath."

Clark spoke up, almost hypnotized by the other's words. "And who would that be?" he asked.

Fine turned to glare at Daniel, his eyes lighting up again. "Why, the humans of course. If not for their rebellion against the false god Ra, Krypton would still be living in peace." His form tensed and his glare grew stronger. "Wake from this dream you call a life, Kal-El and see the truth. See the destiny that lays before you. Punish those who's actions lead to the destruction of our world. Take up the mantle that lay before you, and unleash your fury on these puny mortals. Join me, Kal-El. Join me and regain your rightful place as ruler of this pathetic world."

Jack frowned as he listened to the man attempting to cajole action out of this 'Kal-El'. "I don't know who Kal-El is, buddy, but no one in ruling anything. Tealc." he nodded.

Tealc fired with both zats, each blast hitting the man square in the center of his chest. The electrical based charge sparked over his form, and for a moment, Fine seemed to arch back on his heels. It was only for a second though, before he resumed his stance and an arrogant sneer graced his face.

"Foolish Jaffa! Your zatnikel is useless against me! I am ERADICATOR! Destroyer of Krypton's enemies and repository of Krypton's military might." He took a few steps forward, obviously intending to attack Tealc.

Jack didn't hesitate, firing his first shot at Fine's shoulder. Sam was right behind, hitting a thigh. Daniel followed her and his shot hit Fine's arm just a bit down from the wound Jack inflicted. Fine's momentum was stopped and he stumbled against the wall, holding himself aloft. Pete jumped at the sight of Tealc firing the strange looking taser like weapons, and ran to find cover behidn a large boulder. Clark remained frozen, watching the well respected Milton Fine claim to be some kind of Kryptonian war robot.

Fine looked up and the pain on his face cleared. He chuckled at the shocked expression on the Sg team's faces as he stood upright facing them. He used his opposite hand, tore the sleeve off his shirt, exposing the ragged, bleeding wounds on his arm. He wiped away the blood, and to the amazement of all, showed that underneath his skin was not muscle and bone, but some kind of metal. His skin sealed up, covering the metal. "Oops, I guess you learned my secret." he stated before started to walk towards them.

Jack nodded and the three armed Sg members began emptying their clips into the advancing form. Fine jerked with each impact but continued to walk forward. After emptying their first clip, they reloaded and continued firing. Fine's body was riddled with bullet wounds, but they closed up as soon as they were made.

Then Fine seemed to disappear before their very eyes. One second they were shooting him with their rounds, the next they found themselves with stinging wrists and unarmed. Tealc found himself flying backwards through the air to land roughly behind the same boulder that Pete had chosen to hide behind.

Roughly fifty feet away, all the wounds gone, but his clothes little more then tatters, Fine stood, juggling the three pistols and the zats. "Your weapons are useless against me, O'Neill. It would take one of you high yeild nuclear weapons to even slow me down. Or a few dozen of your most powerful missles. Perhaps, if you fired every round of .50 cal ammo on the planet, you might damage a servo badly enough to take a few minutes to repair."

Jack was beginning to get worried. The thing calling itself Fine was juggling the weapons with one hand now. His hand flashed and suddenly he was juggling four. The fifth was in his other hand and he casually crushed the hardened metal until it was a ball of scrap. He then tossed it to Daniel's feet and it was then that Jack realised that it had been Daniel's H&K. He turned to see if Tealc was still next to him, but was surprised to find the Jaffa gone. "Tealc? Where are you buddy?" There was a moment's silence in which Jack feared the worst for his team mate and friend.

"I am here, O'Neill." the Jaffa stated as he ignored the pain from the punch and the impact to get to his feet. He staggered for a moment then regained control as the immature parasite inside his pouch healed the minor wounds. He moved from behind the rock to retake his place at O'Neill's side. "I suggest we be extremely cautious, O'Neill. I was unable to even see the attack that struck me. If you were to strike one of you with such a blow, several bones would be broken and the impact of landing might shatter your spines."

"None of you are a match for me." Fine stated as he finished with the weapons, tossing the crumpled heaps of scrap at the feet of the person he'd taken that particular piece from. "Nothing on earth can stop me." Before they could blink Fine ran towards them as a blur, purposely sloww enough for them to see, but to fast for them to avoid him.

His fist began to launche towards Jack's chest, intending to crush his sternum and push the rib bones into his lungs and heart.

He was halted a milimeter from impact. The force of moving air was enough to send Jack stumbling back to collapse on his knees, the air knocked out of him. He looked up in shock, sure that his chest was about to be shattered to see the young man, Clark, holding Fine's wrist with an iron grasp.

"Maybe they can't, but I can." Clark stated in a firm tone of voice before his own fist launched, catching the side of Fine's face with a supersonic version of a text book hook. Fine's body flew back to slam into the far wall of the cave, nearly a hundred feet away. The impact caused a small shaking in the walls, and a few of the less stable boudlers and stalagmites came crashing to the ground. The dust had barely cleared before Fine was back, hitting Clark with a punch of his own. Even as he flew back, Clark was taking stock of the situation. He had to defeat Fine to protect not only his friend and the Airforce personnel, but apparently, Fine wanted to awaken the Kal-El personality inside him and take control of the entire world. He turned in mid air, absorbing the impact of the wall with his knees and launching himself like a torpedo, both fists outstretched to hit Fine.

He came back so quickly, that the Professor was unprepared for the impact of the double fists to his chest and again flew back. This time he crashed through one of the inner walls into the next chamber and was buried temporarily under several tons of stone.

Clark landed on his feet and turned to Pete. "Pete! Get them out of here. Then hit the farm and get all the kinds of K-rock Dad has in the tool chest. I'll keep him busy here." He stated as he turned and ran towards the shifting pile of stone. His eyes flashed and he started to melt the rock, ignoring the gasps of awe from the audience as Pete grabbed hold of Jackson and shouted for the others to follow him. Once the stone began to melt, Clark used his breath to freeze the pile into a solid block. He took a moment to glance back, glad to see the 5 fragile beings fleeing the battle. _Good Luck Pete, Don't waste time. I don't think I can hold him off long._

7987987987987

Pete dragged the archaeologist behind him, knowing that the others would follow simply because they would wish to remain together. He didn't take them out the way they came, which he new must confuse them, but he didn't have time to waste explaining the entire cave system. Luckily, they seemed experienced enough not to waste their own time and breath asking useless questions. From behind them they heard the sound of shattering stone followed by an impact that shook the caves. Pete worried for his friend, wondering how Clark's powers would match up to a machine that called itself Eradicator and claimed to contain the entire martial powers of Clark's dead race.

Eventually, they come out on top of a slope, the entrance hidden strategically by Pete and Clark with branches and a deadfall tree. Though the tree looked massive, the pair had rigged it so that Pete could move the tree by pushes aside a few branches. Once out of the tunnel, he shoved the tree back in place as he had the several over rockfall walls he and Clark had arranged so that they'd have access into the caves if they ever needed without anyone seeing.

They made their way to their vehicles. Jack motioned his team mates to the SUV while he got into the passenger seat of the muscle car. He grinned as he recalled that the very first car he'd ever bought had been of this same model, though a few years after this classic.

"So Mr. Ross, can you explain any of what was going on back there?" Jack asked once the teen had peeled out of the gravel parking onto the highway.

Pete grinned and turned slightly to Jack. "Only if you can explain about the alien thing and what the airforce is doing with a gate way to other planets, General. Or is it Colonel. Seems you've got a couple of titles there."

Jack sighed. He hated dealing with smart ass kids. "It's a military thing. Generals can't be front line troops. In order to remain an active field officer, I have to remain no higher then a Colonel, but my record and time in the force makes it due for me to be a General. I am a General, but since I'm still in an field unit, I can't use that title. So I have to go by Colonel." He paused as Pete started slowly increasing the speed to well above the posted limit. He would have said something, but from the little bit he'd seen in the cave told him time was of the essence. _If only Thor was around, he could beam us to where ever we're going, and back to the caves._

"Enough about that, kid. What's going on with Kent and ... Fine? Yeah. What is going on with Kent and Fine? I've run into some pretty tough people, but never seen anything move or hit like those two. If your friend hand't caught his fist, Fine's punch would of killed me. The air pressure alone might have cracked a rib." he stated, his ribs still incredibly sore in a sadly familiar way.

Pete eyed the Air force officer as he easily manouvered around the few vehicles on the road. "Long story short, Clark isn't from around here. He's from some planet called Krypton. Never really new about it until a few years ago. Has a few amazing powers. Strength, Speed, Heat-Xray and Telescopic vision. Super hearing and breath. He can freeze things solid with his breath or clip cards through the air. He's bullet-proof, and almost nothing we've run into can really hurt him. I have no clue what or who Fine is, but from what he's saying, he's some kind of Kryptonian robot designed as a weapon and sent here to help Kal-El take over the planet.

And before you ask, Kal-El is Clark's Kryptonian name, and it's what we call the split personality that was created in Clark by a Kryptonian artifact left on earth." Pete let out a small smile as he reached the Kent farm. He pulled into the drive and raced towards the barn, honking the horn as he raced down the dirt path. Behind him, the SUV followed at a similarly brisk pace.

He pulled the car into a sliding stop facing back the way they came and dashed out towards the barn. Clark's parents should still have been in town on their little holiday, but he could see Martha's car near the house. They must have come home to wait for word from Clark and Pete about their little meeting.

"Mr Kent, Mrs. Kent!" he yelled as he raced to the barn, followed by O'Neill and his team.

Luckily, he'd guessed right and Johnathon Kent was working on the tractor in the barn. "Pete, what's wrong?" the Elder male kent asked as he noted his son's best friend entering the barn, trailed by the 'tourists' they'd met last night.

"Not much time to explain Mr Kent. Clark's in a fight at the caves. Don't worry, they know. Most of it anyway." Pete stated as he grabbed the keys off the hook by the door and moved over to the heavy metal tool chest that they hid samples of each of the known types of Kryptonite. "Seems that a blast from Clark's past has been waiting for Kal-El to wake up, and is tired of waking. Clark's holding the thing off now, but we need the Krock to but it down like the ship."

"Pete? Are you sure you know what you're saying?" Johnathon asked, carefully eyeing the strangers.

"Mr K, don't worry, it's as safe as possible. Seems Clark's not hte only ET on earth. Murray there is really Tealc and apparently he's something called a Jaffa. Seems his people and Clark's didn't like each other and were trying to wipe each other out. This Kryptonian robot thing posing as Professor Fine from Met U tried to kill T-man and the air force avengers here and Clark had to stop him. There's an all out rumble that's likely going to bring down the caves.

Last I saw, Clark was melting a rockpile and then freezing it solid hoping to slow the Fine thing down. He doesn't think he can hold it off for long and needs the Krock. We aren't sure which if any is gonna work so we need everything but red." He gathered a few of the smaller pieces of green and black kryptonite, ignoring the few red and then grabbed the last of the silver that they'd found.

"Personally, I think it's green and black the whole way, but you can never be absolutely sure." He handed two samples of each to the Sg team members after wrapping them in large rolls of tin foil.

"Ah, Carter, you understand any of this?" Jack asked as he weighed the four pieces of glowing rock handed to him.

Carter blinked and looked up from her own examination of the stones. "Ah, some sir. Enough to get that these stones are some kind of weapon against Kryptonian lifeforms, both biological and artificial."

Jack turned to Daniel. "Danny? Translation please?"

Daniel sighed. "Pete and Johnathon seem to think that these rocks will hurt or kill Clark and that robot that he's fighting."

Jack nodded, glad to make sure he wasn't the only one to come to that conclusion. "So who's got the sling shot?" he asked as they started off towards the cars, Johnathon having rushed to the house for his rifle and to let his wife know that he was joining them.

Pete chuckled. "Don't need one, Colonel. Just have to bring one of these babies within a few feet to slow them down and then touch Fine with one of the black pieces. Oh, keep them covered by the tin foil until you have to open them up. The green rock makes Clark almost normal and if he's exposed long enough it could kill him."

"How is that possible?" Daniel asked.

"Radiation, Daniel." Carter explained before Pete could. "They must be radioactive with some unknown radiation that's as harmful for Kryptonians as uranium and plutonium are for us."

"Okay. Got it. Everone let's hop in and get going." Jack stated, sliding into the SUV's driver seat. Daniel slid in beside him with Tealc and Sam piling into the back. Tealc reached back and removed the case containing the sole P90. Jack glanced in the rear view just in time to see Johnathon Kent sliding four hunting rifles of various styles into the backseat of the muscle car before taking the wheel from Pete.

"So what's the plan?" Daniel asked as they started racing back towards the cave. "Should we contact the base and have Sg 2 and 3 head this way?"

Jack shook his head. "They wouldn't get here in time. Sam, call Hammond and have him attempt to get permission for a fly by of the X302's in case we fail. Also have him contact the Asgard and the other allies, except the Tok'ra, with the news that we may have found the last living Kryptonian in the universe, but that he's in trouble and might not be living much longer. As for handling things on the ground, we'll leave that up to Ross and Kent to decide what we do. It seems those stories about mutations causing some of the people in the area to develop powers isn't trash mag coverage after all. Looks like Clark and Pete have been trying to control things and doing a decent job, so let's not try and bud in to what looks like a good team dynamic."

Carter started at her co's choice of words. "Sir? Don't tell me you are thinking what you think you're thinking. It's insane, sir. They're too young. Their parents would never allow it, eve nif the President would even consider allowing it to be brought up for discussion."

Daniel jumped in his seat as the combination of his friends words seeped into his churning mind. "Jack! Are you telling me you're thinking of having Clark and Pete join the SGC? Sam's right, they're too young. And don't have the training or experience to deal with what we face offworld."

Jack shrugged. "I wasn't really thinking of giving them a place on the team now. Just . . . offering them the chance for the future to come on as . . . civilian consultants."

Daniel frowned but turned to face the road, for once wishing they could travel faster. _I hope that there's a chacne of a future for Clark. He didn't seem too worried, but Fine-Eradicator- said he containe the entire fighting history of the Kryptonian race. Clark didn't seem to have any training. I don't know how long he can keep ahead of a machine programmed to fight._

Little did he know, but the occupants of both vehicles racing along the road were thinking nearly identical thoughts. They were under the clock, and time for Clark, and possible for the world, was slipping away with every passing second.

9879879879979879879879879

AN

So how is it? Looking forward to Ch11? It is started and contains more of a fight between Fine and Clark. I know I said I wanted to avoid having them learn about each other right away, but as I wrote, this came out.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's ch11 of Wormholes&Meteor Showers.

I own nothing except how I put these together.

Enjoy!

Thanks to every one who's been reading and reviewing, and for answering my curiosity about Fine. I'm keeping him as Eradicator. Maybe Braniac will show up later.

7987987987987987987

Clark winced as Fine landed several punches to his rivs. He was having trouble matching the being calling itself Eradicator's speed. He'd never fought someone who soclosely met his own abilities. He'd fought meteor freaks who'd outclassed his powers in one or two ways, but he always had an extra trick to play to defeat them. That wasn't the case here. Fine was nearly able to match his speed and strength, had his heat vision, and his other powerse were passive in a fight. Fine's heat vision had burned off most of Clark's clothes and he was now left in his mucle shirt and boxers. Clark had realised early that he was a little stronger and faster then Fine, but Fine was much more skilled at fighting and could predict most of Clark's actions before Clark had even conceived of a planned attack.

His body was wracked with pain he'd never before experienced. He had been hurt, even shot and stabbed before, but thost times were the result of weakening by kryptonite poisoning. The only other weakness he'd ever experienced was during what those involved had come to term the 'Isobelle Incident'. Chloe had coined the term relating to those few months were Lana had been possessed by her ancestor.

It's strange. he thought as he tried to block a high kick. The only things that can hurt me are supposedly unreal forces of magic and irradiated crystals from my home planet. A punch from Fine/Eradicator sent Clark sailing back to slam into a boulder. As tired as he was, the impact on the boulder was nearly as painful as Fine's punches.

Clark staggered to his feet, his hands blurring as he sent the shattered remains of the boulder flying at supersonic speeds towards the Kryptonian Construct. The alien killing machine dodged the shrapnel, his body more vulnerable to heir jagged edges thean Clark's. While the advanced nanotech molecular construction would repair any damage, it would take several minutes in a battle where nanoseconds were a lifetime.

Clark took advantage of the extra milliseconds to blur past Fine, grabbed a piece of metal piping left behind as a result of the abondonded excavation started by the elder Luthor and with no hesitation, he drove the pipe through Fine's back. The end burst from the front of Fine's chest with a spray of synthetic fluids. Fine stumbled from the impact and Clark used the shock and momentum to continue his advantage.

He lifted Fine off the ground and ran at the wall, driving the exposed end of pipe into the rock face liike a climber's pinion. He pushed until Fine's face was against the rock, then bent the remaining piece in his hand over Fine's shoulder and hammered it into the rought stone. Once he was sure that the pipe would hold, he went back to the scattered pile and grabbed as many as he coudl carry in his arms. He then raced back to Fine, who had started to push away from the wall.

He used the strongest of hte steel pipes to drive into Fine's body. He repeated the position of the first pipe, then slammed a thrid into Fine's torso. He repeated the action until he was sure that Fine's body was held securely, then went to work on securing his limbs. He spaced out the limbs so that Fine was effectively stapled to the wall in a spread eagled position. He made sure to leave as little slack as he could, knowing that with his abilities the slightest gap would allow Fine enough room to break free.

His task finished, he stepped back and sat heavily on one of hte remaining bouldser. He was breathing heavily and swweating from the exertions he'd just under gone. He'd pushed himself as hard as e could, knowing that Fine was likely (hopefully) the only being he'd ever meet that could come close to matching his full strength. The fight was pretty even. Clark was stronger and faster, but Fine's programming as a machine of war had given the synthetic being the edge. Luckily, Clark had learned one important lesson at the hands of the vivacious Lois Lane: Being stronger doesn't mean you'll win, if your enemy knows more than you.

"Why are you fightin, Kal-El? Embrace your destiny! ACcept the will of your father and give peace to the souls of billions of dead. Destroy those who's actions lead to their deaths. Avenge teh injustice that was caused by humanity's selfish and irrespnsible behaviour. Their rebelliong against Ra lead to Krypton's destruction. They must pay for this crime, Kal-Ell. They must learn to accept their responsibility for the destruction their actions caused. Because of them, a great and powerful race were reduced to a sole survivor. The humans now search the universe for allies in their battles against the Goauld and other enemies.

Krypton would have gladly aided them. Woudl have provided them with weapons and knowledge to match that of the Goauld. Perhaps even provided some of my series t otheir command as additional resources. But htey will never have that chance. You and I are the last, Kal-El. The last, sentient beings to carry forth the legacy of the Kryptonian race. You are their biological succesor, while I carry with me their technological might. Together, we can rebuild Krypton here on Earth. They aren't much, and there would have to be a purging of those who are useless, but we can modify the surviving humans to produce Kryptonian progeny.

We can bring back your race, Kal-El. With the memories buried in my ship, we can even bring back Jor-El. And possibly even your true mother, Lara."

Clark blinked as his breathing finally returned to normal. He had tried to ignore Fine's speech, but it was hard to do. The man thing was very convincing and knew how to appeal to his audience. "My mother?" he asked, his voice breaking. He'd encountered Jor-El several times through the cave's systems, but there was never any information about a mother. He'd even begun thinking that Kryptonians had stopped producing or never had produced through sexual reproduction.

"Yes, Lara born of the House of Ren, wed into the House of El. Wife to Jor-El and mother to Kal-El. Reknown molecular artist and bioengineer. Responsible for the vaccine that eliminated the once feared Plague Of Hran. Descendant of the Or dynasty created by Van-Or, defeater of the Goauld during the Second Conflict. Famed for her intelligence and beauty throughout the entire Rao system. It was once reported that the Lord General Zod of the family Nor offered a dowry of 50 000 Glendarkin crystals, the most rare and precious stones known to Kryptonian science. Each crystal could retain the power to energize and entire city the size of Earth's largest for nearly 100 years. But Lara and Jor-El spurned the traditional arranged marriages that had been assigned to them, and wed each other for love."

Clark blinked again, secretly starving for the history of his parents. It was odd to learn that his parents had wed because they loved each other, for given every thing he'd learned of Kryptonian society meant, such relationships were always frowned upon. Seeing that they'd defied a traditional older themn human society to be together showed a side of them he'd never encountered in his meetings with Jor-El. And just knowing more about his mother was something he could treasure for the remainder of his life. He loved his earth parents, but he'd always wondered about his birth parents and their relationship with each other and how he'd been born. Wether he'd been born out of love, or simply to fulfill some family obligation to continue the line. Now he knew. And he would be forever grateful to Fine for telling him this bit of his past. Even if he did end up having to kill him.

Even if what he was saying was mostly lying to give himself time to work free of his bonds.

798798987987987

"What are you doing, sir?" Sam asked as she watcher her CO fumbling in his pockets. Considering the current situation, she thought it was time to revert to military protocol.

"Trying to find my cell phone." a frew more pats of empty pockets and even teh stubborn Jack O'Neill was forced to conceed. "Damn. Must have left it in the room. Pass me yours, Carter." he asked, putting his hand out. Carter easily slid her phone into Jack's hand, having anticipated his request and taken her phone from it's carry pouch on her hip.

He pressed the autodial 1 option, knowing that all SGC personnel set the base as the 1st option. He waited patiently for the line to connect, hearing the annoying tones of the signal scramblers, tracers, and who knew what else that kept the security of their base. He was mildly surprised when instead of the Norad secretary that he usually got when calling in, he was connected straight to Sgt. Walter Harriman, the general's right hand man.

"Sgt? What the ...? Never mind. Get me the General." the line clicked and the hold music (a poor rendition of a classic 80's rock anthem). While waiting, Jack glanced at Sam in the rear seat from the mirror. "Carter, how is it you get straight to Harriman and the General, and I have to go through 4 scretaries before getting the SGC office pool?"

Sam blinked and looked blankly at her CO. She was about to answer, but Daniel chipped in first.

"Jack? That's weird. I go straight through to Walter too. What about you, Tealc?"

Tealc nodded though he knew his team mates could not see him as they concentrated on following the speeding vehicle. "I too, connect directly to the General's assistant."

Jack swore as he passed a slow moving trasnport. The muscle car was racing along the left hand lane most of the time, only returning to the proper lane to avoid on coming traffic.

"How come you three dont' have to go jumping around the system when you call in?"

"Maybe it's because of the prank calls pretending to be from the JCS with notice of last minute regulations changes?" Daniel suggested dryly. "What was it the last time? All teams going off world had to be equiped with at least a pound of goose feathers and glass beads?"

"Or the time you called in posing as the Vice President's assistant and demanding to know what went on here that required such a high budget?" Sam added, enjoying the chance to needle their CO. Jack was very much the prankster, and to finally be able to get even a little payback for some of his stunts was always enjoyable.

"Or the time you posted the General's personal number to one of the dating lines that are offered through television advertisements during the late evening programming. In retrospec, ColonelO'Neill, you should have verified before hand that the service was for heterosexuals, instead of homosexual relations."

"Hey! That's not fair! How was I supposed to know that a line calling itself '1-900-STUDD4U' was for gay men. I thought itw as a line for lonely women who wanted to meet men. What whould I know about gay men dating lines?" he paused a a moment, his face flushed a little in embarassment. He still wasn't sure which of them was more embarrased by the incident: Him or George. "I got that number from Davis before he went to the Pentagon. I knew I couldn't trust that rat-faced bastard."

"Whatever you say, Jack." Daniel replied with a smirk.

Jack wanted to smack the trio of jokesters, but was occupied with steering and with the cellphone. Frustrated, he placed it on the ledge between the steering wheel and teh various meters, pressing the speakerphone option. Eventually, the General's Texas drawl came onto the open line.

"What is it this time, Jack? Another canopic jar or something. . . bigger?" the career officer asked over the surprisingly clear and static free signal.

Jack raised his eyebrows, annooyed that Carter's phone even had clearer reception then his own. When he called on his cell, you could barely hear what was being said because of the static caused by the depth of the base. "Different kind of problem this time, General." he stated, his voice holding none of his usual easy tones. It was the voice of a man as serious as could be. The tone alone alerted the General to how serious the situation was, and even as he continued to listen, he was already signalling Harriman to join the line and prepare some extra teams as well as alerting their teams at Myerson.

"Report, Colonel." he ordered, his own voice taking on the tone of command that those who did not know him would not think him capable of.

"Yes sir. Seems that we've run into a hostile. Not of Goauld origins. In fact, sir, it's the same people I think we were going to be looking for, sort of any way."

"O'Neill, what do you mean?" Hammond asked.

"Carter can explain later, but apparently that Kent kid Daniel wanted to meet to go over those caves isn't what he seems. If I understood what happened right, he's one of those cryptology guys we're looking for. Maybe even the very last one."

Several hundred miles away, Hammond blinked. That's unexpected. "So what's the situation that required a call in?"

"Seems that their planet was going kaplooiye because of the Goauld, General. Seems that they'd been around maybe even longer then the ancients and had helped the ancients build the gate network. They eventually reached a point where they didn't feel the need to be out of their system any more because of races like the Goauld and a few others that started spreading after they'd helped reach a minimum level of technology. Felt that they had to atone by withdrawing from galactic society I guess. Any way, long story short, they left, Goauld started expanding, found earth after ancients left to let humans evolve without their interference.

Found out that humans make decent hosts, easily fixed and able to last long if kept up properly. Every one forget about Cryptogoly people and happily enslaved Earth, exporting their new slaves to other worlds. Eventually, humans kicked them off, and the Goauld went to their records, learning again about the Crypton people. They went to their home system, found that while they were stronger and hardier then humans, they weren't as powerful as legends made out. But still better hosts then humans.

But it seems that these Cryptonese get stronger when outside of their own system. They get their powers from being in the light of different suns. So that recording we have, that's what they are capable of and what the Goauld wanted when they went to Crypto. Only instead of getting slaves, they started a new war. Krypton fought back, each race vowed to destroy the others."

Hammond sighed. If this was the short version, he would need at least a week and a lot of medication to get through the long version. "Get to the point, Colonel. Or I'll add the bill for this call to your expenses."

"Fine sir. The point is that the Kryptonogly learned that the reason the Goauld went back to them was because earth had thrown out the Goauld. Their war lasted a few hundred, maybe even a thousand or two years. Eventually, the Goauld sent some type of reaction off in their sun, as well as something that staleld the main planet's core. Before they were wiped out, one of them sent his only sent in an experimental craft to earth. Where somehow he ended up beings rasied as Clark Kent by Johnathon and Martha Kent of Smallville Kansas. We'll get to that another time. Main thing is that Clark wasn't the only thing to survive the sun going nova. Apparently some kind of Kryptonese robot followed his ship to earth and has been posing as a professor at the Metropolis University. Somehow, General, he knows about the SGC. Not just that it exists, but EVERYTHING. Including the personnel. Even the things that are so confidential, they shoot you for thinking they exist."

"That is serious, Colonel. But why haven't you attempted to restrain this individual?" After their many encounters with living cyber beings, they had adopted the official policy that robotic life was as valid as organic.

"Because the bullets went through him without slowing him down, he took several hits from a zat without a wince, and he moved so fast he was able to disarm all of us and send Tealc flying almost thirty feet faster then we could blink. One second he's about 30-35 feet away, the next he's there juggling our weapons and Tealc is slamming into the ground an equal distance behind us."

"If he's that strong and fast, how do you hope to beat him? If the zats and your pistols don't work, what do you think would?"

Jack turned to Sam, who shrugged. "Honestly? Drop a nuke on his head might work if we could keep him distracted long enough. But that's not the main thing right now, General."

The general sat heavily in his seat, glancing at his assistant to see the Sgt nod that everything was prepared. "What is the main issue, Colonel?"

"We needed to escape, General because aparently there is something less drastic that works against things of a Kryptonian origin and we had to get some to permanently stop the killing machine? Did I mention that the Finebot is programmed with the entire military and scientific data base of Krypton? No, well it can wait. Right now, our resident alien orphan Clark is fighting Fine inside the caves. Last we saw, they were hitting each other hard enough and fast enough to cause sonic booms to shake the caves. Clark doesn't think he can beat the robot, and he sent us with his friend to his family farm to get a kind of weapon to use against the robot. And before you ask, I am not saying what that weapon is just in case we need Clark's help if we survive this fight. I'd hate to think that we spilled his secret to everyone working at the NID and Kinsey."

"If none of you could fight Fine, how does a mere teenager think he could slow him down?" the General asked.

"Because that stuff we saw on the record? Looks like it's only the start of what a fully powered Kryptonian can do. That was a Kryptonian under a blue sun for a few minutes. Clark has been living on earth for over 15 years. Carter can explain it all, but from Fine's own mouth, being under a yellow sun makes them even stronger so Clark has that edge. He's got their strengths and abilities, just needs some seasoning in using them. Any way, I wanted to warn you to prepare for the worst. Get as many teams as you can with as much heavy artilery as you can down here. If you need support, contact General Sam Lane. From what Pete Ross, another local boy said, his daughter and Clark are growing pretty close in recent months and each has saved each other's lives on a few occassions. Though I don't know about how much Lane knows about our project."

Hammond wiped his face. "Sam Lane is an old friend. We've been stationed near each other a few times, being in different branches. I was at his wedding and the funeral of his wife. In fact, he was considered to head up the SGC but was replaced by West when he refused to pull his daughters from yet another school. He's a good man and a fine soldier. I don't doubt that I can get the president's approval to give him access to SGC material. But if you're information is right and Clark Kent is getting close to either of Sam's daughters, then I don't doubt that Sam's been able to gather every piece of info regarding the Kents for the last 10 generations. And I wouldn't doubt that that would include the younger Kent's birth parents on Krypton."

"Any way, don't bother sending anything less then automatics and high cal weapons. Contact the Tollan, Tokra, and Jaffa and let them know that we've found a Kryptonian alive on Earth and if they want to met him, they better hurry their asses and kept their best soldiers and most powerful weapons here since there's also a rogue Kryptonian- What he call himself, Danny?"

"Eradicator, Jack. He said he was an Eradicator and was designed as the ultimate war machine and that he carried the entire military and spacial knowledge of the Kryptonian race." the archeaologist stated calmly.

"I'll let them know. In the mean time, I'll have Sg2 and 3 alerted and started to the caves locations. They have some staff weapons and some of the others we've uncovered recently. Hopefully enough to stop this Eradicator if your weapon fails. Good Luck, Team."

"Thank you sir. SG1 out." Jack tossed the cell back to Sam who disconnected the call and put the phone away. It was just in time as they swung onto the dirt path that they'd been down earlier. They saw the car ahead pulling into a sliding halt, both Pete and Johnathon not bothering with the doors but instead sliding out of the open windows. Johnathon pulled out the various firearms as well, making sure each was loaded and safety on while Pete lifted out the box containing their more important weaponry.

The six met at the car, where Pete handed each of the SG members two foil wrapped packages slightly smaller then his fists. Each set was marked differently. "The one with the twist is green K. That's the stuff that slows him down. Just open the package a bit and make sure to point it at Fine. If it hits Clark, he'll get sick. The one with the balled end is black. That's the stuff to kill him. Again, if it touches Clark, he'll die." Pete stated as he pointed at the different closures.

Johnathon took over. "I have two 12guage here, one with buckshot, another with deer. I have a .3006 and a .3030. I'm better with the .3006 and the sights have been set for me so I'll keep that. Colonel, General, what ever you are, assign the rest to your team but make sure that you have the best shot using the .3030. It's a bit off on the sights. Pulls a bit to the left and down. Haven't had the chance to fix it since Clark was never much interested in hunting." he stated as he pulled out an ammo box from the container holding the kryptonite. He opened the box to reveal a dozen bullets, some glowing green, and others glowing black, if that was possible. "Kryptonite bullets. Clark insisted I make them after a time he was possessed by the spirit of his father. He wanted to know that if he ever lost control that someone he knew and loved would be able to stop him." He paused the mwiped his eye. "I only have three black K and 9 green. For some reason the black K is harder to smelt then the green. Maybe because it's mostly artificial."

Jack clasped a hand to Johnathon's shoulder, knowing how hard it must have been for the man to make a weapon that was solely for the death of his own son. "I'll do everything I can to make sure that those are never needed on your son, Johnathon. I lost my son to gunfire and I will not let that happen to you." He silently passed the modified .3030 to Daniel, who loaded it with 2 of the black bullets and several of the green, placing the black at the bottom of the 11 shot cartridge. They'd had a discussion before about who was a better shot, and despite his dislike of the weapons, it had been proven on the rifle range that when it came to the type of shooting required today, Daniel was the best of the four. Years spent hunting for his own supper in the forests and deserts of the continents as he traveled from dig to dig had honed his talent, even as if fostered his dislike of the weapons.

The silent moment of reflection was interupted as the ground exploded less then a hundred feet from them. A dust enshrouded figure soared through the air followed by a hail of rubble. The rubble landed close to the new crater, but figure sailed back and came crashing down right onto the roof of the rented SUV. There was a tearing and shattering sound as the momentum and weight of the figure hit the vehicle. Glass shattered, tires popped and the entire frame twisted. There was a moments pause during wich the gaping figures came vaguely to their senses and began running for cover. During the pause, the vehicle explaoded into flame, sending pieces of the former vehicle flying in all directions as a fireball twenty feet wide rose nearly three times that height into the sky.

"Holy shit! Clark!" Pete Ross asked as he scrambled to his feet towards the burning figure. He hadn't gone more then a dozen steps when he was knocked down to the ground from hitting something head on. Looking up, he stared at the twisted face of Milton Fine.

"Hello Peter. I must say I hadn't expected to see you or your little friends again. I would have thought you'd have run for the hills as it were. I guess not all humans are gutless cowards." the fine haired man stared down at the panicky boy. "For your show of courage almost worthy of a true Kryptonian, I will make your death as painless and quick as possible."

Pete's eyes widdened as Fine's hand flashed towards him and he could do nothing as his entire body froze. This is it. Sorry Clark, Mr. Kent. Looks like it's time for old Petey to meet his maker. Dammit. There's so much I wanted to do. Date a millionaire, win the F1 and Indy series, tell Chloe how I feel. So much.

As he was preparing to meet his maker, he blinked and was surprised to see that instead of Fine's fist through his chest, he was staring up at a nearly naked Clark Kent with his fist extended in an upper cut, his eyes glaring fiercely as he tracked the flying figure of his opponent. His eyes glowed with red, and Pete could feel the heat they emitted even though they weren't directed at him.

"Hey Clark, looking good. Glad to see you made it."

Clark broke his glare as Fine slammed into the hole that had been created during Clark's violent expulsion from the caves.

"You okay, Pete."

"All's well in Pete land." His face took on a worried look. "But stop talking to and get to work on Fine. Slow him down enough and your Dad and soldier boys will take him down."

"So you got it?" Clark asked, taking a quick look as the others stood to their feet, checking each other over from the dual explosions of hte falling rubble and the ruined SUV.

"Enough to put down a herd of Eradicators. I've warned them to watch where they aim, so when I shout out Open, you try and get away from Fine or send him reeling into an open space, Okay?"

Clark nodded. "Got it." he stated before he moved to the opening of the hole and jumped in. Pete and the others gathered, making sure that they still hade the kryptonite packages and the rifles.

"Okay gang, this is how it's going down: Clark's gonna slwo down Fine enough for the rest of you to take him out. Tealc, you and me, were the end line. Once the others are empty or if they miss, we need to hit Fine with the black rock." Pete stated. Everyone nodded. "Mr Kent, you and Dr. Jackson take up positions as close as you can safely get to the hole. Clark's gonna try and position Fine in the center for you to have a clear shot. General, you and me are gonna take up position near that entrance we used to leave. Tealc, you and Colonel Dr. come in the way we got into the caves. Find some cover and wait for me to shout. Once I shout the word Open, Colonel, General, you open fire to attract his attention. Once he's fixed on the pair of you, Mr K and Dr J, you take your shots. Hit him hard with the green stuff. It won't kill him, but it will slow him enough for Tealc and me to get out shots with the black K. If not, you still have those black K bullets. Don't hesitate to use them. If we don't stop Fine here, we won't be able to stop him later."

Jack was impressed with the teen's plan. He'd have to advise the General to have someone keep on eye on young Ross. He had the makings of a fine field tactician. He'd made a plan that Jack couldn't find any fault with, and one that if he was as familiar with the abilities and weaknesses of the parties involved, he'd had likely come up with something similar. "Well done, son. Everyone, Pete's in charge. He knows the most of what's really going on here aside from Mr. Kent, but I gather Johnathon, that Pete's the one who helps your son out with these types of situations?"

Johnathon chuckled a bit. "Well, I've had to bail him out of a few scraps, but mostly it's Pete and Chloe who lend a hand. Though Lois, Chloe's cousin, has been around to pull Clark's butt out of trouble a time or two. Anyway, Colonel. We don't have much time. Let's get moving with his plan."

With last nods, the three groups split up, Sam and Jack heading to the main entrance a quarter mile away, while Pete and Tealc moved to the hidden entrance that Clark and Pete had created.

"Your son was very lucky, Mr. Kent. Not only was he blessed to have you and your wife as parents, but he has friends that will last him his entire life. I envy him for those two things, more then I could ever envy any of his abilities." Daniel said as he recalled his own unfortunate childhood. He made sure the gun was loaded properly with the two black glowing bullets the last in the modified clip. "Let's get into position."

Johnathon nodded, checking his own rifle then falling into military step behind Daniel, who went left while Johnathon went right. When the others reach their position below ground, each group would have people covering one of the four main compass points with the x position being the hopeful location for their shots at the Kryptonian relic.

98798798797987987987987987

AN:

So how do you like this chapter? Enough action so far? Still more to come in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's ch12 of Wormholes&Meteor Showers.

I own nothing except how I put these together.

Enjoy!

Thanks to every one who's been reading and reviewing.

Hope you enjoy.

7987987987987987987

Clark moved through the rubble of the cave cautiously. He was well aware that he didn't know the full capabilities of the being known as Fine. Fine on the other hand, knew more about Clark's abilities then Clark did. After stapling the machine to the wall,he would have thought Fine damanged enough for the fight to be all but over. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on the AI's being able to assimilate the metal of the pipes, having never been much of a fan of science fiction while growing up.

The AI had broken down the metal that impaled him, using the new resources to heal his wounds. Clark hadn't noticed as Fine absorbed only the metal that was piercing his simulated form, leaving the outer parts to appear to restrain him. Clark had thought Fine pinned and had approached, intending to question the monster about his earlier claism relating to Clark's biological mother.

He never saw the attack. One second he was gripping Fine's shoulder and opening his mouth to ask a question, the next he was slamming into the ground at least 30 to 35 feet away. Before he could recover, he'd been grabbed by the feet, thrown at the roof where he slammed painfully into the rocky surface, causing some of the loosened stalagmites to crash down to the ground with him.

He managed to slow his fall, but as he neared the ground, Fine appeared from below, adding the strength of his entire form into a punch that sent Clark flying back into the ceiling of the caves. He was moving so fast and so powerfully, that this time the impact was enough to force his body to crash through the ceiling of stoen and dirt, nearly 8 feet thick. He continued flying up and back through the air to slam into the roof o the rented SUV. The poor vehicle didn't stand a chance, shattering under his mass and the speed of the impact, exploding as the heat of the friction of his movement ignoted the gasoline in the tank.

Clark shook his head to clear it of the memory and focused on the present. Fine was in the caves somewhere and he had to find him. He knew he had to find a way to slow Fine enough for the others plan to work. He might not have felt it, but he knew that Pete aand his Father would have not come without at least one weapon known to affect Kryptonians and their constructs. If a green Kryptonite copy of the key could destroy his ship and a black kryptonite stone kill Kal-El, then green and black kryptonite should be able to stop Fine. He couldn't think of that could stop the war machine.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just let Krypton go? It's gone, and nothing you do can bring it back." He stated as he moved to the center of the shaft of light coming from the new skylight.

Clark grunted as something slammed into his back, sending him crashing into and through several stalagtites. He hammered into a boulder and slid over it, landing on his back, out of breath and certain that his ribs had been broken once again. Not that it mattered. They'd broken and healed several times during the battle, but each time it took longer to heal and he was more tired after wards. Usually, it only took a few seconds once he was clear of the range of Kryptonite for even the most severe injuries to heal. Especially if he could get some time taking in the rays of the sun.

But this time, there was no kryptonite involved. And there was some sunlight streaming in from the hole he'd made in the roof, it wasn't enough to really help unless he could spend at least 20-30 minutes in it's rays. He would be lucky ot have a few seconds to rest while he waited for Fine's attack. Once he was able to get Fine into the circle of light from the opening, he'd have to find a way to keep him within that circle so that the other' scould take advantage of the fact that they could see him since his dark clothing blended in so well in the dark recesses of the cave.

"Your mind is too poluted by humanty's weakness to understand, Clark Kent. You are no kryptonian. You are a perversion of what you could be. It would have better if you had died with your parents. Your ancestors souls tremble in the Beyond. You bring shame to the house of El. It is too late for Krypton. I mourn who you could have been, I mourn the glory and honor you could have brought your family. Kal-El is dead and there is only Clark Kent, parading around in his form, tarnishing his heritage. If you will not join in your destiny, Clark Kent, then I must bring about your destruction. It is the only way to save what little is left of Kryptonian honor. Perhaps from the ashes of this life, I can bring about a new saviour for the Kryptonian race. One raised as a true Kryptonian instead of the mongrel half-breed you have become."

Clark tried to hone in on Fine as the being spoke, but the echos and distortion of the cave made it impossible even for his hearing. He turned slowly, trying to see if he could make out Fine in the shadows. "I won't let you win, Fine. Even if you kill me, I'll still find a way to stop you. Earth had nothing to do with Krypton's destruction. That was by those Goauld you mentioned. Earth shouldn't suffere because of another race's actions. They simply wanted what every living intelligent being wants: freedom."

Fine appeared out of the shadows across the small circle of light from Clark. "Their rebellion was the spark that reawoke Goauld interest against Krypton. They had forgotten our people until then. But the selfish apes of this world decided that they thought they were smarter then the Goauld and deserved this freedom you cherish. And look at what they've done! They've had nearly 10000 years in which they could have bettered themselves. But each time a society seems poised to take to the next level, it falls apart because of their greed and fear. It's a miracle that they have managed what progress they have, especially in the last two centuries. It is their one worthy trait as well as being their damnation."

Clark stared at the other being, wondering if Fine trully was a representative of what Krypton society was like or if he was merely the result of a one track programming to gain revenge for his creators destruction. From his conversations with the holographic Jor-El, he wasn't sure if Fine really was that far off. Yet his experience with the memory device that had shown him so clearly what the youn Jor-El ahd experienced during his time on Earth and meeting Lana's grandmother showed that there was another side to Jor-El. One that was more concerned with emotions and desires then about logic or control. It was almost like he'd encountered 2 different versions of Jor-El, one who cared about him and his well being and the other who simply wanted him to obey his orders and become the ruler of Earth by giving into his darkest impulses.

"And that's why we should leave them alone. If they can get this far so quickly, think about how much farther they can advance, especially if instead of conquering them, we guide them and help them learn about some of the things Kryptonians take for granted. Show them by Krypton's example what they might become someday if they work together instead of fighting each other."

Fine snorted. "Lead by example? What nonsense is cluttering your head, Clark. If I had known what kind of foolishness you would be reduced to by this planet, I would have broken free of the debris field and freed you from these earhtly concerns and raised you as a true Krypoptonian."

Clark opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as Fine's fist landed in his stomach. He bent double, the air driven from his lungs, then staggered back as Fine caught him with a cross from his other fist. The fight was back on and the talk was over. Each knew that there would be no more talking. Each ahd said whatever they had needed to say, and now was the time for action.

The two exchanged blows at a speed just within the human mind's ability to comprehend. Though the watchers who were silently taking up their positions couldnt' really see the blows, teh ycould hear the impacts of strikes and blocks and could see from the combattants expressions and gestures where and how much each strike impacted. Again, it was done to Clark's strength and speed against Fine's knowledge and experience.

Fine switched from boxing to grappling and soon the two were twisting and turning around, trying to twist the other into a move that would injure or slow the other enough to land a more powerful moves. Though Fine was unaware of it, they resembled a pair of professional wrestlers trying to set their opponents up for their finishing move. This thought had barely crossed Clark's mind before his body reacted instantly. He and Pete, like many typical young boys,m had had a youthful fascination with the colorful world of wrestling and each had had their own favorites.

Pete had always been found of the underdog and the high flying actions of the cruiser and lightweight divisions, but Clark, with his fear of heights, had not found the same fascination. No for Clark, it had always been the grabbling throws of suplexes, backdrops, and powerbombs, with a healthy respect for those who specialized in submission wrestling.

He used his adolescent knowledge now to reverse the grapple Fine had him in, which was a slight modification of a standard Earth headlock, into a belly-to-back lock. Then using his enhanced strength, he lifted Fine up and drove himself back, retaining his lock around Fine's waist. Fine's upper back, shoulders, and neck area slammed into the ground, driving several inches into the stone and sending a rippling of cracks exploding in a circular formation nearly ten feet wide from the surrounding area. His legs followed him, and the impact drove them above the bend at the waist basically folding the artificial being in two.

Clark didn't stop there. Retaining his lock, he quickly turned over, got to his feet and slammed Fine down again, causing another rock shattering impact, this one even larger. He repeated this process several times, each time driving Fine's upper body deeper into the stone and causing a larger circle of destruction.

One final time, Clark used the move, who for those with knowledge of the wresting world would call a german suplex, to drive Fine into the ground. He put every ounce of strength, reaching as much into his core as he could to drive Fine into the ground. The impact drove Fine's entire upper back area, from the beginning of the shoulder blades and his head into the stone flooring nearly a foot and a half. His arms were sticking straigth up, most of the upper arm stuck in the stone. The impacted created a tidal wave in the stone flooring, sending shrapnel at incredibly speeds and finaly ending nearly thirty feet away from the center of the impact. Luckily those watching had taken cover.

Clark rolled away, knowing that at least for the moment Fine was likely incapacitated. What he didn't count on or had forgotten was that Fine wasn't an organic being. While even the most powerful being in the universe would have been rendered nearly unconcious from the pwoer of the move, Fine being a machine was able to absorb it without it affecting his mental state. Yes, it did cause some significant damage, but based on his molecular design, it was easily repaired and didn't do more them slow him a few moments.

As Clark rolled to his feet, he was stopped as Fine's feet locked together around his neck, tightening enough that even Clark could feel. Clark instinctively pulled away, unknowingly pulling Fine's body free from it's stone prison. Fien's hands came crashing down on the top of Clark's head, then he fell back, using the momentum of his fall and the full length of his form and power in his body to flip Clark head over heels and send him flying back to slam once more into the wall. As he hit the wall he noticed Fine landing on his feet. The robots arms hunh very loosely, and his neck was tilted at an odd angle. A quick twitch of his form though, and Fine was again standing at near parade ground precision.

They stared at each other for a moment, before moving towards each other. They slammed into each other, Clark's larger mass giving him an advantage. He bowled over Fine, but Fine's experience and knowledge allowed him to roll with the strike, lock his legs around Clark's and trip Clark face first into the ground. Fine then spun sto straddle Clark's back and grabbed his hair. He lifted Clark's head as high as he could and drove him forward into the ground. He continued to do so for several blows, driving Clark's face into the ground. It was impossible to tell if the cracking sounds were Clark's nose and cheek bones or if it was the ground breaking under the impact of the substitute jachammer that Fine was turning Clark's face into.

He lifted Clark's head again, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Blood streamed down the youth's face, his nose hanging crookedly and gashed accross his forehead and cheeks. "Fare well, Clark Kent. And know that your foolish humanity has cost this world all hope of salvation. Once you are dead, I will kill those who raised you and poluted your mind with their filthy human values. Then I will contact the Goauld and give them whatever they need to destroy this planet before I wipe them out."

There was a blast of thunder and Fine was slammed back off of Clark, rolling in the rubble for several feet before coming to a stop. He easily took to his feet, looking down and seeing the huge number of impact marks from a mid range shot gun blast. He looked in the direction the impact and his tumble followed and saw Jack ONeill holding the literal smoking gun still pointed swarely at his chest.

"That hurt, General, but it won't stop me. Your primitive firearms will not do more then slow me down. I suggest you wait your turn while I finish with your Mr. Kent. I'll get around to snapping your neck after I put him out of his misery." Already you could see the holes closing as Fine's body repairedd itself.

"Aw hell, Ssparkey, I know this won't stop you. I'm just slowing you down enough for Clark to sneak up behind you and crack you open like a lobster claw." ONeill stated as he pumped the shotgun, arming another shell.

Fine laughed. "Clark is finished. He is laying there like a sack of fertilizer." Fine pointed then looked to where he had left Clark. Surprise appeared on his face, and he quickly spun around to face Clark, only to have his balance thrown off as both ONeill and Carter started firing, sending shell after shell of the ammo into his form. Fine was driven forward by the blasts against his back. He Stumbled forward until Clark appeared before him, still bleeding but obviously less so and with more looseness in his form then he'd shown previously.

Clark slammed a punch as hard as he could into Fine's face, sending him skidding back through the rubble from the impact. He stopped pretty much in the center of the shaft of light. He glared at Clark, taking a moment to allow his damaged systems and overworked repair network to rest befroe beginning the process of repairing the damage that had been inflicted from teh shotgun blasts and Clark's punch to his torso.

"Open!" shouted Pete from his location. Sure enough, the shotguns started firing again and were joined by John and Daniel from above, who were taking careful aim to strike at key locations, emptying the first clip of normal ammo before turning to the next clip which included the green and black Kryptonite. They paused before firing the black, having pumped all the green bullets into the android.

Fine fell to his knees, pain apparent on his face as the radioactive substance began to exert it's effect on the being of kryptonian origin.

The pain turned to startle ment as the others slowly came out of hiding and neared to the edge of the circle of light. Clark remained well back as each unwrapped the green kryptonite from its tinfoil prison. One by one, the human and Jaffa warriors tossed their stones to land on top of the rubble at Fine's feet. The android let out a scream as the poison began to slwoly affect his systems, not as quickly or as lethally as it worked for Clark, but more then enough to render Fine to nearly human level.

"But how?" he asked gazing at the green crystal. "This is kryptonite. Why is it causing me . . . pain?" his expression was an odd mix of surprise, puzzlement, and pain as he stared at the hypnotic glow of the crystals.

Before Sam could give some long winded explaination, Jack spoke up as he loaded the last of his shells into the shot gun. "Long story short, sometime between leaving your homne system and landing on earth, the crystal became radioactively lethal to Kryptonians and any of the kryptonian tech. Including yourself."

Every looked at him, none of them noticing Fine palming a short spike of stone that had broken off from a stalagtite. "What, I'm not stupid. I can understand things like this."

Everyone took a second to think about then turned back to Fine, who was turned slightly away from the others now, hiding one arm and the potential weapon it contained. Clark approached as near as he dared, worried for the human contigant. He didn't trust Fine's apparent weakness. Even if the kryptonite was affecting the AI, then it couldn'tbe affecting him as much as it did Clark, since Clark would have been totally out by now due to the exposure length.

"So even the remaining pieces of our world are rendered impure do to the world's location. Zod was right, we should have come here centuries ago and wiped you out so that the Goauld would never again be able to use you for their hosts." He chuckled. "This has been an interesting experience and I am pleased that you are not as pathetic as I feared, Clark. Perhaps some part of you is indeed worthy of the name Kal-El. To bad neither of us will ever know if you will grow into that worth." Fine moved, faster then any of them expected. One hand grabbed several of the green Kryptonite stones and threw them in Clark's direction. This forced Clark back. Fine faked heading to Jack who reaimed and fired the shotgun, just missing the wiry AI.

Instead of heading to Jack though, he moved to Pete and his arm flashed, driving the spike of stone deep into the youth's lower abs. At the first sign of movement, John had fired his black K bullet, but missed by less then an inch, doing nothing more then kicking up a small spray of stone shrapnel. Fine used the spike, grabbed Pete's shoulder and spun, putting the youth between him and the guns. The one thing he hadn't counted on was Tealc experience and speed, adn Daniel's markmanship. Before he was fully set with Pete as a human shield, the young man was pulled away from his grip by Tealc, who took a second to slam his black K stone into Fine's hip.

Fine screamed in pain, trying to pull out the stone, only to watch in shock as his hand melted away as it touched the black crystal. His body jerked twice as Daniel fired his last two shots, one black bullt piercing dead center of Fine's chest, and the other nailing him just off center between his eyes. He dropped to his knees, his body now melting around the three crystals. After that, Jack and Sam approached and drove their own stones into the melting form as Johnathon and Daniel disappeared from view, headed towards the nearest entrance.

His form melting, Fine was still capable of speech. "What? How?" the voice trailed off into a whisper as his body continues to liquify.

Pete chuckled from Tealc's arms, grapsing the spike and pulling it out. "Black..black kryptonite. Lionel Luthor tryied...duplicate the green stuff, . . . but it . ... didn't work out quite right. Instantly fatal to Kryptonians, and can break down any kryptonian tech. Including whatever type of nanotech you're made of."

What was left of Fine's head turned to Pete. The eyes were gone, and only the empty sockets still remained. His mouth was also long disolved so he couldn't say anything, but it didn't matter. Everyone knew what the android was thinking. _How could I be destroyed by a human boy using a pathetic human made object?_ In only second's Fine was nothing more then a puddle of black goo, sizzling as though it was burning.

Clark tried to approach, but the green k was still around. "What happened? Are you okay Pete? I couldn't stop him, the kryptonite, there's still too much lying around."

Tealc and Jack shared glance and Tealc lowered the younger boy to a somewhat flat surfice as Sam and he gathered the scatter green kay and rewrapped it in the tinfoil. Once the edge of the wave was blocked, Clark moved foreward, kneeling next to his friend as his father and Daniel entered the cave.

Clark's eyes watered as he his his hand against his best friend's abs, exerting as much pressure as he safely could to slow the bleeding. His father and the other's had taken positions nearby, close enough to offer support but with enough space to provide a semblance of privacy.

"Why'd you do it, Pete?" Clark asked, ignoring the pain of his own wounds as they slowly knitted together thanks to the healing light of the sun.

Pete gave a raspy, rattling chuckle, the best effort his slowly filling lungs could manage. "Cou...coulnd't let you... be beat. You...you're gonna...do great things... Save the world kind of things... Me, I wouldn't . . . .even be here now. . . if you . . . hadn't saved me so often... Just. . .my turn. .. to save you."

"You've save me at least as often as I've saved you, Pete. Lionel and Lex would both have learned about me a long time ago without your help. How many times did I rush into a situation like an idiot, only to be stopped by the meteor rocks? Only for you to show up just in time to get rid of the rocks and save me from them. We're even on that. You never needed to even a score that never existed."

Pete's lips twitched in a msile that fell into a grimace. "Don't matter now. Looks . . .like I'm being . . . .called up for the. .. big time. Know you can't. . .. tell whole story.. . . but make sure the girls.. .know I went out. . ... saving your sorry ass again."

"I'll make sure everyone knows you saved a hell of al ot of people, not just me Pete. There's no way to hide everything here. I'll need to make up a story. Maybe a deranged racist wanting revenge against teh Kawatche. He saw the news reports and articles about us finding hte caves and decided that the best revenge would be to blow them up. Wemanaged to stop him, but he set off a bomb and you were caughti nthe blast knocking me and dad away."

Pete grinned. "Sounds good.. you're getting better at this. . .. secret stuff. Must be. .. from spending so much time ... with Lois."

Clark blushed slightly, wondering if he'd really mentioned Lois that often during their conversations. The energetic brunette that had stumbled into their lives had become a source of immense annoyance and frustration to Clark, as well as confusion. He had been told often by Chloe and others that he acted differently around Lois, more open and free. He just couldn't understand why the thought of her always brought along such intense emotions. He had never in his life met anyone quite like her and something about her drew his attention whenever she was within earshot. Which for him, was a pretty good distance.

987987987987987987

As Clark and Pete had what each felt to be their final conversation, the others moved slightly further away as their topic became more personal and private.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Daniel, not as experienced at assessing damage as the others.

The others exchanged glances and turned away, avoiding Daniel's gaze. The archaeologist's face fell and he glanced over his shoulder at the teens as they spoke quietly, Clark's wounds all but vanished and Pete's remaining incredibly visible. He turned back to the others. "Surely there's something we can do, Jack? What about a healing device? Or a sarcophagus?"

Jack shook his head. "A sarcophagus might work, Daniel, but we don't have one. I'm no expert, but I've never seen a healing device heal this much damage. It might be enough to stabalize him so that we could move him to a sarcophagus if we had one, but we don't."

"Still, even if it can delay, givce us time, maybe we can contact one of our allies and they could save him." Daniel suggested hoepfully. "Come one Jack, pull some strings and call in some favors. His plan saved us and most likely a large portion of Earth's population. He deserves to live."

Jack sighed, partly in annoyance at Daniel's insistence, and partly because he knew that Daniel was right. And he hated when Daniel was right. "Carter, call the General and have him send out a med team with the healing device. Advise him to take quickest means available and to risk potential security breach. Tell him we've found those Kryptonians from teh recording and that we need a med evac base. Advise him to contact the Tokra, Tollan, and the Nox and let them know that we have a live Kryptonian, but we also have adying man who needs their help ASAP." Carter nodded and moved to the center of the light, flipping open her cell as she did.

"Tealc, you and me, we'll make sure that the roads are clear for the teams that are already on the way. Mr Kent, as of now, this is officially a US Air force matter is is subject to the highest levels of security. Once it gets here, I'm going to need you to sign the standard disclaimer forms and advise me of anyone else you think should be notified of Pete's condition and for inclusion into the situation."

"Right now, contact his parents. His mother is a judge, and his father is working a small business west of town. I think we also need Martha, Clarks mother, and Clark's friend Chloe Sullivan. She's a reporter, but she knows Clark's secret andd is trustworthy, and if we disappear to somewhere without her, she'll jsut end up tracking us down anyway." he paused as another thought entered his head. He was hesitant to add the next person to the growing list, but in some ways it would make this transition a lot easier for his son.

Jack could sense John's hesitation. "Might as well spill it out. The whole secrecy thing is kinda shot right now and if there's gonna be a leak, we might as well set the limits on our own terms."

"I'm a little worried about it, but Chloe has a cousin who's been hanging around recently. As much as they both deny it, Clark and her have grown close. She pushes him out of his isolation in ways he's never had anyone push before or let draw him out. He's always been a bit moody but especially since we had to tell him the whole truth about how he came into our lives."

Jack raised a brow, already getting interested in what kind of girl could draw out and open up a guy like Clark. He hadn't known the youth long, but he had known right away that Clark Kent was a brooder who thought the weight of the world was on his shoulders. His every word and movement was used to distance himself from contact and limit how much of himself he showed to the world. And with a secret like his it was somewhat understandable that Clark wouldn't be completely open with his peers, but he took his behaviour past caution and into paranoia.

"So who is she?"

"Lois Lane."

79879797979798798798798

_Lois Lane? I can't have heard that right._ Jack though as he turned to glance at Clark and Pete. "Did you just say Lois Lane?"

Johnathon nodded, also turning to face the pair. "Yes sir." He winced as he replied again in military fashion. He thought he'd outgrown those habits years ago. "Her father's a general in the army. I actually served under him for a bit during my time in the Rangers."

Jack chuckled, though there was little reason to chuckle in this situation. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that you're talking about General Sam Lane?" At John's nod his grin widdened. "And they say there's no sense of humor in the world. That makes this whole thing easier in some ways. Getting approval for his daughter to be given clearance should be easy, seeing as how he's already fully aware of the program. In fact, at one time, hew as supposed to take command of the posting, but he declined because it would have been the third move in a year, nad his daughters had already had to change schools twice. As far as I know, he's been kept up to date on the SGC and is in commnad of a troop he's been training to join the SGC. We have Marines and Airforce, and are only now branching into theother services, and Sam Lane is in charge of recruitment and training prior to transfers to the local base near Norad." Seeing John's blank look, he continued. "Norad is the location of our base, the SGC. We have a couple dozen underground levels as well as a section of Patterson."

John nodded. "Just one more question."

Jack nodded and glanced over his shoulder, watching as Tealc came in followed by black BDU clad soldiers with the crests of SG2 and 3. "What's that?" Jack asked as he allowed Tealc to deploy the men to guard the various entrances.

"What's SGC?"

798798798798798798

So how did you like it? Hope you did. It might be a bit before I get the next one out, since I have some ideas for the other stories I'm working burning in my head that need to get out. That's not to say I won't be working on this one, just that I want to spread a bit of work around to all the current stories instead of the focus I've had on this one.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's ch13 of Wormholes&Meteor Showers.

I own nothing except how I put these together.

Enjoy!

thank you all for your patience. things at work are busier then ever since I moved shifts to days and it's harder to find time or energy to write.

You'll notice that this is split into a few sections. that's because I am writting this by hand in a notebook. each section shows how much I wrote during a given week or so. at one point I was going to publish each as it's own section, but I decided to just put it all together since I was also trying to write on some of my other stories.

Hope you enjoy.

7987987987987987987

Jack puleld Johnathon aside as they waited in the dim light of the cave. The general had given Carter the approval to explain some of the details of the SGC to the Kents and a few people of their choice. Some of the details included a couple of options that might save Pete Ross' life. As long as the back up teams could reach the caves with certain equipment and personnel in time.

The rescue teams not only had some of the best field medics, they always carried at least 1 hand device that a few of them had the misfortune to be able to use, like Carter. With the device, Carter could likely keep Pete alive long enough to get the young man back to the base where either they or their allies could aid in healing the damage more completely.

"John, we need to talk." Jack stated, his voice and posture as serious as seriuos as he'd ever been. "I've been given Presidential Authorization to provide you, your wife, Clark, Pete and his family and any one you feel neccesary a little about what the SGC is and what it is that we do. As for the first question: SGC is short for StarGate Command. This is a command posting that controls an object we like to call a StarGate."

Jack proceeded to give a basic explaination of the discovery of the gate to it's activation. He gave some details of the first Abydos mission, leaving out his suicidal plans and the more personal details. John asked a few questions about some of the races that he mentioned, seemingly more interested in their minor encounters then the major players. Daniel and Sam occassionaly chipped in when he misplaced some descriptions or when he came close to passing the line into hostile or disrespectful towards certain of the otehrs they'd met.

"So I'm not the only one?" a voice asked from behind them.

Jack spun, lifting and aiming the gun he still held, onyl to swear and shift the barrell away before he accidentaly pulled the trigger.

"Sorry CLark, forgot for a moment that you were here. Did you hear all that?"

Clark gave a weak grin. "Just one of my skills. I hear you say you've run into several types of aliens. Have you ever run into Kryptonians before?"

Jack sighed and shared a glance with his team mates. "Sorry Clark, but you're the first we've ever heard encountered. In fact, the only information we have about Kryptonians is a recording of a battle between teh Goauld and a handful of prisoners. But since they aren't speaking any language we've ever run into before, even the language geeks that work under Danny boy haven't been able to decifer it. In fact, we weren't sure what was really happening, but now that I've seen this today, I'd have to say that the recording does show Kryptonians and hwo powerful they-you can become."

"So now you're sure? Just because you saw me fight Fine?"

"After hearing what Eradicator said and watching the two of you fight, I'd have to saay that if you're an example of what a Kryptonian is capable of, then the recording we found does show Kryptonians."

Clark blinked. "you have an old recording that shows Kryptonians fighting agaisnt these . . .Goauld?" Clark's mind spun as he turned his head to face Jack. "How did you know about me?"

Daniel shook his head. "We didn't. There are markings on the device we found and they matched some that are being worked on by Dr. Virgil Swann. And a few that match those released images of the cave walls. Finding you and this whole . . . thing was a giant, unfortunate coincidence. Though I can't say I'm overly upset with meeting you and Pete, but well . . .. With Pete, well..."

Daniel's words reminded Clark of his friend's current conditions and the comments the others ahd made. "Pete! You said you might be able to save Pete."

Daniel and Jack exchanged glances. Jack nodded for Daniel to explain. Daniel winced and wondered where to start. He decided to start with a basic description of a hand device. After the description of it's appearance and various functions, Sam took over for a more technical description. She was also careful to caution Clark.

"While I and a few others on the teams can use the device, we can't do as much as someone who has a symbiote. We can try to stabalize Pete long enough for some of our allies to arrive and finish healing him, but with the damage he's suffered . . .I don't think we can save his life without them. Our CO, General Hammond said he would get in touch with our allies to aks them for their assistance in saving Pete."

Tealc's voice echoed behind them. "There is no need, Colonel Carter. The Tok'ra arrived during the middle of your call with the General. As did the Asguard, who heard tale of our recent mission and the recording we uncovered and are most curious to view the device, with our cooperation. Hearing of the plight of young PeteRoss, Thor beamed teh Tok'ra representative to the main entrance of the cave just as SG2 and 3 arrived. The teams are securring the area, as well as locating Mrs.Kent and the Ross family. The Tok'ra is momentarily detained as he retrieves the hand device from the packing case Lt. Mayson hid it in."

Before any one could speak, a second voice called out from behind Tealc's solid frame.

"Boy Sammy, just when I thought you couldn't possibly shake the core of the universe any more the you;ve already done, you go and find recorded proof that Kryptonians did exist. Then I reach the base and learn that you've found a living kryptonian! Do you have any idea what this is going to do to the council? What it's going to do to the Goauld or the ASguard? I swear, Thor looked like he was ready to burst with happiness when George let him know that you might have found a surviving Kryptonian." Former General Jacob Carter asked wit ha grin on his wrinkled face.

Sam shok her forhead, pleased to see her father. "Not really, Dad. And right now, we have more impolrtant things to worry about." she gestured to where Pete Lay, Clark still applying pressure to the massive wounds.

"Holy shit. Let's get to work. Here, I'll need your help." the retired Airforce officer and current host to a Tokra symbiote stated. He passed Sam the device SG2 had brought with them while h took his own out of it's hidden pouch. The pair approaced the teens, Jacob holding his hands up to show he meant no danger.

"Hello, son. I'm Jcob, Sam's dad. I'm here to help your friend." he glanced down at the young man's chest, somewhat surprised that the youth was even still alive at all considering the size of the puncture wound. "And looks like it's a good thing I got here when I did. I don't think Sam and Mayson alone couldhave kept him going much longer, never mind enough to survive a sarcophagus."

Clark started. "Are you and alien? They said their alien allies could save Pete."

Jacod blinked, the ngave a comforting grin. "Not exactly son, I'm as human as your friend here." Jacob had been goign to say the traditional verision of 'as human as you are- but he'd realised right away that something wasn't quite normal about the farm boy. Something about his presence was stirring his Naquadah filled blood in a way he'd never experiecned before. Whatever hewas, Clark Kent was no mere human, even if he wasn't a Kryptonian. Jacob bowed his head and surrendered control to Selmak, not only ot explain, but also becasue she had more control and experience with the hand device.

"It is I who am not human, Clark Kent. I am Selmak, of the Tok'ra. My race are symbiotic in nature, though the majority have descended into parasites with delusions of god hood. While we can survive outside of a host, the ability to take hosts has allowed my race to become one of the major forces in teh galaxy. The Tok'ra are a resistance force, one who seek to overthrow the current structure and belief system and replace it with one of our own.

One where the host and symbiote are equals, instead of the symbiote enslaving the host. But enough of that, let us see what can be done for you friend. Once he is healed enough for travel to be accomplished safely, we will need to get him outside the bounds of the cave. Once we've reached a minimum of 100 feet, the Asguard Thor will beam us directly to his ship and Pete into a recovery pod." Selmak's eyes glowed as she spoke, the double tones of her voice sending annoying echoes in Clark's ears. "One last thing about the Goauld, young man. They seek endlessly and futilely for one thing and one thing alone. All their other desires are but poor reflections of their prime goal."

Clark face was set in an expression that would one day be familiar to every living person on the planet. "What's that?"

"They seek the perfect host. One they can control comepletely and that they can live in indefinitely without having to change bodies every so ofton. And in all their travels they have come close twice."

"Only twice? Out of all the races they've found?" Clark asked, instinctly knowin that it must be important if the other alien was delaying the healing of his friend.

"The first was humanity itself. Easily enough for them to repair, even from death, and easily controled, but with a surprising adaptability and inner strength that they could add to their own enhancements. Only one other race has appealed to the Goauld's vanity more." Selmak's eyes met Clark's, her golden glow meeting a slight red glow coming from Clark's. "The second race was Kryptonian."

7987987987987987987

"We have done all that we can do from here." Selmak stated in the odd double tones that seriously freaked Clark's sensitive hearing. "The damage is both less and more severe than it appears."

"How do you mean?" Jack asked. He was standing a little behind Sam incase she was as lopy as she looked.

"While the physical damage is massice and deadly on its own, his blood stream has been incaded by a foreign bioorganic component that we were unable to destroy. We did heal enough to keep the boy alive long enough for the biorganic agent to be destroyed by a sarcaphagus, however..."

Jack sighed. Nothing as timely as a however or a but to ruin a rising mood. "What's wrong Jacob?"

"Our last base was destroyed and we weren't able to salvage a sarcaphagus. We don't have any."

Jack blinked. "Oh for crying out loud! Isn't that one of the things you guys evac first when an attack starts?"

"Jacob nodded. "Yes, but this time we had someethign more important to evac."

Sam spoke next, to keepr her CO from offending her father and his partner's sensibilities. "What would be more important than a sarcophagus?"

"A Tok'ra queen, Sammy! One that was hatching at the time of the attack." Jacob saw the uneasy looks the SG members exchanged.

"Part of my coming here was to try and get permission to recruit a few candidates who are in a position similar to where I was when Selmak and I joined. It's going bad out there, Sammy, and we need some new blood. People with military experience instead of scientific backgrounds."

Jack frowned. As much as he appreciated having Jacob with the Tok'ra and teh rare instances of their cooperation and help, he really wasn't fond of them. He thought they were too selfish and standoffish, though to be fair, they had been fighting the Goauld for a long time with a lot fewer people and resource sources then the SGC, even if those resources included a higher level fo technology. He hated the idea that the Goauld existed in any of their incarnations. The idea that a snake like thing could bore it's way into your body and take control of your mind and body. It was amazing to him that there were those out there that actually willing to have one of those things stuck in their head.

"You think you can actually get people to agree to putting a snake in their head?" the Colonel asked, feeling a bit of disappointment towards his friend. "How can you be sure that there isn't a bunch of Goaulding wannabe's in the batch?"

"Because we aren't using Jaffa t oincubate them. The queen stayed in the birthing tank, 'teaching' them of the Tok'ra's ideals. Any who would have turned out as Goauld were unable to restrain themselves because of their immaturity and attacked either the queen or the other hatchlings."

"Did any survive?" Sam asked, curious despite herself and her own experience as an unwilling host.

"She hatched 32, and 25 are ready for a host. We didn't use or ever intend to use Jaffa style hosting. Unless of course, the Jaffa themselves ask us. It looks like there might be several of the hatclings that will grow into queens. The Asguard are helping us with the transport."

"Why are we talking about this when Pete is still laying here, slowly dying?" Clark demanded, angry that they had seemingly forgotten his friend.

Jack blinked again then swore loduly enough that Pete stirred, despite the deep sleep Jake and Sam had eased him into in order to help him heal. "No, absolutely not. No way in hell and I going to . . . "

He was cut off by a flash of light forcing him to blink. When he reopened his eyes, he was not the least surprised to see the diminutive gray form of a familiar Asguard. He knew his glaring at the flight figure was useless. "Thor, sometimes I think you do that on purpose little buddy."

The large black eyes blinked lazily as the alien turned his head. "I do not understand how you mean, O'Neill."

Jack frowned, a little more relaxed. He liked the litte guy, though he did wish for a warning before being zipped up to the ship that bore his name. "Never mind. We appreciate the lift, Thor. Were you able to beam up everyone?"

Thor stared up at ONeill. "It would have been easy to do so, O'Neill, however for reasons of secrecy, SG# was left at the scene to return equipment borrowed from the nearby base as per General Hammond's orders. They will return the carious equipment as well as notify the local agencies that there was an accident at the caves. As well as the fact that the cave system needs to be properly inspected before being opened for public or private display."

Jack blinked then turned to Daniel. "In English, spacemonkey?"

Daniel grinned. "It means SG3's going to clean up the mess we made and make sure there's no sign of a fight or gunfire."

Jack nodded. "Good. Anyway, Thor old pal, we have a kid here who needs your help. He had a piece of rock slammed through his chest. It was covered in some kind of stuff that Carter and Jacob can't clear out of him. We don't have a sarcophagus, and if we did, I'd try almost anything else before putting the kid in one. In fact, I'd only use one before what Jacob is suggesting."

"What are you suggesting, Jacob that O'Neill is sos adamant at refusing?" the ancient alien asked the closest thing to a contempary he had in the grouping.

"I simply mentioned that the Tok'ra have a queen who has hatched a brood, and we are here to see if we can get permission to recruit from among the discharged and retired soldiers of various armies for more personnel. Our number have been dropping insanely lately, and if we don't get some new people, we're in danger of dying off."

"An intriguing solution to problems facing both the TOk'ra and the Tauri. I do see though why O'Neill is angered." Thor turned to stare at Clark, his face taking on a look of almost awe, or as close to it as he could come. "But right now, let us see to the wounded youth."

Thor had Clark carry Pete to the medical room where the advanced tools started a series of tests on the young man. Clark and Thor remained there, just kind of watching each other and Pete out of their peripheral vision. Daniel remained as well, not having otherthings to do and hoping to engage Clark in further discussions about his people. Jack took Sam and Johnathon to the bridge, where Johnathon got his first glimpse of Earth from orbit.

Johnathon stared down at the tiny blue sphere, totally in awe as the realisation that he was in outer space hit him. As a child he had dreamed of one day travelling to the distant points of light, but as he grew older, he'd put away those dreams. First for the raw painful events involved in his military service, then for taking over the farm from his ailing father. And finaly, for the saftey and love of the most amazing perosn he'd ever met and who he'd somehow managed to convince to marry him.

He was so entranced, he never noticed Jack and the others leave or Jack return with a nervous but determined figure.

"It's so . . .small from up here." a voice stated from behind him, finaly drawing his attention.

John felt his heart rise even higher as he recognised the voice of his better half. He didn't turn, just held out an arm. She slid next to him, leaning into his his, her head on his shoulder in a familiar and favorite embrace. "So small and fragile. Yet carrying such wonderous variety." The pair continued to stare down at teh miraculous sight for several silent moments. They eventualy turned away to face each other.

"How did you get up here?" John asked Martha as they moved to sit on the bench near the large window.

"I don't really know. One minute, Chloe Lois and I are moving the couch, the next there's a flash of light and we're here on the ship, staring at a real life Roswell alien. We were all so sstartled that the alien had time to explain a bit about who he was and that we were here because Clark would need us."

John winced a little, not knowing what to think about Chloe and Lois finding out about Clark. Chloe had known a little of the truth, but not all of it, and Lois ahd been completely in the dark. But being beamed up by an actual alien to a real scaceship that was obiously not of human military or scientific origins would make it impossible to keep Clark's secret.

"So where are Chloe and Lois?" he asked, dreading the answer. The alien and the military people seemed okay, but they'd never dealt with anyone like Chloe before.

Martha chuckled. "As soon as Chloe saw those military people and realised that they were very familliar with alien life and tech, she took off, throwing questions at them a mile a minute. Last I saw, she had cornered a Lt. Colonel who's badge said Feretti and was grilling him about the military and their involvment in hiding the truth of extratrrestrial life from the public."

"And Lois?"

"When she heard that Clark was in trouble, she wanted to be beamed down to help, but instead Thor turned on a screen that showed the battle. We saw pretty much everything that happened from teh time you and the others left to get the kryptonite from teh farm."

John sighed. "So Lois knows about Clark? How did she react?"

"She justmuttered something about how she knew there was something different about Clark. And how he was to cute and good a guy to be human."

John raised an eyebrow. "She really said she thought Clark was cute? I thought they didn't like each other."

Marth laughed at the clueless nature of her husband. "Oh honey, those two are crazy about each other! They just are too dam nscared to admit it to themselves, let along each other or any one else. Clark was too tied up in his childish crush on Lana and the aborted relationship with Chloe and the girls who'd come into his life with secrets like his own to notice Lois at first."

"And her?"

"She's too used to liking guys simply because they would anger her father. She's never met anyone like Clark, and I don't mean because of his abilities. She's lived her whole life in a world of stereotypes, and Clark doesn't fit into any neat catagories. He's the star quarterback of a football team, but he's not really a jock. He had one of the highest GPA's in the state, but he's not a nerd. He's fairly popular with the incrowd, but he's liked and respected by the outcasts as well. He's shy and withdrawn, but he'll stand up for what he believes is right, and he's always there when someoen needs him. Even if that person is't someone he particularly likes all that much."

"Lois doesn't understand what she's supposed to think of Clark. He confuses her because he can't be fit into any of the standard stereotypes so she can't tailor her actions towards him to fit what those stereotypes represent. He's mysterious and interesting, but without being dark and dangerous. For the first time, she realises that stereotypes don't reflect everything that person is or can be. Life doens't have to be about absolutes and for someone like Lois, that is scary. That people can't be summed up by a single word or short phrase. It scares and attracts her at the same time."

"So she likes Clark, and Clark likes her, but they are too scared to say or do anything? They hide what they really feel and try to place each other in more comfortable roles that lack the romantic edge since neither has had a good relationship? Oh well. Maybe they'll smarten up one day."

87987987987987987

"So Smallville, I knew there was something different about you, but I thought it was because you were in the closet. It never occured to me that you were ET's bigger, uglier brother."

Clark winced at the verbal jab even as a part of him perked up. Though he hated to admit it, he liked being around Lois. She was able to bring out aside of himself he'd never known until they'd met. "I guess I could say the same, but I always knew there was something out of this world about you. You fit in here, Lois." The pair exchanged dry grins before turning to watch as Thor ran several tools over Pete's prone form.

"So Lois, what are you of all people doing up here? And how'd you get here? Something you wanna tell me about your family?"

Lois snorted. "Seems that while the transporter beam can normally have pinpoint accuracy, something about Smallville makes it harder to beam up an individual if they are touching someone else. Since Chloe, your mom and I were kind of leaning against each other to push aside that boudler you guys call a couch, we were all beamed up."

"Mom and Chloe are here? Where did they go?"

"Chloe's trying to weedle a story out of some cute air force guy we passed by and your mom went ot join your dad on the bridge. Someone had to come and talk to you, and sadly, I was the only one left."

Clark gave at theatrical groan. "Aren't I in enough pain from my wounds and from watching my best friend as he slowly dies? What kind of cruel world would force you of all people on me at a time like this?"

Lois couldn't help herself. The grin and chuckled escaped before she could reign them in. "You're getting pretty good at this, Smallville. Witty reparte wasn't your strong suit until you met little old me. I've been a good influence on you. You should thank me."

Clark grinned but continued to watch as Thor scanned Pete. "How much do you know?" he asked softly, not sure he wanted to hear her answer.

Lois winced and moved to stand next to the larger figure. Speaking in the same tone and volume, she answered. "Enough. We saw a lot of the fight, Clark. And heard everything that was said." She looked on as the tiny figure hovered over the only slightly larger form of the black boy. "So that's Pete? I hope I can meet him when he gets better. He seems to be pretty sharp, not to mention brave."

Clark grinned. "He's the bravest person I ever met. After I told him the truth, we had a bit of a rough time while he adjusted. He almost moved out of town because he was scared that he would be forced to leak my secret, but he decided to stay. I never feared for a second that he would tell anyone, or that he will any time in the future. We're literally from 2 different worlds, but there's almost no one I trust more them Pete. He's my brother." Clark's eyes glwoed briefly, and Lois wondered what abilities he had that she hadn't seen yet.

"I will not let him die. No matter what it takes."

984987987987987987987

well hope you enjoy. shift changed again, now working Thur,Fri, Sat, Sund, from 10amto 9pm. have mon, tues, wed off. also just got high speed at home, so I'm back online, yay...

expect more frequent updates on stories, not always this one, but I have started next chapt.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's ch14 of Wormholes&Meteor Showers.

I own nothing except how I put these together.

Enjoy!

thank you all for your patience. things at work are busier then ever since I moved shifts to days and it's harder to find time or energy to write.

This is the second attempt at this chapter, I had it all ready to print up to Pete's joining on the bridge, but then I was updating some files and reloading some older stories to my new, larger HD, and instead of copying them, they replaced the files on my system, wiping out work on several of my stories, and erasing maybe about 6months to a year's worth of work on filing and structuring the stories I've downloading, and loosing me nearly 750GB of files. I haven't had the heart to continue writing since then until recently when changes at work recently in more 'spare' time on the job and my mind started flowing again. I've had to restart at least six chapters for my stories. This is the 2nd version of this chap, and I also lost a Neko's Mate chapter, 2 Ranma vs HP, a weak start of a 2tigers Tale, a sequel to my Introductions and Farewells B5 fic taking up at the point were the chars get the news that JS is gone and they are to retrieve his ship. I also lost a State or Ours, and a short bit of a WB/Xmen chap. About the only thing I didn't loose was the next chap for my ST/FS which I haven't typed up yet, and my Dave Eddings merging story of Mallorean and Elenium.

Any way, I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to be extra careful for typos.

7987987987987987987

Everyone gathered on the bridge, waiting for word from Thor. The Asgard was finishing his exam of Pete and the two groups were nervously awaiting word. Ferretti and his team had decided to remain on board instead of beaming back to base. The General had granted their request, ordering them to remain as an extra set of guards to protect the new potential allies. Though they were all mostly curious to hear about the fight in the caves and about the Smallvillians then any potential danger on board an Asgard capital ship. Especially 'The O'Neill' commander by Supreme Commander Thor.

Thor sat in the Asgard scaled seat, a series human scaled chairs of similar design appearing in the space around Thor's. Each took a seat, only Martha and Chloe showing any interest in the unusual display of casual power and technology. The SG teams had encountered this and even more impressive levels of tech before, and the trio of Jonathon, Clark and Lois were not prone to open expressions of fascination or amazement.

"So what's the verdict, Thor?" Jack asked, casually leaning back in the chair. "Pete's all healed up and ready to go home?"

Thor's head turned on his thin neck to regard his Tauri ally. "Unfortunately O'Neill, the medical systems on the ship are incapable of irradiating the infection. Based on alternate treatment possibilities, I discovered there is a way to halt and reverse the damage. I am hesitant however, to state this treatment, knowing your aversion to nontraditional human methods."

Clark interrupted the older man, not caring what the treatment was, if it would save his friend or not. "How can you help him?"

Thor's head turned to look at Jacob. "I can fix the remainder of the physical damage, but the only means to fight the infection would be through the implantation of a symbiote."

Jack leapt to his feet, slamming his fists onto the armrests. "Oh hell no. There is no way I am letting you put a snake in that kid! Check again Thor. There's always another way."

"Unfortunately O'Neill, in this case there is no feasible alternative. It is not a matter of technological devices or advancement, but of organic evolution that can not be artificially duplicated."

Sam reached over and grabbed Jack's arm, stopping him from making a less then respectful reply. "When you say that the problem is organic, you mean it can only be treated by something produced by a symbiote?"

Thor nodded. "Yes, that is correct, Lt. Carter. There is a series of antibodies, proteins and amino acids that a Goauld or Tok'ra symbiote injects into a host's body that aid the body in both accepting it's presence and battling against foreign bodies and pollutants. Simulations and a test of blood samples taken from Pete, show conclusively that this mixture from the symbiote can cure him."

"There has to be something else! Can't you just inject him with this stuff?"

"Unfortunately, it would not work. In that attempt, he would need to be injected every 2 hours, in ever increasing dosages until the injections themselves became lethal."

Jack sat back down, giving in to Sam's gentle tugging. "It doesn't matter. I can't approve of this."

Clark snorted and glared at the older man, his eyes showing a tinge of red. "Then it's a good thing you don't have a say in this. It's not any of our decision. It's up to Pete and possibly his family to decide. We need to ask him what he wants." Clark turned to Thor. "Is he able to be woken up?"

Thor nodded, a gesture he'd adapted from his experience among humans. "At the moment, he merely sleeps. The affects of the infection will not be noticeable aside from a mild pain or ache in his chest. He can be woken as you choose and will be fully conscious and aware."

"Will he be aware enough to make an informed choice of his own future?" Daniel asked, shifting in the chair.

"If I understand correctly, then yes, he will be functioning at full mental faculties and be capable of clearly processing any information and choices given to him. Well within the legalities of your nation state, and the accepted norms of Tauri society." Thor stated.

"He's only a teenager for crying out loud! He can't make any decisions. He's too young to understand the effect this will have on his life. What it would do to him."

Jonathon spoke next, stopping the Colonel's rant. "He might be young in age, Colonel, but Pete has experienced more in his life then most people 3 times his age. In the last few years Pete, Clark, Chloe and their friends have had to fight to survive against things even stranger than aliens. They've been protecting all of Smallville, and possibly more, against a virtual army of mutated individuals who'd all gained some form of super ability because of the kryptonite. Trust me Colonel, Pete's as capable of making this kind of decision as any of the soldiers you've served with. He's been through wars against some of these individuals and he hasn't broken once. The same can be said of Chloe and Lois and even Lana or Lex to a lesser degree."

Jack frowned. "That might be so, but we aren't just talking about a vacation here. If Pete decides to accept a symbiote, he won't be able to just go back to his life. He'll only have a few choices, none of which would be tolerable for most people."

"And what choices are those, Colonel?" asked a voice from the side.

Everyone stood and turned to see the intruder.

"Pete!" Clark exclaimed, rushing to his friend. In his excitement, he pushed his chair away a little too hard and it shattered against the wall. "Am I glad to see you! I didn't think we'd make it!"

Pete winced as he was crushed by his friend's hug. Then winced again as 2 more sets of arms wrapped around him. "Chloe? Lois? What are you doing here?"

"We were at the farm with Mrs. Kent and because of the meteor rock radiation, we were beamed aboard with her when Thor brought her up." Chloe answered, her eyes shinning with an excitement that usually only showed when she was chasing a meteor freak or on a coffee high.

Pete blinked, then looked around. His jaw dropped in realization as he spotted their host. "Holy shit! We're on a space ship! That's a real, live Gray! How the hell did we get here?"

Due to the situation, no one bothered to chastise the young man for his language. Not even Martha, who was normally the most opposed to vulgarity as a general rule. She couldn't fault Pete for the lapse given the situation they were in. It wasn't everyday you passed out from a wound that should kill you, one caused by an alien killing machine bent on wiping out all of humanity, only to wake up on an alien ship, seemingly healed.

Not to mention that the aliens in charge of the ship looked like the commonly accepted version of a popular urban myth you've grown up hearing. Compared to that shock, a few swears were nothing.

"So am I all healed up?" Pete asked as he took a seat next to Clark. Clark's destroyed chair, which had been turned to little more then splinters, had been replaced in a flash of light. Everyone took their seats again, Pete flanked on either side by Chloe and Clark, while Lois retook her seat to the right of Clark, her hand having again entwined with his as it had been during their short stay at Pete's bedside.

Thor tilted his head. "The damage caused directly from the wound has been healed, but there is a complication. Somehow you were infected with a bio-organic construct that is slowly destroying your body at a cellular level. My medical equipment, though far beyond that of all but the Nox, is unable to eradicate this threat. We have discovered a potential means of destroying the infection, but there is a danger in and of itself in the treatment."

Pete frowned then looked at the others. The SG team were looking rather out of sorts and there was an older man wearing what looked like something out of a period peace for ancient historical times. Yet he was also carrying what were obviously very advanced pieces of tech, including something that had to be a weapon of some kind. He was sitting still, his eyes focused inward, as though he was lost in thought. There was an aura around him, somewhat similar to that around Tealc. Yet he seemed more relaxed, more human, than the larger black man. "Okay, so what's the cure?" Pete asked as he finished studying the others with a glance at the Kent's.

"Pete, there's a few things you should know." Jack stated, his voice calm, but resigned, knowing he couldn't stop anyone from offering the younger man the so called cure, but that he could at least attempt to portray some of the dangers involved that the others might ignore. He explained about the Goauld and their dangers, their society and how they worked. He explained about their first meeting with Ra, and the attack a year later by the returning System Lords. He went into a few details regarding the ones they'd battled. He finished by turning to Tealc.

"Tealc buddy, show them Junior so that he knows exactly what they want him to let implant himself with." Jack stated.

Tealc raised an eyebrow then stood. He removed the sweater he was wearing, then slowly lifted the tank top he wore beneath, exposing what looked at first like a large X scar on his abdomen. Except unlike a scar, the edges twitched in movement and something pushed up from behind the skin, lifting one section so that the watchers could see that it was not a scar but some type of pouch or opening in his abdomen. Everyone flinched and gagged when Tealc reached one huge hand into the opening, fished around for a moment and soon emerged with a death grip on a squealing, two foot long, pincer mouthed thing that looked like a cross between an eel and a snake, but with a definite alien appearance. The thing struggled in Tealc's grasp, but the large man held firm, showing no sign of exertion.

"Everyone, meet Junior. Junior here is an immature Goauld symbiote. The Goauld many years ago genetically altered some human slaves to serve as living incubators for their young. They called these new slaves Jaffa. When a young Jaffar goes into puberty, there's a reaction that forces their bodies to require a symbiote, and if they are healthy and practically perfect by the Goauld standards, then the lucky ones are implanted. I don't' know how long it takes, but Tealc here has had several implants, and he's nearly 105 years old. See the benefits of having a Goauld as a Jaffa or as a host are that they increase your strength, speed, healing, senses, and pretty much turn you into Captain America. And your life span nearly doubles. But if you are ever without a host for more then an hour or so at most, you die. You can't live without one." Jack paused to make sure that his words were sinking in. "Oh, yeah. If you do become a host, then you aren't yourself. The Goauld takes over your body. You aren't in control any more and in fact, are a slave within your own mind. The Goauld can gain everything that you know, use it against your friends. And there is nothing you can do. No matter how much will power you have, no matter how much you struggle within your mind, you can not overcome it's control. Maybe for a few seconds here and there, but not enough to be of any use. You are only in control when it wants you to be in control."

Pete frowned. "And I'm guessing that this is the cure that you were hinting at? That I take one of these Goauld as a symbiote and give myself over to it's control?"

It was the other man, the one that was clearly human, but was giving a definite alien vibe. "Not exactly, Mr. Ross. What we are offering you is a change to blend with a symbiote that while genetically similar to the Goauld, but with a completely different Point of View. We call ourselves the Tok'ra, and we are currently fighting against the system lords, attempting to disrupt their control of the galaxy and spread the true purpose of joining with a host, which was for mutual benefits, not to enslave or control others."

Pete frowned. "Who are you?" he asked, still a little shook up from the sight of the immature Goauld.

"My name is Jacob Carter. I am as human as you are. Sammy here is my daughter, in fact." He tilted his head down and closed his eyes. When his head lifted, his entire posture changed. And when he opened his eyes and spoke, a chill went through everyone's spines. "And I am Selmak, and Elder among the Tok'ra. Jacob and I have been joined for nearly 2 years now. Should you decide to accept our offer, one of our now mature younglings will be implanted within you. You will not loose control of your self, as O'Neill has described, but you will share your body with the youngling. It will look to you for guidance and while there might be some struggles at first, those are normal for newly joined younglings. Eventually the two of you will come to an agreement. Judging from my time with Jacob, I have no doubt that it will be something like our agreement. When with the Tok'ra, I mostly deal with the others, though when we have concerns of our own over their plans and plots, Jacob will be in control to shock them into less dangerous or idealistic paths to something more realistic. The same when here on Earth, or among other races, Jacob will be in control while I offer him my opinions on the matters at hand. Especially since the Goauld have such a powerful reputation, it is difficult for a Tok'ra to go undercover. As you've noticed, there are certain changes and visible reactions when we are in charge. Though we can suppress them for a short time, it is tiring and few bother to do so any time."

Selmak paused and the light dimmed and when the body next spoke, it was in normal human terms instead of the oddly echoed duality of Goauld/Tok'ra speech pattern.

"So kid what we are offering you is the adventure of a life time. You'll get to travel the galaxy fighting against an overwhelmingly powerful system of self titled conquerors. You'll outlive everyone you know, with the possible exception of young Mr. Kent. You'll be stronger, faster, smarter, and more capable then a person three times your size."

Jack had listened long enough. "What he's forgetting to mention is that there's going to be the constant threat of death, betrayal and slavery. You'll have to leave Earth, since the government can not allow a potential threat to exist within it's borders, you'll no longer be able to return to your family or your friends. You'll have to abandon any plans you had for the future. Forget college, dating, marriage, family. You'll live the rest of your life on the run, fighting, trying to survive against impossible odds with only a slim chance of even making it to that so called extended life span. Think about that when you consider your options. Think about all the normal experiences you're going to miss if you agree to do this. Just because Thor doesn't know of another cure, doesn't mean that there isn't one. Maybe the Nox have one. Of the Furlings. Or one of our other allies. We can contact them and find another way to save you." Jack paused as Jacob had to let it sink in. "And we'll have to come up with a cover story for the rest of the world, after you let your family know what you've done."

Pete leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes and struggling to control his breathing so as to not cause further pain from his damaged body. Though the wound had been healed, it was still painful and his entire chest felt tight and constricted. His head spun as the new knowledge of his situation swirled around without control. "No. No matter what, my family can not learn any of this. It's too important to protect Clark." He held up a hand to stop any protest. "No offense, General, but I think I am entitled to make up my own choice here. And I think it would be best if everyone thinks I died in the 'cave in'. With or without the symbiote, I can't go back alive."

"So you're really going to let them stick one of those parasites in you?" Chloe asked, both intrigued and disgusted by the prospect.

Her reaction was nothing next to Jack O'Neill. The military man exploded up from his seat and had to be restrained by Tealc from going over to the teen.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Kid?" he demanded. "Didn't you listen to anything I said? Do you have any idea of what those slimy snakes do? They take over your body and rape your mind. You become a slave in your own head, seeing and hearing only what they let you see in here, and because it's all in your mind you can't tell real from fake. They use your memories against you and manipulate them so that you can't tell what was real and what they changed. They only let you see things outside in order to torture you with the knowledge of what they are doing with your body and the pain and death they are causing. To let you watch your family and friends get tortured and enslaved and killed. And there is nothing you can do to stop any of it!"

Jake Carter stood up. "Yes, it's true that the Goauld are like that, but like Selmak and I said, the Tok'ra don't do things that way. We share the body and minds, neither enslaving the other. And we don't take unwilling hosts. The division of responsibility and who's in control when is entirely up to you and your symbiote."

"But how can you trust those newborns not to have Goauld tendacies? I know what you said earlier, but can you be sure that once one of them actually gets to experience being in a host. Controlling the hosts body and experiencing the physical and emotional sensations from it?"

"Because we aren't going into this blindly Jack. Show us a little credit. Once implanted, each host/symbiote will undergo a series of tests with Zatarc devices and similar equipment."

Jack frowned. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd had too many encounters with those devices to discount their effectiveness. Or to trust them blindly as well. He did have to admit that they were normally reliable, as long as the person performing the test could be trusted. But just because of the truth devices, it didn't make him any more accepting about any of this situation. Or about Jacob's mission to earth to attempt to recruit other terminally ill military personal as hosts. He especially hated how it was going to affect young Pete Ross.

"Any way, General, it isn't up to you." Pete stated, having listened very closely to the discussion. "By law, I have the right to make my own informed decision, and I am making this one."

564654646464646

LOCAL TEEN HERO DIES TRAGICALLY DURING CAVE IN:

by Shanna Smith.

_Pete Ross, High School Student, died three days ago in the cave in of one of the lesser chambers of local Smallville historical site, The Kewatche Caves. The cave in was a result of improper shoring and digging methods during the attempted construction of a office building project that was denied once the caves and the surrounding land were declared a heritage and historical site and returned to the ownership of the Kewatche tribe. _

_Pete Ross, along with his close friend Clark Kent, was responsible for uncovering the caves after centuries of being lost and having become a legend even to the Kewatche people. The pair had been out racing back trails on their motorbikes. As they described in previous articles, Ross was leading when Kent tried to pass on the right, and fell through a hole into the cave. Luckily neither was injured during the incident at the time._

_The land was at the time owned by LuthorCorp, who were set to begin construction on a new local headquarters for their Kansas branch. After the rescue of Kent by Ross and some friends and family, along with members of the Kewatche tribe, LuthorCorp Construction begun to dig up the land in order to place the foundation for their new construction. However they were plagued by attacks by an unknown assailant that was later proved to be a rabid wolf. The delay in construction however was enough to allow Kent and Ross to convince a judge to issue a cease and desist order pending a review of the site by government protection agencies and the Bureau of Indian Affairs._

_Those agencies found that the cave painting that covered the walls of the cave predated the arrival of Europeans and as such were indeed of historical and social value and that as such, all digging or construction had to cease and ownership of the land reverted to the remaining Kewatche tribe descendants. The tribe allowed local business man Lex Luthor, son of LuthorCorp founder Lionel Luthor, to allow his own company, Lexcorp to perform extensive scans of the cave and provide security. They also allowed them to handle the issue of hiring staff to handle the tours that had become standard with the increased interest in the cave, though Kewatche members handled the accounting issues._

_Ross was visiting the caves with Kent went they reached an inner chamber that was not part of the tour. As the discoverers of the caves, the Kewatche had adopted them into the tribe and allowed them full access to the caves. This area had been restricted until the tribe could bring in an outside team to properly stabilize the area which had been weakened by LuthorCorp's poorly implemented digging patterns. Apparently, Ross had heard the cries of pain from someone in the chamber and he and Kent followed to find an unknown friend being accosted by a local youth. They attempted to protect their friend and in the process, some of the shoring timbers were disturbed. The cave collapsed but not before Ross was able to get both Kent and their unnamed friend out of the rock slide. However both Ross and the assailant were killed during the resulting rock slide from their struggles. Rumors pertain that the assailant was under the influence of some type of strength enhancing drug._

_The family was unavailable for comment, as were the Kent family. We were able to confirm that Clark Kent is out of state at this time visiting family in his time of grief. We, the community grieve with them and offer out sincerest expressions of gratitude. Pete Ross and Clark Kent are well known and liked in the community, and were considered by many to be the guardian angels of the town ever since the increase in oddities and events of recent times. Many local teens owed their lives to both or either of the teens. The community has lost a valued member and we are all diminished by his loss._

_Goodbye Pete Ross. And thank you for showing us that age is no restriction to heroism. Your guidance has shown us that we are all capable of amazing feats._

465546546465

"Let everyone think I died in the cave in. Blame it on the blasting or digging LuthorCorp did when they planned to level the caves to build that office building. I'll have to leave I know, but at least I'll be alive. And doing something worthwhile. No more of 'Hostage Boy' and 'Punching Bag Pete' for me." He paused and looked at his closest friends.

"I know it won't be easy. You understand that at first, there'll be times when you and the symbiote will be struggling for control, but after what you've experienced with the meteor mutants, I think you can handle it. The benefits outweigh the risk, especially the benefit of just living. The increased lifespan, strength and the rest are just bonuses. And think of the new tech you'll get to use. There's a lot of bad out there, but that doesn't mean there isn't as much good." Jacob stated with a warm smile.

Pete nodded, still sore and tired from everything that had happened that day. He felt better then when he first woke in the medical bay, but he knew he was still dying. And despite what O'Neill was saying about their other allies, he knew that this was his best chance to live to make it out of his teens. He wasn't really looking forward to sharing his mind and body with one of those things that Tealc had shown them, but considering his limited choices, he'd deal with it. It wouldn't be the life he would have chosen for himself, but in the long run it would be just as rewarding and fulfilling. He'd be fighting for most of the rest of his life against a tyrannical and unjust society, attempting to bring it down, and honestly, it sounded exciting. He could somewhat sympathize with the 'citizens' of Goauld societies, since it wasn't that long ago that his family had personally experienced slavery. He remembered stories from his grandfather describing events he'd learned about his own father's early childhood as a slave on a cotton farm. And of his own father describing the prejudice that had defined his own childhood.

"I'm ready." he said. "I'm a a bit tired. Is there any of these on board, or do we have to go anywhere special, a ritual or something?"

"We have the symbiotes on board, but it would be best to wait until we reach our new base before we perform the implantation. Newly joined symbiotes are usually a little . . . excitable. It would be best to have the Elders around to help you learn control. We should be there soon, if Thor started towards the base when we were all beamed aboard."

"Indeed, General Carter." Thor stated. "We departed Earth orbit roughly 2 minutes after I brought the rest of you on board Mrs. Kent, Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan were brought on board as soon as you reached the team at the caves."

Lois finally spoke up,. "So we aren't orbiting Earth anymore?"

"No, Ms Lane. We are currently approximately 11.3 light years and increasing from your world. We should reach the Tok'ra's new base in roughly 4 of your hours." Thor blinked and a long low table appeared behind the group. "Please help yourself to some refreshments. I have also outfitted quarters for human needs should you require rest or resolution."

Clark blinked, not having been paying attention. "Huh? What's that mean?"

Lois rolled her eyes and carefully punched Clark's Shoulder. "He means there are beds to sleep and washrooms to clean up. And of course the toilet. You do know what one of those is, right Smallville? I mean, you don't just plop down with the animals right? I've stayed over there and used it before."

Clark glared at her as she smirked. He went to reply, but she interrupted him. Sighing, she stood up and pulled on his arm. "Knowing you, you'd get lost and lose your mind up here, so you'd better come with me. I need to use the little girl's room and you absolutely need a shower." Her nose crinkled. "And a change of clothes. Dust and blood are not flattering on you, farmboy."

Clark raised an eyebrow as he allowed Lois to drag him in the indicated direction. "Maybe one of the Marines or Flyboys will have a spare outfit you can borrow. Some of them looked about your size."

Everyone watched the pair leave, listening as they exchanged a series of heated remarks. They looked at each other then chuckles broke out as the temperature in the room seemed to drop to normal.

"So how long do you think?" Jack casually asked, earning confused looks by the Smallville residents. "I say they don't make it back to Earth and 9 months to admission."

Daniel grinned. "Considering the sparks and the heat that flared in only a few minutes, less than a year, but it will be at least three before they admit that it's more."

Sam shook her head. "I say 2 more months tops before anything happens, but at least 5 years before facing the truth. Lois looks too hard headed to let herself be that open unless Clark is fully ready and stable enough to be strong enough for her. And despite his being Kryptonian he's been raised human and it will be a while before he's that emotionally and mentally stable."

It finally dawned on the others what they were discussing, and they also chuckled nervously. Though Chloe's was somewhat dimmed. She had never fully gotten over her teenage infatuation with Clark. And even though she had seen the sparks flare between them even that first few weeks at the Corn Fest when Clark was in the dunk tank, she'd never been able to admit to herself that there were no sparks between her and Clark. Not even Lana had the effect on Clark that Lois did. Clark might be stuck in his little fantasy world for Lana, but Chloe and most others could tell that there was more of a draw between Clark and Lois then there ever was between Clark and Lana. Hell, there was more of a draw between Clark and Lex then there'd ever really been between Clark and Lana. Those two had been doomed from childhood with their own expectations. The only two who hadn't seen that train wreck were the two involved. Luckily they had parted ways before they'd reached a more advanced level in their relationship.

"Ah, is it just me, or did Lois kind of imply that she and Clark were going to be sharing the same washroom and shower?" Pete asked in confusion.

Martha and Jonathon exchanged looks, and burst out into full laughter. Everyone looked at them strangely, none but Chloe being aware of the odd instances at the Kent farmhouse involving the bathroom and the pair. No one noticed the little quiver in their laughter though as each had similar thoughts about the odd tone of Lois' voice as she'd led Clark off.

89898989898989898989898

so finally updated. please review and enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of how to fit these two diverse worlds into one.

Hope you enjoy this chapter of Wormholes and Meteor Showers.

979879879879879879879879879879879879879

Pete had a slightly sick look on his face as he stared deeply into the 7' by 7' tank containing the last Tok'Ra queen and her living offspring. He had hidden it well from the others, but he was not as comfortable with the idea of being joined t o one of these things as he pretended. He would not change his mind, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried.

He had wanted some time to himself and being curious, had asked to see his potential life long tenant. He had hoped that seeing them in their somewhat natural environment instead of being pulled out of someone's stomach would ease some of his discomfort. Jacob Carter had agreed and brought him to the bay where the Tok'Ra had their shipboard encampment. Not that there was much here. A few scattered bedrolls, and bags of unknown supplies as well as the large tank, and a weirdly pyramidal shaped ship.

Aside from Jacob, there were only 3 other Tok'Ra on board One was the Queen's host, a dainty looking girl that vaguely reminded him of the young actress from the new Peter Pan movies. The other two looked like linebackers. All were reluctant to allow a Tauri child time alone with the hope of their future. Jacob-or more accurately Selmak- had managed to browbeat them into leaving him alone.

"Not getting any easier, is it?" a voice asked from behind him.

Pete turned around, having earlier learned that it was less painful to make a full turn then just crank his neck or torso to the side. "Lois? This is a surprise. I would have though that Clark would be the one to volunteer to com talk me out of this."

Lois shrugged as she fully entered the room. "Smallville wanted to come, but I was able to convince him to get some rest. He might have mostly healed, but he's still not his normal outgoing self. That fight hurt him more then he let on, and with your situation, his mind and body both need the break. He's too tired right now, but when he's awake, he'll be pestering you with his guilt over all this."

Pete flashed a grin. He understood full well that Clark had the odd need to blame himself for all the crap in their lives from the meteor shower and everything that happened since then. "So how did you get elected to take his place?"

Lois shrugged as she leaned forward and tapped on the glass. She merely raised a brow as one of the eel-like creatures slapped the glass with it's tail right where her finger had been. It's head turned and it gave her an oddly recognizable look of irritation. "It was one of the conditions I had to agree to get Clark to hit the sheets. He thought that since you and I don't really know each other that well, we'd be more inclined to actually listen to each other instead of just feeling sorry for each other." She paused, as though pondering whether she wanted to continue or stop there.

"Plus of all of us here now, I can sympathize with you better then Chloe or the Kent's. I've been bounced from post to post by the general since I was a toddler until I broke out on my own a few years ago. I know what it's like to be forced by someone or something els to pack up and leave your life behind."

"So what would you do?" Pete asked, intrigued by this look into Lois' history. He had a feeling she didn't open up to too many people, and felt a little pleased that he was one of them.

The brunette shrugged, leaning up against the tank. "Life is better than death. I'd do everything I could to live, short of putting my life over that of someone more . . . innocent. And in this case, you situation, I would probably take the snake, but insist on going back to my life. I don't think I'm cut out for the role of spy in a galactic war. I need my coffee too much in the morning to run around the galaxy playing Luke Skywalker or Han Solo."

Pete grinned. He could see why Clark was so interested in Lois. She was the complete opposite of Lana or most of the girls Clark knew, not counting the occasional meteor freak. She was brave, outgoing, and willing to shake Clark up by knocking him down with her boldness and wit. Lana, Chloe, and hell most everyone who spent time around Clark would usually back off and let him brood when he got caught up in the drama of his life.

Everyone wanted to help, but Lois was the first to be let in behind the walls. Sure he and Chloe had known Clark's big secret first, but Clark still shielded a lot of himself from them. He refused to share the baggage that came with the odd nature of his existence. That separation, along with the fear of accidentally outing Clark had made him seriously consider leaving town earlier in the year after his mother was appointed to the bench in Topeka. It had been a great opportunity for his mom, and though it pretty much split his family in two, Pete couldn't blame her for not staying in Smallville. The weirdest damn cases happened here, and who was he to blame his mom for wanting something normal in her life.

Now he was leaving and while it wasn't exactly on his own terms, it was for something more important then a raise and a cushy office. He was going to have a chance to really help people, on his own, without having Clark around for backup or as the muscle of their little three person amateur crime solving team. He'd have a chance to prove to himself that there was more to himself then being Clark's sidekick and damage control. That he could be Clark's equal, and therefore worthy of being Clark's friend. The symbiont would make him more then human, but still far below Clark's ability.

"Lois to Pete. Lois to Pete. Anyone home, Petey?"

Pete blinked and shook his head to clear the deep and gloomy thoughts. "Sorry Lois. I guess I have a lot on my mind."

Lois smirked. "Don't think so hard. For a moment or two you looked like Smallville on a brood fest. One of those 'To be with Lana or not to be with Lana' types that drive every one crazy. I'm sure you've seen some doozies over the years."

Pete chuckled. "Oh yeah. Like the first time Lana and Whitney broke up because of the joke Whitney and the senior team played on Clark. They strung him on a cross in a field like a scarecrow. It had been a tradition for a while, but this time it was nearly deadly. Lana had a piece of k-rock on a necklace her aunt made, and Whitney borrowed it. No one knew at the time that it was the meteor rocks that always made Clark so clumsy and sick when near them or Lana. It's one of the few times I was ever happy to have Lex Luthor in Clark's life. He could have died there if Lex hadn't saved him."

"K-rock? What's that?" Lois asked.

"It's this crystal like stone. They came with the meteor shower and lots of people call them meteor rocks. We just learned that they are pieces of Clark's home planet that followed the wake of the ship that brought him to Earth. The planet was called Krypton, and because the rocks are meteorites, we started calling it kryptonite. Or K-rock for short. There's actually a few kinds. Each is a different color and has a different effect on Clark. Green and red are the most common. Green takes away his powers and weakens him, and with enough exposure, kill him. Red is like getting high or stoned. He looses all inhibitions and does whatever pops into his head. They are the cause for all the weirdness and mutations in Smallville. Chloe tell you about her Wall of Weird?"

Lois nodded, listening intently to the thoughts of Clark's closest friend. Chloe was also a good friend of Clark's, but her cousin's latent feelings towards Clark often colored her perceptions too much to get a real view of Clark. "Yeah, she told me about the rocks causing mutations and giving people powers. She said something about calling them F.o.t.W."

Pete snorted. "Yeah. For a long time it was like there was a new one popping out of nowhere every week or so. He'd, if it was a guy, would somehow end up stalking either Lana or Chloe, sometimes both, before making with the crazy and trying to kill them or others and Clark would swoop in to the rescue. Of course he'd run into k-rock, and Chloe and I would have to save him from that while he fought the F.o.t.W."

"So Chloe was right all along? Damn. Now I have to apologize for not believing her." Lois muttered under her breath. "Let me guess, Smallville's brooding and paranoia are because he blames himself for all the trouble since the meteor showers. And he ignores the fact that he has 10x the power of the F.o.t.W but uses it to save and protect people instead of hurting them?"

Pete nodded, turning back to the tank. "And because he feels guilty, he has bottled up any of the darker thoughts and feelings. He's never been able to vent his anger or fear. To be completely open and honest to someone. Not even his parents, because there are things you just don't go to your parents to talk about. And not even me and Chloe even after we learned his secret. If we hadn't found out on our own and pushed him to admit who and what he is, he would likely never had told us. But you, Lois, are something else. Clark's an entirely different person around you."

He held up a hand to halt her protest. "Don't argue. This is a good thing. Clark needs someone in his life who doesn't fall at his feet when he grins or treats him like something to be studied. I'm his friend, Lois. I've known him almost his whole life as Clark Kent. Even without knowing everything about him, Clark's always had this effect on people. They trust and like him instantly. The few who don't have had to force themselves to dislike or distrust him. And even they have to have what they consider a valid reason not to like Clark. With Whitney and the others on the football team, it was because of the obvious way Clark was always trailing after Lana. For Lex, it's knowing that Clark has something he's hiding and knowing that for the first time in his life, he can't just buy his way to get what he wants. And the mutants it's because Clark is trying to stop them from using their abilities to hurt people or take what they want without regards to rules or laws."

"So he's always been able to draw people in like that? I thought it was just me. Somehow, despite my best efforts, he got through the walls I put up. It scares me sometimes how much I enjoy being around him." Lois admitted quietly, going out on an emotional limb. It wasn't like her to admit to things like this, but Pete was like Clark in a lot of ways, and she somehow knew that the dark skinned young man would never betray her confidence. Just as Clark would never set out to hurt her.

"Oh yeah. I don't know if it's the built up of Kent charm or something to do with his Kryptonian heritage, but Clark's a people magnet. People who enter his life gravitate towards him and there's no middle ground. You either like him or hate him. I'm guessing you're leaning towards like, considering you not too long ago you dragged him off talking about showering and sleeping."

Lois had long ago gotten over the tendency for blushing about minor things, but somehow Pete had joined Clark in another layer. Her skin reddened slightly at Pete's implications, though to be honest, similar thoughts had been entering her mind for some time now. She had fought hard to control those thoughts and emotional reactions, knowing that Clark was not ready to enter a real relationship. Unlike the childish one he'd had with Lana, or the unfortunate ones with Alicia and Kayla, a relationship between her and Clark would be more intense and involved on more levels then merely the physical or emotional. It would be all consuming in a way that the young man wasn't ready to experience yet, so Lois had resolved to keep things light between them.

A little teasing and flirtation wouldn't hurt, and it would strengthen their friendship at the same time as allowing anything else between them to grow as Clark finished throwing off the last of his adolescent attitudes. She believed that Clark understood what she was doing, and had also resolved to work through the remainder of his immaturity before they moved on in their lives. So she occasionally dated the odd guy here and there, and Clark tried to have the odd dates as well. Though neither admitted it, they both understood that unless something drastic happened with one of these test relationships, they'd likely find each other.

"It's not like that Pete, at least not right now. Clark isn't ready yet for a real relationship. He's got to work through a lot of the normal stuff involved with going from a teenager to a grown up. Not to mention all this stuff about some kind of Kryptonian destiny being forced on him by his father. We both understand that he, and I, need to work out the rougher parts of our lives before we get into that kind of involvement. He needs to fully get rid of the Lana crap and what that did to him, and become more confident in who he is before he's able to have a real relationship with anyone, let alone me. If you're asking if we are attracted to each other, then yes we are. But we aren't going to act on that until both of us are more settled in our lives. He's still young and just really getting to understand who he is and who he wants to be, and I'm still going through a few issues of my own after my less then ideal childhood and teenage years. We aren't going to do anything stupid like promise to wait for each other, but we aren't going to go around avoiding each other and purposely looking for ways to outgrow what we feel. If either or both of us find someone else we fit with better, then we'll always stay friends. But if sometime in the future, we haven't found anyone, and we still fill this spark that is between us, then we'll try for a more mature relationship."

Pete blinked. "Wow. That's a lot more then I was expecting. I have to say that it's the most thought out rationalization I've ever heard for two people not getting together when they like each other. But at least you aren't rushing into things. You're right, Clark is still too tied up in his guilt trips to be fully involved in a relationship that would be as . . . intense as anything you'd let yourself have. I want you to know Lois, that I don't think Clark will be able to find any body that suits him better. Especially now that you know about his history." He paused and his face seemed to darken. "Lois, I need you to do something for me."

"What, Pete?"

"I'm not going to be around, but someone has to keep Clark grounded, not let him get too broody or too guilt ridden. I want you to keep up what you've been doing with Clark. When he's in a funk, tease him out of it, and when he's in that blank state, get him out of it any way you can. Don't let him wallow in guilt about anything, either my having to leave, or the meteor freaks or any of the crap that happens in his life. Let him know you're there for him. Listen to him without judgment when he rants about his fears, but don't let him off the hook about his success either. He tends to ignore the fact that without him, there'd be a lot more dead people around in Smallville then there are now. And don't let him slide with his abilities. Now that you know what he can do, make him get used to using them. I have a feeling he's going to need to get comfortable using them in everyday situations before he has to use them in those life/death situations he's in. The more he practices, the more control he'll have. Somehow, I don't think he's reached his full potential yet. Kind of like when an athlete in his teens hits a growth spurt and then suddenly is a lot stronger and skilled then before. No one knows how Kryptonians grow. So far he's followed human standards fairly well, but who knows if there isn't more steps in Kryptonian evolution then child, teen, adult. And we don't know what else he'll get, power wise. Don't let him be afraid of himself. If the military guys are right, he's the last of his kind, and that's a big burden to have for anyone, but with Clark's tendancies, it's going to be worse."

"I'll do everything I can to keep him down to earth. He might be Kryptonian by birth, but he's human by nurture. I won't let him loose himself in either the Kryptonian destiny stuff, or in his guilt or brooding. And I'll work on getting him used to his abilities and make him see that just because he can do things others can't, doesn't make him less human. And if he does get any more, I'll do my best to get him to understand that it's just another side of himself, and not something to ignore or only use to save lives. Yes, it's good to save people, especially if you have the abilities to do the things Clark can do, but that doesn't mean that he can't have fun with them. I think I'll start by having him give a full demonstration once we have some time back home." She gave a grin and winked at him. "We'll have to deal with your funeral first. And the media storm from the fall out at the caves."

Pete gave a grin back, then yawned. "I think I've had enough of the hard conversations for today. I'm gonna find a bunk and take a nap. Make sure they wake me when we get to the base that's going to be my new home, will you?"

Lois allowed a tender look to cross her face. "Of course Pete. I'll personally send Clark to find you, if I have to kick him out of bed." A yawn split her face and she blinked in surprise. "Actually, I think I'll hit the bunks myself. Clark and I have a room just down the hall. There's some extra beds in there if you want to join us."

Pete nodded. "As long as it's not to far. I'm starting to feel the effects of the virus. My legs are a little wobbly and I don't think I can walk too far."

Lois nodded. "I don't think you have to worry. If you collapse, I'll carry you there. It's just around the corner. Maybe a hundred feet. Here, lean on me."

Pete complied, knowing instinctively that the older girl wouldn't have made the offer if she didn't know that she could do what she was offering. He leaned his weight against her, glad that she was taller then him. She half carried him down the hall, moving only as quickly as he could bring his weakened body to move. They made the room and entered. He took it all in in a glance, noticing Clark sleeping in a queen bed to one side of the room while there were two sets of bunk beds set up military style against each of the other three walls. Lois helped him over to one, then removed his shoes for him. He would have protested, but he understood immediately that Lois doing this for him was a way for her to show that she was accepting him into a very closed list of people. The list likely contained only three others, and he was proud to be the fourth. Once sitting on the bed, he removed the shirt he'd been given after the surgery, but decided against taking off the track pants. He turned onto the mattress and pulled up the surprisingly comfortable blanket to cover himself.

He watched silently as Lois moved behind some kind of screen that was set up. She came out a minute later, wearing one of Clark's large plaid shirts, which swallowed her form easily. He enjoyed the glimpse of her well toned legs below the hem of the shirt and grinned as she slid into the bed with Clark. She twisted around a bit to find a comfortable spot on the mattress, ending up on her side facing him. He gave an exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrows, and she smirked at him and gave a rude gesture. He laughed when Clark's arm appeared out of nowhere from behind her and wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her closer to his large frame. She just sighed, rolled her eyes and allowed herself to relax and enjoy the feeling of Clark's body pressed against her. This was the closest they'd get for at least a few years.

She tried to ignore the laughter from the other bunk, but eventually had to speak up. "Oh shut up and get some sleep Petey. You have a date with a snake when you wake up."

Pete tried to stifle his chuckling as he turned to his back and crossed his arms behind his bed, staring up at the bottom of the other bunk. It wasn't long before the event's of the day took their toll and he drifted off into sleep, feeling peaceful and sure of his future in a way he'd never felt before. He knew that no matter what happened, he'd always have Clark and Lois to look out for him, and he knew that together, the three of them would always share their special friendships.

9879879879879798797987987

So another chapter done, some more introspection and char interaction. Next chap, have the joining, and possible a conflict between Clark and the Tok'Ra. More of Jack and his feelings about Tok'Ra and Goauld. Danny explaining what they saw on the recording, and then a return to earth and the release of the article confirming Pete's death. Oh, and maybe Lois and Clark working together on Clark's abilities. Though I might split it into two chaps.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of how to fit these two diverse worlds into one.

Hope you enjoy this chapter of Wormholes and Meteor Showers.

979879879879879879879879879879879879879

Clark and Pete were playing a game of war with a pair of decks borrowed from Feretti. Lois was napping on the nearby bed. Chloe was still pestering the SG members for stories to put in a special issue of the Smallvile Torch. One being printed with Presidential approval (with appropriate editting). John and Martha were enjoting the view and the trip on the bridge, watching a display of rotating star patterns taken from various worlds the SGC had visitted. It was a little treat Thor had put together a few months before for when he was ferrying SGC personnel to the Alpha base during a blackout on the Gate network.

SG1 has scattered. Tealc was performing the Kelnoreem in what had become his quarters on board the flagship named for their team leader. Samantha and Jacob Carter were catching up on family matters in her quarters. Before leaving Earth's system, Daniel had Thor beam up the recording device showing the Kryptonians and their escape from the Goauld. He was copying the symbols from the device, which had the markings indicating it was of Kryptonian origin, into a journal he intended to give to Clark on the chance the young man could decifer them. Jack was ... being Jack.

"You sure that's safe here, Dannyboy? I trust Jake, but I don't want the resst of his slimy friends to know that the thing is aboard. Or that we even have it in the first place." Jack stated, looking around nervously for any sign of their allies.

Daniel sighed again. "Jack, dont worry. Only the four of us, Thor and Feretti know it's here. I'm not going to let Clark see it until we return to Earth. That's why I'm trying to copy the symbols down to this notebook. I'll give Clark teh notebook afte Pete joins with the symbiont. It might help distract him when he realizes that Pete really is staying there and not coming back."

Jack had a moment of clarity. "You really like the boy, don't you Daniel."

Daniel paused as the tone of Jack's statement struck him. "He reminds me a lot of myself actually Jack. Both of us orphaned, both sent to far off places totally alien to what we knew. Both in our own ways, way ahead of our peers in abilities and experience. Both forced to deal with rather painful past issues relating to our families. Both forced to hide who and what we really are." He paused again, focused on copying a tricky form. "Actually, now that I say it out loud, he's a lot like all four of us."

Jack took the time to consider before answering. Much to his own surprise, he found that he had to agree that in many ways, Clark's life did somewhat mirro all of their own. Especially when considering what he'd read about the events in Smallville that were attributed to the meteor mutated individuals that Clark and his friends were constantly running into. He could see that Clark was a battle scared vet, even if his physical scars healed. From the school records and what they didn't show, Jack believed that the young man was hidding his true intelligence in an effort to appear normal and to avoid extra attention.

The soldier knew from personal experience how difficult it was to make friends- or at least avoid being singled out because of your intelligence. He recognized immediately by the pattern in Clark's grades that others had missed. Kent was a lot smarter then he let on. He was just so afraid of standing out and being noticed that he hid everything, not just his special abilities. He wondered for a moment what the elder Kent's must have put Clark through to make him so fearful, but then considering some of the horrors Johnathon Kent likely saw during his tour of duty, and the near hesteria of the Cold War area around the time of Clark's arrival, they were right to raise Clark to be cautious. If only they'd understood the difference between Caution and Paranoia.

He decided it would be a good time to have atalk with Clark himself. See if he could find out how deep those scars ran. Let him know that there would be people he could talk to now, people who wouldn't try to make him conform to their own ideals. The Kents obviously loved their son, but they had allowed fear of loosing him to control theie lives for too long. When he got back to Earth, he'd enlist some friends to correct the claws in Clark's background. By the time they were done, even Lionel Luther would believe the story and he'd practially been there to witness Clark's arrival.

He left Daniel to his work and walked down the hall, chuckling to himself. 'It's good to be a squid.' he thought to himself. 'I'll send off a letter to Minny and ask her to arrange for Obliviators and unspeakables to alter the memories of all involved and ask the President for permission to redo all the paperwork and make Clark offical.'

He reached the room and peeked in, his eyes moving automatically to assed any threats, means of escape, potential weapons and people in the room. "Hey Clark, got a minute? There's something we need to talk about."

Clark and Pete exchanged glanes before CLark turned back and nodded. "We have nothing but time right now. Besides I'm tired ofPete winning. Wha'ts up?"

Jack entered the room and closed teh door. He took a moment to order his thoughts. "This can go no further then the people in this room right now. Understand?" 2 strong nods and a sleepy 'Sure, whatever' from the blanket covered lump and he continued. "I hope you know Clark that you don't have to hide who you are any more. That you now have a whole lot of people you can come to if you have any problems or questions. The SGC is like a famly and you and your friends are now part of the family. You can come to us with anything, and don't have to hide what you can do.

When we get back to Earth, we'll have passes for you, your parent, Miss Land and Miss Sullivan ready for you. You will have acces to as much as the base as any team member and for security's sake, you'll be listed as a base consultant, like Daniel."

"A military consultant to a group that explores other worlds? What's he going to advise you about- The many uses of plaid and flannel?" Lois asked, having sat up and moved next to Clark on the edge of the bed. They weren't quite touching, but they were leaning to wards each other.

"Actually as an expert in the history and legends of the Kewatche and other indigenous populations of middle America. As well as advanced math and the unusal activity in and around Smallville. And the same goes for Chloe and the Kents, though their access is limitted."

"What do you mean, limitted? And what about me?"

"Well Chloe and the Kents will have acces to levels 1-12, then the mess and recreation/rehab rooms on levels 14 and 15. Levels 18-28 are restricted unless accompanied by Command staff or SG1. For you Lois, we gave a little more acces. Only the labs and weapon storage are off limits, unless accompanied by SG1 or the Command staff."

"Why did Lois get more leeway then Chloe or the Kent's?" Pete asked.

"Mostly because of her father and the training she received through him. Mr. Kent was in the army, but Miss Lane has certified on the latest field equipment and artillery and we feel that in a pinch, she'd handle one of our situations with less difficulty. While it's not intended as an insult, we believe that Chloe and Martha Kent wouldn't be capable of handling some of the more obscure things we occassionaly have to deal with. And Mr. Kent is too anti military for the brass to be comfortable with his having access to the more secure areas of the base unless he were to agree to be reactivated to at least reserve status."

"Things even stranger then parasitic eals and human hatcheries?" Lois asked with humor coloring her voice.

"Yes even weirder than that." Jack replied. "I know you've dealt with your own share of weird or dangerous, but trust me when I say there are things more dangerous then you know. So far you've only seen the good things up here. Wait until you actually have to fight the Goauld and Jaffa. Or meet the Nox."

"Thanks Jack but I'm not really sure about visitting a government facility."

"I can appreciate your concern Clark, and understand where you're coming from. There are branches of the government that are everything and more than your parents drilled into you. I won't lie about that. There are some sick twisted bastards who somehow got into positions of power. I know. Some have tried taking control of the SGC. One group in particular is really bad. They tried to arrest Teal so their scientists could dissect him in hopes of finding out how the Goauld altered the Jaffa to have their enhanced abilities. And to find ways to kill them through biological and chemical warfare.

The SGC doesn't let that happen. Not to living beins. Human, Jaffa, or hell, even the Goauld. Our job, as hokey as it sounds, is to explore the universe through the Stargate, hopefully making allies and trade partners that will in some small way improve life on Earth for all people." He paused to let things sink in. While these were obviously mature members of the teenage race, they were teenagers and therefore totally umpredictable and contraty. They might throw a fit just to show they could.

"But enough about that right now. I have to ask that whatever you do, don't mention that you're Kryptonian any where that the Tok'ra can hear. While they are our allies, they tend to look down at us like we were children playing with concepts beyond our understanding. Whenever we find something that they don't have, they try to make us give it to them, saying things like we wouldn't be able to even understand the idea of the device, never mind how to make it work or create new ones. And if they find out you're Kryptonian, well. Let's just say that your people are nearly legends in the galaxy and are the only ones the Goauld fear. Sure they respect the Asguard and the others of the Five great races, but they are terrified of Kryptonians."

"Why would they be scared of Kryptonians?" Clark asked. "As far as I know, I'm the only one left."

"That makes you number one on their hit list, even higher then SG1. They do not want to risk the reemergence of Kryptonians in the universe. Not after what they did to your people."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, confusion on the faces of the teens.

Jack swore to himself. He hadn't meant to say anything about that yet. "Look, we can't go into it, but when we return to Earth, there's something we'll need you to take a look at. We have a recording showing a battle between the escape of some Kryptonian prisoners and a Goauld fleet."

"Really? That must be absolutely ancient." Lois noted.

"It is, and it's part of the reason why I'm asking Clark to be careful around the Tok'ra. There's only rumors of what Kryptonians are capable of, but this recording is proof of their abilities. And if they get this recording, they're going to want to get their hands on you."

"I hope that the recording is in a safe place then." Pete stated.

Jack sighed. "It's actually onboard, but don't let anyone know that you know. Daniel is copying the symbols from the device into a notebook for you Clark. He thinks you might be able to help him decifer it, since it's a kryptonian artifact."

"Well, I'm not sure how much help I'll be, I'm not that fluent in the language yet. I mean, it's there in my head, but it's not all there, know what I mean? It's slowly integrating into my concious mind from my subconcious."

"Well, maybe this will help you make the integrated easier." He paused again. "Now, when I said I don't want you to tell them about being Kryptonian, I didn't mean you had to hide all your powers. Don't worry about showing that you're stronger or faster then human, they'll just assume you're one of our other allies that we haven't told you about."

"I'll be careful, Colonel." Clark promised. "But if something happens, I can't promise full restraint."

Jack nodded. "I don't expect full restraint. Just enough that they don't suspect who you really are just yet." He paused again. "In fact, don't hide everything. Let them see that you are a lot stronger and faster then a normal human. Just not how much stronger. I want them wondering about who youe are. With your build, you could easily pass as a Jaffa, and they can' tell Jaffa from human without the tats and attitude. Let them think you're a Jaffa that's from a place that doesn't have Goauld."

"So don't try to be human, or at least an Earth human? Try and pretend to be a Jaffa? Maybe throw in a few references to Gods and ancient evils that were overthrown and how we only recently met Earth?" Clark stated, catching on to what Jack wanted.

"Exactly. Keep em guessing in the wrong direction until we get rid of them." He paused a moment, before shrugging. "Sorry Pete, but you're in for a rough time the next little while. They are going try and make you into their spy, and the snake is probably going to work with them. Trust no one but Jacob and Selmak. Especially don't trust Anise."

Pete nodded. "I just wish that there was someway that I'd have to be in contact with the SGC, Colonel. I know it isn't likely to be able to have much contact with Clark and the gang, but I do wish I would have a way to get you or someone you trust's advise when I need it."

"I'll talk to Thor. He might be able to rig something for you. Just don't let the Tok'ra know. I hope you're really ready for this. You have no clue how hard it is to fight one of these bastards when they are in your head and decide to take control from you."

Pete's face hardened. "I hope I'm ready too, Colonel. There's a lot ridding on this. I have to be able to keep them from learning about Clark. That's my first priority. As for the snake, I'm sure we can work something out."

Jack studied the young man, then smiled and clapped his shoulder. "I believe you can, Pete. I really do."

7987987

Hope you enjoy this chap. Wasn't exactly where I wanted, since I had planned for the arrival and joining this chap, but it just flowed out. Hopefull next chap I'll right the joining.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of how to fit these two diverse worlds into one.

Hope you enjoy this chapter of Wormholes and Meteor Showers.

979879879879879879879879879879879879879

Clark grunted as he again landed on the mat. He got to his feet and took the stance Jack had suggested. He wearily began to circle Tealc, looking for an opening. Even though it had been arranged as a ruse to deffer attention from his true orrigins, he was glade for the chance to spar against Tealc. He rarely got a chance to practice his fighting skills against an opponent who was strong enough for him to feel,yet wasn't trying to kill him.

Clark's only concern about the stagging was in tregards to Tealc's symbiont and the puch it resided in. He had been concerned about landing a punch to Tealc's stomach and having his hand end up inside with Junior. Jack and Tealc had shared a look, before Tealc lifted his muscle shirt and Jack droce his fist as hard as he could directly on the point where the flaps of skin met. His fist was stopped and he pulled it back with a shake before he slowly pushed his hand into it through the same point.

Jack explained that the muscles controlling the flap tensed and would remain tensed unless the Jaffa conciously released them or they were dead or unconcious. Tealc also mentioned that they relaxed near a full Goauld, which allowed the Goaled to remove the larval form as punishment for Jaffa failure or implantation in a new host. Clark then took a try, hitting no harder then he thought Jack had. He then hit a few more times, slowly increasing the power of his blows until he felt a slight give in the muscles. He fixed that level in his mind, and set his strength to try and stay several levels below.

It had been Sam's suggestion to picture a dial with various levels of strength factors with 1 being human and 10 being Kryptonian. Clark had expanded that ot a scale of 100 with 40 being human average (a professional boxer/soldier/martial artist/etc being in the 60's)and 100 Kryptonian. Tealc had been able to handle in the mid 80's on the scale before the muscles started to give. So Clark firmly set himself into the mid 60's, more then enough for Tealc to feel, but hopefully not enough to cause permanent damage. If he had to judge, the Jaffa's hits would likely be in the 80's himself, so Clark made sure to appear equally as strong and durable. He could just feel Tealc's blows. If he had to rank them, most of the people he usually fought would be in the high 80's, low 90's. Nearly as strong as himself, but that last 15 or so points on the scale were nearly as big a difference as the range of 40-85 on the scale he mentally created.

He tried to ignore the chatter of teh crowd, most of whom were SG teams. They clearly were cheering for Tealc, even though many of them had fallen victim to the Jaffa in a sparring match or three. They enjoyed watching him show up the cocky new comers who never believed what they'd been told about a Jaffa's increased strength. Even though they'd seen teh devastation of the caves caused guy Clark's battle against the Eliminator calling itself Milton Fine, they hadn't been witness to teh fight itself and were not ready to acept on blind faith what the SG1 team had told them. Feretti and his 2nd were, as usual, heading up a betting pool.

He being a little more believing of SG1's claims, kept the odds on CLark's winning/lasting past the record time before loosing at a respectable 6 to 1. Lois had made a few side bets within the SG teams, and she was looking forward to collecting. She might not have known as long as Chloe and Pete, but like people say: Hindsight is 20/20. As soon as she knew, her mind had brought her to several odd events she'd previously shrugged off. She'd brought these up earlier with Clark and he'd confirmed her opinion. He'd also explained all his abilities and how he'd learned of them as well as going on the explain several other occassions where she'd missed his hidden assistance or where she'd not been around at the time. She'd nearly hurt herself laughing as he explained his revenge against teh football team that hung in the field like a scarecrow.

Clark finally decided on a plan. He used just enough speed to get past Tealc's guard, grabbed teh larger man by the throat in one hand and the waist in the other and lifted him fully above his head in a military press maneover he'd seen used on a wrestling show. He held the Jaffa up, turning and taking a few steps then through him towards the pile of extra mats on the far side of the room, a good 30-40 feet from his position in the center of the marked circle that had been the boundry for their match.

Silence descended on the crowd before a collective gasp filled the noise vacuum. Even the normally stone faced Tokra were openly gawking at the end of the match and Clark's casual display of superior strength. The Tokra understood more then the SG teams, saving SG1, just how powerful you would need to be to overcome a warrior of Tealc's ability and strength. They exchanged glances amongst themselves as Tealc returned to teh ring and bowed to his opponent, acknowledging Clark as the winner. Disappointed SG members ripped up their make shift betting slips while the handful of winners collected their winnings from Feretti in the form of notes he'd fufill once he regained access to his bankroll back on Earth.

Lois gleefully admired her winnings, pretending to not notice Clark's approach or his running of a towel over his topless form. He was wearing only a pair of small boxing styled shorts that one of the larger members of Feretti's team had lent him, seeing as he'd only had his jeans and flanel. It took all her willpower to ignore the signals her body was sending to her at the sight of the sweaty, shirtless, short wearing Clark. One part of her mind noted the drooling new fans of Clark's form among the female members of the SG teams onboard. She also noted the only slightly less gaping leer of her cousin's. She sent Chloe a warning glare, which the blonde waived off with a knowing grin. Lois groaned as she realized the ammunition for teasing and blackmail she'd given the other girl. Her thoughts of retaliation were shot down as Clark sat beside her to examinge her winnings.

"What's all this?" her naive alien farmboy asked, gesturing to the pile of goodies.

"Just a few items I picked up, betting on you Smallville." she replied as she casually tossed an item from hand to hand. SHe gave a little gasp as Clark's hand whipped out, catching her new toy. "Hey that's mine. Give it back."

Clark's eyeborws met his hairline in surprise. "A grenade Lois? What are you planning to do with this? Blow up your Poli-Sci homework?"

Lois frowned and pried her toy out of his hands. SHe knew he was playing around because if he were seriously holding it, she knew she'd never be able to loosen his grip. "I was actually thinking that the next time I run inot one of those super freaks that stalk female inhabitants of Smallville, I could use it to slow them down and attract your attention, Mr. Sonar Ears." she gave him a wicked grin. "Or maybe wrap it in a peach skin and see what happens if you bite into it."

Clark chuckled and leaned closer. "I'll make sure to remind myself to never eat any solid foods you give me without peeling or cutting it first."

Lois grinned, pulled the pin and tossed Clark the grenade. Clark's eyes widdened and he quickly (not too quick but faster than human) grabbed the explosive, spun around and tucked it under his body, shouting for Lois and the others to clear the room. Instead, Lois calmly reached under Clark, who in some confusion allwed her to take the bomb. She then juggled it again, causing Clark to wince every time it landed in her hand.

"Calm down, Clarkie. While it's flattering to know you care enough to throw yourself on a bomb to protect little old me, things aren't always what they seem." She caught the device in one hand and grasping the end, firmly twisted the top until there was a pop. She then pulled off the connection and revealed the interior of the device.

Her grin widdened at the shock on Clark's face. She reached in, pulled out a small item from the inside and popped it into her mouth. "Skittle?" she asked innocently, inwardly laughing herself silly as Clark's face went through several expressions before settling on determination. He said nothing, just continued to glare with an obviousl wordless warning of pending retaliation etched on his face.

987987987987

hope you liked this. a little action, a little humor(or so I hope), and a chance to mess with the Tokra before they get all upity about Pete's joining.


	18. Chapter 18

Meteor Showers Ch 18

Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long.

91919199191919191

Clark winced as he watched the initiation ceremony. The hideous looking eel-like creature hissed and screeched in the firm grip of one of the Tok'Ra elders. It was struggling to escape, not to the sanctuary of the watery nesting ground, but to find and invade it's host.

The elder passed the slimy creature to Jacob Carter. The former US General accept the symbiont with a solemn bow. He then turned to a low table, where the waiting host lay in ceremonial garb. For tis particular joining, that host was Clark's best friend, Pete Ross.

He resisted the urge to purge aswhe watched Pete open his mouth and the 2 foot long creature slither it's way in threw the opening. Despite himself, he could not look away, following the monster's progress with his xray vision. He watched and was mildly surprised by what he saw. From what Oneal and the others said, the Goauld were uncaring and unconcerned for causing their hosts pain. Especially when taking a host.

In contrast, this symbiont seemed to be going out of it's way to avoid any unnecessary pain. Not that the joining was painless, but Clark had seen the snake shift to avoid several nerve bundles that it could have plowed through.

The Tok'Ra preferred entering in this manner during a joining, where the Goauld preferred causing pain by implanting through the back of the neck or other area to increase the pain. It made it easier to gain control of the host if they were already struggling against the pain of implantation.

The whole process was highly upsetting and Clark quickly shut down the xray vision and turned his head. He was pleased to see that even though no one else had as detailed a view of the joining, they were all a little green around the gills. Even Lois looked a little sick.

If the implantation phase was nauseating, the next few hours were emotionally draining. Watching as Pete and the symbiont struggled to come to terms with being joined, with each trying to subjugate the other. While in control the symbiont, who proclaimed his name as Lujjan, would exclaim over the new sensations he was experiencing through the bond. Sight, Sound, Taste, Touch. All in ways different and greater then he'd ever known. When Pete was in control, he would mutter random strings of thought.

Under most normal conditions, some of those muttered statements would be embarrassing and potentially life threatening. Luckily General O'Neill (call me Jack)had had the Tok'Ra removed from the room. They had protested at first, but the General had talked them into leaving with a little sleight of hand concerning the device and the translation that Daniel, with Clark's help, had started on the symbols.

Sometimes, they would stand and pace, and there was more then one fit of rage. Pete's weakened mind allowed him to vent years of pent up emotions. From anger and hate for the Luthor's, to his not so secret love for Chloe, and even his occasional resentment towards Clark for being the object of Chloe's hidden desire.

He let loose about how hard it was not to hate Clark for either being the normal, All American idol of perfection he portrayed to the world without even realizing it, or for being an alien who compared to humans was a god. He screamed out how lonely and insignificant he felt in the face of Clark's perfection. He cried out the hidden pain caused by the failing of his parents marriage and the rift growing between his brothers as they all took sided and tried to force him to choose as well.

Although painful to hear, Clark stayed by his friend. He helped to restring Pete/Lujjan from hurting themselves. Normally a pair of experienced Tok'Ra would watch over the initiate, but given the sensitive knowledge Pete possessed in terms of Clark and kryptonite, there was only Jacob who was advised of Clark's secret and given a limited overview of the effect of kryptonite. They didn't mention that a long enough exposure or internal exposure could be fatal to Clark. Thor was aware, and had started small scale experiments with blood samples gleaned from Clark while he cleaned up form the fight with the Fine construct.

191919191919

They'd been on planet nearly a week. Clark's parents had gone back to Earth, along with most of the SG personnel. Only SG1 and Feretti remained. This was a matter of some disappointment as aside from Daniel, the SG members were not very willing to open up to a reporter. Even one that had Presidential approval for full disclosure.

So Chloe has asked Thor, and the Asgard had set up a terminal in her room that gave her access to a condensed history of the universe from the Asgard perspective. She also was given all the Asgard records relating to Krypton. The Asgard did not have much in the way of recent details, but did contain a limited amount of information regarding the history of Krypton in the universe. The Kryptonian system had been in an area beyond the Stargate's normal range, so there had been little contact with that section of space.

Apparently, Kryptonians were a very old race even when the beings referred to as Ancients were first leaving their home world. While human in appearance, there genetic makeup was vastly different. Whereas life on Earth and indeed, most of the Milky Way was carbon based, life on Krypton was silicone based. In fact they were based on a crystaline structure of cells instead of the double helix of Earth based life.

There was little in the way of details concerning the history of Krypton except to state the Krypton had once been the center of a galactic wide empire that ruled dozens of galaxies. Something had happened though and the great empire had crumbled into countless warring states. What had once been a peaceful, orderly section of the universe dissolved into endless wars that killed billions upon billions of beings. Entire races were wiped out in the wars that followed.

Krypton had then isolated themselves, destroyed all but their most powerful vessels which were tasked with a 2way blockade to prevent incoming threats as well as keep Kryptonians from leaving. This isolation lasted until the Ancients had become Ancient. Though they started to deal with the universe, they never again were the force they'd once been. Then, nearly 25000 Earth years ago, the Goauld met a distant Kryptonian colony and discovered 3 important facts:

1) Being crystalline in nature, Kryptonian biology prevented them from becoming hosts. This was Threat of the highest nature in the minds of the Goauld. A race with the Kryptonian's level of technology and knowledge that could not be enslaved? That was a greater danger to Goauld domination then even the Alliance of the 5 races.

2)The knowledge that under certain conditions, Kryptonian's already impressive physical abilities (ie a 200-250 years lifespan, strength a factor of 2x that of a Unas, etc...) and other lesser known but more enhanced abilities beyond those of human or Unas hosts. A race with such natural abilities enhanced and controllable by factors the Goauld did not understand was a danger to them.

3) While themselves incompatible as hosts, Kryptonian genetics were so complex and adaptable that they could theoretically breed with any of the near countless races of intelligent beings in the known universe. And these offshoots would retain the abilities of full Kryptonians, but were easily converted into hosts.

Chloe couldn't wait to share what she'd found with Clark, but knew it would be a few days before he'd show any interest. All his attention right now was fixed on helping Pete through this change and hiding his origins from the nosy Tok'Ra. He wanted to ensure that Pete was truly himself after the joining with the symbiont. He had no room for interest in Kryptonian history right now, though she made sure to make notes regarding the more salient pieces she'd found in the Asgard system.

A lesser, secondary part of her mind was still processing the growing affection between her long time crush and her siblingesque cousin. She had long known that they were at least physically attracted to each other, though each would vehemently deny even to themselves that such attraction existed. She had never considered that they might come to accept and expand that attraction to include more then just the physical. She had been in a form of denial herself, never accepting that their constant bickering was a subtle way for them to flirt without admitting any kind of attachment.

They seemed to act more like siblings, but with an underlying sexual tension that at times seemed thick enough to float in. Chloe had never allowed herself to admit that part of their fiery relationship on a conscious level and doubted that they themselves had ever thought that deeply about the matter.

Now she could no longer deny it. Her cousin, who was closer to her then a sister, and Clark, the boy she'd lusted for since 8th grade, had it bad. Even worse, it was not just physical. Oh no, it was never that easy in her life. Nothing a quick stop at a NoTell Motel or a roll in the hay would cure.

They had to fit in ways she couldn't hope to match. Even during that brief disaster of a relationship with Clark, she had never been able to get Clark to open up and relax the way Lois could. Not even Lana had ever breached the shell of isolation Clark carried, yet Lois it was not only breached, it was utterly annihilated. He was completely relaxed, open and even playful with her. He had never seemed as free as he did around Lois, not with her and Pete, not with Lana or Lex, and not even with his parents.

Lois was the 1st and she suspected the only one Clark felt or behaved that way with. The only hindrance had been their own reluctance to acknowledge the connection, and Clark's secret. Both of those were now non factors. The pair had been sharing a bed on the ship, though it had been simply for rest. She and Pete had shared the quarters with the pair, and aside from some annoying giggles and chuckles, with the odd look and caress, nothing further had happened. Yet. The whole situation had been awkward, especially with Pete there. She'd long known of his feelings for her, but had done her best to ignore them because he was a great friend, and she didn't want to hurt him by telling him he didn't stand a chance with her compared to what she felt for Clark. Now it was too late.

She sighed. "Enough, girl. Time to finally put Clark away. He might not realize it, but he's finally found the one thing he's been looking for his whole life. Time for your to try and do the same."

1919191919

Pete groaned as he opened his eyes. He felt sore all over, s though he'd been doing blocking drills against a bulldozer. He swung to a seated position,gasping as his head spun. Almost immediately, all his pain seemed to fade, and he remembered everything. 'Thanks Lujjan. For everything.'

'It was not much, Pete. Rather simple, since I am attached directly to your neural and nervous systems. I am grateful that we have come to an equitable term regarding the nature of our joining.'

'So am I, dude. Man, the last few days sucked. Still, I'm alive, healthy and still myself -mostly. More then I expected after seeing that damn thing in my chest.'

There was a sensation of mirth in his mind that he was learning to recognize as belonging to the new inhabitant in his now shared body. 'You sure you're okay with the way we compromised?'

'Perfectly fine Pete. You will deal mainly with human and human related issues, I will be in control for Goauld/Tok'Ra And we will alternate based on situational conditions and experience for any other issues. And as I saw in your mind, you are well experienced in a variety of situations. I do not mind - how does it go?- Taking a back seat to you? Though there are some experiences I look forward to experience more directly on my own.'

Pete chuckled. The mental conversation was oddly soothing. He did feel a bit weird responding to a voice in his head though. As the thought crossed his mind, he found himself standing in the center of a massive room. It was fronted on one side by a humongous screen that he instantly realized was showing what his eyes could see. Equally massive speakers were placed around the sides of the screen.

In the center of the floor, two of the plushest and most luxurious looking recliners sat awaiting use. On either side of each was a table. The table between had a bowl of cheddar popcorn, a dish of assorted gummies, and a central remote built into the woodwork. The side tables held several drinks and a table just out of range of the recliner's risers held a stack of magazines.

Pete moved over and flopped into one of the seats. "So Lujjan, how you wanna do this?"

Lujjan's voice came out of thin air. "I am quite sure that it would be uncomfortable for both of us if I were to assume a form identical to your own, and appearing in my own physical configuration would be discomfiting as well. So it occurred to me that perhaps working together, we can create a mental image for myself."

Pete nodded. That did make sense, and if they were to interact in this place, Lujjan would need a form that they both felt comfortable dealing with. "So how you wanna do this?"

A solid green figure appeared about 10 feet in front of the low table. A familiar looking menu popped on the screen. Amazingly, it didn't interfere with the view Pete knew to be his own eyes. Not that there was anything overly interesting out there right now. Clark and that Carter guy were talking to each other in low voices and hadn't yet realized that Pete was sitting up watching them.

He blinked as the recognition of the menu and featureless figure clicked in his mind. "I'm sure they never thought their 'Create-a-Wrestler' feature would be used by a symbiotic life form to choose a mental projection to interact with it's host body's mind." he stated with a grin.

"Likely not, but it is an excellent tool. It should make the adjustment to our situation easier if I am not an exact duplicate of yourself or of any 1 person you might know. Perhaps some similarity could be of use. Or should we choose a form directly opposite the physical body we share?"

Pete shrugged. As long as Lujjan wasn't a clone of himself or people he knew, he didn't really care. "Well let's go for variety. Since I'm a short, athletic black guy, let's start with tall white and geeky."

45646546465654

Here ends this chapter of the story. I know it took longer than I stated or many of you might wish, but RL sucks sometimes. Several shift changes and new training at work slowed down my witting..


	19. Chapter 19

SM SG1: Wormholes and Meteor Showers.

CH 19

here's another chapter of the contiuing merging of the works of smallville and stargate. A lot on character in this one, not a lot of action. likely nearing the end of the story since this was just to work on getting the world together, though with the response I've had and the number of readers, i would consider doing a sequel.

I already have some ideas for an epilogue that could turn into the prologue for a sequel.

2123321123

CLark gave a soft grunt as he held up the end of the stone pillar. Around him there was excited chatter among the select group of witnesses and scientists chosen to oversee the testing. He concentrated until the voices faded and he was able to pock out the individual voices of Colonel O'Neill and his father as the COlonel attempted to run his father into shape. The colonel didn't realise that while John Knet was a long way from his days as an Army Ranger, running a farm was a lot of hard work, expecially when pride drove you to try and keep up with your teenaged son-whether that son had super powers or not.

They had been back on Earth for a little more then 3 weeks. During this time they had shared the news of Pete's 'death' with his family. There had been a touching tribute in several local papers. An article by Chloe that detailed all the lives that Pete had touched and helped to save over the last few years had won a Kansas State Literature award. It was followed by a few articles with interviews of various SG personnel. They were highly editted to avoid exposure, but were allowed as a means of testing the population for signs of readiness of the more detailed articles. Those that were already prepared and gave full disclosure of the Stargate program and the work they were involved with.

Lois had made the difficult decision to move back to Metropolis and finally finish school. She had accepted her fate and decided to major in Journalism, while doing a double minor in Computer Programming and Auto Shop, as well as signing up for Police Foundation. She was kept busy and unable to visit Smallville, but she never missed the 3 weekly calls they had agreed on. One on Tuesday, one thursday, and one on Sunday. Of course, they normally found excuses to call more frequently and Clark had do far found some reason to be in Metropolis each Saturday.

With Pete gone, Lois in Metropolis and Chloe spending her time doign research and exchanging email with those in the know, Clark had started to get board. Even the Meteor Freaks seemed to have decided to take a break. Aside from one girl with the ability to go for hours without needing to breath, there had been no distractions on that front. Lex was travelling still so there had been no scheming either by him or against him to keep him occupied. He hadn't realised that it could be so dull around the farm with no one to really talk to. Pete's brothers had been brought in to help out, as the SGC had sent in their own team to help the Kent's finish fixing up the house and clearing the farm. In fact, they had sent in a rather large crew to help out the whole town, not just the Kent property.

THe boredom had been driving him out of his mind, so when Daniel and Sam had called to see if Clark would like to help them out at hte SGC with the recording and other artifacts they thought could be related, he'd jumped at the chance. This had lead to Johnathon Kent's paranoia in regards to the military knowing Clark's secret to have him ask if he could accompany his son on the trips to Cheyenne.

IN order for John's presence on the secure base to be approved, he was re-inlisted by Presidential order and placed as a reserve member of the SGC. He would have to spend 2 weekends a month and 2 months of the year on standard rotation at hte base. Pending the results of Dr. Fraser's physical exams and bloodwork, as well as O'Neill's condensed training program, he would be assigned as base guard with emergency off world clearance, or if all went well, would be placed into hte general pool of personnel that was available for teams whose missions required extra personnel. His absence was covered by his 'official' title being listed as an agricultural consultant since his lifetime of farm work classified him as an expert in the field.

In fact, his ranking as a specialist in this field would be more likely to influence his possible acceptance for offworld field work then his military background. Part of the charter of the SGC that was undervalued was the search for alternate food sources or land for future farming. One of the long term goals was colonization of worlds for all forms of natural resources. With the appropriate equipment and regulations to assist in avoiding the damage to those worlds that they had caused on Earth.

Clark's attention was drawn back to the present as he was struck by a small stone. Not that he felt the impact of the rock any more than a normal person feels a dust mite. He felt and heard the stone as it moved through the air, rasing a small wind as the displaced air molecules rushed in to the vacuum created behind the stone as it moved forward. He squinted at the person who threw the stone.

"Anything you want to talk about Clark?" the man asked with a grin.

Clarke shrugged, causing the pillar to raise and lower. "Not really, Dr. Jackson. Why do you ask?"

"Because this is a test to see how much of your ability is due directly to your physical body as opposed to the energy field that Sam discovered surrounds you. You're supposed to be focussed on trying to feel if it's possible for you to tell at what point you are no longer using only your increased muscle density and start dipping into the solar energy that your body stores. The solar energy that provides your body the incredible strength and invunerability along with the rest of your abilities. And I though I asked you to call me Daniel?"

"Sorry Daniel. I remember. Just drifted for a moment." He paused and took a quick self assesment. "I can definitely feel a difference in lifting this to how I felt lifting the rocks earlier. If I start to to think about just how much I'm lifting I can feel it pushing at me. With the rocks, I felt myself lifting them and holding them up. When I lifted this, there was a faint sense just for a fraction of a section almost too fast for me to even notice if I hadn't trying to feel it. I could feel the strain of trying to life it. But then it was gone, and while I could feel a pull and can feel the weight, I had no problem lifting it. Even holding it now, I can't tell if it's my muscle strength or the energy field. I can feel the weight of it and it is tensing my muscles but only enough for me to know it is there. Feels about the same as anything else I lift. A bale of hay, an engine block,a tractor. No real effort but enough pressure for my muscles to tense."

Sam and Daniel nodded and murmered to each other. Sam worked at a console that held the read outs for the various testing equipment. Daniel might not understand what all the readouts meant, but he was able to document the readings into a separate system to track and record their findings. A few others wandered around base camp, checking equipment and marveling about earlier results.

"See here?" Sam asked, pointing to a zoomed in section of a line graph. "There's a spike here for about 1 1millionth of a second when Clark start's pushing up on the pillar. IT was too quick to be plotted normally so I had to manipulate the data timing set in order to provide better resolution. And looks, there's now clearly two points of data from then on. The larger output is being masked by the regular lower end output."

Daniel might bot be a physicist or mathematecian but he'd learned early how to keep records and record incomprehensible data. "So what do you think? I'm an acheologist, not a physicist."

Sam grinned. She and Daniel might have backgrounds in different fields, but both were at the peak for their given professions. She also knew that Daniel understood more then he let on. Somthing he'd learned to hide, thanks to both his childhood in the foster care system and the example of Jack O'Neill.

She turned from the screen to Clark, who was now -at the request of Folger- lightly tossing the pillar from hand to hand. "I think that the extra energy is being filtered into his muscle tissue. This is allowing his muscles to work at the same energy output, and use the extra power from his solar stores to feed the strength to lift the pillar."

She had been typing away while she spoke and jumped to her feet a moment later. "YES! I just confirmed some raw data by using the modified program. It clearly shows similar spikes in Clark's energy usage during the earlier tests. The first spike occurred when he lifted the UAV. That is about 500lbs. Do you know what this means?" Sam asked excitedly, her face beaming with excitement.

A ground shaking thud startled her out of her euphoria. All eyes turned to Clark as his face set in a stoic mask. "It means that physically, my limit must be close to 500lbs. It means even without this solar energy that my body stores, I will never be normal. I will always be well beyond the capabilities of a normal human."

Sam's eyes glittered and she shook her head so fast it flopped her hair around like a hummingbird on speed. She almost gave Clark a run for his money. "Actually it means that we can, with a lot of work, train you to only react at a human level for someone of similar size. Now that you are able to focus and register when you are reaching into the energy field, it's only a matter of traing you to be able to do so at tiems of your own choosing. We can help you learn how to limit yourself to human standards and abilities, as well as reflexes. We might even be able to train you to control you invulnerability."

"But I'd still just be faking, pretending to be something I'm not." Clark stated with a brittle tone in his voice.

Sam sighed, but it was Daniel who spoke. "Clark, there's nothing wrong with not being human. Just because of a difference in genetics and evolutionary history, doesn't mean you aren't human. It just means you have to broaden your definition of what constitutes 'being human?' " The linguist paused for a moment. "Clark, do you consider Jack human? What about Tealc? Or Sam and me?"

Clark blinked. "Well sure, you, Jack and Sam are human. And aside from that thing in his stomach, Tealc seems as human as any of you."

Daniel nodded. "And you would be wrong, if you limit the meaning of humanity to only follow lines of genetic heritage. Jack is only part human. He is a direct descendant of a race we call Ancients. Tealc is a Jaffa, and though they were once human, thousands of years of genetic drift after the Goauld experiments altered them have removed them from humanity as a species. Sam was a host to a Tokra, like your friend Pete and Sam's father Jacob. Neither are entirely human any more. At least by your definition of what constitutes human."

Clark took a moment to consider the arguement when he spotted a flaw. "But you are? You didn't list yourself as an exception."

Daniel's grin widdened. "But I am an exception. I became an Ascended." he held up a hand to forestall Clark's question. "The Ascended are for the most part what became of the Ancients. They grew so advanced that they evolved beyond the need of a physical body. Over the millenia since then, a few individuals of various species have reached a level that allowed them to cross that stage of evolution. I happen to hvae done so. And even though I returned, I'm technically no longer human. I was locked in this form and have all the normal human requirements. Though I can feel the power that ws stripped from me when I descended. It's there, but out of my reach."

"So that's the weird glow I see around you." Each of you has an odd . . .glow. I mena, everyone has a glow, but it's pretty much the same. But I've seen several been with glows similar to Jack's, but no one like you Daniel. Or like Sam and Tealc. The tokra looked similar, but the glow was a little darker."

"That's interesting and definitely something to look into at a later time. But for now, let's focus on getting what we can about this new information regarding the energy fields. I've heard that the samples we managed to get for your blood and other material is driving the biologists and other medical staff half out of their mind." Sam grinned. "I know some of the tests were rather embarassing, but they do need to run the full gamut of tests in order to get baselines for your physiology. Then they can use those to compare against any taken after or tested by exposure to Kryptonite to possibly work on some kind of antigen or cure for the effects it causes not only in you, but with those who were mutated by long term exposure."

Clark blushed and looked away. The fact that they had wanted blood and urine samples, as well as hair, saliva and skin were not too harsh, though his father had been extremely weary about allowing the sampling to take place. But worst was the request for a sample of his genetic material. He hadn't understood at first until a redfaced Lois had pointed out what they wanted, and then he had been almost too embarrassed to be able to . . . gather the sample. Lois's flush had turned from humor at his situation to anger, when more then a dozen of the female staff members had offered to help 'assist' Clark in producing the required sample, and perhaps, a few extra samples just to be safe. She had to be restrained by Tealc when one unfortunate RN had even gone so far as to try to subtly grope the solution to Clark's difficulty.

It had taken him some time and a lot of goading and teasing by Lois before he was able to provide the requested material. Oddly, Lois' teasing and joking had instead of causing him for embarrasment and difficulty eased a tension in him. Her threats of inducing bodily harm against any one who attempted to assist Clark in producing the samples with the added caveat of 'If any one is going to assist Clark in getting those samples, its me.' as well as more direct threats such as 'Touch my property and die you airforce skank.' had helped him see some humor in the situation and nature had been able to perform. His favorite though had to be when she told one over enthisuastic young man who had suggested a rather mundane surgery that would allow for more direct samples 'Those samples don't belong to Clark, he's just holding them for me.'

"So what do you suggest for trying to control my abilities, Sam." Clark asked, trying to steer the conversation to more neutral grounds.

Sam thought for a moment while considering some of the displayed information regarding Clark's biorythm's. "We can try using the method of the dial system like we came up with for your little spar session on the ONeal II. Though judging from our new information, we would have to adapt the system bit to adjust and even out for more realistic values."

Clark blinked then turned to Daniel. "She means that the original comaparisons were wrong and that she has to come up with a new scale level for baseline humans on up to a full Kryptonian accessing his full powers."

"So it's going to be a diffent scale then 1-10? I did adjust it to a scale of 100 during the fight actually. But if what you're measuring now is true then I really can say Idon'tknow my own strength and that the scale I was thinking in was wrong as well."

"Actually a scale of 10 could work. If it was an exponential variant like they used in the Star Trek series for warp speed. You know the kind of thing, Warp 1.0 to Warp 2.0 is something along the lines of the speed of warp one squared, then warp 2 to warp three is equal to w1 squared times w2 squared, and so on up to warp ten beind the sum of the squares of the current speed plus the squares for all preceding speeds."

Seeing that Clark was lost in the math, Daniel tried to clear it up using an example. "Think like this, if warp 1 is 1, then warp 2 is 1 times 1 times 2. Warp three is warp 1 plus warp two then that is squared. And so on."

Still lost in the math but trusting those that did know it, he simply shrugged. He didn't really know how it worked, just so long as it would help him, it didn't matter. "So would humans be at level 1 and full kryptonians as 10s? Would that put Tealc and the other Jaffa as lv2? Then the Unas you mentioned would be lv3 and so on. So if I want to be down at a human level, it isn't so much as a tength of my normal strength, but something like one one billionth?"

"Sounds about right, though it you want to avoid some of the conflicts this scaling might cause, we could stick to a scale based out 100."

"For now though, I think that's enough testing. Felger a d Barns will help you get those devices and gear off, then You can have some time for yourself. This world is empty, so it's safe. You can go explore for a while, or if you want to stick around, I'm sure Daniel and his team of linguist wouldn't mind a few lessons in Kryptonian. The rest of the day is yours. If you do explore, take a radio, but remember that even with the boosted signal, there is only a 20mile range. If you're going past that, let us know. I'm going to get started on crunching some numbers to get an idea of how to work the ranks of the scale that we'll use."

Clark nodded and let the scientist remove the electrodes and other monitor equipment. He then grabbed the shirt he'd left on the table and dressed. In the fatigues and with the light flak jacket they'd insisted he wear for the mission, he looked like any of the other members of the SGC. He'd refused a weapon, or at least a gun, so they'd outfitted him with a zat, a multitool, a collapsable baton and a knife that had a compass in the handle. As with most worlds they visited, they'd assigned the East as the direction from sunrise, and south as sunset.

"I think I'll go for a run. You said this world had only the one continent, but that it narrowed at the equator into a series of connected islands something like the Florida keys? And it's only about the size of Earth's moon?" he asked, gathering the gear they'd leant him. "Are there any dangerous or aggressive animals?"

One of the zoologists working nearby looked up as Sam called him over. "Nothing we've found yet, but we haven't had a chance to explore the entire surface, let alone the vast sea. From some findings made, we think that there might be ocean lifeforms that are similar to Earth's pleiosaurs and other aquatic dinosaurs. We did a survey on the north shore and found the remains of an animal that bore signs of having been attacked by something massive, but we've found no other signs of dangerous animals. Most likely, anything dangerous would be in the ocean, so as long as you don't go for a swim, you should have no difficulties."

Clark smiled. "Thanks. I won't be gone long. Hey, since I'm able to range out further in a shorter amount of time, want me to collect some samples or pictures or anything?"

A quick consultation among the several branches, and Clark was off, well past the 20 mile radio range within a couple of minutes. Even burdened with the backpack full of sampling cases and varius scanning and photography equipment, no one could make him out as he left at top speed.

After a short murmur of amazement at the unofficial display, everyone returned to their own concerns. It had been an unusually quiet few days for an SG1 mission, and everyone was taking advantage of the time to relax and refresh a little on the moon sized planet that held very little of interest and was thus unlikely to come to the attention of the Goauld.

123413

another chap done, I hope you are enjoying.

anyway, wondering if anyone wantsw me to continue past next chap or should i start ending the story? this was after all about them meeting and now that they are and are starting to work together, it might be time to end. if i do end should I do a sequel, perhaps one with more action? let me know.


	20. Chapter 20

Wormhole and Meteor Showers

next chap of wormholes, takes place roughly 5 years in future, but some of events of my time line differ. I am going to included things I like , (love Maxima!)

7987987

Clark frowned and then placed a grimace on his face as the dig crew moved through the door he was holding open. The head of the dig, an old friend of Clark's archaeological mentor, Daniel Jackson, was aware of some of Clark's abilities as he had recently retired from the SGC himself in order to go back to field work with his wife and son. Most of the crew only knew that Clark was stronger and faster then most people. But his history was mostly restricted knowledge and he passed himself off as the son of a friend of Dr. Baines who was doing his friend a favor by getting his son some real world field experience before he went back to school.

Dr. Anton Baines was an expert in the fields of Central and South American native tribes. He knew that Clark was not human and significantly stronger and more durable then a regular human. Thankfully with the outpouring of what were being called 'metahumans' in the last couple of years, Clark's display of abilities were not as unusual as they might otherwise have seen. Being that the planned dig was in a section of South America that was rife with all manner of dangers, he'd asked Daniel to see if Clark was willing to come along on the trip as extra muscle and to gain some credit towards his degree. Clark had decided to take Daniel up on his offer and was working towards dual degrees in Journalism and Archeology. He'd already been published in several archaeological and hard science magazines. He was currently writing a series of articles for various South American papers regarding their current work.

Unlike Lois(now the Planet's most recognized investigative reporter) or Chloe ( who had disappeared for a year and came back using the name Cat Grant as a gossip columnist) he didn't have that driving need to uncover the truth or expose hidden evils. He liked writing and the excitement of the 'big scoop' well enough but it lacked something. He found the background work involved with the daily workings of a paper to be tedious and frustrating. He'd rather write about the world from the standpoint of personal experience then have to really on 2nd and third hand reports. He preferred the freedom of being a correspondent with no deadlines or assigned stories to force him into doing a less then satisfying job with his articles.

Now he had the ability to write and send in what he was interested in, and to do so at a pace that he found suited him. If he didn't feel like writing for a few weeks or didn't 'feel' the article, there was no pressure to try and force a story. Thanks to the field work and the per diem that was provided by the group funding the dig, he didn't really have any expenses and what little that wasn't provided for was extremely inexpensive for someone who could cross the globe in seconds. And he was still receiving a stipend through the SGC for both his off world assistance and for his being in the field tracking any potential signs of Goauld or other non human influence. A smaller part of the job was to see if there were any possible recruits for the SGC. He'd already referred 2 people who were now on SG teams, and had foiled 3 NID operations centered on robbing a few sites or kidnapping various archaeologists

He had practiced and nearly perfected his control of his powers over the last few years. Thanks to Sam's training and the mental dial she'd helped him create, he could now subconsciously alter all aspects of his abilities. On a daily basis he held himself at a level equal to that of a Kryptonian on their home world. It was again thanks to the emergence of the metahumans and non human superheros (Oliver Queen's group had exploded and there were more then a dozen members of various origins and abilities), he didn't have to hide so much of himself. HE was now more able to blend in then ever, and his control allowed him to experience many of life's little situations had had always been denied to him. He could now react like any one else to his environment.

He could feel the heat of a summer's day, or need to bundle up on a blistery morning. He'd felt the sting of a paper cut, and the self directed anger of stubbing a toe in the dark. He was still stronger and more durable then most, but he was able to self adjust his powers without consciously thinking of it. It was all automatic now. These might seem like little things to most, but for someone who'd never experienced them and received odd looks when in situations that should have resulted in a certain reaction didn't even notice that anything had happened, it was an important event.

Sam and Daniel had finally convinced him that trying to ignore his powers was not the right path. So instead of just control to limit himself, they'd also worked on controlling and expanding his powers. His heat vision could now seem as gentle as the heat off a sunlamp, or hot enough to melt stone. It could feel like a soft breath, or punch through several feet of solid steel. He could zoom his vision to view matter on an atomic level, or see the surface of Venus as clearly as if he was sitting on the 50yrd line of Metro Stadium. He could grasp a hummingbird's wing mid-flight with the speed and gentleness that it wouldn't miss a beat, or move a Texas sized asteroid out of it's orbit as easily as a normal person would push a toddler in a stroller.

Right now he was struggling to hold up the door to the hidden chamber as other grad students and dig rats scrambled to exit the cave. He knew that he could likely launch the door into the stratosphere through the top of the cave with just his pinky, but at the current strength level, the falling door was slowly wearing him down. It was likely about 3-4 tons of solid carved stone. It was only thanks to the engineering of the ancient crafters that it hadn't already crashed down, trapping everyone inside with the escaping gases.

"Okay Clark, Samuel is out and we can go for the night." Dr. Baines stated from the outer path.

Clark grinned and stood up, causing the door to lift up along it's running tracks for several moments which allowed Clark to step out of the door way and the heavy door to come crashing down with a resounding crash. He then turned to his professor. "Are we going to be going back in?"

"Yes, but I think we'll bring down the hydraulic frame supports. While it might not be exactly what we were searching for, this is more then worthy a site to explore more in depth. We can get it prepped for the 2nd team to work before we move on to the next candidate."

Clark nodded. It would be good to not be a door opener for a while. "We should bring in the spelunking gear and the Quads. The winches and power would help with the heavy lifting work. We could move the whole camp into that outer chamber."

"Not sure if we should do that right away. If the press breaks down, or runs out of fuel, we could be stuck inside. Though I suppose we could blow the door or otherwise remove it." The doctor stated with a frown. "I'd hate to have to do so, the door itself has some amazing carving and from what I've translated contains a warning to their enemies while claiming a refuge for the tribe. Even the sheer engineering of the pulley system that could raise and lower the door is astounding. If only the original ropes had not snapped."

"Well we could snake the cables of the winches through the openings and the pulley's. Then hook them into the door with a series of climbing pinions. Hammered into the top frame of the door, they won't cause any significant damage. Each winch has a pull of about 3500lbs. With the pulley system here, they would hold easily. It looks like the door could have been opened by 2 fit men or exceptional women."

"We'll let John decide when he arrives on Monday with Team 2. But Just in case, we'll switch Mike over to Team 2 and take Helena with us instead."

"You're the boss, Doc. I'm just hired muscle." Clark joked as they finally emerged into the light of the setting sun.

8797898798

Lois sighed as she was once again ignored by Lex Luthor during the press conference. You would think that their years of acquaintanceship and all the adventures they'd endured together would let him show a little common courtesy and answer her question about the leak in his new reactor. It had only been online for a few weeks, and already it was causing problems with the local environment. Some of the used coolant had leaked into the sewers and was boiling Metropolis from the ground up. Not to mention the radiation being thrown by the core. By all rights the damn place should never had been opened as it was build with substandard materials and seemed almost haphazardly built. The only reason it passed inspection by the EPA was that Lex has spent enough to support a small country in bribes and kickbacks.

She stood up, ignoring the others around her as she pulled out her headset and used the voice dial to call the assistant editor at the Planet. "Hey Richard, just letting you know Luthor shot me down again. He ignored my question and answered some crap by Nunzio from the Star. I know his name really isn't Nunzio. But the slime ball doesn't deserve to have his name brought into a conversation by a lady." She paused for a moment listening to his reply as she stepped around various other reporters and staff. "Hey buddy, talk to me like that and I won't show you how feminine I can be for a very long time." She hailed a cab and tapped a foot impatiently while waiting for the traffic to allow it to pull up to the curb. "Yeah, you got me there. So you gonna finish at the office soon? I'm heading home and will email the article from there. Luthor palmed the blame off on some sap and it's all standard stuff. I could probably copy and paste most of the story from any LuthorCorp press clips."

The cab finally pulled up and she went in, giving the address for her home. "So you bringing super home or are we going to attempt and burn down the house again? The fire chief wasn't happy with me after that article where I exposed his little private fun time with that cub scout troop. Though I'm sure his cell mates gave him a warm welcome." She fished out a stick of gum and popped it into her mouth. "Ok, Chinese it is. Order from Mao's and I should beat it home. If not, I'll call Sally next door and have her take the delivery. Yes, put it on the card, we didn't get that ting to look pretty in your wallet after all. Look, gotta go, I'll talk to you ate home. Love you too, Richie."

Despite the way that the conference had gone, Lois was in a good mood. Her life was at an all time high. She was one of the world's best reporters, her stories being sent out on the wire's to papers all around the world. She'd exposed more corruption, stopped more crime and brought to light more truth then a reporter with 4 times the years in the business. She was the top reporter at the best paper in the world, and was for the 1st time in her life in a true, adult stable relationship. She and Richard White, the nephew of Planet editor Perry White, had met not long after Lois had returned from a trip that was more likely to be posted in the Weekly News then in the Planet. She, her cousin Chloe, their friend Clark Kent, his parents and a young man by the name of Pete Ross had been taken by a group of Roswell aliens and a team of secret military planetary explorers to a planet on the other side of the galaxy where Pete had been implanted with an intelligent parasitic alien snake that had saved his life from injuries caused by battling an alien killer robot. And all this was in order to protect and save the life of an alien that had been living on earth long enough that she'd seen all his embarrassing baby pictures taken by the couple who found him when his ship crashed in a corn field not far from their farm.

She sighed as the thought of Clark brought up the feelings and memories of her time on the Kent Farm. She missed Clark, and she could admit to herself that she still loved him. They had kept in touch over the years and the connection they'd shared had grown in time. But as stated on that return trip, they hadn't been ready for an adult relationship. They had agreed to live their lives and not try and make any doomed attempts to never try and find anyone else to care about. Richard was her only true relationship since Clark, though she had dated a few guys here and there. She knew that Clark had had a few short lived relationships as well. Most notably with some alien queen of a planet named Almerac. She'd been searching the universe for her 'perfect mate', and had when learning that there were rumors of a Kryptonian on Earth, come to find Clark.

There had been a few deaths as a result of her actions while she searched for Clark, but she didn't commit any violence against anyone that hadn't first attempted violence against her. The death's had been a result of a reaction from the kiss Maxima had given to several men she'd mistaken for Clark. Clark upon confronting her had while not being pleased that people were dead, understood that there was no harm meant by her actions and after several further meetings they had developed a relationship that ended when Clark was unable to return with Maxima to Almerac. They had parted on good terms, and Maxima still occasionally returned to Earth and was considered a part of the Justice League, the group of superheros that had evolve from Ollie Queen's little band of merry men.

The queen had another reason for her return visits. After clearing up the situation of the confusion about her actions and their consequences, Maxima along with several newly encounter races, had established an embassy on Earth to rival that of the Themysciran Embassy. Though nothing could replace the lives lost by her actions, and she was too proud to apologize, the families of the victims had been compensated and though she was not subject to Earth's laws, she did ensure that the families, what was left of them, would never want for anything again. She'd also put them under the protection of the Almerac empire. With this accomplished, she and Clark had shared a relationship, though it had not lasted long. The fact that as queen, Maxima had to remain within her Empire in order to properly oversee her people, and Clark would never leave Earth on a permanent basis had ended their relationship. They still cared for each other though and the fruit of their relationship was a now 3 year old red haired blue eyed girl who even by Almeracian standards something of a precocious entity.

It was shear luck that the girl had inherited the best of both her parents. The combination of Almeracian and Kryptonian genetics had given her all of her parents abilities, but she did not suffer from her father's weakness to kryptonite to the same degree. The best scientists in the Almeracian empire had deduced that exposure to kryptonite would likely make her a little slower, perhaps a bit of soreness, and might make her unable to use some of her extreme gifts such as her various vision abilities. But she would keep her strength thanks to the strength of her Almeracian genes. She was exactly what Maxima had originally searched for when she'd tried to force a powerful male to mate with her, but what she had not counted on was that she would grow to truly love Clark, though she had known that it would not last forever. She had confronted Lois one evening and told her that neither she was entrusting Lois to watch over the man they both loved, and that she hoped that they could be friends. Well, as friendly as a egotistical socially inept queen and a hotshot, bullheaded reported could be, anyway. Lois had just started dating Richard around the time, and so she hadn't been able to promise that she and Clark would ever be able to be together in a romantic sense, she had promised that she would be there in every other way whenever Clark needed her. And if during their encounters over the years, Maxima had born another Kryptonian child, this one a dark haired tyke with his mother's eyes and temper, well Lois was not in a position to limit Clark's intimate encounters since she was in a relationship with a man she cared for deeply.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Lois was pleased to see that she had arrived before the ordered dinner. She got inside and dumped her stuff off on the table near the door. She kicked off her shoes, cursing the man who must have invented the torture devices known as heels. She also cursed herself for giving in and going with the flow in terms of her dress. Gone were the days of jeans and blouses, and instead of the comfortable flat soles, the peels came out with the business dress. Now that she was the Planet's top reporter, and known world wide, she had to dress and act the part and it could be very annoying. Especially when the men she was trying to interview spend more time looking at her cleavage or her legs then her face. While she wasn't adverse to a little male attention, and certainly would take advantage of their distraction and inability to control themselves, it just pissed her off sometimes. It was hard enough being treated equally at the office, and even worse now that it was common knowledge she and Richard were living together, but in the male dominated world of investigative reporting, being talked down to like she was nothing more then another of the blond bimbo TV anchors was enough to make her want to knock some teeth loose. Luckily, she'd learned some control and while 5 years ago, she had knocked a few heads back, now she only did so to people who were actively trying to attack her first.

The food arrived and she placed it on the table, turning on the TV to catch the last part of the current crop of recycled crap. The news would be on soon and she and Richard would usually watch it while they ate and poke fun at the errors or lack of information in the stories as displayed on TV news versus the full story and what appeared in the Planet.

The sound of Richie's car in the drive caught her attention and she grinned, taking out a bottle of wine as she started setting the table. Life was good, and though she missed having Clark and Chloe around on a daily basis, Richard was far from a second choice. Chloe was still at the Planet, but she was no longer herself, and it pained Lois that they weren't as close as before, but after the time Chloe was infested with the Goauld, she'd changed. And while she still loved Clark and always would, what she felt for Richard was just as strong, if in a different way. He certainly wasn't 2nd fiddle to Clark by any means, and she wanted to see where their relationship would take them.

987987

Daniel was grinning as he walked down the ramp after Jack, who had tripped and rolled down the mesh ramp once again. The mission had been a success and they now had 3 more ZPG's to add to their growing collection. The people of Zendawa had been some of the most polite and easy going as any they had encountered. They had thrown off Goauld control more then 6000years ago and while still in a somewhat primitive cultural condition, had retained and expanded their knowledge and found a way to inject Naquadah into the bloodstream without the side effects of the heavy metal being in the human system. This had allowed them to have the same control over Goauld devices as the Goauld them selves, and they had eagerly agreed to a trade mission, as they were short on certain materials that didn't grow or replenish on the single continent. They had little in the way of metals and with their growing population, food sources were beginning to die out or dry up.

Johnathan Kent would be going with the next team, SG8, for an agriculture survey to see if he could help find plant life that the planetary system could grow and that the Zendawan physiology could handle. He had become as much an asset over the years as Clark. Not just for his knowledge of agriculture, but for his combat abilities and his manner. He had twice been offered to be upgraded to lead a team of his own, and had refused. While the Ross brothers were now full time at the Kent farm, which had grown larger as he used some techniques learned off world to improve his yield, he still preferred the freedom of only being a part time Off-world member. The stipend and pay for his work in the SGC, as well as the higher yield and quality of his crops had allowed the Kent's to purchase some of the surrounding land that had been floundering.

The sound of an incoming person caused Daniel to turn his head and he held his grin as Sam caught sight of Jack struggling to his feet. Their eyes met and an unspoken conversation was held. Sam eventually shook her head and went to help Jack up. The team was complete when Tealc came striding through the gate with the familiar slurping/whooshing sound of gate travel. Jack finally righted himself and through his CO and civilian a glare threatening revenge if they make mention of his condition.

"SG1, report to the briefing room after Dr. Frasier completes her exam. As of right now, all off world teams are being recalled, so make if quick." General Hammond's voice barked over the speakers.

"What's going on, General?" Jack asked as he and his team handed over their weaponry to the Sergeants from the armory who were now standard issue in the gate room. Bitter experience had taught them that it was best to disarm and keep a returning team under guard until they were cleared by medical. There was a wall on Level 3 that had a plaque with the name and dates for each person lost since the time the gate first opened.

The general hesitated for a moment before he continued. "It seems that with the exposure of meta-humans into the world and the establishment of non-terrestrial Embassy's and the generally positive reaction to alien life, the President and the Joint Chiefs, along with the Russian, British and Japanese agencies have decided it is time for the SGC to be made public. Congratulations SG1, as the flagship team and due to the length of service, you've all been reassigned. You're now the public face of the SGC. With the assignments come acknowledgement of promotions long since over due. I'm sorry to say this, but you will no longer be going on 1st contact missions. Now you're going to face a truly dangerous task. Facing the public with all we've down over the last 12 years."

465464654

Author note:

so I decided to continue in this one story, though obviously we've now moved on a few years.

I decided to make a few changes to the universe by making Clark go with the archaeology first and not make his a reported on a full time basis. With this day and age, and the modern world, I feel it would be too difficult for someone in the news media to be able to get away with the constant disappearances and such that Clark/Superman would have to do for both his superman duties and his work with the SGC, but as a field worker, a digger if you would for a team of archaeologists, his movements would be less controlled and he could come and go from one team to another with ease as need be, not to mention that if there was a situation were he wanted to keep an eye on an area of the world in case of potential problems, an archaeologist or 'tomb' raider might have a better chance of being able to avoid the dangers that face foreign news media in some countries.

I had recently seen the episode with Maxima and decided that she was too good a character to pass up doing something with, though she won't have a major impact except that she is the mother of Clark's daughter and son. And I didn't want Lois to be alone, so I brought in Richard White, but no child for Lois/Clark yet. Don't want to give it away, but I do feel that Lois and Clark will be the final pairing, but it might take a while for them to get together. Loose canon usually reflects that they are in their mid 30's when they doe become a couple (varies depending on source and era) So in my fic, Maxima is the 'rebound' girl were Clark puts away any lingering childhood relationships and helps him become the man that will eventually be the world's greatest hero. Oh, and I'm not good at names, so if someone wants to think of names for the children, add them to your reviews, or email me. I don't want to go for the 'named after my father' thing that is so common. I'd rather have if not unique, at least not standard names.

So no for Sam, Joel, Jordan, John(or variations), Clark jr (definitely no). In fact if someone out there is reading and knows more about Almerac and names there, it might be appropriate to name them after that part of their heritage, since they are in effect being raised in that culture. Perhaps with a human/kryptonian second name.

I was actually going to go with something of a cliché and make Chloe become Vickie Vale and pair her with Bruce Wayne, but decided to turn her into Cat Grant. I might explain more detail, if desires either in story or in notes, so if you want to know more of Chloe's history, if if someone wants to try a sidestory with the basic idea I have for the catalyst of her change, please let me know.


	21. Chapter 21

Wormholes and meteor showers ch 21

continuing story of smallville joining stargate. People are still enjoying it so I decided to continue. Don't mind the long delays.

12341242412

Pete grunted as he ducked behind a boulder to avoid having his head blasted off by incoming staff fire. When the stream of fire slowed, he slid his hand around the boulder and fired off several rounds until the magazine ran dry. The Jaffa were so thickly clumped, he didn't need to aim and for a few moments the sound of metal on metal rang through the passage as the fired ammunition punch into and through the armor worn by the Goaul foot soldiers.

He pulled back his hand, dropped out the empty clip and popped in a fresh mag (his last) then placed the empty clip into the slot on his clip belt. He then hostlered the pistol and frowned. He reached into the pouch and pulled out his comm. "Where the hell are you guys?"

Carter's voice came back over the line. "Sorry Pete, Lajjan. Got stuck in traffic at the gate. Brought back some old friends though."

"Tell me you have got Clark or SG1 with you, and I swear I'll be your personal chef for the next 100 years."

"No Big Blue here, but you got the next best thing, Brother." came a bvoice Pete couldn't place at first. Lajjan ran through Pete's memories and matched the voice to a name and a face.

"Victor Stone? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Queen's group of merry men?"

Another voice came on the line, one Lajjan could not place at all not matter how detailed he searched Pete's memory. "Things on Earth have changed, Mr. Ross and Kal-El might not have thought toinform you of all those changes."

Pete cringed as the staff fire intensified and chips of boulder and cave wall filled the air. "Look we can chitchat later. Right now, I've got a heap load of Jaffa trying to cook my goose and I could use some help. How long until you are here?"

"Right now pal." came a voice to Pete's left.

Pete looked over and didn't know how to respond to the man in the garrish outfit. "Bart? What in the world are you wearing, dude?" he asked of the former thief.

"Don't mock the threads, Implant boy. And it's Flash now when on the job." There was a blur and when it cleared, Bart was holding a case similar to the ones Pete remembered his dad using to lock up the rifles and shotguns after they finished their hunting trips. He also set down a duffle bag that was obviously filled with other gear.

"Clark couldn't make it and SG1 is doing some kind of meet and greet. So the SGC called the good old JLA and we had a few people free so here we are!" The excitable young man pulled something out of the bag. "Cool, what's this thing do?" he said moving the thing around and examaning it like a child with a new toy.

Pete's eyes glowed as he saw what the Scarlet Speedster was toying with. "Flash baby, that right there might be just the thing to get us out of here. You know what a flashbang is?"

"Sure, cops use them when doing a hard entry into a dangerous situation. Batsy and his gang use the same thing. Small bang, big flash and then lots of smoke right?"

"Too true Flasheroo." Pete replied with as grin as he took the device from Flash's hands. "This is the next level up, a Sonic EMP Disruptor. Works with the same kind of principle in mind, but instead of a light show, this sends out a blast of low frequency sound, too low for humans to hear, but when it hits the brain, BAM! Instant KO. Supposed to work on most species with similar nervous systems to human or Earth life. Should put out those Jaffa just as easily as a rioting gang. They are human stock. And the EMP on this should also effect their gear and it might even conk out the snakehead at the back of the pile. It takes a few seconds to go off though, and the masks they are wearing could block it. Think you could soom over and deactivate the head pieces? That should confuse them long enough for the SED to kick off."

Bart grinned. "Consider it done. Man, never thought that week long training with the SGC would pay off like this. Now I owe Batsy for a week of delivery service and silence at the next 3 JLA meetings."

Pete finished setting the device then put on a set of ear coverings supplied with the kit. They looked like dark safety glasses with earmuffs on the arm bands. "Put these on before it goes off or you'll be out too. The others are for enough away not to be effected. Try and place this right in the middle of the group. Then hit the plunger and in about 5-6 secs, they'll be out." He cocked his head to the side. "And later, you'll need to explain what this JLA thing is all about."

Bart signalled his understanding then blurred into action. He moved through the cavern, easily side stepping the barely moving balls of energy and then weaved his way through the frozen troops. He reached the middle of the group, and placed the device, pressing the plunger as he went. He recalled that it took 2-3 seconds for the helmets to open so he had decided to cut down on the chance of loosing the opportunity by not giving them the time to recover. He made his way through the Jaffa to the gold glad figure at the rear. He opened this figures mask first, then after a moment's consideration, decided 'What the hell,' and performed an action known to children the Earth over as a SAW. Chuckling to himself as he made his way back through the still frozen Jaffa back to Pete, he made sure not to miss any of the nearly two dozen soldiers.

He resumed his crouched position and dropped out of the speed field. "Set and go." he stated with a grin.

There was a cry of pain and then a flash and the sound of electrical discharge, then the sound of heavy bodies collapsing onto stone ground. The two waited as the previously fired blasts struck various surfaces around them. After about 10 seconds had gone by with no further sounds, they cautiosly stood and approached. Pete lead the way, leveling the P90 that had been in the case.

Pete shrugged off the look Bart through him as he shouldered the weapon. "Never can tell how long something designed for a human system will work on a Jaffa or Goauld. Better to be safe."

Bart nodded. He pressed the earpiece built into the decorative lightning bolt of his mask. "Hey guys. Situation has calmed but we could still use your help ASAP."

The stranger's voice came on. "We are nearly there. Victor's systems were knocked offline, but he's rebooted. We should be there within 5 minutes.

Bart sighed. "Don't know how long these guys will be out. I'll secure them with the zipties."

"Better double them up son. Jaffa are much stronger then humans and if you have got a Goauld there, I'd suggest shackles and possible zatting him. The SED might have put out the human, but the snake could always be aware and leave the host seeking a new one."

"Got it General, there were several sets of heavy cuffs in the gear. Just try and hurry along. These things freak me out more then Gorilla Grodd and Solomon Grundy combined.

Jkllkjjklljkkjl

Pete was still shaking his head as they stepped through the gate to the 1st of several holding areas. "Man Bart, I can't believe you Melvined Hojo here." He shoved the stumbling Goauld host forward, ignoring the muttering coming from the blindfolded and gagged figure.

"Hey, just doing my part to spread Earth culture." the demasked crimefighter stated as he carried the duffel back and weapons case.

"Still, how did you even manage it with the clothes these guys wear."

"It wasn't easy, but man was it worth it! Did you see the expression on his face? I haven't seen anything like it since Plasty spiked Bats coffee with Exlax. It took him almost a month to unknot himself."

"That's twice now that you've mentioned this Bats character. Is he something to do with the JLA?" Pete as as they waited for the wormhole to be able to cycle through. He and part were escorting the Goauld through a series of gates to throw off any pursuits while Carter, Stone and the other person that had tagged along from the JLA had transported to a ship and were heading to the final destination. The other 3 Tokra that had joined the General on the mission had remained behind on Yahanwe to lead the pursuit into a different direction once the gate there was cycled.

"Well, it's mostly the same gang that Ollie brought together, but then we've grown and got more organized. I wanted to call it Team Justice, but it was eventually named Justice League of America, but everyone calls it JLA. It's grown now to be a group of heros from around the world and even some aliens have joined in. Hell, we even have our our space station as a hideout. Most of us deal with Earth based problems, but every now and then, we are asked to help out on other worlds. This isn't the first time we help out the SGC, but usually Clark is the main contact for them. Mainly because they know that he can't be implanted by a sneaky snake. There are a few others who would be immune, but they don't like to stray too far from their own comfort zones, as it were."

"So who is the other person that came with you and Victor. I couldn't recognize the voice."

"That's the Question. And before you bring it up, I'm not pulling a joke, he calls himself 'The Question.' Strangest guy you'll ever meet. No real powers, but he doesn't have a face. Literally. Imagine a human head, with ears, but no features. Nose, eyes mouth. It's like a flat slat of skin. A bit of a conspiracy nut, but in the last few years, a lot of his wacky theories have proved true."

Pete sighed as he watched a weird looking bird flying in the distance. He checked the timepiece and it was almost time for the gate to reopen. "Any hot chicks?"

Bart burst out laughing. "Man, let me tell you about some of the hotties that have joined."

123531

So here's the first update of 2009. hope you all enjoy it.


	22. Chapter 22

Wormhole and Meteor Showers Chapter 22

so here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

12331213

For a moment, Clark resented the control he'd learned at the hands and minds of Sam and Daniel. The second that the telephone struck him, he wished that he'd set his dial to a higher level. He flew backwards across the street before slamming into the brownstone facade of the warehouse.

The brick crumbled under the impact and the air was driven from his lungs. He recovered quickly and pushed himself out of the wall to face his opponents. They stood across the street, getting ready to continue their attack. Well, one was standing. The other was hovering about 20 feet in the air, a glowing green stream of energy connecting a ring on his finger to the pole that had send the dark haired young man flying.

A burst of super breath set the hovering figure crashing through the window behind him. Clark then shot forward just as his second opponent opened her mouth for an attack. He could se the distortion in the air caused by her Sonic Shriek, and moved to the side to avoid the attack. He dropped into normal speed behind her and put her out of the fight with a series of well placed pressure points. He caught her as she fell and lowered her to the ground and stood just in time to be nailed by a giant green ball of energy that sent him flying once again under another person's control.

He was able to orientate himself so his feet hit the ground and dug up a pair of trenches to slow his backward momentum. He crossed his arms in front of his face as a green beam of energy slammed into him. Now braced and somewhat prepared, he was not sent flying but the force of the beam did continue to push him back, causing his feet to tear through the asphalt as though it was tissue paper.

Once again his faith in his training was restored, as he sent a blast of heat vision towards the green flying figure. He lowered the heat to a humanly tolerable level as well as pulsing the waves so that they would act in a manner similar to the blasts sent by various energy projectiles. In effect he was making an invisible fireball. At it's full intensity, it could carry the same impact force as a small meteor slamming into the Earth and having a temperature several times hotter then the sun. With the current level he sent towards his attacker, it was at a temperature similar to that of a freshly popped bag of microwave popcorn, and the physical force of a heavyweight boxer's KO punch. In simple terms in regards to people of their abilities, enough to be a distraction, without causing any real harm.

The distraction factor worked and Green Lantern had to stop his attack to form a shield to protect himself against a more intense attack. This gave Clark the spare second to dial up his abilities and fly forward, throwing a punch that shattered through the energy shield and sent Lantern slamming into the ground. Clark hovered over his opponent as Lantern struggled to rise for a moment before collapsing to the ground.

Clark waited a moment then landed. HE approached the still figure, one arm held at his side to support his sore ribs. "You ok, Kyle?" he asked.

A white gloved hand rose, and fingers formed the sign for OK. "Damn Clark, that was some punch. Glad you were holding back."

Clark grinned, reaching out and helping the slightly woozy man to his feet. "I wish you had. Those blasts you hit me with still hurt. And I swear Black Canary's Cry is enough to knock me out if I had left my hearing at full."

Kyle chuckled. It had taken him a while but he had overcome his hero worship for the man most considered the first true superhero and the public face of the JLA. "I bet, since at that level you can hear a pin drop on a pile of feathers from halfway around the world."

Clark and Kyle shared another laugh as they moved over to Canary. Clark had taken the time to move her out of the potential battle zone. Clark released her from the paralysis points he had learned at Bruce's urging. They helped her to her feet and then they made their way to the transponder, where they were then teleported from the deserted city to the JLA satellite known as the Watchtower. Once there, they met up with Jon Stewart, another of the Green Lanterns. He had been monitoring their training session from the Womb.

"You know, buying up those old ghost towns and converting them into training facilities for the JLA was brilliant." Dinah stated as the group continued to the medical bay for the standard post mission/ training exam.

The medical staff aboard the Watchtower like most of the personnel were the creme of the crop from around the world. Handpicked and cleared through security screening by Bruce, Oliver and J'onn as well as the Question. All had signed a nondisclosure agreement which were enforced by magical oaths sworn upon both Themyscaran magics and those wielding by Zatanna and other magical beings in the League. They could not reveal or discuss the secrets of the JLA, especially the civilian identities of it's members.

"Well Superman, looks like Green Lantern broke 2 of your ribs. And you have severe burns and bruising on your arms from blocking or knocking aside his energy beams. Crank up your recuperative abilities and go sit in the sun deck for about a half hour and you should be fine."

Clark thanked the doctor and left, eager to have the pain stop. Sometimes he wondered if control was a good thing. Pain sucked.

123321123

Sam swore as yet another test resulted in pathetic failure. The device found on P3G 14X still refused to cooperate. The only redeeming factor was that it hadn't blown up, melted to slag or released some kind of lethal contaminate into the air.

Sighing in frustration, she stood, wincing as her back reminded her that she was no longer a young eager grad student. Nearly a decade on a field combat team and countless hours of lab work had taken their toll on her body. She was no longer the same eager young student, wanting to make her mark on the world as both a combat pilot and astrophysicist. Now she was the seasoned vet and mentor to a new generation of young genius, both scientists and soldiers. As a famous person once stated: 'It's not the years, it's the miles.' And literally only a handful of people could come close to the type of mileage she'd endured. Even she was forced to back away from trying to calculate that literal and in every sense of the word, astronomical number. All that action had lefts it's mark on her body.

Of course being 7 months pregnant didn't help her comfort level either.

That fact could be laid solely at the feet of her husband, General Jack O'Neill. She knew on an intellectual level that she was as responsible for her condition as he was. And if being totally honest, held far more responsibility considering how hard she had had to work to convince him to be a father again.

'A few more months, and it will all be worth it.' she thought to herself as she left her lab heading for the mess hall.

'Jack and i are both assigned planet side with only limited chance of off world missions, and certainly no more combat missions for either of us. T'ealc is being assigned as Ambassador to the Land of the Light, and Daniel is touring schools and bases on a recruiting drive. SG1 is being officially retired as a team designation. No other team will have that field ID. I am going to miss going off world, but I'm looking forward to having a real family.'

Her thoughts were interrupted as a klaxon rang out and a voice sounded over the PA. "Unscheduled off world activation. Code Delta Gamma. Fire teams 3 to 7 report to armory and then the Gate room. Teams 1 and 2 report to elevator. All other personnel report to secure duty stations."

Sam grinned as she left the mess to join Jack in the command room. "At least it's never going to be boring around here."

12331123

Lois swore under her breath and ducked back into the records room. She had caught sight of the tall statuesque figure leaving her editor's office and didn't want to have anything to do with her. This dark haired woman was one of the few people she knew that she could just not tolerate in any way. Lois ranked her higher on her 'People to avoid at all cost list' than anyone except for Lex Luthor and Lana Lang-Luthor-Ross or whatever the former pink princess called herself these days.

The woman stalking through the bullpen was always so bright and cheerful, and clung to Clark like Bruce clung to he darkness. She was insanely possessive for someone who always claimed that she and Clark (or as she insisted on calling him despite his own requests-Kal) were only good friends. And her holier then though attitude and blatant condescension towards the rest of 'Man's World' set Lois's temper skyrocketing like almost nothing else.

"Oh Lois, there you are." Lois cringed before setting her face into a polite mask of feigned interest. "I was just looking for you. Perry said you were around here but he wasn't sure where."

"Hello Diana. What can I help you with?" the dark haired goddess giggled, seemingly unaware of all the male attention she was drawing.

"I'm actually here to give you this." she stated handing Lois an envelope with the El family crest. "I'm throwing a party for Kal next Saturday, and we would like you to attend. It's to celebrate the anniversary of his arrival on Earth."

Lois had to struggle to refrain from lashing out at the other woman's presumptive use of pronouns. 'What did Clark ever see in this snobbish wind bag?' her mental question was answered as Diana turned and nodded to someone who had called out a greeting. 'Oh yeah, 42DD's. How to think I could forgot those the way she throws them around.' "I don't know, Diana. Last time we tried celebrating that, Luthor hired Metallo, Grundy and Grodd to lay siege to the Embassy. 23 people died, including most of the security detail Ollie hired."

Diana waved her concerns away. "An unfortunate incident, but we are taking precautions. We're holding the party at one of the new training facilities. It has a fully equipped hotel and will be staffed by volunteers from the Watchtower." the woman gasped as she glanced at the clock above the elevator. "Oh, is that the time? I really must be going. I have a meeting with the North and South Korean ambassadors in 10 minutes. See you later, Lois." And she walked away, leaving Lois fuming and staring at her perfect back. Just before the doors closed, she glanced back at Lois with a smirk.

"And bring your little friend with you. Clark will be much to busy to spend time chatting with an old boyhood friend." the doors closed and Lois let out a short cry of indignation.

"Damn I hate that bitch." she muttered under her breath. Those nearby who heard her ignore the comment not willing to risk their lives by drawing her temper down on them.

She stormed other desk, threw down the invitation without opening it and yelled across the room to Perry who had remained standing in the little pulpit area in front of his office to watch the confrontation. "I'm going home! Tell Richard to stop and pick up some Thai." She gathered her purse and keys and stalked towards the elevator, muttering disparaging remarks about Amazon bimbos, overly busty brunettes and superheroines with a fetish for stripper wear. No one who heard made any comment, again avoiding potential loss of life and limb for themselves and raised insurance rates for the Planet. Every one had learned that Lois had a temper, but that it was a dozen times more dangerous when it was the result of induced contact with Diana of Themyscara, aka Wonder Woman.

12332123

AN:

this is my take for this particular story on Diana. it's not how i feel she is in 'real' character, but I wanted to find a point of conflict for Lois in terms of Clark's other relationships, and since I had her accepting of his relationship with Maxima, I decided to make her 'enemy' be the other woman who is most often connected to Superman, which is Wonder Woman. She is everything that most people want in a woman: beautiful, intelligent, powerful both physically and socially/politically. She and Lois actually have a great deal in common, and I've always felt that Wonder Woman was in a real way, a super powered Lois Lane. She's a combination of Lois Lane and Superman, at least in the way I've always seen her. So since she ans Lois are so much alike, I feel that Lois would be most threatened by her compared to other woman Clark might have a relationship.


	23. Chapter 23

Wormhole and Meteor Showers Ch 23

Another day another chapter. Not as much action in this one, but I hope you all enjoy.

MINI GAME

there are at least 3 quotes from movies and TV in this chapter bonus to anyone who gets all three.

456321789

Air stirred. Small many legged creatures scurried around in the darkness. The sound of stone grinding against stone echoed in the chamber. For the first time in over a thousand years, fresh air and light rushed into the cave as the doorway opened. Joining the sound of grinding stone was the soft chugging of a hydraulic lift as the modern model of technology raised the stone slab into the carved recess of the door opening. Lower in volume but just as noticeable was an excited whispering from the far side of the machinery. Once the stone was lifted completely into the recess, the lift was locked in place to hold open the passage and then specialized bracing were positioned to support the weight of the massive block that had guarded the inner cave from the elements for so long.

Once everything was locked in place and secure, gophers poured into the room, carrying lighting equipment and safety gear. Within 15 minutes the lighting was in place as were safety lines and evenly placed medical kits. It was as safe as they could make it without starting any potential excavation work or disturbing any of the artifacts or carvings. The lights buzzed harshly in the silence of the cave, casting their light to display the interior of the cave.

One of the gophers approached the head of the team. "Every thing seems secure sir, There's a drop at the back, looks like it leads deeper into more caverns. Might want to see about a spelunking trip. There might be more to locate back there."

A silver eyebrow rose as lips twitched. "And why would you think that?"

"I saw a ledge about 5 feet down, and there are hand holds cut into the wall. There also looks to be the remains of a guide rope leading deeper into the cavity."

"Good job. Great deductive reasoning. Insight like that is a great asset to any field work. It could even be the difference in making a great find or tripping a trap that kills you and your team." Dr. Baines considered for a few moments. "Let's focus on the chamber. If you find some volunteers during downtime you can make some trips further in. Nothing too deep as we aren't' fully outfitted for large scale cave work."

"I'll go, when I can." Clark stated as he carefully lowered the heavy case. It was one of several secure cases that were used to transport delicate and valuable artifacts. "In fact, if you don't need me right now, I'll take a quick look and make sure it's safe."

Dr. Baines nodded. "Take a line and secure a new guideline. Don't explore any branch systems and if you find something, mark it."

"I'll bring a full sample kit. I can hear running water so there might be an under ground river and that means potential plant and animal life. The new scanning equipment donated by the DOD can tell me if there's anything dangerous."

"All right. Take an hour. By then we'll have everything ready to start work in the morning. When you get back, you're on DogLeg tonight."

Clark sighed. He hated the middle of the three guard shifts they used in rotation. He didn't mind the work but with his lowered requirement for sleep, it made it difficult to go to sleep, wake for only a short time, then try and sleep again. There wasn't enough to do during guard duty since it mostly entailed sitting in front of the fire and occasionally walking the perimeter of the camp. His difficulty falling asleep was one of the draw backs of his being a living solar plant. He drew so much energy that he had near limitless stamina and endurance. If it wasn't for his finding ways to burn some of that energy, he'd have had to five up on sleep altogether. His favorite way to burn that excess was to stare into space and use his heat vision to blast asteroids and meteoroids into dust. Thanks to his training by Sam, he could calculate their trajectories and took some pleasure in destroying those that were on a collision course with either the Earth, the moon, or the sun.

"I thought it was Rick's week for DogLeg and I was on morning KP.:

"That was at the old site. New site, new schedule. You know that Clark."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be up for morning call." Clark stated, his face set as the stones surrounding them.

Everyone in earshot broke out in chuckles and giggles. They all knew that Clark would be the 1st person up in the morning. Most of the time he never bothered going back to bed. Often he would fly off and help out somewhere around the world. Sometimes returning to the farm and doing the morning chores, others heading to SGC or the JLA Watchtower.

He broke into a grin and a laugh of his own. He grabbed a pack containing the tools of the trade and followed John to the opening at the back of the cave. He noted the hand holds, then hovered down to the ledge. Before continuing into the darkness of the cave system, he attached one end of the steel guideline into a bracket in the stone wall. He dialed up his abilities to about ½ his full potential. He listened to the sounds of the cave, recognizing the cries of bats, and the scuttling of various critters of many legs. He paused, having learned the hard way not to take anything for granted. There was no telling what was down here, so it was best to be prepared.

"I'll be back in an hour."

"Clark, how many times do I have to tell you. That is not what you say when in these types of situations."

"Do I have to do this every time?" Clark asked with a bit of a whine in his voice.

John nodded. "Yes. At least when it might be dangerous." there was a pause. "Don't forget the accent."

Clark growled and rolled his eyes. "Fine." he twisted his neck a bit and cleared his throat. "Smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast." Clark grumbled as the nearby crew again broke into laughter. "I don't' understand why you all find that so funny. It's a good show but not that good."

"CK, you'll never get it. You're more of a Zneet Znatter Zneet kinda guy anyway."

"Whatever, I'll take a look, and be back. Just make sure you don't burn the fish tonight. It throws off the taste."

"Says the guy who can eat rocks." John quipped. "See you soon, don't get lost down there."

456987

"Look I have a plan." Lois stated as she watched the men unloading the cargo from a moving van.

"What kind of plan do you have this time?" Jimmy asked, hating that he always got roped into these situations when Clark wasn't around. Which was most of the time since Clark was usually off on some dig or offworld with the SGC or acting as press liaison for the JLA or some other cover for when he was being Big Blue.

"A cunning plan?" Lois stated almost hesitantly.

"As cunning as the time you decided to try and go undercover in an all male strip club and in order to fit in taped a dill pickle to your crotch to 'simulate' a package? And it fell apart when one of the patrons grabbed you trying to cop a feel. Which caused a panic since this ripped off the tape, which tore out your hair causing you to scream, and this made the guy think he'd ripped off your package and he screamed and then everyone was screaming? Or maybe it's as cunning as the time you made me go undercover in a nursing home and I nearly got gang raped by a group of drug crazed octogenarians?"

Lois blushed a bit as she remembered walking in to find Jimmy holding off a trio of old ladies (and one old man) with a chair. He'd been careful not to hurt them, only using the legs to gently push them back when they approached. "How many times are you going to beat that dead horse? Get over it. It's the most action you've had since Chloe left 3 years ago."

"Lois, a group of 70 and 80 years olds tried to rip off my clothes share me like I was a tube of polydent. And all because you though the HMO doctor was using them as test subjects for a deaging treatment."

"Well I was half right. Part of them were being deaged." Lois quipped. "Any way, here's the plan. You get in the car, drive over there, take a few shots of them with your camera and drive off. While they start chasing you, I'll sneak in, crack open some of those boxes and get some samples that we can pass along to Henderson and Star Labs for analysis. Then I hop into that jeep Mr. Tight pants drove up in, and take off, you loose em some where by the docks and then we meet up at the planet and I write up another award winning story."

"Why is it that it's always my car we use when you come up with a plan where it might get shot up or slammed around? Why don't we ever use that beast you and Richard bought?"

Lois laughed and patted her friend on the cheek. "Jimmy, that's because the only stories were we get shot at are at places where a a new Silver SUV would be noticed 3 miles away while a beat up 10 year old Honda is ignored." She pushed him lightly on the shoulder. "Now get going Jim. We have a story to write."

Sighing, Jimmy decided as always just to go along with her. In the end, no matter what kind of silly or dangerous situation arose, it was easier just o do what Lois wants instead of trying to change her mind. Clark was the only one to even come close to winning that much from her.

Several hours later, an exhausted, bruised and shaken James Olsen shook his head as he watch a much less disheveled Lois slap down the button to send her copy of the report outing one of Metropolises leading citizens as the king pin of a major drug and movie piracy ring. Deciding not to mention anything so that she wouldn't take the chance to gloat, and as a little friendly payback for the wreck that used to be his car, he pushed aside some papers on her desk and lifter a black envelop with a familiar emblem. "So, are you going to Clark's party?"

There was no satisfaction in the glare she threw at him, and immediately he felt horrible for bringing up the situation. Everyone knew that Lois and Clark still had some kind of weird connection and most people who knew then considered it was only a matter of time for them to actually get together. Jimmy felt sorry for Richard, except that he seemed fully comfortable with being relegated to 2nd choice. At least in the minds of most people. Jimmy knew better. Lois didn't see Richard as a 2nd choice so much as he was the 1st choice for now. He had no doubt that the pair loved each other deeply, and would be a good match for each other. Clark himself had been known to comment on how great the two were together and how happy he was for her. And that was the problem. Most people didn't realize just how selfless an act this was on Clark's and Lois's behalf. Few of their current associates had known the odd history of the relationship between the two. They were more then friends, more then lovers. They were family, and each wanted nothing but the other to be as happy as possible in their life. And if that meant that they would each be with other people, then so be it.

"Sorry, that was a low blow. I know you don't like Wonder Woman much."

Lois snorted. "Dislike is a little mild for how I feel about that Amazon bitch. And what have I told you about calling her that? Her name is Diana. There's nothing wonderful about that manipulative man stealing whore. She only wants Clark because he's the closest thing to her so called gods and he's already proven that his strength carries into his children."

Jimmy shook his head. "I don't understand you Lois. You hate Diana because she's after Clark, yet you don't seem to mind that he has not only had a relationship, hell he's had 2 kids, with Maxima. And you know that they still get together when she's on Earth or he's there for League business. Yet you and her seem at times to be as close as you used to be with Chloe."

"That's because Maxima is completely upfront about what she wanted from Clark. And She might have only been after him as the Last Kryptonian to father her children, I think she really doesn't care about him. Diane just wants to use him as a stud and as a means to make it clear that she's in charge of the JLA. That's why she used to chase after Batman and Ollie like a bitch in heat. But she's seen that Clark is the Big Gun of the pack and the one they all turn to to make decisions or do the hard work. Never forget that no matter what else she is, she comes from a culture where men were nothing more then breeding tools. All she wants is to lay claim to Clark so she can control him." Lois sighed, and rubbed her eyes. "Look its late, we're both exhausted and I don't' want to talk about this crap any more. I'm going home, taking a long hot bath and then snuggling up with my man. I'll see you in the morning."

Jimmy watched sadly as she left. He really hoped that everything worked out. He'd hate to see what would happen to Lois if Diana ever actually won over Clark. He suspected the damage from Zod's attempted invasions would pale in comparison. Oh well, enough bad thoughts. Time to get home to his empty apartment and drown his sorrows in ben-gay and A535.

456321798


	24. Chapter 24

Wormhole and Meteor Showers

Things going rough at work and slowing down on updates again, apologies and thanks to all my readers for continuing the display of patience between updates.

There's kind of an inside joke for those that remember the 90's in this chap. For those that don't I'll explain in the AN at the end.

65445664

Clark winced and tried to dial down his hearing even lower then normal. The sounds of the celebration faded and he sighed in relief. While he appreciated the show of support and acceptance, he'd much rather have had a small get together of his close friends and family instead of this circus. He couldn't believe that he'd allowed Diana to talk him into this kind of massive gathering. He was pretty sure there were people he'd never met mixed in with others that he'd known for years.

Most were in civilian identities, but some were in full regalia. Since the release of the news confirming extra solar life and the emergence of superheroes, supervillians and meta humans, people had accepted it all with surprisingly little negative reaction. Many of the heroes had revealed themselves and even their most hardcore enemies tended to leave the civilian identities alone. Only the amateurs or mundane made efforts to assault their enemies outside of the bounds of heroic guise. After all for the true super villains, there was no glory in being able to claim victory over Barry Allen, but saying you beat The Flash brought instant respect in the meta human community.

Clark nodded at the people he knew when they made eye contact and smiled vaguely to those he didn't know. He regretted letting Diana convince him to come out and reveal his identity. He much preferred the previous anonymity of his double life (or triple life, but who's counting). Even the bit that had been released by the SGC was more then he really was comfortable with having the general public knowing.

He spotted Maxima and gave her a grin and wave, a little sad that she hadn't been able to bring the kids but understanding her reasons. He made a mental not to clear some time for a visit to Almerac. His only regret about his relationship with the Warrior Queen was that he by default was forced into the role of absenty father. He would like to have a larger role in the lives of his children, but he understood the cultural differences of his adopted home and Almerac were too vast for him to live there full time. And as they were Heirs to the Throne of a galactic empire, he had to allow them to be raised for their future positions in their culture. They would not be capable of living on Earth and then still gain the training and education they would need to lead their people.

He spotted a few of the SGC including Daniel, Sam and Jack. He knew Tealc was on a training mission with Pete and Bratac for a joint mission of Tokra, Jaffa and SGC personnel. The big man had sent a gift though, and Clark had been pleased with the though behind the present. Tealc had gotten him the Complete Works of Mel Brooks on BluRay3 with interviews and special events spanning the movies and careers of Mel and his cast and crews. Jack had gotten him a 2 year subscription to the official 'Superman' comic series produced with the approval of his recently created Superman Foundation. He got a kick out of the way they portrayed him and the rest of the Planet staff, especially the Lois based character, who was named Doris Dane.

Lois had gone on a 2 week rampage when she was sent the proof sheets for her approval. Despite her refusal to use her likeness and name, the company proceeded with the character and teen boys the world over were thankful. Her alliterative alter ego's initials matched her physical attributes and her own alias as Doris Dane was apparently known as Dangerous Dame Dane. This was a doubly effective name as it alluded to her ability to attract and survive life threatening situations as well as her own talents and abilities to protect herself from the myriad of attackers that sought to use her as a means to defeat the 'Man of Steel' as the comics had taken to referring to the Superman character.

A call from near the buffer pulled him from his thoughts and he turned to watch as Diana walked over, leading a man Clark recognized as one of the leading figures in the upcoming elections. His cheek twitched as Diana introduced them. He wasn't interested in being a spokesman for any politician let alone one with the voting history shown by this man.

"There you are Kal." Diana called out cheerfully, fully aware of all the attention her overly loud greeting drew. "Kal, this is Senator Joshua Little. He and I are working on a project for a joint Amazon/American funded expedition to several 3rd world nations to provide medical relief and food subsidy programs."

"Diana and I were speaking about ways to educate the public on our cause and she mentioned that if we had several well known and popular figures endorse our project, public opinion could force Congress to loosen the purse strings and increase the budget for the American portion of the funding. We already have several of the biggest Vid and Music stars." The man finally took a pause for breath and to let his statement sink in.

Clark spoke before the unctuous man could start again. "And you thought who better to add to the endorsement list then Superman?"

The senator blinked, obviously put off by the tone of Clark's voice. "Well yes, but not just you. We thought it would have the most impact if the whole League joined. Think of all the good that could be accomplished."

Clark frowned as Little continued to prattle about possible works that could be done with the proper support and backing. While he wasn't opposed to some of the man's ideas, Little's track record didn't lend Clark to fully believe that he was truly as altruistic as he was trying to depict himself.

Growing tired of the man, Clark interrupted as politely as he could. "I'm sorry Senator, but I'm afraid I can't help you. As I stated during my first interview after revealing my identity, I will not use or allow others to use Superman to propagate any political action or policy. If my own mother could not convince me to have Superman push her policies, then I could not in good conscience support someone else's policy. I do agree that you seem to be doing some good work for excellent causes, but Superman can not allow himself to be used as a political prop. If other members of the League decide to offer their services, that is their choice. If you'll excuse me, my parents just arrived and I need to speak to them. Enjoy the party. Diana." Clark nodded to the woman, barely able to restrain his anger.

This was not the first time the Amazon had tried to rope him into taking a political role and despite his repeated assertions to avoid that role she continued to try and manipulate him into these situations. Even going to the extreme of having chosen his attire and having a matching dress to give the appearance of unity he just wasn't comfortable with. She'd chosen a dark blue suit with a black dress shirt, a yellow and red patterned vest, red dress shoes, a El family crested tie in Superman red on blue scheme and a yellow leather belt. She'd also had a Kryptonian overcoat made with the El crest in silver and blue on the back. Her dress had a matching color and patterns in a distinctly Amazonian style with subtle undertones showing Amazonian symbols in ascent over his family crest.

Clark ignored the look Diana threw him at his dismissal of herself and the senator and let a real smile spread over his face. His dad was still in uniform fatigues so he guessed that he'd just returned from his visit to P4RX37. The SGC was scheduled to soon transport in the first completely off world grown and processed food within a few weeks so his dad had gone to supervise the preparations for shipping it back to Earth. It was slightly ironic that he'd just brushed off a senator to meet his parents since it had originally been his father who had been approached to replace his friend who had to step down due to various scandals. His father had declined citing his responsibilities on the farm and his new commission with the military. So those in the know had then asked his mother and she'd been in office nearly 2 terms.

"Dad! I didn't think you'd' be back until Sunday." he stated as he unashamedly embraced the older man and his mother.

"Seems that the farm is ahead of schedule thanks to Dr. Palmer and the team lent to us from Wayne Tech Agr. Got the first loads coming in tomorrow earmarked for distribution in Africa as of end of the week. The transport system created with the merger of Kryptonian, Asgard and Martian tech should soon mean a near end to world hunger as an epidemic. It won't solve all the problems in those areas but it should bring much needed relief to the worst areas."

"And with the issues of starvation being largely resolved, maybe there can be some real attempts to reduce the violence and bloodshed and maybe ends some of the seemingly endless wars." his mother added as she grabbed 2 glasses of champagne for her and Johnathon.

Before they could continue on more pleasant topics, they were interrupted as Diana and Little schmoozed their way over to them. "Martha and John Kent? It's good to see you. Though surely there was time to change into something matching the event."

Little and Martha had served on several comities together and were usually on opposite sides of the issues. Martha disliked the man and his old school back office dealings and palm greasing attitude. Little was unable to comprehend how anyone who seemed as good as Martha could actually be as clean and wholesome as they portrayed. He lived by the rule that everyone had some type of dirt and skeletons in their closet, yet despite spending vast sums of publicly generated funds could find nothing of any consequence against her. She'd had the typical college issues for someone in school in the 70's, some minor drug possession and political activism issues, but nothing that could have a detrimental effect on her popularity. He also greatly resented that she was far more popular and sought after by the public and by other members of the Senate. Even Congressman came to her for advice and ignored his own suggestions. In fact, he was only the front runner for the next election in their party because he had spent more money to grease palms then all others combined and because she had declined the nomination, citing a desire to take a break from federal politics.

"Well since this is supposed to be about our son and not a political even, it seemed more important to get here and spend time with him then dress up like a self important bore. This is supposed to be a party for my son to celebrate his time on Earth, not a fund raising meet and greet." Martha hid a grin as she watched her words lampoon the self titled hostess. She admired many things about the dark haired exotic beauty, but her preemptive assumption of control over her son and her steadfast refusal to accept his more down to Earth roots while commandeering his role as Superman was worrisome. She wanted Clark to abandon his life and become Kal-El/Superman full time. Likely because she could not relate to Clark on any real level, while Kal was like herself, an outsider beyond the touch of mortal concerns.

Kal was a suitable consort for a future Queen, but Clark was too much of a common man. This derision and split affection would always be a wedge blocking and deep relationship between the pair. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted another royal figure who had an interest in her son and she couldn't help but compare the two otherworldly woman. Maxima was by far no saint, but she was at least honest in her intentions towards Clark. She had chosen Clark as her mate originally for his status at the time as the Last Kryptonian and the only man she had yet to meet that could match her strength. Yet unlike Diana, Maxima had grown some real affection for Clark and could see Clark as a whole man and not just as a means to an end. It was for this reason that she went against tradition when Clark chose to stay on Earth and halted the impending invasion and still allowed Clark the opportunity to know the children he had sired.

In public, she was every bit the proud arrogant ruler she had to be to rule such a massive and turbulent empire, but she, unlike Diana, would let loose a little and show another more tender side to herself when in securely private settings. Martha had witnessed this tenderness when she had visited Almerac to meet her grandchildren. As Queen, Maxima should have sought another male to father her other children, but she had told Martha on that long ago visit, that no man but Clark would sire her children. And though she knew that Clark would never be hers in the long term, she was willing to settle for the piece of his heart that Clark had given her and their children. Her thoughts on the red haired beauty were interrupted as Little finally caught up with the conversation.

"Well of course, or course. It's just you know how these things go. Get a bunch of politicians, celebrities and big wallets together and you can't help but start the spiel." he paused to down his drink. "I hate to cut this short, but I promised my wife that I'd try to get an appointment for dinner with Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen." He smiled a politician's smile and left, leaving Diana to glare after him as she was left in the obviously hostile company of the Kent family.

The Amazon settled her face and smiled to the elder Kent's. "Martha, it's good to see you again. I know this went a little overboard, but once word got around that we wanted to have a party for Kal's arrival, well, everyone wanted to come. And this is a more comfortable setting for a gathering of important people like yourself then anything else that could fit all of us."

Martha narrowed her eyes at the proprietary tone in the Amazon's voice. She was about to say something but the motion as Clark's head whipped around drew her attention. "What is it Clark? Did you hear something?" Around the room out of the corner of her eye she could see several other of the super hero community paused as various senses and devices drew their attention from the celebrations.

"It's Lois! Somethings happened. I have to go." Clark stated. He barely took two steps before a powerful arm grasped his arm. He turned his head in confusion. "What are you doing, Diana? I have to go."

"Whatever is happening Kal, others can handle. Flash, Green Lantern and Jjon are on the way. Police scanners picked up and relaid to Watchtower that there was an accident in the Bay."

Clark looked at the woman like she had grown a second head. Or rather, like she had turned into something he'd never seen before since he had some pretty good friends that actually had 2 heads. "Lois is in trouble, Diana. I have to go."

Diana hissed quietly so that only he and the Kent's could still hear. "You can not leave! This is all for you. What do I tell everyone if you leave?" her grip tightened and Clark's body automatically adjusted to be able to withstand the pressure that was now reaching that of a hydraulic press.

Clark's face settled into the expression he often wore as Superman when facing down members of the criminal element. It was a look of mild disappointment mixed with stern resolution. He grabbed her wrist and used just enough force to cause her to release her grip. "Tell them whatever you want, Diana. The people who matter know the truth." before she could say anything he was gone, deliberately leaving as quickly as he could and punching through the wall instead of taking the time to race up to the roof or down to the lobby of the Lexor. The draft of wind and sonic boom of his departure drew all attention to the now gaping woman who had to recover quickly to hid her anger and embarrassment as all eyes settled on her.

She had to think quickly. "Sorry for that, ladies, gentleman. Apparently there is some kind of situation in the Bay that required Kal's special brand of assistance. Please, everyone, let's not let this spoil the evening. After all, Kal is out doing the kind of work that we are here to celebrate his doing." Most settled back into a calm state, ignoring the gaping hole in the wall and the dust and debris that had trickled into that side of the room.

Martha's eyes locked with those of Maxima and the Almeracian queen raised her glass in a silent toast, her eyes filled with the mirth that she could not allow to display in such a public setting. Martha returned the toast with an open smirk and then turned to Johnathon to accept his hand as the music started up with a dance.

789987789

Lois was having a hard time catching her breath and was forced to put down her beer. Richard had just told her the story of the first time he went on assignment while still working at the Daily Times in Chicago. He'd been sent to cover a literal dog and pony show, and he'd been excited that he'd bought a completely new suit including loafers. 6 hours later, he was at his desk writing up the story which would eventually be a lead on the events page while his new suit and shoes were stinking up the small locker room and he was forced into wearing a pink jogging outfit borrowed from Bertha Kenneth, the head of sports and a former professional MMA champion. She'd retired 2 years before and still kept in shape with a sideline of training a local gym for women's fight circuit. It was the only clothing found in the building that fit. He'd spent the next few months being teased about getting into her pants, and finding other effeminate garments hiding in his locker and desk drawers. It wasn't until she'd grown tired of the teasing and threatened a free sparring session that people had stopped referring to him as 'Bertha's Bitch'.

"I know her, " Lois stated. "I interviewed her and even spared a bit a few years ago. Wasn't her nickname Bruiser?"

Richard chuckled along with her for a moment before taking a drink of his own beer. "Yeah, so after that the pranks and teasing stopped right away. Not long before I left, she was chosen for the Olympic team in wrestling and some kind of martial arts. She bought out the owners of the gym she used for training and is running the thing pretty successfully. I hear they want to franchise it and replace those old Bali fitness centers."

Lois snorted. "I never liked those places."

Richard grinned and popped a grape into his mouth. "Lois, why are we here? Why aren't we at the party for Clark?"

Lois stopped laughing and turned away to avoid Richard's face. She had been avoiding the whole thing for days ever since finding the invitation. She didn't know how to explain to her ...well boyfriend was a little childish, but it was hard to describe what Richard was to her. She cared for him, loved him even. But how to describe how it felt to be around Clark with that bimbo Amazon in the room. She still loved the farm boy and watching that bitch try and manipulate Clark into turning away from his life and into something that wasn't him.... She couldn't deal with it. She had never expected to have this relationship with Richard, never expected to feel for him as strongly as she did. Yet a part of her would always belong to Smallville.

Richard sighed as he saw that she wasn't going to answer. He'd known going in what he was going to face with Lois. They'd even spoken about it. A part of her still loved Clark and he knew that she always would. But he was also certain that a part of her loved him and he wasn't going to just stand aside without a fight. He loved Lois and he wanted to be in her life. "Lois, I know it's hard. And I won't ask you to throw away the connection you have with Clark. Whatever else he is to you, I know that he is your friend. He's mine too. He's one of the best people I know, and I thought that long before I learned about his hobby. I know that this is his day, and we should be there if for nothing else then to keep Diana from succeeding in driving Clark away from his life."

Lois eyes shot to Richard's in shock. The man chuckled at the expression on her face. "You're not the only one that sees what she is trying to do to him. She wants Kal El, Last Son of Krypton, the Man of Tomorrow. She doesn't care about Clark. The same Clark that saved my uncle and helped him get sober. The same Clark who after seeing you shoot me down the first time I asked you out, convinced me to keep trying, not because he didn't care about you, but because he thought we might work out. The same Clark who is always putting other people's happiness before his own. That's the Clark that is my friend. The Clark that we need to protect from people like Diana. I'm not saying that she's evil or anything. But Clark, well she'd eat Clark alive and leave only Kal El and it's the part of him that is Clark that really makes Superman the hero that he is. It's not his Kryptonian side, but his humanity that makes him the hero all others look up to. With or without the powers, Clark Kent is a man who would strive to save the world, and even without his powers, I believe he could do it. He's what we all should strive to be. So what do you say? Let's start up the engine, turn this tub around and head over to a party to protect our friend from the sharks."

Lois felt a surge of affection and knew that whatever she felt for Clark, Richard was not a mere substitution. "I love you." she stated. "I want you to know that. You're a good man Richard White and I love you. Don't ever think that I don't or that you're some kind of 2nd choice. Clark and I had a chance and I will always love him, but we're together and I don't ever want you to think that I'm with you because I'm not with Clark. Those things you said, the things about Clark and his humanity? You have that too, Richard. Never let anyone convince you elsewise." Smiling at him, she stood and started gathering their dishes. "Now, you're right. Let's get back to dock and then go protect Smallville from his own super powered stalker. The boy is too naive to be let out of the house. He needs looking after. I wonder if I could get a stipend or claim him as a dependent for all the times I've had to save his ass."

Richard roared in laughter as he walked to the bridge and started up the engine of the small yacht, really just an over sized cruising boat. He never spoke much about it but his family was actually pretty well off and it allowed him the freedom to explore his hobbies fully. Not only did he own this little toy, but he also had his own water plane and had even qualified for his license for large and small craft both sea and air. He started to ease the boat forward as he listened to the sounds of Lois cleaning up the dishes in the cabin. He turned on the lights as the sun was lowering. He set course for the private marina where he docked the boat (which he had named White Wash) when the plane(White Skies) was at the home dock and not the airfield. He locked the rudders and then hopped down to the deck to pass the rest of the dishes and remains of their meal to Lois.

A sudden roar filled the air and he looked up, only to have his eyes widen in horror. A speed boat was ignoring the marked boundaries and was heading directly into the path of their cruiser. He dropped the plates and scrambled up the short ladder, slapping the rudder controls and trying to turn the wheel to avoid the approaching boat, but the person steering the high performance racer must have panicked because instead of staying the course or turning away from the larger vessel, he turned in to the ship, the bow slamming into the port side of White Wash. Lois, who had been jolted by the sudden turn had climbed out of the cabin and was just reaching the deck in time to be thrown clear as the arrow shaped bow of the racer sliced through the side of White Wash.

The curved hull of White Wash resisted the impact by lifting the rising bow of the race and acting almost like a ramp to launch the racer out of the water. However no amount of curve was sufficient to deflect all of the energy and the racer tore through the upper hull, cabin and pilot's station like tissue paper. A piece of the hull tore off and struck Lois before she could react and she was knocked to the deck. Though a little woozy, she was still aware enough to stare in horror as the keel of the racer hit Richard and he flew overboard. She screamed in horror as she watched him fall almost in slow motion. Later she would remember noting the long streak of blood on the keel of the boat from where Richard's head had hit the boat.

But in that moment only one thing came to her mind. And she let it out as loud as she could. "CLLLAARK!!!"

65460464

AN:

Don't worry, I'm already at work on the next chapter. Just thought this was a good place to end this one. Next will pick up not exactly where this left off, but deals with some of the after math.

For those who were wondering about the inside Joke, it's related to Bali Fitness.

During the 90's and the height of popularity for Lois and Clark: New Adventures of Superman, Teri Hatcher (who for those who only know her from Desperate Housewives was Lois Lane to Dean Cain's Clark Kent) was the first big celebrity spokesperson for Bali Fitness. Dean Cain was a guest star as a mad doctor looking for immortality in an episode a few years back. And I still get a chuckle when I see Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent since I first remember her as Lana Lang in Superman III and from the movie 48hrs. And I used to get Allison Mack confused with another actress named Larisa Oleynik but only because Larisa starred in a series called 'secret world of Alex Mack' and for some reason when Smallville started I thought that allison mack had played the role and that like often happens, the writers were too lazy to make up a last name so used hers.


	25. Chapter 25

Wormhole and Meteor Showers

Things going rough at work and slowing down on updates again, apologies and thanks to all my readers for continuing the display of patience between updates.

456654456654

Lois woke into a world of pain. There was no haziness and she knew exactly where she was. The smells and sounds of the hospital were as familiar to her as the feel of her own bed. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that Clark would be sitting tensely in a chair on one side of her bed and Chloe would be sitting on the other side. There would be a bouquet of hated wildflowers send from her father's assistant and stamped signed by him. "Is he alive?" she asked, her voice surprisingly steady and strong. Usually when she woke in the hospital her voice was hoarse and her throat dry.

"Yes." a surge of relief filled her as the familiar voice replied to her question. "But it's still too soon to tell if he'll recover. He had a bad hit to the head and swallowed a lot of water before I could get to him. He's lucky though that the propeller missed him when the speed boat cleared through the yacht."

"And me?"

"Grade 2 concussion. Lot's of blood lost, maybe a dozen more stitches to add to your collection. Or rather, there would have been stitches, but I was able to pull a favor, and borrow Sam Carter and a healing device to close the wounds."

"Nothing to do for the concussion? What about Richard?"

"The device doesn't work well on head wounds. Sam thinks a full Tokra could have healed it and made you complete good as new, but as for Richard, well she's just not skilled enough or have enough. . . Call it power to control the device enough to heal Richard. And I tried but I couldn't get them to waive security clearance for him."

Lois finally opened her eyes, having enough experience with concussions and hospitals to do so slowly and not throw them open. "What about the drivers of the boat?"

"Dead on impact. The driver's chest impacted the steering wheel, crushing his ribs into his lungs and other organs. A passenger was knocked over the side, landed on the deck of White Wash head first breaking his neck. A second passenger was thrown through the windscreen at impact then fall back into the water and is in serious condition in the ICU. They were pulling a skier who slammed into the side of White Wash, impaled on a broken piece of the hull. There were enough empty beer cans and empty bottles in the cooler that the police have no doubt that they were habitually drinking/boating while drunk. Both boats are write offs and if he survives the passenger, who is the owner of the speeder will face a lot of charges."

Lois closed her eyes again, feeling a slight bit of guilt for the pleasure she felt knowing that the ones who had caused the accident had paid for their crime. "I was coming." she said, wanting to talk about something else.

"Coming? To what?" Clark asked, confused by her statement.

"Richard and I were turning around to head in to dock, then we were going to head over to your party. He reminded me that what ever else has happened we are friends and that you needed me, us there."

"Thank you Lois. I know things have been odd between us recently, but you are a part of my family and it hurt to think that you didn't want to be at a party for me."

Lois snorted but wished she hadn't as pain flared in her head. "Let's be honest Clark. That party was for the Glam Princess more then it was for you. She was trying to put her brand on you publicly and you were letting her. I don't know why you can't see that all she wants is to control you and show to everyone that even though you're the strongest man in the world, you're controlled by a woman."

Clark quirked his brow, he'd known Lois didn't like Diane, but he'd never expected this kind of vitriol. "Do you really think that, Lois? I mean she's a bit overbearing and controlling at times, but then again, so are you." he let his voice edge into a teasing tone towards the end.

Lois grinned. "Okay, so maybe I do have some issues. But those are private. I'm not trying to dictate every detail of your life. Let me guess, she picked out what you wore to the party, and made sure that it was something that reminded everyone of your costume and your origins, leaving nothing that would tie you to Clark. She wanted Kal under her thumb. She probably wore a matching dress that subtly implied that she as an Amazon was superior to you in some way."

Clark shook his head. "I have to admit, she is getting rather aggressive about it recently. I think she made some kind of attempt to seduce Bruce and it backfired on her. She had left him off the original guest list, but I was able to have him re-added."

Lois smirked. "Bruce is still hung up on Catwoman and doesn't really consider any other woman worth his time."

654654654

Clark was sitting on top of the world. Literally. He was currently seated on the metal Globe that was the icon of the Daily Planet. From here, he could watch the hospital where Lois and Richard were recuperating. Lois was in a chair next to Richard's bed in the ICU.

He was mentally reviewing the discussion he'd shared with Lois. He knew he had to do something, or Diana would continue to try and run his life. The problem was that when she relaxed she was a good friend with a surprisingly witty and dry sense of humor. It was the other times, usually when it came to interacting with the public when the harsher side displayed itself. Then, she became manipulative and controlling. It was even causing issues in the League as she sometimes tried to exert authority over other members of the League.

She kept trying to use the history of the Amazons and the influence they had exerted on historical figures to brow beat others to accept her decisions, even though she was only 1 voice on the tribunal. The Tribunal was a bit of a misnomer as there were 7 members. 3 were of the original founders and 4 from the general roster. All were voted in by the entire Roster. Since there were the 7 original members, only 3 could serve at a time. Currently Chloe, Victor and Bart were the 3 originals on the tribunal. Oliver, Dinah, Arthur and (depending on who you asked) Clark himself were the other 4. Clark didn't consider himself one of them, and instead always insisted that it was J'jon Jonzz who was the 7th. The two each considered the other to be the 7th, no matter what others said. A few didn't like to consider Chloe part of the group as she was more of a support role then field work. All 7 of the others counted her among them.

Diana's main issues were that she wanted to be considered a founder, as she had been the next to join the group, right after they officially became the JLA. She was then followed by Bruce and his crew and then others started to swell the ranks. Diana apparently felt that her age and experience should allow her to be elevated to rank among the original members. Granted she had been around to watch the stars when Jesus was born, and had fought in countless battles against many evils more destructive then most of the villains they encountered. She couldn't grasp that this didn't mean that she was automatically the best suited to lead.

As Bruce proved every night, superpowers and age didn't mean anything if you didn't have the compassion to temper the more aggressive emotions. Despite his dark nature, Batman was at the core an outlet for Bruce's compassion and selflessness. He was Bruce's way to use the abilities he'd trained to try and ensure that no one else suffered as he had. And for those he could not prevent, he could help them find justice so they would not be tempted by vengeance.

A nearly inaudible pin and gentle vibration indicated that someone had joined him. He knew who it was before they spoke and without turning to face them. He was upwind slightly but with his sense little things like the wind direction were minor details. Now that he had full control over the intensity of his abilities, he was working on focus. Right now his hearing was mainly focused on Lois' breathing and heartbeat, his smell was dissecting the individual components of the perfume his guest was wearing. When she landed, he had switched his vision to normal so was now watching traffic on the ground far below.

"I heard what happened, Kal. Are Lois and Mr. White going to be okay?" She sat next to him, leaning a little too close for his comfort.

Clark shrugged. "Lois has a concussion and some bruising. She'll be fine. Richard... Richard is in a coma and no one knows yet if he'll ever wake up. Even if he does, the force that hit him broke several bones and did damage to his skull and spine. At best, he'll be a quadriplegic and in a wheel chair. At worst, he'll remain comatose and only survive while connected to life support." He stood and started pacing, not noticing he was walking in midair. It was a habit he had picked up in recent years and he never noticed if it was the ground, wall or the ceiling. Or as it was the case now, in midair. Since everyone pretty much agreed that a pacing Clark was easier ( and more amusing) to deal with then a brooding Clark, no one mentioned when he did display his casual disregard for the laws of gravity.

"What is going to happen to those responsible?"

Clark tilted his head as cries of pain reached his ears, but he could also hear that there was already someone helping the injured party (some type of kitchen accident from what he overheard). He ignored the cries and tuned back into Diana's questions. It was situations like this that he'd had to learn to ignore. It had been one of the hardest lessons for him to learn. He was only one man and couldn't be everywhere and do everything for everyone. He didn't have to stop every single mugging, be there to prevent all accidents or rescue every cat in a tree. He had learned to be a symbol of hope, something for others to strive to become and not an omniscient being controlling the fates of billions. As Lois had told him, "Don't sweat the small stuff. Let the cops and emergency crews handle the average situation and you do what they can't. Let them do their jobs and help when they ask because they would ask if they need you. They are trained to handle the things they do, and know the risks with their jobs. If they can't handle it, they'll call for your help."

"Most likely, they'll face significant jail time. Some are as bad off as Richard, and 1 of them died. So that's manslaughter and then drunken driving resulting in death makes it a murder charge. The severity of injury could add a charge of attempted murder or reckless indifference instead of just assault."

"Is there anything that we can do? Perhaps some Amazonian magic or the technology of non human allies could assist Richard."

Clark walked over and took a seat. "As a favor to me and to Lois the SGC is contacting several allies. Kara and Jjon are looking into Kryptonian and Martian technologies while Bruce is funding Victor and some of the others research for just this type of injury. Since is run in with Bane, spinal cord research is one of Bruce's pet projects." He finally looked at the woman, again marveling that such beauty held a strength that might rival his own.

Diana winced as she recalled her behavior towards Bruce during his recovery. He had finally reached out for her and she had derided him. Their relationship had never recovered so she had set her sights on Kal. She had cared deeply for both men, but her upbringing often over rode her emotions. She was aware that she was occasionally a little overbearing, but she could not help herself.

The world of Man was confusing and she then retreated to Themyscaran behavior. Men were even more wild and savage then she'd been taught and though they wore a veneer of civility and social progression, it was a very thin veneer. They easily reverted to and embraced barbaric practices and even some they claimed as 'humane' were just a cover for their often cruel and vindictive natures. Of course it never occurred to her that the same could and was thought in consideration of her own culture. It was in fact an inherent reaction of any culture advanced enough to have the ability to consider such esoteric thoughts. A culture evolved enough to recognize the nature of their own civilization and compare it to others was normally incapable of considering that their own culture held within it many of the flaws and draw backs that they derided in others.

"Kal...." she started then trailed off as she saw him tense. "Clark." she started again. "I'm sorry. I know I've been a bit pushy but I realize that it will never work between us." she looked away, tears glistening in her eyes.

Clark let a breath as some tension released inside. Only in its absence did he realize it's existence. "Maybe in a different life, but no, it would not work between us. Not in the long term, and I think that's what we are both looking for. I just don't understand why you were so aggressive and possessive."

It was Diana's turn to look away. "When I was young, or rather, when I was newly crafted, an Oracle had a vision of my life. As I was born of Earthen clay and not of mother's womb, no man of Earth born would be able to sire a child through me, yet one day a child born from me would rival the power of the Gods. Her sire would be one fallen from the Sky- a Lord born of another world. For a long time I watched the skies until eventually, I moved on. Then Steve's plane crashed and he washed ashore, and for a while I thought he was the Sky Lord. I returned with him to man's world and tried to live as one of them. That didn't work for long and so I set aside the prophecy and returned home.

News reached us of the struggles in man's world and of the emergence of super powered beings both good and evil. My mother decided it was time to rejoin man's world, as a beacon of peace. I tricked her into naming me as Ambassador. Then I met the League during the crisis in Japan. We got to know each other, and I came to care for Bruce. But like you, his heart belonged to another and during the one time I could have won his heart, I was a complete and utter bitch." She turned back to Clark, her tears running silently down her cheeks.

"To my shame, I immediately attempted to refocus my energy. I tried to seduce Arthur, and we shared a short affair. By this time I had forgotten the vision, until I overheard a pair of aides from Themyscara discussing your . . . attributes and origins. I raced to my library in the Embassy and found the Book of Prophecy and sure enough, you fit all the signs of the Sky Lord. And learning through Jjon and others how races referred to Kryptonians, I knew- - I knew that you were the one I'd been waiting for. The one I had longed for and that the Gods feared. But I knew that your heart belonged to another. Yet because of the vision, I also knew that we were destined to be together, That you would be the sire of my child. So I decided that I would watch you. What I learned startled me.

A being with the power to enslave nations and crush planets in your hands and yet you allowed Lois, a common mortal woman, to treat you as little more then a servant, even when she was aware of your love for her. Even your coworkers at the Planet, the field workers on the digs you traveled with, and the soldiers of the SGC all seemed to regards you as little more then a beast of burden, someone they could order about and exploit you abilities for their own ends. Even your enemies mocked you. I decided you needed a strong hand to guide you, to help you become the man you should be by throwing off the mundane shell and embracing your heritage and gifts.

"But that's not who I am. I might have been born Kal El of Krypton, but I am Clark Kent. Clark is who I am, and Kal or Superman is what I can do. Lois is the one who taught me that."

"I've been a real bitch to her, haven't I?" Diana stated rhetorically. "I'll need to find a way to apologize and that is not something that we Amazons do easily. I just could not understand how she could hold your heart and not seem to want what you had so obviously given her."

Clark grinned for the first time since leaving Lois at the hospital. "I'm sure you'll think of something." His grin faded and his head cocked to the side.

Familiar with the look on his face, Diana stood and her own features settled as she blinked away the tears. "What do you hear?"

"Problems with a couple of planes. One is over Glasgow, leaking fuel and with 1 engine running. Another on the way to Tokyo out of LA. One of the passengers is threatening to kill everyone... it seems like his partner left him and he wants him back."

Diana didn't bat and eye, already signaling for her specialized transport. "Which one do you want?"

Clark spun into his suit. "I'll go to Glasgow, there's rumbling in Europe I want to look into anyway." He disappeared faster then even her eyes could track.

"Coward." she stated, knowing he could hear her. Clark wasn't phobic, but had a distinct unease of the attention he drew from his male fans. He had a huge following of men and women who dreamed of him and practically worshiped him. The adulation they showered on him made him squirm, not knowing how much the people he rescued enjoyed feeling him squirm. She had a hard time deciding whether he was more put off by the women or the men. She herself was flattered to be considered an icon for the lesbian and gay community while also being a sex symbol for the heterosexual population. She did not limit herself to such ridiculous labels or ideals in terms of her sexuality. She enjoyed the companionship of both men and women, though given that she'd spent most of her life on an island devoid of men had limited her options drastically until her relationship with Steve.

As the jet angled and sped off, she shook her head to clear it. As she traveled, she began to consider the best way for her to solve the issue of the hostage situation on the plane over the Pacific ocean while part of her mind struggled with ideas for how to apologize to not only Lois but Kal's parents for her presumptive behavior.

45665446

Pete swore as he rolled to avoid the return fire from the squad of Tenekrian soldiers. He and Lajjan, along with Jacob and Selmak had been sent on a recon mission centered on a remote outpost the Tenekrians claimed was a weather and seismological testing station on the edge of the newly claimed Tokra/Jaffa space. The council believed that it was being used as a spy center where Tenekrians gathered information on Jaffa/Tokra troop movements and selling that information to the Goauld and other enemies of the reforming Alliance.

There had been complications right from the start. The moon was supposed to be a dessert planet with several oasis' ranging in size from a few hundred square miles to the larges which was roughly the size of Yosemite on Earth. Instead, they'd Gated into a dense forest that seemed to be a cross between the Florida Everglades and the Canadian arboreal forest. The red sun glared down, filtered by the orange and yellow plant life and warming the skin but too distant for a deeper warmth. Distant sounds indicated wildlife appropriate for the Eco-sphere but again, far different the results from intelligence probes had indicated.

They had immediately turned for the dial sphere but it was not there. Sharing a look they had pulled their chosen weapons. Jacob had a rifle based on the Jaffa staff weapon, while Pete carried the specially redesigned P90. It was a 9mm weapon that the SGC had commissioned to be able to share ammo with the SGC standard 9mm hand guns. It's appearance was that of a P90 but it carried the larger 9mm rounds which caused it to have a slower fire rate and muzzle velocity.

They began a search of the area, finding several marked paths. Not even Selmak recognized the markings on the sign posts. Picking a path at random, they moved forward cautiously. The pair had been partnered for years now, and had developed a pattern and flow between them and had no need for words to be exchanged as they quickly and efficiently explored the area. After 2 klicks down the one path, they returned to the gate. They repeated the search on 2 more of the 7 paths before deciding to set up a temp camp just inside the tree line where they would be insight of the gate but not visible from anyone exiting the Gate. They didn't bother with the camo netting since it was a desert pattern and color design.

"Did we reach the right place?" Pete asked as he prepared portions of dried foodstuff. He would never have imagined it, but he craved a good old MRE spaghetti.

Jacob was fiddling with a new gadget that had been created by his daughter Sam and the science staff at the SGC. It was effectively a Galactic GPS, containing the locations and spatial coordinates of the entire Pan Galactic Stargate network. It, as many of the new techs in the SGC now were, was a amalgamation of various technologies. Designed and programmed for humans, it contained a mix of Kryptonian, Martian, Goauld and Asgard information and hardware. There was even the odd bit here and there from other races the SGC had encountered over the years. "GGPS says right planet, right location. Scanning indicates this forest is only a few years old, yet indications also show it's comparable to Old Growth forests on Earth. It's almost like someone moved the forest into the area. Either that or they have some serious plant grow formula."

Pete finished his meal as they considered their options. With no dial tone they couldn't gate out. Their mission was supposed to be silent, so base wasn't expecting to hear from them on any regular schedule. The moon was on the edge of the galactic network, just shy of extra galactic space. At full speed, their faster ship would take at least three weeks to arrive. So that means about 2 weeks for any one to notice the lack of contact, a week for them to worry and put off any action, then another of planning. 2 weeks to try and retrace their steps (they had taken 3 jumps to get here) before sending ships once they gather a search party and those who gated are also found to be missing. That means about 6 weeks for a ship to be sent and 3 weeks to arrive. They only carried with them a week's worth of food, and less than that of water.

"Wish we'd brought the new comm device too." Pete said.

Jacob chuckled. "I wish we'd brought a comm period."

"So what's the plan? Continue the mission, or try and setup a more stable camp while finding some way to survive until rescue?"

"We'll need to set a more permanent base. Somewhere nearby but out of sight and traffic. No further then 2 klicks from the Gate either. 1st priority is a base site with water and food, then other essentials. Once that's set we can explore, but no more then 10 klicks out from the Gate or Base. We don't know what's out there and I don't want to end up as some things dinner."

"Do not concern yourself with such things, Tokra. Concern yourself with this: You are trespassing on a sacred site and the Goauld will pay dearly for your capture. Normally we would sacrifice you to the Great Lord, but the Goauld have a bounty on the live capture of any Tokra or Tauri that we can not afford to ignore."

The voice came from nowhere and the two reacted instantly, reaching for their weapons,but freezing as a strange hum filled the air.

"Please, continue to arm yourselves. My men are eager for your deaths as punishment for defiling these holy lands. The price for a live capture is greater but the bounty for a dead Tokra is more then adequate."

The two exchanged glances then slowly moved their hands away from their weaponry. A shimmer in the air and they could now see the dozen heavily armed and armored soldiers as they trained their unusual but deadly looking weapons on them.

"Ah, wise choice. I would hate to kill you and loose the larger bounty. Gren Gar Toucha." 2 of the soldiers moved forward and disarmed Pete and Jacob. They placed everything into the captives packs before backing away. The leader, who was denoted by the full face mask and helmet he wore while the regular soldiers wore helmets similar to those worn by the Roman Legions while their armor looked more mid evil in style. Only their weapons indicated the advanced nature of their technology.

"Trek gana Schee." 2 other soldiers approached and bound the pair who were forced to their feet and pushed forward. "Come along peacefully. I want you in good health when our guests arrive."

"How we gonna get out of this?" Pete thought to Lajjan.

'Same way we always do. With style and explosions.'

132131

story notes-Richard as Tokra or brain dead, possible amnesia?

-Lois next of kin makes choice

-


	26. Chapter 26

Wormholes and Meteor showers

here's another chapter. like my other updates, I had most of this done, but life got in the way.

stats: 104432 hits and 237 reviews.

654456654

There were times when Clark really had trouble understanding his life. It was Hard to even consider any one aspect without thinking how strange it was. Take this moment for instance.

Here he was, on a planet untold millions of miles from his home. He was currently getting his ass kicked by an alien who's face looked like it was carved in stone. he was at least 2 feet taller then him and his body was twice as thick as his own. Clark was not a small man. He was 6foot 4 and looked like a professional fitness guru. Yet next to the blueish gray skinned opponent he felt like a child. He had no doubt that without the strange genetic heritage, he'd have been killed instantly with the 1st punch, never mind the blast of energy the monster had hit him with. Glowing orange-red beams from his red eyes had managed to burn away all of the gear Clark had been carrying, leaving Clark clothed only in the skintight wetsuit like uniform he wore when in the Superman persona.

He shook his head to clear his wandering mind, trying to focus through the unfamiliar pain. It was rare for him to feel pain without the debilitating effects of Kryptonite. He was accessing as much power as he could, his mental dial maxed out. He'd thrown one of the best punches of his life and barely managed to stagger his attacker.

Their battleground was the ruins of an immense city, one that aside from building colors, could have passed for any of Earth's major cities. Clark had already been slammed through a couple of the orange and purple sky scrappers. He had hit the large alien a few times, using some martial arts throws to toss and slam his opponent. Unfortunately none of the attacks had phased the behemoth.

He rose, shrugging off several tons of rubble that had collapsed on him when he'd landed. Blood ran down the side of his face and from various scrapes. His breathing was labored and he was sure he had at least 2 broken ribs. His left arm hung loose and from his experience helping others, he realized it must be dislocated.

"Why did you attack? What happened to the people who lived her?" Clark asked, grunting as he forced his shoulder into place. He didn't even know if the other alien would understand him, but he needed a minute to let the worst of his wounds heal. Thankfully, the planet orbited a binary star, one of which was the power enhancing yellow and the other a blue dwarf.

"You dare question me! I need no reason. I, the Lord of Apokalypse4 have freed this world from the tyranny of choice. Those who survived will live gloriously as bonded servants to Apokalypse."

Clark spat out some of the blood that pooled in his mouth. "Bonded servants? Don't you mean slaves?"

The alien chuckled, taking a stands with arms clasped behind his and feet shoulder width apart. "Were they not already slaves? I freed them, Kryptonian. They lived useless, unfilled lives. Mediocre existence of day to day struggle to avoid facing their reality and the emptiness of their ceaseless drudgery. As my servants they have purpose! They will live by their true merits or be culled for their uselessness. The exceptional will be elevated and the mediocre used for menial tasks. Under my rule they will experience events and times of Galactic importance, playing their roles to bring everlasting peace to all."

Clark clenched his teeth as his ribs set themselves. "Who are you?"

"I am Darkseid, God of Apokalypse. What is your name, Kryptonian? How did you survive the destruction of your people?"

A new sound reached Clark's ears as Darkseid began to move forwarded, slowly closing the 200foot gap between them. His eyes flicked over Darkseid's grim visage, and his knees suddenly buckled in relief as he recognized the ship tearing it's way loudly through the atmosphere. He drew himself together, knowing he had to keep Darkseid focused on him.

"I am Kal-El, son of Jor-El. The last survivor of Krypton." He stated formally, "And your tyranny stops today." He launched himself forward, leading with a stream of heat vision. He fired not at the despot, but using his gaze like a scalpel he cut at the ground below the monster. He'd realized that as strong as he was and as dangerous as the beams were, he wasn't all that fast nor could he fly. A drop of a couple of miles might not kill him but it should buy enough time for backup to arrive and for him to heal even more.

Darkseid laughed s the Kryptonian's attack missed him to harmlessly burn into the earth. "You missed Kryptonian." He reared back his fist, preparing to crush his attacker, but as he started to throw the punch, the bluclad figure changed direction just a few feet from his reach. The ground shook from the impact and it was powerful enough to stagger the massive frame of the confused conqueror.

"Are you fleeing, Kryptonian? You can not escape. Now that you have revealed yourself, I have no choice but to destroy you." The shaking of the ground increased and Darkseid dropped to a knee, his hand now used to steady himself. The rush of wind drew his attention and he noticed that the grounder under his feet was rapidly rising through the air. It was already at a height that could cause even him damage should he try jumping.

"Very clever, Kal-El." he conceded, honoring his opponent by using his name, "But not clever enough." Still on one knee, he drew his arm and slammed it into what was now a flat topped boulder. His powerful arm easily thrust through the weakened boulder, causing it to shatter. He opened his fingers and palmed the Kryptonian's head, exerting enough force to cause the man to cry out in pain.

"I might not survive the fall, but you will be dead long before I am and my loyal retainers should easily repair my body and restore my." Darkseid stated, before crying out in pain as a burning sensation cut into his wrist, severing the nerves and muscle. His hand spasmed open and the newly free Kryptonian spun rapidly in place. A foot slammed out, catching him below the ribs and sending him rocketing away. He roared in frustration as a ship appeared behind the Kryptonian, who smiled grimly at him before a series of rings surrounded him and he vanished.

Snarling in rage, the despot pulled a cube from his belt. "Open boom tube. to Apokalupse. Alert Desaid to have medical waiting for lim reattachment." he turned in the air and a boom tube burst into existence . With a grunt, he ripped off his dangling right hand. He ignored the pain and oozing blood, looking back at the ship as it raced away. "I will find you, Kal-El. I will grind the world that harbored you into dust." He roared. As he passed into the entrance of the tube, he composed himself, not willing to show any weakness to his forces.

4566454645

Jack whooped as he watched the screen showing the battle. Clark was holding the stone faced alien about a mile and a half above the surface and was still rising. At about 3 miles the alien's massive fist slammed into the boulder, causing it to fracture and fall into countless pieces.

He swore as a zoomed image caught the huge fist grasping Clark's skull. He let out a quick 'gross, but effective' when Clark dismembered the hand and a 'sweet kick' at Clark's multi-spin thrust kick that sent the monster flying just as they got in range. "Ring him in Sam." he ordered uselessly as his wife was already manning the controls.

"Already got him, Jack." she stated calmly as the rings flashed in and brought Clark aboard.

Clark blinked to clear his eyes. "General, Colonel, great to see you. Thanks for the pick up." aA movement of bright color caught his eye and he turned his head. "Scott? and Barda! Good to see you. IF you don't mind, I'm a bit tired right now." with that his eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed. His head broke a seat and dented the floor as he fell and the flooring shook as his dense cell structure made known the difference in his apparent size and his true weight. By appearance in human terms he appeared about 200-220 lbs, but due to the density of his cell structure and bones, this was only about a third of his actual weight. He unconsciously used his gift to mimic what would be normal weight for a human of his size. In real terms he weighed just shy of 600lbs.

All this passed through Sam's mind as she shook in her seat from the impact of that heavy body slamming into the floor of the shuttle. "Barda, can you put Clark on one of the benches and strap him in place? No offense Jack, Scott, but even together you'd barely lift him and considering his injuries, I'd rather not bounce him around."

"Don't worry, Colonel, Barda and I've been together long enought to thoroughly be disabused of any male superiority." Scott said with a grin. "I'll get the med-kit if you brought one. I've dealt with Dalxians, a splinter colony from Krypton's Empire and am familiar with their biology, Of course the best thing would be to put him in the airlock, open it to space a few dozen million miles from that yellow sun and let him absorb the rays."

Sam shook her head ruefully. "It still amazes me how his body works. Did you know that they actually have a trinary based chromosomal system? At first we thought it was a double DNA set with 96 paired chromosomes, instead of the human norm of 48 pairs. But it's actually 32 sets of trinary bonded sets." She paused as Jack cleared his throat. "Sorry, I tend to get easily exited over most scientific issues and since learning about Clark and truly alien humanoid races, biology and genetics have become hobbies. I'm fascinated by the possibilities of Clark's TNA. Some of it has our experts believing that Kryptonians have been genetically modified to be compatible with almost any other species of similar structure. Even their appearance can be altered due to factors in the genetics that just . . . sorry, doing it again. We should break atmo soon, then we meet the long range transport, and back to Earth in a few days."

Jack hid his grin as he watched their companion's eyes glaze over. "We'll make a pit stop near the big yellow and let Clark soak up some rays. I don't want to drag him around, last time I tried, I nearly ruptured a disc." It had been a humiliating experience. They were on a planet, P9J3T3, and were attacked by a still unknown party using Kryptonite fueled laser weapons. A half dozen blasts took down Clark, and Jack had rushed forward to drag the young man into cover. He'd barely shifted Clark, trying to use the underarm carry favored by rescue workers but as he lifted there had been a pop and he was down. It had felt like a cross between being shot and burned with a hot poker. He still remembered wondering if the sensation was what it would feel like to be hit by phosphorous rounds. Tealc had had to come out and drag them both into cover until help arrived.

"How close do we have to get?" he asked as the ship turned to head towards the yellow sun. "And will we be in any danger?"

"We'll be fine. The force field and airlock door should block any harmful radiation but it is going to get hot. By my calculations, exposing Clark for 10min should fully heal him and partially restore his energy reserves. As long as we are close enough. No closer then 20 million miles."

"Good I don't want to be around long in case that monster survived and comes looking for revenge."

"Darkseid will live. He is of the Gods, and they do not die easily." Seeing Jack spin to argue, Barda raised a hand to stop his protest. Even the reserve JLA members had hear of General ONeill and his rant against aliens claims to be gods. "The name of his . . . our race, General, not a claim such as the Goauld. Once, we had another name, but when the schism caused our people to splinter it was lost. Those keeping to the old ways became known as the Old Gods, and those seeking their own paths became the Young or New gods. Darkseid has seized control and rules the wold of Apokalypse through terror and might. Non are strong enough to oppose him and those who might become threats are recruited and trained to be his willing slaves." Barda Looked down as memories assaulted her. "I was the leader of his team of personal assassins and bodyguards. I did terrible things and savored the praise issued by my master. I even craved his displeasure for any attention from him was to be sought after and the lengths we all sunk to for his entertainment would be beyond your understanding."

Scott took his wife's massive hand in his own. "It's enough Barda. I think they understand." He turned to face the others. "Darkseid is evil in a way no sane, sentient being can understand. To him every one, even his own sons, are only alive to serve his desires. Any who oppose him or refute his will are either destroyed or enslaved. He doesn't kill often, preferring to crush his enemies and leave them as less then a shadow of their former selves. His main body of household menials are former rulers and their families. People who ruled countries, planets or empires now reduced to cleaning waste from Darkseid and his generals."

"So now that we've run into him, we should expect to do so again?" Jack said tiredly. "Yet another enemy."

"I'm pretty sure he's going to be more of a JLA threat then SGC. Though your soldiers would be of great assistance against his general forces."

"Jack grinned. "How would the 2 of you like to be the SGC reps to the JLA? As the experts on Apokalypse and Darkseid, you have information that could become very important soon."

Scott leaned forward. "How would that work? The JLA is still a bit weary about us. My skills only help when trying to break in or out of high security complexes. And Barda a little . . rough around the edges for most of those morally superior bigots."

Jack grinned."We have ways to convince them."

"You're going to convince the Boy Scout and Batman that Barda isn't a homicidal murderer and that sometimes killing is justified. Those two will never go for that. Superman won't even kill Luther and look at all the horrors that bastard has caused the world."

Sam and Jack exchanged glances. "Superman might not like to kill, but Clark understands that sometimes your enemies leave you no choice. Luthor is a special case. You can try talking to Clark about him, but he's almost as stubborn as Daniel."

No clarification was needed. In recent years, as Earth opened up to join the greater Galactic community, SG1 was converted from front line exploration to premier first contact team for aliens looking to move to Earth and races looking to trade for Earth made goods. Dr. Daniel Jackson was famous for his skills that made it easy for all new comers to adapt to Earth and learn to abide by Earth laws. The SGC were sort of the galactic INS, much like the agents in the old MIB movies, without the dark suits and ridiculous names.

A knocking sounded from the airlock door and Jack punched in the sequence to seal the outer door and open the inner. 30 seconds later, Clark entered looking like he'd just finished a workout. "What do we do next?"

Jack frowned. "Next? Next we go home and start preparing for a potential war. I don't think it will take long for Darkseid to find out where Clark was from. We've been showing up everywhere for more then 15 years now and with the recent expansion of Earth into the galaxy, well, it won't take long for him to learn about Superman and Earth." He leaned back in his seat, running a hand through his close cropped gray hair. "I am getting too old to be dealing with this shit."

Clark looked out through the wall of the ship as it made it's way to meet the transport. He zoomed in the planet and the city where they had fought. He mentally tracked back over the battle, frowning as he analyzed his actions. 'Not good enough. not strong enough. For the first time since I was 16, I wasn't strong enough. What's going to happen next time? Will I be able to stop him or will he beat me again.' His mind filled with doubts and fears, Clark kept his gaze fixed in space as they began the journey home.

987456312

AN

a little short but I hope you like it


	27. Chapter 27

Long time waiting, here's another chap of Wormholes and Meteor Showers.

Sorry for the delays on my fic, but real life injuries and lack of time (too much reading) have set me back, with the start of a new year, I'm hoping my hand will hold up to update most if not all of my stories in the next couple of weeks/months.

456654564

"Are you sure about this?" Lois asked as she watched Pete and Jacob Carter carrying the case into the room where Richard was lying in wait.

"Lois, it was your idea and your decision since Richard listed you as his next of kin. You've talked to Pete and Jacob and a dozen others who've been implanted with a Tok'ra. This is Richard's only chance. The doctors all agree that he will never wake on his own. The damage from the accident was too severe. Even should he wake, he'll have no memories and wouldn't be able to walk. True, he won't be able to go back to his old life, but his family will be informed of his new life. He'll be well cared for at one of the SGC's offworld sites. Now that they are going ahead with disclosure, a limited amount of information will be released about his recovery, not like Pete. He's requested that he stays dead to his family. I don't really agree, but it is his decision." Clark was as nervous about this as Lois, but could hide it better. He had less at stake with this implantation then Lois. She was dealing with both saving Richard's life only to have to let him go.

Lois snorted and turned away as Pete opened the container and reached in, pulling out the eel like sentient. "Tell me when it's done."

Clark watched as the strange monstrous being slithered up Richard's prone body, before rising above his head. The head swayed and bobbed as Jacob held open the comatose patient's mouth. With a final hiss and nod, the beast plunged it's finned head into the opening. Within seconds, the last of the tail end wriggled into the man's body, and Jacob closed the mouth.

"The implantation is done, now we just have to wait a few hours for the symbiont to merge fully with Richard's nervous system. Once that is done, it can get to work on healing his injuries." Jacob stated as he looked towards the viewing room. The procedure was taking place on the Asgard command ship, O'Neill 2. The rest of SG1 were there, as were Chloe, the Kent's, several other Tok'ra, Master Bretac and a small group of his Free Jaffa.

Clark was due to be in Antarctica in a few hours, to work at a dig site that could possibly show evidence of civilization frozen miles below the Arctic crust. Scientists had known for a long time that the sub-Arctic continent had once been free of ice and had in fact had a similar habitat as Central America. The possibility that a civilization or multiple civilizations had inhabited the continent was now being discussed in a serious manner. An oil rig at one of the sites had recently unearthed clay shards that showed signs of glazing and painting that could not have occurred naturally. Clark had been hired by the same doctor he'd helped out on the last few sites in South America before he'd graduated his dual majors of archeology and journalism. He was now a traveling corespondent for the Daily Planet, and regular contribution to National Geographic and several other Archaeological publications. He also had minors in several related fields and a few unrelated areas. He was slowly working on a BA for Linguistics and Math.

A beep of his watch drew his attention and he swore, Midwestern farmboy style, drawing a laugh from Lois.

"What did you just say, Smallville?" Lois asked with a bit of mirth in her voice. Her humor and sarcasm had been making a slow return to her attitude over the last few months as she came to accept that her time with Richard was at an end. No matter what happened, she knew that the life she and Richard had been building towards would no longer come to pass. In a real way, the accident had killed their relationship, and regardless of how much Richard recovered, they would never be in the place they had been before.

During this time Clark had been by her side, as much as his multitude of duties permitted. The flame that had lingered since they first met was beginning to grow again, and she knew that if they continued to progress, that this time, there would be no turning back. Both of them had been tempered in the fires of life and come out stronger for it. She with the few ill fated relationships and the one that could likely put out the fire snuffed itself by a drastic situation. She knew Clark was also approaching the same point of reference. He had already told her that he'd made it clear to the Amazon bitch that he had no interest in being her brood stallion.

Lois felt a minor flare as the thought of Diana Prince brought up the thought of her other main competition for Clark's affections: Maxima. For a time she had thought that she and Clark had both moved on as she had Richard and Clark was in a someone unusual but stable relationship with the Alteracian queen. She had been happy for Clark and Maxima when they'd announced the birth of their first child to the JLA, and just as happy when the second child was born. While she knew that on a superficial level Maxima and Diana had a lot in common, she'd always felt that Maxima actually held some real affection for Clark, unlike Diana who only saw him as a prize. Maxima was limited by her peoples culture and their different biological and emotional drives, unlike Diana who had always struck Lois as a self-righteous power whore, someone who would chase constantly to first seduce and then dominate the most powerful males she could find.

She held no affection for men, again as part of her culture, but Diana had been running around what she called 'Man's World' for almost 30 years now. She should have learned that not all men were the same, and that the best men were rarely the most powerful. As men became powerful in the modern world it became easier to corrupt them. This was not to say that all powerful men were corrupt, but the once who remained untainted were few and far between.

Lois stiffened then relaxed as an arm wrapped around her shoulders, offering her silent, solid support. She leaned back against the elder Kent male, savoring the feeling of acceptance she'd always been offered by the kind farmer. In many ways he'd become more of a father to her then the near stranger who'd donated half his genetics towards her birth.

"Are you okay, Lois. This has been a rough few months. How are you doing?"

Lois took a moment. She'd spent enough time with the Kent's that she knew he was asking about her physical health more then her emotional state. She'd broken down dozens of times emotionally while spending most of her time recovering at either the Kent farm or her own place, with Martha taking time off to help her. This had raised Martha's popularity through the roof and she was the front runner for the next election to state assembly. A friend had originally asked Johnathon but he'd decided his health and his duties with SGC would prevent him from being as effective as he otherwise could, so Martha had been recommended in John's place.

"I'm still sore most mornings, but this loosens up as the day passes. Then there's the crash when I get home and start to relax a bit. Perry's still restricting my workload so I'm not running after gunman or sneaking around warehouses hiding from armed guards. I am so tired of going to press conferences and just doing follow ups on various other reports. Research is not my strong suit, that's what Chloe and Jimmy are for. I'm an investigative reporter. I need to be out investigating leads, not writing copy for blurbs on the Mayor's latest project or some scandal with the building code violations."

Johnathon chuckled. "Well you need to give yourself time to heal, You were very lucky to not be in the same situation as Richard. You were less injured then any one else. But that doesn't mean you're injuries weren't as severe. Sure, Major Carter helped you out a bit with a healing device, but those aren't as effective on the head injuries you suffered."

Lois grinned and slowly shook her head. "I know, it's just starting to get to me I guess. Well that and everything else that is going on. Diana's been chasing after Clark like a bitch in heat and despite his repeated denials, she still seems to think he belongs to her. She can't seem to leave him alone. Every time she calls him Kal, I want to punch her in the face, but I know I'd only hurt my hand. She knows he hates that name but insists on calling him by it. She has no respect for what Clark wants. And I heard some rumors that Luthor is going to be running for a Senate seat against Martha."

"I know, he came by the farm to brag about it and make veiled threats about Martha's chances." Johnathon said mildly. "He's been different ever since the situation with his father's death in prison while he was visiting. As much as I warned Clark about Lex, he was starting to become a man I would have been proud for Clark to have as a friend. Then he visits his father in prison and watches as his father dies of a heart attack. Nothing the prison guards or doctors could do, but still to have to watch that... It changed Lex. And not for the better."

"Sometimes when he looks at you, it's almost like there's someone looking through his eyes. Like there are two people living in his head. I'd expect that of a Tok'ra or a Go'auld but not a normal human. I know Lex isn't infected since the SGC installed detectors at the farm, the Talon, and several dozen buildings throughout major cities like Metropolis and Chicago. Places Lex is known to go and some of his hang outs. So what ever is going on, we know it's not alien- or at least not Go'auld in nature." Lois pushed off from Johnathon and moved forward as Pete and Jacob exited the medical chamber. "So everything OK?" she asked, not letting her earlier vulnerability show in her voice.

"Selmak and Lujjan say everything went well. Krytek, the new implant, is busy merging into Richard's nervous system, but was able to communicate for a few minutes. He thinks he might be able to restore most of Richard's memories and heal most of the injuries, but there will be some gaps and a little weakness until he has time to build up the lost muscle and bone strength. Those will take time, but once done Richard will be as mobile and likely even in better health then before."

Lois felt a tension ease inside. Her hidden fears that even with the implantation Richard would remain in a vegetative state had riddled her with an almost debilitating fear. Knowing that he would be okay, even as they would have to deal with the fall out of their ended relationship, was a great relief to her. She could now start looking forward again, and hopefully so could Clark. It was time to see if their simmering immature passion could thrive into a healthy adult relationship. At the very least, it was now a realistic goal for them both to strive towards, though knowing Clark as she did she had no doubt that he would want to take it slow, to make sure they were both fully committed. That they had no lingering doubts regarding any of their previous relationships.

"I have to go, are you going to be okay, Lois?" Clark asked as his watch beeped again.

Lois grinned. "Go, Smallville. I have your parents here if I have problems. I just want to wait to see him when he wakes. We have some things to talk about and I have to explain what happened to him."

Clark nodded and gave her a brief hug, before striding out of the room for the airlock. The ship was parked in low Earth orbit, and was visible to anyone with a decent pair of binoculars. As he moved, he spun into his uniform (military not superhero), knowing that it would be best to appear at the base camp in this suit since there was a rather dedicated team of security personnel guarding the site.

"So any idea of a time frame for Richard and Krytek to wake?"

6546546654

Jack swore to himself as he read the latest report. The hostilities were picking up. The Go'auld had learned that there was a Kryptonian living on Earth and were actually forming alliances amongst themselves in what the Tok'ra were saying would be a large scale offensive against Earth and their allies. This was horrible timing as most of their allies were recovering from their own battles and would not be able to do much to assist Earth should the Go'auld target it first. Even with the help of the assorted superheroes both homegrown and foreign, Earth wasn't ready for a full scale invasion just yet. They had to find something to help protect the Earth. Asgard records show that the Ancients had left several powerful defensive platforms scattered around the world, and the various crews were in a race to discover their location. Jack had hopes that the dig site in Antarctica might be one such weapon, and had signed up several of the SGC's top consultants and research teams to the dig crew. He'd been happy to hear that Clark was going in as well, and advised him to go in with his military id.

He almost regretted taking the promotion to general that took him off field duty and into desk job. He only agreed because Hammond was needed to command the 1st of Earths new battle ships, Prometheus. A hybrid of Earth/Go'auld and Asgard technology, it was the first in the line of Earths new space defense fleet. Several other types of vessels were being designed, ranging from short hop cruisers to massive warships and equally advanced exploration vessels. The Prometheus was joined by the x302's the first atmo/spacial fighters. Still, he knew that his time had come. His years and the damage he'd done to his body was causing him to slow down in the field, and he would never do anything that put his people in jeopardy. His and Sam's marriage and the start of their family had been the last straw. He'd taken the 'promotion' even though he'd already been a general but he was now off active rotation so it could be officially recognized. Sam had also taken a promotion even as she'd retired from field duties to head up the R&D of the SGC. Teal'c had been assigned as a liaison with the Jaffa nation and was spending more time with his son and Master Bretac, training a new generation of Free Jaffa.

Daniel was working with the Joint Chiefs and the Senate on the Disclosure agreement. He spent most of his time now traveling to various countries and debriefing governments about the history of the Stargate and introducing their alien allies. He still managed to make it to a few digs both off-world and around the Earth. Once the last of the meet and greets were done, he would be returning to a permanent off-world base to lead the Linguistics and Archeology departments. The decision had been made to base several fields of research at off-world bases in order to spread the knowledge around, since having all the departments centered in the SGC or at any one location made that location a more tempting target for attack. So each of the main departments were being outsourced to various locations. The linguistics and archeology were at the Alpha site, Sam's R&D were actually based on the Asgard cruiser, The Samantha Carter, which Thor had assigned to a semi-permanent patrol in the Earth's solar system, the biomedical research was set up at the former NID, and the agricultural department was based out of the Beta site. Others remained within the SGC (Felder was not allowed off world and rarely off base due to his accident prone and massive allergy lists)

The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts and he gratefully answered, knowing Walter wouldn't let just anyone through. "General O'Neil's office."

"General? This is Major Davis. I'm calling to inquire about the status of Operation Recovery."

Jack frowned into the empty office. He really hated that name and the operation's goal. "Every thing is on track, the first new recruit was added this morning and the progress report I just received from General Carter and Lt Ross indicate that he will make a full recovery. Expectations are if he agrees, he will begin training among the Tok'ra first and then join the Free Jaffa for a period before returning to either the Alpha or Beta sites for training with SGC personnel. Within the year he could be starting field missions, likely joining one of the off world based teams we are putting together."

"Do you have any reservation about his agreeing to join?"

"I don't know the man myself, only through what Lois Lane's told me and what I learned talking to his family. He is patriotic, but he's always avoided outright violence. He did occasionally have to defend himself during his school years, but he's never been in a serious fight. I don't know if he'll want to become a field agent, but I could see him willing to become a field correspondent or possibly a documentarian. He could also make a good archivist from what I've read of his work, maybe as a press agent. No matter what, he's going to be based off-world. We can't risk a potential infiltration."

"The Chiefs and the President agree. Should he prove contrary to implantation, do you believe the Tok'ra symbiont will be capable to implant another volunteer?"

"It's happened before. But with a relatively young symbiont who had to heal so much damage, I'm not sure it would be strong enough to survive or even willing to accept being separated. And how are we going to really know if the host is being allowed a true expression or if it's just the parasite controlling the host body? This is why I am so against this operation. No matter what they say now, there is no way for us to know if sometime in the future, the symbiont doesn't get it in his head to take complete control and enslave the host just like a Go'auld."

"The project has been approved and your concerns were noted, General. We are taking some precautions by not allowing any subjects to have Earth side postings. Any who agree are being based off world at a number of locations so that as few as possible are based together unless they are under the eyes of fully aware superiors. The list of approved watchdogs is short and consists mainly of SG's 1-5 with a couple of allies like Thor and Bretac. Orders are that any suspicious behave means immediate arrest and interrogation under Zatarc device."

"Let's hope that this time there are no faults in the system. Last time we used those, Sam and I were nearly court marshaled." Jack was not happy with the entirety of the new initiative. Bringing in humans to act as host for maturing Tok'ra was no different to him than making those people slaves in their own bodies. He had no trust in the Tok'ra, aside from a few proven allies like Jacob Carter and Pete Ross. Not coincidentally those were the only two current Tok'ra with Earth originated hosts instead of hosts taken from worlds they had groomed to accept the Tok'ra as the dominant partner in the symbiotic relationships. As far as he was concerned there was no difference between the Tok'ra host grooming and the Go'auld slave taking. One host was just brainwashed into accepting the slavery as an honor before the joining instead of utterly sublimated post the usually forceful joining.

"Your wife tested the system and refined it to insure it's proper function, General. We are taking no chances with this project. The first sign of coercion and we pull the plug." Major Davis stated calmly, well used to Jack O'Neil's attitude toward and type of implantation.

654546654

Richard White looked around and saw nothing but a vast field of white with the occasional blob of blackness. He was confused and disoriented as the last thing he clearly recalled was being on his ship with Lois. They had decided to do something... something he couldn't quite recall. It had to do with a friend... someone they were close to... Clark! It had been the anniversary of Clark's arrival on Earth, and he had just finished convincing Lois that they should be there to help their friend. The small gathering Clark had anticipated had been hijacked into an international fundraiser and society gala by Princess Diana of Themyscara. A woman who had been trying for ages to sink her claws into Clark and who Lois absolutely detested.

He remembered that he had convinced her to go back to shore and go to the party and had made his way up to the cockpit of the vessel when he heard the rapidly approaching sound of a massive engine and he turned in time to see the speed boat slam into his ship. He remembered a brief moment as time seemed to slow as the hull of the racer approached him. He could recall thinking that if he died that Clark would be there to comfort Lois and feeling grateful for his friend and rival. Both of them loved Lois Lane and while many would think they should hate each other, he and Clark held a great deal of trust and respect in one another. If he died and Lois survived the crash, he knew that Clark would be there to look after the woman they both loved, and as much as he disliked the thought of someone other then himself sharing Lois' life, he was glad it would be Clark. Clark was the one man aside from himself that he felt would be worthy of having the love of a woman with the spirit and strength of will of Lois Lane.

Blinking his eyes to try and clear his thoughts, he continued to look around the featureless landscape, wondering what was going on.

_Richard White. I am Krytek. Have no fear, we are here in your mind. You were injured. Do you remember?_

"Yes, we were on the boat and I was heading up to set course for the docks. I had talked Lois into going to Clark's party, then a speed boat hit us, I ... I think it hit me dead on."

_Yes. The pilot of the water vessel was vastly intoxicated. He and most of his passengers died in the collision and you were severely injured and have been in a coma for several lunar cycles. She who was with you was also injured and you were both saved from further harm by the Kryptonian._

Clark. His name sprang immediately to Richard's mind. Lois must have called for him when she saw the racer coming at us. "How badly was I hurt, aside from being in a coma?"

_Your injuries are killing you. Slowly it is true, but you are being kept alive only by machines._

"Okay, that is one answer. Here's a question though, who exactly are you and how are you talking to me like this? I know that there are telepaths in the JLA and others not attached to the League, but I don't know of any who could just go into a coma patients mind and speak to them like we seem to be speaking."

_I am Tok'ra. My race are an ancient breed of symbiont who evolved to be able to join with other life forms. Physically we are limited in several ways and unable to produce the technology most consider essential for intelligent life. At another time I will explain more of the history of my people and the split that fractured us, but for now we have only a limited time. While time is moving for us in here, the outer world is accelerating away from us. I have an offer for you, but I want to make it clear that I will force no decision from you. I will give you the information you need and then offer you several choices. but we must speak quickly._

"Okay, I hope to learn more about you, but let's talk about these choices."

_Before the choice, I offer you some knowledge. You're body is gravely injured as I mentioned earlier and without the aid of the machines you would have died the night of the accident. However there is a way to heal most of the damage and for you to live. This is were the choices begin to show. You could choose to be revived and live your life. However the 1st method of healing you would not be able to restore all of your abilities. You would be ...paralyzed from the neck down. Another method could restore some limited mobility to your upper body but you would still no longer be mobile under your own power. My option, and the one that was instituted temporarily in order for your mind to be reawakened from the coma, is that you join with me. My biology being joined physically to your's would allow me to directly stimulate the replacement of the damaged tissues and bones, thus restoring you to full function. In fact by joining with me, you would receive benefits to your health, including increased strength and stamina and extended lifespan, and ties to a greater community of like bonded individuals._

"So whats the catch?" Richard asked, considering what the voice was telling him. His mind might still be a bit muffled from basically taking a months long nap, but he had caught several worrying things in the voice's statement.

_Should you choose to join with me, you will not be allowed to remain on Earth. You will need to relocate to another world, of which you have several options as well. One would be to join my people, the Tok'ra and our fight against the splinter group known as the Go'auld. Another would be to relocate to one of the Tauri's offworld bases were they could offer you several positions._

"What about Lois?" Richard asked.

_I do not know. I have limited knowledge of your world or customs, only what was passed to me in the birthing pool. Should you choose to join with me, we will need to leave Earth. Should you choose the other options, you could remain on Earth, but your previous life would still be over. You would never be able to resume the life you have been living, due not only to your physical limits, but the mental changes as well. You can feel the blankness and murkiness in your thoughts? That is because of the damage done physically to your brain. It is only due to our temporary joining that your mind is as clear as it is. In time, if we remain joined I will be able to heal most if not all of the damage, and what I can't repair, I can forge new pathways to replace. But should you choose the 1st option, you will likely never truly awake to the outside world, remaining trapped in your mind with your thoughts becoming dimmer as time passed. With the second option you will be awake and there will be some improvement but you will still suffer from memory lapses and severe blockages in your mental faculties._

Richard sighed and paced a bit. Given the information he had, he could see no real option. Choice one would leave him as a vegetable, choice 2 would leave him at best as a paraplegic with mental regression. Only the 3rd choice was a real option for him to live anything like a fulfilling or even relatively normal life. No matter what, it seems like the time had come and he could no longer factor Lois into his life. As much as that hurt, the thought that if he chose either of the 1st or 2nd options she might sacrifice her own happiness to stay with him was worse. At least with the 3rd choice, he could maintain a friendship between equals even if they could never again be what they once wore to each other.

"Well Krytek, it looks like the only real option for me is to join with you. I don't want to be a vegetable and the thought of going back but not being me, not being able to be who and what I was doesn't suit me either." Richard stated as he lowered his head and sighed. "How do we do this?"

_The joining will simply take time. I have been implanted in your body and now we will work together to regain our health. The Go'auld would simply take over your body and only allow you to be aware of things that would cause you distress. But the Tok'ra see the melding of our minds and bodies as a merger. We will work together to become a part of each other, with the amalgamation being better then either of us alone. For now we need to work on fixing the worst damage to your body. I would suggest fixing what we can of your brain, as this will allow you to better focus on healing the rest of our body. In your current landscape you have seen the dark blots. These are representations of the damage done to your brain. Now you are aware of me, I will be able to guide you in correcting the damage. You need just to visualize the form you wish the damage and repairs to take._

Richard thought for a moment. He closed his eyes (which was a weird thought since if this was his mindscape he wasn't really seeing with his eyes) and concentrated. Soon he was wearing workman's coveralls and a white tshirt. Around his waist he was wearing a tool belt and at his side a pile of supplies appeared. Included were various power tools and common household repair materials IE. wood, bricks, tiles and glass. He pulled the hammer from his tool belt and flipped it in the air as color seemed to slowly spread from where he was standing. Within a few subjective minutes, the white space had been replaced by a replica of a run down Victorian house with several large and gaping wounds in the walls, floors and ceilings.

"Let's get this place fixed up then, Krytek."

_I will return in a moment, Richard. I will inform those who wait of your choice._

Although he hadn't noticed the presence, he did notice a certain absence in the surrounding for a couple of seconds before it was filled by what he now could feel as the separate entity that was now a subletor in his body.

_Let us begin with the foundation, and as we work I will tell you the history of the Go'auld and the Tok'ra._

_456654_

Well here it is, another chap in wormholes done. Richard made his choice, and Lois and Clark are finally going to move forward.


End file.
